Free Spirit
by skydrangondemon
Summary: Mai Taniyama has a love of mysteries and has always had a nack of getting herself and her friend Jinx Fuyumi into trouble. A chance in counter with a boy called Shibuya Kazuya leads them deep into the realm of the unknown where it will take more then their wits to make it out alive. Mai/Naru Ayako/Monk John/oc rating may change
1. 1: A God Or The Devil

Disclaimer: This disclaimer will be the only one through out the story as I think once is enough so I don't own ghost hunt in any way, shape or form. As a warning to all the readers the charaters maybe ooc, with Mai this is intentional and with Naru it is because he is so bloodly hard to write as a person who might have a slight intresest in love or something along those lines, so I know he will be ooc but hopeful the change wont be too quick. This is being written for a friend's birthday and im just uploading to see if it is any good

Evil ghosts all over?

Chapter One: A God Or The Devil

Rain rattled the windows inside the darkened school. With nearly all the students and teachers gone, the building was unusually quite but for one voice, cold and sinister, that echoed around the audiovisual classroom.

"So then the girl guided the policeman to the public restroom. Shortly after she went inside, like the policeman told her to, she heard the disembodied voice again. 'Do you want me to cover you with a red coat?' It whispered gently to her and without knowing she responded 'yes' and then … ARRRRRRR" Three girls screamed and clung onto each other as a fourth girl rolled on the floor laughing at her shaken friends.

"Mai-Chan you know we hate it when you do that" a girl with long black hair said as she comforted the pigtail haired girl crying on her.

"Sorry Michiru-Chan I didn't mean to make Kenko-Chan cry." Mai said with little sympathy.

"Yer right Mai your never happy unless you've made some one cry." The last girl said.

"Jinx you know me too well" replied Mai with a grin on her face.

"You really should be nicer to people then maybe you'd have more friend" Jinx snapped back. Mai scowled and opened her mouth to defend herself but was stopped when Kenko started to laugh.

"Sorry you two are just so funny when you argue," Kenko explained wiping the tears from her face. "Can you finish the story quickly Mai-Chan because I'm sure the others would like to know how it ends" she continued shaking slightly. Mai sighed, no matter what Jinx said everyone knew how protective she was of her friends.

"Okay girl screams, policeman runs in, girls covered in blood which looks like a red coat," she finished. " So don't cry the only scary thing is the amount time it would take to clean the restroom, really ghost's could be more considerate."

"Their not the only ones." Jinx said laughing. Mai gently pushed her then turned off her light.

"You're the last Michiru-Chan."

Michiru looked down at the floor feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Well this is about the old school house." She began

"You mean that creepy old building that's falling down'" Kenko asked as Mai rolled her eyes 'Everything's creepy to Kenko.' She thought.

"But its not falling down it was being demolished when all the workers suddenly quit because of a curse…" Mai perked up more interested by the story now a curse was involved.

"A lot of people have died in that place over the years, most famously a teacher that committed suicide. so when they decide to build the new school they started to tear down the old one but then ... the builders where demolishing the west wing when suddenly the roof caved in with no explanation. Demolition ended that day." Michiru's voice was soft almost as if she didn't want to continue. "A few years ago the demolition was started again when a truck driving by lost control and crash into some kids near by." Kenko gasped and clung onto Mai, Jinx moved closer to them. "I heard about this from a upper classman one night a teacher was walking home when she saw a face in one of the windows." Now Jinx's was holding on to Mai as well. Michiru stop talking and started looking anxious. It was time; the highlight of the event as far as Mai was concerned. Once everyone had told a story all the light where off. Then each person would say a number and there was always one more number said. The extra number was supposed to have been said by a ghost. Michiru turn off her light.

"One …" her shaky voice echoed about the room.

"T-two …" Kenko was no better.

"Three …" least Jinx still seemed calm.

"Four …" Mai's own voice was stronger then the others, no dumb stories could scare her, "Five …" She froze. Jinx, Kenko and Michiru screamed and all but fell on her. The voice sounded deep and soft with a hint of amusement at the girls. Then the lights came on. Mai shot up and stood protectively in front of the others before her vision had even fully cleared, glaring at the blurry figure. It was a boy. He was tall and clothed completely in black with pale white skin, but not a sickly pale. His dark hair had a blue tinge to it in the light and fell lightly around his face, with the longs strands ending just below his ears. The most stunning blue eyes she had ever seen glanced over all of them. This boy was beautiful it was as if he was one of the god or their most prized piece of artwork. Mai's eyes narrowed what was he doing here?

"Ooo please tell me that was you." Kenko whined still scared at the possibility of a ghost being about.

"I'm sorry I heard voices and just couldn't resist." The boy said clearly amused. Kenko and Michiru blinked taking in the boy's appearance of the first time and twin blushes bloomed on their faces.

"Here we go again" Mai sighed quietly causing Jinx to laugh. She knew how much Mai hated their 'Fan Girl' mode as she called it. Jinx had to admit he was gorgeous just not her type and anyway those who are as stunning as this on the outside are rarely the same on the inside. The two blushing girls rushed to his side.

"No no that fine." Michiru stammered.

"You seem like a really cool guy. What's your name?" the other asked shyly.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya" Kazuya said with a smile. Jinx swooned a bit over that; Mai however was focused sonly on his eyes. They where unsmiling, cold and scientific. She shuddered, her entire body was screaming this boy was dangerous but she was still drawn to him just like the others, damn hormones. She vaguely heard Michiru asking how old he was. His reply was confusing. "I'll be 17 this year." Normally someone would just say they where an upper classman. Jinx frowned something wasn't right; she could tell by the boy's weird answers and Mai's reaction. She was glade when the certainty returned to her friend's eyes.

"Well Shibuya-san what are you doing here?" Mai's voice cut through Kenko and Michiru's swooning. Kazuya looked up noticing them for the first time; an emotion flicker in his eyes but it was gone almost as soon as it had appeared. Could it have been interest?

"I have something I have to do." He replied brushing past Mai, followed by the giggling girls. 'God their embarrassing' she cringed as Jinx appeared by her side scowling.

"Kill me now." Mai groaned under her breath to her. She nodded in agreement.

"Well go ahead no ones stopping you." Mai growled. But once again he just ignored her. 'Scratch that god part he's more like the devil' she thought grimly.

"I'm far more interested in what you were all doing here." He said.

"Ooo we were just telling ghost stories." Kenko said playing with her hair.

"Well maybe I could join you some time." He smiled at her. Mai opened her mouth to yell at the guy but was cut off by Michiru.

"You mean you like ghost stories too?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yer."

Mai and Jinx looked at one other in agreement. This had gone on long enough. They each grasped a girl and dragged them off.

"Sooo sorry but we have to go home." Mai yelled behind her dragging the unwilling Kenko along.

"We'll meet here tomorrow after school." Michiru yelled looking desperately at him. Mai cursed why couldn't she keep her mouth shut. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day. She looked back at the boy. Something was bugging her, something he had said, she just didn't know what. 'Not yet' she thought as she looked away. Kazuya Shibuya watch them go his eyes fixed on the short brown-ish red haired girl. "Interesting" He muttered before he forgot all about them and got back to work.

It was early morning, the cherry blossoms where in bloom and despite everything Mai was in a good mood.

"I'm so glade I got here early, no one to bug me and I've got the cherry blossoms all to my self." She laughed, twirling to watch the flowers dance in the breeze. A shiver ran up her spine. She turned to see she had ended up in front off the old school house, her normal route to school never past by here. The building was, as its name stated, very old. True to Michiru's story part of the west wing was covered in plastic hiding its damaged and ugly face from the world. Just looking at it Mai could understand why so many people believed this place was haunted, with its dusty cracking walls. The windows were no better and some of the glass was even missing. Another building that had outstayed its welcome and was now left the slowly rot away to nothing. It was true there was something strange about this place but not in a paranormal way, that much she was sure of, but there was not sense in worrying about a building as it was not like it was going anywhere. She heard footsteps and sighed. Today was going to be a very, very long day.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Jinx said out of breath.

"To keep you out of trouble." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jinx stared at her friend for some time as her wild blue eyes stared back. Jinx sighed. It was a well know fact around the school that Mai was unusual. She was confident, protective, annoyingly smart even though she tried not to show it, brutally honest and a force to be reckoned with if angered. These traits themselves where not enough to have her labelled as bizarre, is was the way she seemed to know about things she really shouldn't, nothing fazed her at all, and people didn't want to believe that their future wasn't quite as undecided as they liked to think. Yet, Jinx though, this weird ability of hers had helped Jinx out more times then she could count, being the danger magnet she was and she herself was not entirely normal either. As far as she knew no one else has whacked up dreams that tried to kill him or her only to have Mai jump in at the last moment and save the day. It seemed even in her dreams Mai helped her but she never had the confidence to ask her if this was real or just a figment of her imagination, after all there was no such thing as paranormal powers. But that was her all over, she thought sadly, to scared have the ability to tell people to piss off and get a life, not that she would have too with Mai about.

"Stop putting your self down." Mai voice shocked her out of her thoughts.

"How did you…" She trailed off. Mai raised an eyebrow.

"You were frowning and Hime never frowns unless she is sad." Jinx smiled, Mai and her nicknames.

"Thanks wolf. Well then lets just get to school." Jinx said, remembering why she had got lost in her thoughts in the first place and wondered what trouble would they get into. Jinx smirked slightly, she maybe a trouble magnate but Mai was just as bad. They started forwards but then something caught her eye. It was inside the old building itself. A video camera. She wandered over to the double doors for a closer look. What was a video camera doing in the old school house? Jinx pushed open the door and stepped inside leaving Mai to follow.

"Why is it here?" Jinx asked.

"Who know," Mai shrugged indifferent "Just don't break it." She continued grinning at Jinx who gave her a dirty look. Jinx's hand was centimetres from the devise when a voice broke through the quiet.

"Whose there?" It demanded. The voice was male and sounded angry. Jinx jumped away from the camera alarmed and hit the shoe rack behind her.

"I'm sorry we'll leave." She said her voice shaking. The shoe rack toppled forwards. Jinx was frozen unable to move, as it fell towards her. A figure appeared from the back of the room, running to try and help.

"Watch out." The voice yelled again. Jinx's eyes closed. Something hard rambled into her forcing her out of the way. Mai. The shoe rack barely missed her; it clipped Mai's shoulder as the figure pushed her out of the way, making her fall to the floor and avoid the rack. The man was less fortunate. It slammed into him, crushing him into the floor. Jinx's stumbled over to the fallen figure.

"Oo my god are you okay?" She asked her voice wavering. Mai pushed herself of the floor with a grimace as she put weight on her shoulder. That was going to bruise.

"What happened here?" A calm familiar voice filled the room. Mai turned her head to see the boy from yesterday, her eyes narrowed. Kazuya Shibuya walked calmly, straight past Jinx, to the man on the floor.

"Lin what just happened?" he asked helping him up at the same time. Blood ran down Lin's face. "You're bleeding" Shibuya said sounding worried. Jinx gasped and began to apologies. But Mai cut her off.

"I'm sorry it's my fault he was trying to help me." She said walking forwards to help. Jinx stared confused, why was Mai taking the blame, true he had got hurt saving her but it was Jinx that started the problem in the first place. There was something about this boy that made Mai act strangely.

"Never mind about that, is there a doctor close by?" He said coldly glaring at Jinx not Mai. He some how knew it was her fault. Jinx looked at the floor upset and ashamed of her self.

"Yes there's one just down the street." Mai said darkly. She had seen him glare at Jinx and moved in front of the girl protectively, shielding her from him. Lin started to get up and Jinx rushed forwards to help but before she could touch him, he slapped her hand away.

"No thanks you've done enough already." He was also glaring at her. His eye's shifted over to Mai checking for any visible injuries. He had seen the girl rush forward to protect her friend. Noble, but stupid. He could see the anger in her eyes at him hitting the other girl. She stood almost as if she was about to fight him. Very stupid.

"You're two of the girls from yesterday. What are your names?" Kazuya asked watch them carefully.

"I'm Fuyumi Jinx and this is Taniyama Mai." Jinx said feeling very guilty.

"What it to you?" Mai said. Their eyes met. Once again she got the sense that this boy was too dangerous to be around, but also the burning will to give up and fall into his arms. She shook her head and glared at him not like the feelings she was getting.

"Well Fuyumi-san, Tanayama-san. I thought you would like to know your going to be late as the bell has just rung" he said emphasizing Mai's last name. Mai's anger nearly got the better of her but then she registered what he had said.

"Well crap." She said, shocking the two men. She grasped the stunned Jinx by the arm and ran for it. Today was really not her day.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Jinx finally realised.

Mai forced her books into the abused bag on her desk. Maths always left her in a bad mood; because her teacher was a moron, and she still had to deal will Kenko and Michiru's obsession with the annoyingly very hot guy.

"Well I'm off." She said and started to walk towards the door.

"Oow Mai-Chan this is our only chance to tell ghost stories with a senior."

"Oow Im afraid im going to have to miss." She said sarcastically.

"Did you guys say ghost stories? Is that what you do here every day after school?" An angry voices cutting through the girls argument. A girl with long twin braided brown hair and thick glasses walked towards Mai, trying to intimidate her. Mai raised one eyebrow, not even trying to hide her amusement.

"Yer what's it to you?" Mai asked. The girl glared at her and, realising she was having not effect on Mai, turned to face the other three girls.

"Then no wonder I've had this headache for so long. I'm very attune to spirits, when they gather in groups I get headache." She explained.

"Bullshit." Jinx mumbled

"And you're blaming us for that?" Mai enquire incredulously.

"Yes because when you tell one of your stories you attracted low level spirits and they attracted higher levelled spirits and then we're all in trouble. So whenever you have your little get together you're putting me at risk!" she yelled in Mai's face. Mai eyes darkened and opened her mouth to respond with some very colourful language.

"So tell me have you sensed anything around the old school house?" All five girls whipped their heads round to where the voice came from.

"Ah its Shibuya-sempai." Kenko and Michiru squealed. Jinx groaned, whilst Mai just rolled her eyes. The girl accusing the others blushed slightly then yelled at him.

"Are you the one who put these girls up to this?" She looked at Mai scornfully and she knew just what she was thinking. That they were only doing this to impress Shibuya-san.

"You haven't answered my question maybe your psychic powers are made up." Shibuya pressed, goading her to do what he wanted, which of course she did.

"I've seen numerous spirits in there, in fact I'm positive that building was used as a hospital in the war. I've just seen to many injured spirits in that place." She said shaking with either discomfort or fear. Mai snorted in disbelief as Shibuya replied.

"I was unaware there was a hospital here during the war so maybe this was a medical school." He said looking at Mai intently. She ignored him.

"I-I don't know but I really do see ghosts, if you're not psychic you wouldn't understand." She blushed. Shibuya nodded then ignored her.

"Taniyama-san we need to have a word." Shibuya said dismissing all the others. Jinx sent her an apologetic look, the others just sulked.

"Yer." She said following him out the door. In the corridor she felt too exposed, it was just them, and she couldn't help the giddiness that filled her. The really hot guy singled her out. She stomped down on the feeling; Mai Taniyama would never turn into a lovesick teenager.

"How's that man from this morning?" she asked as he didn't seem to be going to start talking anytime soon.

"Yes about him, he's suffered a bad sprain to his leg and will be unable to walk for some time." He said turning to stare at her. She swallowed.

"How do you know him?."

"Assistant" he turned and started to walk expecting her to follow.

"So you work for him?" she wondered out load.

"The oppisite." He said suddenly stopping cause Mai to walk into him. For the short time she was against him she felt the muscles on him. Lean and strong, this was a boy to be wary of. She jumped back looked up to glare but realised he was once again looking at her.

"He's the assistant and I'm the boss," Well crap, was all Mai could think as his eyes got darker and he started to walk towards her. "And now my assistant is stuck in bed it seems you have an obligation," for every step he took forwards Mai took one back.

"wait a minite …"

"The camera is broken also. He was trying to stop you from touching it." Mai's back hit the wall, there was nowhere left to go.

"Can't I just pay you back?" she asked.

"No it's very expensive."

"Err…" she blushed despite her best efforts, as he seemed to evaluate her. His eyes ran over her cloths, not the normal short skirts and tight tops of the female uniform, but the baggy trousers and shirt of the boy's. Most of the buttons of her shirt were undone allow the plain black sleeveless top to be seen and her short-ish hair fell rumpled around her face.

"You can't afford to reimburse me, which means there is only one other thing you can do. I want you to be my substitute assistant" He said.

"You want me to work for you?" Mai said incredualsly, she had not expected this.

"Isn't that want it sounded like?"

"What is your work?" she asked feeling suspisous. It looked like she would have to sell her soul to this devil. 'Not that I mind'. Mai squashed the small voice in her head.

"Ghost hunting."

"What?"

"I'm from Shibuya Psychic Research, a company that was hire to investigate the old school building."

"Psychic research?" Mai muttered to her she but Kazuya heard.

"Is that a question?" his voice was sharp portraying his annoyance. She pushed gentally against the wall trying to go through it, anything to put some space between them. He turn and started to walk away.

"In other words it's a spiritual phenomenon investigative bureau. If you can understand all those long words," He said causing Mai to growl. "and I'm the manager."

"WHAT?" Shibuya and Mai flinched.

"Obviously your friend doesn't know the meaning of 'private,'" he grumbled. Jinx blushed as she came into view. She was worried about Mai; sometimes that girl was just too stubborn for her own good. She straightened her back. Mai was not going to take the fall for her mistake.

"If Mai is going to work for you then I am too, after all we all know what happened was my fault." Mai slammed her head into her hand.

"Jinx…" she groaned. She had know the girl was following them, but didn't want her to get caught up in this aswell.

"Indeed." Shibuya said "both of you follow me." He turned and marched off.

Jinx ran to keep up with Mai and her new boss.

Shibuya stopped in front of the old building, making Mai go into his back again. She stumbled away rubbing her nose.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were doing that on purpose." She glared at the back of his head.

"Who says Im not." He replied coolly before walking towards a van parked outside the supposedly haunted building. Mai stood shocked for some time before running after him.

"So we're ment to hunt ghosts?" Jinx asked

"Yes." Mai yelled back to her.

"But I don't like ghosts." Jinx yelled wandering in after Mai.

"No one does stupid otherwise why would there be ghost hunts like Shibuya-san." she explained remembering that Kazuya could still hear them so she couldn't insult him.

"Ooo yer." Jinx laughed feeling stupid. However Mai's smart moment was short lived as she walked into a lamp post, making Jinx fall over laughing as her friend sprang from the floor. Kazuya turned to see was all of the commotion was about.

"Really if your to stupid to even see stationary objects then I don't need you here Taniyama-san." He said waiting to see what her reaction would be.

"You're the one who forced me to be here," Mai growled with her hands clenched into fisted trying to work out how he knew what happened even though he was facing the other way.

"I have Fuyumi-san." He stated.

"If you think I'm going to leave Jinx alone with you then you are insane." She said darkly. Jinx held onto her friends arm to try and calm her down. He nodded, pleased with her reply. He opened up the car door and started gathering up some equipment.

"A week ago your principal came to my office…" Mai closed her eyes and listened to his voice, she still couldn't work out what was bugging her. It was something he had said in their first encounter. Something was shuved into her hands. Boxes. "When I looked into it I can verify that up untill 18 years ago whilst the building was in use there would be atleast one person that died there every year," When Mai's arms where filled he started handing stuff to Jinx. " It's also true that when construction crews were tearing down the west side of the school, there was an accident where the roof collapsed." Mai's head hurt trying to keep up with all the information, she looked over to find Jinx was fairing not better. "However no workers died as a result and the accident was blamed on human error. There was a teacher that committed suicide in the old school but that was explain in the suicide note left by the victim." They followed him into the old building listening as the death count rose. "The run away truck last year was caused by drunk driving. That was when construction was stop for the second time, the storyies we have heard most likly played a part in that. According to my study the presence of spirits here is nothing more than stories. For a place this active all the accidents have simple explanations."

"I could have told you that." Mai muttered struggling under the weight of the boxes in her arms. He turned and looked at her.

"I sure you could of," He lead them to one of the least damaged classroom."We will set up base here."

"Base?" Jinx questioned setting her stuff down as Mai tilted her head to one side.

"Yes" Kazuya turned to face them "we will conduced all of our experiments from here." Then he pointed to some shelves and order Mai to set them up.

"Wait Shibuya-san, what do I do?" Jinx asked.

"You are coming with me to bring the rest off the equipment up." He replied.

"You're leaving me here alone." Mai said gob smacked.

"Yes putting up the shelves requires co-ordination. Out of the two of you, you have the most." He explained. Jinx looked down at the floor.

"I really am sorry about what happened to your friend and the camera." She said quietly.

"That is not important anymore." And with that he walked out the door. Jinx smiled and bounced out after him, happy that he didn't seem mad.

"Have fun." Mai yelled after her and turned to face the shelves rolling up her sleeves.

"Lets see what you've got." She said daring the pieces of metal to do their best. Just as she picked up the first piece the entire building groaned. Some dust fell down from the ceiling. Mai stopped moving. Listening for any signs of movement. Nothing. Thinking it was her imagination she got back to work. That was until it happened again. 'This is the part in all the stories where the young girl is torn limb from limb' she thought frozen to her spot. Michiru's story obviously got to her more then she had noticed. 'Why can't I move?' she tried to move her arms even blink but the atmosphere seemed so heavy and it was buzzing. Her heart was beating wildly in her ribcage, like it was trying to break free. Pale fingers rapped around the sliding doors and Mai could do nothing but stare at them waiting for what ever it was to attack her. Kazuya wandered in, followed by Jinx, covered in cables and dumped them on a table.

"Stop slacking off." He said before walking out again.

"Its official," Mai said out loud. "I hate him." Jinx looked at her sympathetically before following him out again.

"Shibuya-san?" she said when she caught up. He gave her not indication that he was listening but she took a breath, watching him as he pick up another monitor and prepared to head back to base. Gathering her confidence, she went on anyway. 'Its what Mai would do for me' "why are you being such an ass to Mai?" Kazuya stop walking but didn't respond.

"She's done nothing to you, it's not fair." She yelled, trying to make him see. Silence hung in the air. No one moved. Jinx stood blushing at what she said but still stood defiant.

"Get to work." Shibuya walked away leaving Jinx shell shocked and unable to move. 'How can anyone be such a …' There was not a word bad enough, that Jinx knew, to describe this man. Not one to give up Jinx ran after him intending to yell at him more. They made it to the base door and both stopped. Mai was working on the shelving blissfully unaware of them, as she finished she cheered, breathing hard. Her hair was dishevelled as she stood grinning at her handy work. Jinx looked at Kazuya and noticed him studying her, as if trying to work out her weakness or if she had any. She frowned.

"She is human." Jinx whispered before letting Mai know of their arrival, but like always the girl already seemed to know.

"You really need to teach me how you do that." Jinx said enviously

"One day," Mai said grinning maddly, then noticed the cameras on the table. "What are these?" She asked.

"An infrared camera and an ultra-high-sensitvity camera. They're used to shoot in dark places." Kazuya explained. "Thermography is done with cameras that pick up temperatures. When spirits appear, the temperature around them drops." Jinx smiled proud that her little talk seemed to have gotten through to the ice man.

"It's amazing that you can use all of this stuff." Mai said looking closer at the cameras and Jinx knew unless they watch her carefully they would owe Shibuya another camera after Mai was through with it.

"Of course I can. My brain works differently to yours." Then again maybe he was content with being a jack-ass. Jinx glared at him as he set the equipment on the shelves.

"Well you are the manager so I guess you can say that." Mai said sarcastically.

"Why are you in the ghost hunting business?" Jinx asked trying to keep the peace between them. She held Mai's arm again hoping the girl wouldn't try to kill him and put a really ghost in these dark hallways.

"Some one has to."

"Have you ever had a case you couldn't solve?"

"No I'm very good at what I do."

"Wow smart and handsome." Mai said. Kazuya froze and turned to face Mai.

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Well yeah that's why all the girls made a big fuss." Mai said confused as to why Jinx was shaking her head at her. Jinx sighed. Mai never got the hang of subtlety. Something flashed in Kazuya's eyes. Amusement.

"They have good taste." Mai looked at him wide-eyed. 'Sure he's extremely successful at a young age and good looking but he's such a narcissist' she smiled as an evil thought flicker into life. 'From now on he's Naru the narcissist'

Mai and Jinx where slumped over one another, on the desk, shattered. The slave driver that was Naru, as Mai now called him in secret, didn't let them stop for a break. Ever.

"You two can go home, we've done enough for today." He walked past not even asking if they where okay.

"What, today? That means, …" Jinx trailed off, dreading his reply.

"I'll see you here tomorrow." Mai pushed herself of the desk groaning as her injured shoulder protested. She had all but forgotten about it until it started to hurt. She made a mental note to check on it when she got home. Walking outside they saw that he had kept them there well into the night.

"That jack ass, come on let's get home." Mai said as Jinx yawned. Turning round the cornered they where blinded by a flashlight.

"Mai-Chan, Jinx-Chan, where you here with sempai all night?" it was Michiru.

"What where you doing?" Kenko was here as well. Mai groaned.

"We were having a threesome." She said as she flopped onto a bench nearby. Her shoulder throbbed as it was moved.

"WHAT?" they yelled as Jinx laughed nervously.

"She's only joking. We were helping him with his work." Jinx explained as they all joined Mai on the bench. She sensed however that they really did believe what Mai had said.

"Work? You mean he's not an upperclassmen?" Kenko asked shocked.

"Why you two?" Michiru grumbled.

"Nope, he's a ghost hunter." Jinx said.

"It's us because Jinx broke his assistant." Mai said grinning.

"I didn't break him" Footsteps made them all look round. It was the girl from earlier.

"Taniyama-san do you think you could introduce me to Shibuya-san? I really think I could help him." She said politely. Mai sighed she was too tired to care about girls and their stupid crush-induced ideas.

"Maybe you should just leave him to it, he is an pro and all." 'Not to mention an ass hole'

"Well I'm by no means an amateur." The girl yelled making them jump. Mai stared at her. The air was heavy and filled with the same energy as she was alone in the old school house. There was something very odd about that girl, like she was crying out to be seen. To be noticed. Michiru grabbed her arm and dragged her away, leaving the girl to watch as the shadows engulfed them.

"Lets go Mai-Chan." The four of them ran for a few feet before slowing to a walk.

"That girls really weird." Michiru said.

"You were in middle school with her right, what's her name?" Jinx asked feeling sorry for the girl. No one should be alone in her opinion

"Kuroda-san, I don't know her first name but she's a freak."

"I've heard off her," Kenko said "She the girl that has always claimed to have psychic abilities."

"Really, what gave you that idea?"

"MAI" Jinx yelled glaring at her friend. Mai sighed she was tired and that meant she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Sorry am very, very tired."

"Why did you think she wanted to be introduces to Kazuya-kun?" Kenko giggle at her use of his first name.

"Don't tell me she's already fallen in love with him." Michiru said shocked.

"Ew gross." The two of them laughed. Jinx scowled and looked at Mai, she was still looking in the direction they came from.

"There something about that girl huh." Jinx said so only Mai could hear.

"Yer"

They came to the crossroads where they all split off in different directions.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow." Mai said walking down her road.

"Um, Mai tomorrows a Saturday." Kenko said. Mai froze. Jinx muttered a quick good bye and ran before she exploded.

"THAT BASTARD!"

Mai growled as she stomped into school the next day.

"There should be some kind of rule against schools being open on the weekend." She moaned to her surroundings as she walked up to the old school building. Jinx wasn't there yet and she couldn't see Naru but that didn't mean he wasn't there. Wandering over to the van she spotted him round the back typing on his computer.

"What are you doing?" Mai asked making her presence know to him and lent forwards to see the screen, resting her head on his shoulder so she didn't fall over.

"Checking yesterday's data. There doesn't seem to be anything unusual." He said not looking at her. "You do realise your head is on my shoulder right?"

"Yer." Mai said. "Deal with it." Naru said nothing, just continued to work. Jinx showed up and Mai moved away from him to greet her.

"That's some fancy equipment you've got there." A voice said. It was a woman with long red hair, brown eyes and wearing a stylish coat. Behind her stood a tall man with long-ish brown hair. Mai glanced at Naru and wasn't surprised to see him looking indifferent.

"Those toys seem too high-tech for a child to be playing with." The woman said glancing at Mai and then at Jinx. She seemed to sneer. Mai looked at her clothes, baggy jeans and a jumper, and then Jinx's, shorts and a T-shirt. What did this woman have a problem with?

"Who are you?" Naru asked drawing her attention to him.

"I am Matsuzaki Ayako, the shrine maiden." She said with a snobby voice. "The principal said he wasn't sure about you so he called me to drive out the spirits."

"I thought that only chaste virgins could become shrine maidens." Naru said making Mai laughed and Jinx face palmed. 'And I thought Mai was bad'.

"My, don't I look that way?" Matsuzaki asked as one of her eyebrows twitched. The man behind her was laughing too.

"At the very least, I'd say you're getting a bit old to be calling yourself a maiden." Naru replied seemingly unaware of the fact he was digging himself it to his own grave.

"You're a smart-mouthed little boy, huh?" Matsuzaki growled whilst blushing.

"And you?" Naru asked turning his attention to the laughing man. "You don't appear to be Matsuzaki-san's assistant."

"I'm a monk of the Koyasan sect and my name is Takigawa Hosho." The man said straightening himself up.

"When did they start allowing long hair among the Koyasan?" Naru said and Mai found herself cheering him along inside as he ripped their stories apart. Jinx smiled knowing Mai was happy he was no longer picking on her. For now at least.

"He's an apostate." Matsuzaki said, also relieved he was now interrogating Takigawa.

"I've just come down off the mountain for now!" he yelled at the shrine maiden. "At any rate, playtime is over children. Shibuya, you may have been hired because your office is in a prime location, but the principal said it seemed like a scam to have a child as it manager"

"Well the principals a moron." Mai said remembering her own encounters with the balding man. Jinx nodded.

"The principal it not well know for having an open mind, but we're all here for the same reason so can't we work together." She suggested then regretted it as the two adults stared at her as if she was insane.

"The principal can think what he wants." Naru said and ignored everyone again.

"He really has over done it, calling so many of us out to this run-down old school. All he need was me." Matsuzaki said turning her back on the group.

"Oo really?" Takigawa snapped.

"And they call us children." Mai muttered to Jinx and Naru.

"Ah, thank goodness." Jinx snapped round recognising the voice. It was Kuroda.

"The old schoolhouse is a nest of evil spirits and I didn't know what I would do." She continued.

"Kuroda-san …" Mai warned but she didn't listen.

"I'm very spiritually sensitive so I've been tormented by …" Kuroda tried to explain but Matsuzaki cut her off.

"You grandstander. You just want attention."

"Hey that's rude." Jinx yelled.

"It's true though. Do you really want people to like you that much?" She said aiming the last part at Kuroda. "You have no spiritual sensitivity, you just want to stand out."

"You can mean …" Jinx began but got interrupted.

"I'm going to summon a spirit to possess you." Kuroda said coldly, her eyes dark. Mai tensed. The air was buzzing again and her instincts were yelling at her to protect her friend. Matsuzaki maybe right about Kuroda's sensitivity but the girl did have something supernatural about her. She moved to stand in front of Jinx.

"Kuroda …" she said softly.

"You'll regret this false priestess." Kuroda said before backing off and walking away. Mai relaxed.

"Ne, Naru-Chan, what should me and Jinx do today?" she said happily trying to make the atmosphere less tense.

"What did you just say?" Naru said looking ever so slightly shocked. "Did you just call me 'Naru'?"

"Oopes." Mai said as he walked towards her.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked frowning. Mai laughed nervously.

"You've been called that before? Well I couldn't have been the only one to come up with Naru the narcissist." She said.

"Hello everyone, I see you're all here." It was the principal. "This is 'John Brown-san'." He said moving aside to show a blonde angelic looking boy with innocent blue eyes. Jinx's eyes widened then she looked away. Mai smiled seeing her friend's reaction.

"How's tricks?" he said as he bowed. Everyone stared at him. "My name is John Brown …" but Mai didn't hear the rest. Something flashed into her mind and she remembered how they met Naru. She knew what had been bugging her about him now. "My name is Kazuya Shibuya." That's what he said. Kazuya Shibuya not Shibuya Kazuya. Anyone who lived in Japan, or who had spent a long time there, would never make a mistake and introduce themselves the way the westerners did. Which then meant Naru had only been in this country for at max a few weeks. Then again he'd never said anything about himself at all. Mai frowned, that would change, she would find out who he really was no matter what it took. She debated telling Jinx but decided against it, there was not point in worrying her. She heard Matsuzaki and Takigawa laughing and saw Jinx glaring at them. She decided she better pay attention.

"Uh, you see, brown-san seems to have learned his Japanese down in the Kansai area." The principal explained.

"I'm busting a gut!" Matsuzaki laughed.

"So then, you're a spiritualist, too?" Takigawa said in disbelief.

"Yes I'm what you call an exorcist." John said still smiling. Everyone stopped laughing, well those who where laughing stop.

"You're not supposed to be able to drive out evil spirits unless you're a catholic priest or better. You're pretty young for that." Naru said talking for the first time since John had shown up.

"Wow you really know your stuff. The truth is that I've just turned 19 that's why I look so young."

"An exorcist, an apostate monk and a ghost hunter?" Matsuzaki said. They had all moved the conversation into SPR's base, mainly because Naru wanted to get more work done. "To call in this many people, that principal has no faith in me, huh?"

"He's not the only one." Jinx muttered next to Mai causing her to snigger but Matsuzaki heard.

"Hmph, just you watch! I'll clean out this run-down schoolhouse by myself!" she said before stomping out of the base.

"I'm going to work by myself as well." Takigawa said waving and then left in the opposite direction to the priestess.

"Um, can I …" John started but stopped and shifted in discomfort.

"You go ahead and help yourself, too." Naru said not looking at him.

"No, I mean, let me work with you." Jinx beamed at John's reply, feeling giddy. A loud scream echoed through the halls, shattering Jinx's happiness.

"That was Matsuzaki-san's voice." John said with a worried expression on his face. They ran and found Takigawa standing outside one classroom. The door was shut and they could hear Matsuzaki yelling behind it.

"Open the door!" she yelled sounding terrified.

"I'm kicking it in! Stand back, Ayako!" Takigawa said tensing himself.

"Don't you drop name-honorifics with me!" she snapped back.

"Here goes!" he said warning Ayako again. His foot slammed into the door and the old wood gave way under the brute force. Ayako emerged looking flustered and being the only other females around Mai and Jinx helped the older woman to the base and comforted her.

"I was looking around the classroom when the door suddenly closed. When I tried to open it, I couldn't," she explained "The really is something here, after all."

"No there isn't. I don't sense any presence." Jinx jumped and clung on to Mai as an unknown voice filled the air.

"Is it the ghost?" Mai asked unable to see as Jinx's arms covered her eyes. She reached out a hand to steady herself and came in contact with an arm. Naru's arm. Not having anything else, and not wanting to fall over with Jinx on her, she held on to him.

"She's human," Naru said looking down at the girls. "Hara Masako, the spirit medium." Jinx let go of Mai and looked at the girl. She had short black hair, purple eyes and was wearing a red kimono.

"Spirit medium?" she asked Naru, and noticed Mai had yet to let go of his arm.

"This is a surprise. He called in a famous personality like you, too?" Takigawa said.

"What is this? You're just a pseudo-medium, how only gets views because she kind off pretty." Ayako spat, even more annoyed at the principal.

"I'll take that as a complement." The doll like said.

"Why, you little…" Ayako growled. The girl ignored her and focused on Naru.

"I wonder, have I ever had the pleasure of meeting you before?" she asked. Mai looked down at the floor. This was the kind of girl a boy like Naru would date. Calm, sophisticated and, well, every thing Mai wasn't. She frowned why was she thinking this. He was just a mystery she wanted to solve, nothing more.

"No I believe this is the first time we have met." Naru said.

"I see …"

"In any case, there is a spirit here." Ayako said not one for being ignored. "I think all of this is the work of an earth spirit."

"Earth spirit?" Jinx repeated confused.

"I think it's a site-bound spirit, something must have happened here a long time ago." Takigawa thought aloud.

"You mean like someone was killed here and was trapped forever, right?" Jinx asked.

"Yes. I think that it's afraid that it's going to lose its home so it is blocking the construction." He explained to her.

"John, what do you think?" Naru asked coursing the boy to jump.

"I'm not really sure, I haven't been here long enough to come to any conclusion." The boy said feeling nervous.

"A spirit or a ghost. Are you listening to this, Mai?" Naru said including the girl into his thoughts.

"Why are you suddenly dropping honorifics with me?" Mai asked fighting a blush as she caught sight of Jinx grinning at her.

"You did it earlier yourself, didn't you?" He reminded her.

"I've had enough! I'm driving it away right now, and getting out of here!" Ayako brushed past Mai heading to the door. "I can't hang around with you people forever." Kuroda blocked her way.

"Are you sure you can drive it out? There is a very strong spirit here." She glared at the older women as she spoke.

"Out of my way!" Ayako shoved her to the side and walked out. Jinx rushed to her side as she fell.

"I was attacked." Kuroda said to her.

"No way."

"You're lying, there are not spirits here." Hara-san said stepping forwards.

"Then what just attacked me?" Kuroda yelled.

"When and where did this happen?" Naru asked moving over to the monitors.

"A few moments go on the second hallway." She said and clung on to Jinx. "It yanked me back with such force and started to strangle me ' your spirit sensitivity is too strong, so you must leave.' That's what it said"

"Wow." Jinx said and hugged her. Naru typed into his laptop and the monitor started to run the tape. It showed Kuroda walking up the stairs and then went fuzzy. Mai wandered over to him.

"I set it up right, it shouldn't have do that." Mai said with a frown.

"I don't doubt that." Naru reassured her. " This is significant. Electrical equipment does tend to malfunction what a spirit appears. A spirit? EM interference? Or perhaps…"

"Or?" Mai whispered to him. He said nothing. Jinx looked over and understood something wasn't right. She smiled at Mai trying to cheer her up whilst still looking after Kuroda. She frowned. If Kuroda was telling the truth then why where there no marks around her neck. Making a mental note to tell Naru and Mai this if they hadn't already noticed, she refocused on the girl.

"Of course it's a spirit. I was attacked." Kuroda yelled.

"But Hara-san said there aren't any." Jinx said trying to calm her down.

"I wonder if she really has any spiritual sensitivity." Masako glared at Kuroda as the girl tried to attack her credibility.

"It's common for a female medium to be right or completely wrong. Even if she didn't sense one earlier we can't say for sure that there isn't one here. If there is one here it could be very in tune with you wavelength" Naru contemplated.

"That could be it." Kuroda smiled and went starry eyed. Masako blushed angrily at his doubt in her abilities. Jinx turned to Mai.

"Does this mean this is our fault?" She whispered remembering what Kuroda had said in the classroom.

"I don't know."


	2. 1: The Exorcisms Begin

Chapter Two: The Exorcisms Begin

Mai, Jinx, John, Naru and Takigawa all stood in the locker room of the old school house, watching as Ayako performed her exorcism. She was dressed in the customary priestess garments will her flame red hair tied up. The principal and vice-principal where standing in front of the door and watched as she waved about at stick with, what looked like long pieces of paper attached to it near the top and was talking whilst standing in front of an alter with some objects on it.

"I reverently pray for thy presence…" Glancing over to Mai, Jinx saw her friend's look of disbelief on her face.

"How is a stick going to scare away the spirits that may or may not be here?" she asked quietly with one raised eyebrow. Takigawa stifled as laugh.

"What my delightful friend means is what is she doing." Jinx asked as she stomped on Mai's foot. Mai's face screwed up in pain but she remained quiet.

"You don't know about Norito?" Naru asked them both.

"Norito?" Jinx said looking confused.

"They're like Shinto incantations." Takigawa explained.

"That involves a stick." Mai said dryly. Jinx growled.

"Get over the god damn stick Mai."

"But its illogical how can a stick frighten a ghost, it wouldn't even hurt it."

"You don't hit the spirit with the stick, it's the words that drives it out but I wonder if she can really pull this off." Takigawa said looking doubtful.

"I've never seen a Shinto-style exorcism. Let's watch." Naru ordered. Mai tensed as she heard footsteps behind them. It was Kuroda. She stood and glared at Ayako as the priestess finished her exorcism.

"There will be nothing to worry about now." Ayako said as she turned to face the two men from the school.

"My, very impressive!" The principal exclaimed.

"The expression 'divine' fits most perfectly." The vice-principal praised her.

"What would you say to a party in your honour tonight?" The principal asked.

"After I have banished a spirit from a place, I spend the night there to keep an eye on it, so …" Ayako refused.

"I understand you are a true professional, how about lunch some time." The three of them started to walk towards the exit. Takigawa stretched and yawned.

"She's finally done." The five of them turned to go back to the base when Jinx tilted and started to fall. Mai caught her friend and sat on the floor with her.

"Are you alright Hime?" she asked worried. She did a once over and Jinx seemed to be fine.

"I'm okay I just felt like the floor was tilting under my feet, weird huh?" Jinx laughed trying to reassure her friend. Mai frowned. Naru, Takigawa and John stood around them. Then they heard it. The cracking of glass. Ayako and the men stopped at the sound. Then it shattered into their faces. The three of them all hit the floor with glass scattered about them. Checking Jinx over one last time, Mai rushed over to them with Takigawa and John. Ayako lifted her head and looked about with a blank expression.

"Hey, are you all right?" Takigawa asked.

"Yes" she replied softly.

"This man is bleeding." John said sounding scared. Mai checked over the other man.

"This ones bleeding too?" she said so the others could hear. "Are you alright?" she asked the principal.

"Yes, I'm all right …"

The ambulance came and took the two men away as Mai and Jinx help Ayako into the base room. Once they got there Mai forced her to sit down.

"Your in shock." She said when the older woman tried to struggle.

"So what, shock is nothing, but the principal is hurt because of her." Kuroda said.

"Shut up, it is just as dangerous as any other injury." Mai snapped, her eyes dark, making everyone freeze in the room and stare at the girl who always seemed so harmless. Jinx laugh nervously.

"Wolf calm down please." She said. Mai sighed and turned back to Ayako.

"Nothing to worry about huh." Kuroda mock, keeping an eye on Mai case she did something. " Your exorcism didn't take did it?"

"That was an accident." Masako said.

"It's true. I did my part right …" Ayako began before Masako cut her off.

"I did not mean that your exorcism worked. There were no spirits here to begin with." She explained.

"There are so!" Kuroda yelled. "I was attacked by one of them."

"Could it have been a coincidence?" John asked.

"Maybe there really is something here." Takigawa thought out loud. "Something strong that the priestess isn't able to handle."

"If so, there ought to have been more readings on my equipment." Naru said, folding his arms. Mai took her jumper off and rapped it around Ayako.

"No arguing." She said as she saw the priestess open her mouth.

"Mai your shoulder." Jinx gasped. Mai shuffled uncomfortable knowing what all the others could see. It was the bruise from where the shoe rack had hit her. Her entire left shoulder was blue and black with red blotches where the capillaries had burst. Naru walked over and inspected her shoulder. Gentle, as if he was afraid she would break, he moved her arm, stopping when she winced in pain.

"When did that happen kiddo?" Takigawa asked concerned. Mai tugged her arm out of Naru's grasp.

"Its nothing just a rescue mission gone wrong." she said and winked at Jinx. She walked over to the monitors aware that everyone was still looking at her. She glanced over all the screens, then stopped.

"That class room didn't have a chair in the middle of it." She said staring at one of the screens.

"That's the classroom on the eastern edge of the second floor." Naru stated coming up behind her. Jinx smirked at Mai noticing how close he was to her friend. When all this was over they needed to talk.

"Yer," Mai agreed. "There was no chair in the middle when I set the camera up it there."

"Did anyone go inside that room?" Naru asked the others. They all said no. Frowning he rewound the tape and then hit play. They heard the vice-principal's offer to Ayako, the glass breaking and them scream. A scratching sound filtered out of the speakers and the chair appeared on the screen. Moving by itself. Jinx gasped and grabbed onto the nearest person, which happened to be John. The priest blushed and tried to comfort her.

"What's going on?" Mai muttered focused completely on the screen.

"It looks to me like a poltergeist." Kuroda said.

"Poltergeist?" Jinx asked.

"It a German word dating back four centuries meaning noisy ghost," She explained as she pushed her glasses back up her face. "These ghost move things around, make noises and such."

"Wow a noisy ghost that make noises. Who would have guessed?" Mai muttered making Jinx feel better.

"You know your stuff. But I don't think it is. Objects that poltergeists move feel warm to the touch, after all. I don't see any increase in temperature from that chair." Naru explained as he flicked on the thermal camera.

"Maybe not, but going by Tisane's criteria …" John began.

"Tisane?" Mai repeated.

"E. Tisane. He was a French policeman who classified poltergeists." Naru told her. "Shaking objects, opening and closing doors, making noises, knocking, and so on. Nine of them in all. If we apply them to the phenomena that have occurred in this school, we have doors closing by themselves, objects moving, and glass breaking which makes three criteria."

"Then what about Kuroda-Chan being attacked?" Mai asked.

"It was her imagination." Masako said.

"Why don't you admit it? There is as nasty spirit here!" Kuroda snapped at Masako. She walked over to the door.

"I will go look around inside once more. If there are spirits here, I should be able to sense something." Masako said before she left.

"If there really are spirits here, and Hara-san can't sense them, that would be a shock, huh?" John said.

"We can't be certain that they are still here." Naru spoke defending Hara. Mai sighed. Hara-san really was the kind of girl Naru was into. 'He's just a sucker for a pretty face' she though sourly. Jinx bumped her on the arm and smiled sadly at her.

"Shibuya-san, you're just a sucker for a pretty face," Mai froze at looked about. 'Did I just say that out loud?' "You're sticking up for her quiet a bit, aren't you?" it was Kuroda.

"I know her profession and her talents are highly regarded," Naru explained. "So I am only offering her the proper respect."

"Then I wish you would she me a little more respect, too." Ayako said.

"Matsuzaki-san, what is it about you that I should regard highly?" Naru asked his voice, flat and emotionless.

"What did you say?" Ayako yelled. A creaking sound from above, effective stop the argument. Everyone looked up trying to see what was making the noise.

"Creaking noised …" Takigawa said.

"Isn't that the noise a ghost makes?" Jinx asked moving closer to Mai. The blackboard cracked as a scream echoed around the almost empty building.

"Hara-san's fallen out of the classroom!" John shouted.

For the second time that day an ambulance left the school, this time taking Masako with it.

"Part of the western side that was demolished was boarded up with weak plywood to keep the elements out. It split under her weight when she got close to it," Naru explained to everyone. "Hara-san says it was an accident and that there aren't any spirits here."

"There's no denying it any longer. There are evil spirits here." Ayako said.

"Yer just ignore the words of the only person who can really tell." Mai said sarcastically. Ayako glared at her.

"You mean the spirits you fail to exorcise?" Takigawa said, "This is dangerous. An unsuccessfully exorcised ghost is like a wounded bear."

"So what happened to Hara-san was the priestess fault." Jinx said. She and Mai had barely left each other's side since Masako got hurt.

"What?" Ayako growled.

"Don't be hasty." Naru told Jinx, "From what I saw on the video it was an accident."

"But accident keep on happening that's why people say this place is haunted." Jinx persisted, shaking. Mai hugged her friend.

"Jinx calm down, nothing is going to happen to you whilst I'm about." She promised, trying to calm herself down and not think about the possibility of her best friend getting hurt.

"Fuyumi-san you are right but there just aren't enough readings on the equipment we have set up." Naru elucidated, "there aren't any temperature drops, or ionic polarisations and electrostatic charges are normal. The data shows completely normal values."

"I'm just going to pretend I understood what you said." Jinx stated.

"Then what was it that trapped the priestess? What was it that attacked me?" Kuroda demanded, "What erased the video, broke the glass, and moved the chair?"

"Like I said, I'm not convinced." He answered.

"It could be a spirit strong enough to hide its presence." Takigawa suggested. Naru frowned as he glanced at the screens.

"What do you think, Bou-san?" he asked.

"Like I said from the start, it's a site-bound spirit." Takigawa said.

"And you, John?"

"I don't know. Though I agree with you it is dangerous here." The priest answered truthfully.

"So, what do you think?" Takigawa enquired.

"I will reserve my opinion for now. I want to investigate from a different angle" Was the only reply he got from the serious boy before he walked out.

"How about that boy? He makes a grand show with all of this high-faulting' equipment, but is he really capable of anything?" Bou-san said, mocking the absent boy.

"I dare you to say that to his face." Mai responded with a stern face.

"I'm going to get started." John said trying to break the tension. Trying and failing. John stood in his priest robs in the classroom Masako had fallen out of. He had a bible in one hand and a bottle in the other.

"The exorcist finally makes his appearance, huh?" Bou-san said from the base room. They had decided it would be safer if they watch John's exorcism from in there on the screen, instead of from the room itself. John flicked his hand thing the bottle in it about allowing some of the liquid to escape.

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name…"

"What is that water?" Jinx asked

"Must be holy water." Bou-san guessed.

"Okay, does anyone know what he is saying?" Jinx's second question was met with silence. John was speaking in English. Mai sighed and began to translate for everyone else in the room. John opened his book although he seemed to have memorised it. A cracking sound was heard and John stopped.

"What was that?" Mai asked hoping what she was thinking was wrong.

"Creaking noises." Kuroda said.

"Turn up the sound." Bou-san order. The noise became louder and louder along with John's voice. Jinx gasped and moved closer to the screen.

"The ceiling …" she whispered before she ran off.

"Jinx!" She ignore Mai's cry, the only important this was to get to John. Mai ran after her.

"Hey little ladies..." Bou-san yelled as they left. They raced through the halls Mai following just behind so she could pull Jinx out of danger if needs be. Jinx opened the door.

"John!" she yelled. He looked up in surprise.

"Jinx-san?"

"Hurry! The ceiling is coming down!" Mai looked up, she was right the ceiling was moving and cracking.

"John move!" Mai yelled seeing the boy just standing there stunted, but before he could the ceiling crashed down. Mai held back Jinx as she tried to run in.

"John!" She screamed fighting against her friend's grip.

"How can this be?" Bou-san said looking over the damaged room. Fortunately John had managed to move so he was unhurt by the cave it of the ceiling. A relived Jinx had all but rugby tacked him it to a hug. He managed to get her of just in time before Mai tackled him.

"If Jinx-san and Mai-san hadn't called out, I would have been in real danger." John said happy to be unhurt.

"Maybe it's best if we pulled out of here for tonight." Naru said checking over the room, "Fuyumi-san, Mai you two can go home."

"Really?" Mai asked suspicious.

"Yeah."

"Right, I'll be going, too." Ayako said and handed Mai her jumper. "Thank you Mai-Chan." She said with a smile.

"Admit it you're scared." Bou-san said baiting her. Ayako frowned then walked briskly off. Bou-san sighed and followed her.

"I will follow your advice as well and call it a day." John said before he too left.

"What about you, Naru?" Mai asked concerned about the boy.

"There's still something I want to investigate."

"But what if the ceiling comes down again?" Mai pressed not wanting him to get hurt. Naru said nothing so they left. Walking down the hallway Mai sighed.

"What a day huh?" she said to Jinx. Mai stopped walking pulling Jinx to a stop as well. "How do you feel about spending the night at my place?" She asked.

"Okay." Jinx said knowing no one would miss her at home. Five years ago her dad died and her mum had been a living zombie ever since, leaving Jinx to work to provide for the family and sort out her brat of a younger sister who always trying to make life as hard as possible for her. It was at one of her old jobs when she met Mai. As she had no family at all Mai was trying hard to support herself and keep off the government radar so she wasn't sent off to some orphanage. Needless to say being the only kids who knew how harsh the world was they had banded together and protected each other ever since. The two often went round to Mai's flat for sleepovers and movie nights, so often in fact Jinx had spare clothes, school uniform and a bed at the flat. It was their little get way a place where they could have the childhood they had been robbed off. By the time they had bought food and made it to the flat it was almost 11pm.

"So, what do you think of John." Mai asked as she opened the door and a big black, scruffy dog came thundering up to them. "Hello Samwise."

"His very cute." Jinx smiled.

"And your type shame he's a priest though." Mai added with a grin.

"Why?" Jinx asked confused as to why that would affect anything. Sam jumped about between the two, his tail wagging, clearly unhappy that they were paying little attention to him.

"Priests are sworn to chastity. They can't have sex." Mai simplified seeing her friend's clueless expression.

"Damn, well I guess I just have to corrupt him then." Jinx said with a smile.

"You sinner. Tempting a priest! You'll go to hell for sure." Mai laughed.

"Well I'll see you there seeing as you have a thing for the devil himself." Jinx said laughing herself.

"Well you know what they said, he is every single temptation." Mai said as she opened up a packet of popcorn and fought Sam off from shoving his face into the packet.

"See we'll both be going to hell."

"Yep." The girls laughed about everything from school to the crappy movie they were watching feeling more relaxed then ever.

"I love you." Some man on the TV said to the leading lady.

"Face it slim ball she's going to get with the cowboy." Mai said, and laughed when she was right.

"Chick flicks. They're so predictable." Jinx said raising her cup as if she was making a toast as Mai rolled on the floor surrounded by food with Sam resting his head on her. Jinx sighed it was not or never. Mai sat up sensing her friend was about to asked something serious.

"Mai … sometimes I have weird dreams and, well, your in them and …" She try to explain.

"We don't make out do we?" Mai asked.

"Hell No!" Jinx yelled and Mai pretended to be hurt, making her laugh.

"Anyway, in all seriousness," Jinx said once she had got her breathing back to normal, "You save me in some of them and I don't really know how to asks this but …"

"Your wondering if they are real." Mai finished for her. Jinx looked at the floor.

"I know it's a stupid question but yer."

"Its not a stupid question, I've been waiting for you to ask that." Jinx's head shot up.

"You mean they really are real?"

"Yep."

"B-but h-h-how?" Jinx yelled with a very confused face. Mai laughed.

"Promise not to tell anyone but I can do some rather weird stuff and from what I've seen so can you."

"Like …" Jinx encouraged her to continue.

"Like sometimes I just know when things are going to happen and my eye sight goes really weird at time as well." She finished in one breath.

"That … is so cool." Jinx said. Mai frowned.

"Not what I was expecting but okay." She said with a stupid grin on her face.

"What's it like when your eyes go weird." Jinx asked.

"Annoying, I always walk into thing." Mai's response made Jinx hit the floor dieing with laughter.

"What can I do?" Jinx pushed.

"Well the dream stuff for starts, and … that's all I know." Mai said making her friend grin.

"So we really are freaks."

"As freaky as it comes."

Morning came too soon to the sleeping girls. Mai growled softly as the alarm clock went off. She crawled over to where it was and, fighting the urge to throw it across the room, she turned it off. After walking Sam about the block , she tried to wake Jinx up. When shaking her didn't work she yelled. "Jinx look John's not wearing anything!"

"WHERE?" Jinx yelled as she spring out off bed making Sam jump and hide behind his master. It took a few seconds for her to realise she had been trick, which allow Mai time to get a good head start. Jinx glare at Mai as she walked into the kitchen but was unable to attack her as she was holding the kettle.

"Come on Jinx eat something we need to get to work soon." Mai said laughing before she started to eat some toast.

"You go ahead, it will give you time with your devil." Jinx smirked and her friend blushed but didn't fight. Mai rushed to her wardrobe excited at the possibility of having time alone with Naru. Now she might have a chance to confront him about the whole name introduction thing. Throwing on the first things she saw, she ran out of the flat, yelling goodbye to Jinx. Then she was sprinting through the streets enjoying the feel of the wind rushing past her. All too soon she reached her school. She paused close to the van, there was no typing. Walking quietly round to the back she saw why. Naru was fast asleep. Some of his hair had fallen over his face and was fluttering as he breathed in and out. Mai was captivated. In the back of her mind she was glade Jinx wasn't here to tease her, but the rest of her was focused on the boy. Deciding it was better to wake him up, then for him to wake up and find her staring at him, she softly spoke to him.

"Naru, did you spend the whole night out here you'll get cold." He roused as she spoke.

"Mai … what are you doing here so early?" he asked brushing the hair out of his face as he looked at her. Mai blushed deeply. 'God he handsome even after sleeping rough.' She thought looking away so she was unaware that Naru was silently observing her.

"What do you meant early its almost 11." She said still not looking at her.

"So then why do you look like you've just got out of bed?" Naru smirked as she turned red again only this time in anger. Looking at her self in the window of the car she examined what she saw. It was true her hair was all over the place but it always was and her clothes were fine. She tensed as she felt warm air on the back of her neck.

"I didn't say you looked bad." Naru whispered in her ear before turning to face the others that where approaching.

"Mai." Jinx yelled, waving from beside John.

"What this boy, you look like your leaving." Bou-san said.

"I am."

"Finally admitted this is all too much for you, boy?" Ayako asked with a smug smile on her face.

"No way." John said whilst Jinx looked confused.

"No, I've determined that this case is solved." Everyone stared at him.

"You mean you exorcised all those spirits by yourself?" Bou-san asked in disbelief.

"There was no need to." Naru said.

"There was no need?" Bou-san repeated him.

"What do you mean?" Jinx asked moving over to Mai's side.

"Last night, I compiled the results of all of my measurements. This is a graph of my survey levels." Naru explained typing into his laptop and then moving it so they could see the screen "the old schoolhouse sank 0.2 inches overnight."

"What?" Bou-san yelled.

"It's subsidence." Naru stated

"So, what?" Ayako asked "Your saying the was the cause of all those strange phenomena?"

"This whole area is reclaimed swampland. When I looked into the distribution of wells that were once in, use I found out that there was a large waterway passed directly underneath this school. But when I checked the wells around here, they were mostly dry."

"Which mean …" Mai asked.

"The ground here was weak to begin with, and the water has dried up, so if it is hollowing out underground, then naturally, the old school that is built above it will sink." Naru explained to her.

"So then, the chair moving and the ceiling collapsing were all caused by the ground sinking?" Bou-san asked not connived.

"Yes. The floor of the classroom al the eastern end where the ceiling collapsed was three inches lower than the west end."

"Three inches is …" Jinx trailed off looking at Mai for help. The girl shrugged not knowing herself.

"About 7 1/2cm, huh?" Bou-san said.

"Then what about the creaking noises?" Ayako asked.

"Probably the sound of the building warping. We should have the area around the old school declared off limits. This building is going to collapse before long." Naru stood up indicating that he would answer no more questions. They all followed Naru as he walked up to the base room to start taking it apart. Everything was calm until Kuroda showed up.

"This can't be! Then what is it that attacked me?" she screamed at Naru.

"If that really did happen, then maybe it's the work of a floating spectre that was following you." He said. Kuroda looked taken-a-back but then started up again.

"It was real, I really was attacked!" she shouted defending herself.

"Are you really leaving, Naru?" Jinx asked then blushed as she realised what she had called him, "I-i mean…"

"Uh-huh. The job is done." He interrupted her.

"I see. I guess it is, huh?" she said, feeling like they had missed something.

"Huh? Somehow it just doesn't feel all cleared up." Mai whispered to Jinx.

"Yer."

"There is a spirit here, really." Kuroda said darkly.

"No. The outcome of my investigation was completely blank." Naru said.

"Maybe you just can't tell if it's here, right?" she cried. 'It can't be true.' Kuroda's voice ripped through Jinx's head leaving a trail of fire in its wake. She put a hand to her head trying to easy the pain.

"Then you can drive it out. If you do have spiritual abilities, that is. I've decided that my work here is done, so I'm leaving." Naru wasn't even trying to hide his boredom as he packed the last thing into a box.

'There have to be spirits, there has to be' Kuroda's voice screamed causing Jinx flinched the pain in her head intensifying to the point where it felt like someone was hitting her head with a sledge hammer.

"Jinx what's up?" Mai asked seeing her friends pained expression.

"Fine just got a head ache." Jinx replied with a smile to calm her worried friend. The base was silent until Mai spoke.

"It kind of feels like the dream is over." Naru turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Here's an old building in the corner of the school, nearly forgotten about by the world. It was left just to rot away and be ignored before the ghost stories gave the place a new purpose. Almost like a new life. People noticed it again. Is kind of romantic in a way. I mean, I wouldn't want someone to have really died or anything but it would have been nice if it could be remembered as the haunted place instead of the building that was just falling down." She explained feeling rather stupid by the end, "you know what just ignore me I make no sense." She added trying to make Naru stop staring at her. Jinx looked at him through the haze the pain in her head had created. He was looking at Mai with something close to awe in his eyes. Though the pain could be causing her to hallucinate, she thought dryly.

"Maybe so." Naru said and everyone knew he had ignored her last sentence.

'Its not true, it can't be true, there has to be spirits here.' Kuroda screamed. Jinx fell to the floor yelling in agony, clutching her head. Tears streamed down her face as she tried not to scream.

"JINX." Mai cried trying to hold onto her friend as she thrashed about.

'It's not true. I'm right, he is wrong' Pain was all Jinx knew at this point. It coiled around her and not even Mai could save her. The others looked on in horror at the two girls, struggling on the floor.

"Make her stop Mai, stop her screaming, it hurts." Jinx rasped as she dug her fingers into Mai's shoulders. Mai winced as she squeezed the dark bruise on one of them but didn't push her away, too worried by what her friend had said.

"Jinx no ones talking." Mai froze. The air was buzzing again, pressing down on her and making it almost impossible to breathe. She growled angry that she hadn't noticed before now. Then the windows shattered. Kuroda ducked, protecting her face with her arms, as the glass slashed at her. The room stared to shake due to the knocking on the walls and ceiling.

"What is that?" Mai yelled shielding Jinx, who had gone limp, with her body.

"The sound of knocking! Another one of Tisane's criteria!" John yelled back over the sound.

"Naru…" Mai began but stopped when she saw him looked about the room in complete shock, "Naru?" he turned to look at her but his gaze fixed over her head. Mai turned as best she could and gasped. The doors when slamming from side to side.

"This is really dangerous!" Bou-san yelled as he turned to Ayako and John.

"Outside! It's going to collapse!" Naru finally yelled

"But the doors …" Kuroda said.

"Leave that to me!" Bou-san shouted as he threw a chair, breaking the doors, "we'll get out this way."

"Mai!" Naru said when he realised she wasn't moving. Between being unable to breathe and Jinx being unconscious on her, she struggled to get up.

"John, get Jinx-san." Naru ordered as he grabbed Mai, slug her arm around his neck and held her to him by her waist.

Naru gently place Mai on the grass outside and held her upright until she was breathing properly again. As soon as John arrived with Jinx, Mai was by her side, allowing John to past the unconscious girl over to her.

"Jinx can you hear me?" She said trying to rouse her friend. It didn't work.

"Kuroda-san you're bleeding. Hold out your hand." Ayako said calmly dealing with the girl's injury, "It's okay, it's not deep."

"What was that?" Bou-san snapped at naru, "You gonna tell me that was caused by the ground sinking, too? That was a full-on poltergeist, wasn't it?" Naru didn't answer. he just stared at the building.

"Far from the sound of the building warping," Ayako added with a sneer as she tied off the bandage on Kuroda's hand, "someone was definitely knocking on the walls."

"This means four of Tisane's nine criteria have been met." John said softly.

"How can you say your data turned up blank? That's ridiculous!" Ayako snapped, "we were this close to being the butt of your childish joke."

"It's time for us grown-ups to show you how it's done." Bou-san said with a hash laugh.

"Good grief, I can't even stand to be near you." Ayako said sounding sick.

"SHUT UP!" Mai screamed at them. "You act all high and mighty priestess. Are you for getting your attempted to exorcise the 'spirits'? I don't remember anyone having a go at you or is that just because you're an adult so even when you're wrong, you are actually right." She growled getting off the floor. "And you." She turned on Bou-san, "before you decide to mock someone make sure you've done something to contribute to every else's hard work." Mai was trembling she was so angry. Her hands where balled into fisted and her nails dug into her palms.

"Mai…" Jinx groaned on the floor. Mai shot to her side giving the two adults a chance to escape. After checking over her friend she approached Naru.

"Naru you're bleeding." She stated and reached out for his arm.

"It's nothing." He said moving his hand out of her reach, "I'm fine. See to Jinx-san and Kuroda-san"

"But…"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone right now. I'm so mad at myself, I could throw up." He growled. He turned to walk of but was stopped when Mai hugged him from behind.

"I know you're not wrong. We've just missed something, but I know you'll find it Naru-Chan." She whispered against his neck. She squeezed him tighter then let go and ran back to Jinx and Kuroda.

"John, help me get these two to the medical room."

After dropping Jinx and Kuroda in the medical room, Mai ran back to the old school house, in the dark, and set up part the base again. John helped carry the really heave stuff and together they set up a few cameras and microphones where Mai thought they should be.

"You're not going to watch our Bou-san's exorcism?" Ayako asked wary of Mai. She hadn't forgotten the girls burst of anger.

"No, thank you!" Mai snapped resisting the temptation the yell at the woman again.

"Are you sure about this? Shouldn't we set it all up again?" John said smiling at her.

"If I have to, I can always carry it back in." She explained then started typing on the laptop.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Researching." Mai said her focus on the screen. She searched the Internet for anything similar to what had happened to Jinx.

"Do you still believe the boy's explanation? You're very loyal of him." Ayako said with a smirk, "almost like a dog." Bou-san, who was leaning against the frame of the door in his robes, was also smirking.

"I'm loyal to the people I care for and I'm very protective of them." Mai said ignoring the dog comment, "As you have already discovered," She looked at both of them with her own smirk as they remember her temper. "And anyway what proof do you have that he is wrong." John shivered at her calm, cold and distant voice. She sounded like Naru.

"Now, now …" he said trying to break the ice that was forming around the girl. Mai walked out of the base with the laptop as Bou-san began his exorcism.

"How is muttering gibberish doing to get rid of any potential ghosts." Mai asked John in English knowing the others wouldn't understand.

"I guess they are like Ayako-san's chants, they not so much drive the spirits away but give the user something to focus their power on." He tried to explain thankful to be speaking English again after a tiring day, "do you really think Kazuya-kun will be back?"

"I know he will, Naru's to stubborn to give up." Mai said smiling. They sat down on the stairs and waited for the two adults to appear and most likely boast. Mai groaned.

"Every time I type in poltergeists all I get is stuff about some English dude with PK." She complained to John.

"Ah would it happen to be Dr Oliver Davis?" John asked and Mai nodded. "He is a famous paranormal researcher, PK is psycho kinesis."

"That ability to move things with your mind." Mai said her eyes wide as pieces started to fit together, but before she could complete the jigsaw of thoughts the door opened and Kuroda walked in.

"Kuroda-san…"

"Well?" Kuroda asked.

"Oh, Bou-san and Ayako are making their rounds right now." Mai filled her in.

"What about Shibuya-san?" Mai growled softly at the question wondering why it annoyed her so much.

"He's gone off somewhere." Mai replied, "Aw, man, are there really any evil spirits here?" She groaned loudly as she slumped. However her eyes stayed fixed on Kuroda watching her reaction.

"I saw them." She said seriously.

"Yeah. You did say that, huh?"

"They're not here any more." Kuroda and John jumped at Ayako's voice, "The exorcism was successful." She said slumping against the hall wall.

"I've heard that before." Mai grumped.

"This time will be OK!" Ayako persisted.

"They've still here." Kuroda spoke so quietly they almost didn't hear her, "I can feel them. There are still many spirits here." Mai and Ayako stared at her.

"Still pretending to be spiritually sensitive?" Ayako sighed getting annoyed, "give it up. We're pros here."

"You haven't done all that much considering have you?" Kuroda glared at her.

"It's OK." Bou-san stopped the catfight before it started, "Ayako may not have done it, but I did."

"What did you say?" Ayako snapped at him.

"Well, it's true isn't it?" he said goading her.

"You think you can take credit for my work?"

"Same goes for you."

"Oh, come off it." Ayako hissed. Mai groaned from in between the two of them.

"Look both of you just …" She began but John polite shushed her.

"I hear something." He explained in a whisper. Footstep. They came from above them.

"Someone's there." Ayako breathed.

"It couldn't be …" Bou-san said. The sound got closer and closer to the stairs and then stopped. Bou-san rushed up and looked about. The corridor was empty.

"Do you see anything?" Mai yelled up to him.

"No. Must have just imagined it." He called back coming stair down.

"All of us." She muttered in disbelief, wishing Jinx was here. She was out numbered by idiots without her and Naru.

"It was just the wind." Ayako said standing by Bou-san side.

"I don't think so." Bou-san said, "looks like my exorcism failed as well. Something weird is happening here, I'm mean, we've had three exorcisms and none of them have worked, and not to boast but I know what I'm doing and im sure John does too." Ayako glowered at him as he missed her name out.

"What are you saying?" John asked.

"That if any spirits are really here then by our join efforts we should have got rid of them by now." Bou-san sighed, "looks like us slow thinkers have finally caught up with you and your boss." He said to Mai with a sheepish grin. Mai smiled starting to like the carefree man.

"There are spirits here." Kuroda snapped. Knocks rattled the walls. The light bulbs shattered allowing darkness to claim the halls.

"There are more sounds of footsteps than before were before!" John exclaimed protecting his face from the falling glass.

"What were you saying Bou-san." Ayako yelled.

"What is this, an indoor track meet?" Bou-san complained over the deafening noise, "Hey, it's too dangerous in here! Lets get outside!"

"Right," Mai agreed, "Kuroda-san come on." They ran through the hall rushing to the doors that lead to freedom. As Mai past one of shoe rack it became dislodged by the knockings.

"LOOK OUT." Mai reached out her hands to try and slow the falling of the rack, knowing it would hit her anyway.

"Jou-Chan." Bou-san yelled watching the rack fall to the floor with Mai underneath it.


	3. 1: Confrontation

Chapter Three: Confrontation

Mai opened her eyes. The first thing she notice was it was completely dark but for some coloured flouting light things. Then she saw him. Naru. He was sitting next to her with worried expressions. She sat up quickly, ignoring her protesting muscles.

"What is going on?" she asked confused. The last thing she remembered was the rack falling on her. A hand gently touched her shoulder and pushed her down again.

"Rest." Naru said. She frowned something was different about him. His eye seemed more expressive.

"Why are you being so nice, Naru?" He smiled at her. A real smile. Her mind knew something was wrong but she ignored it.

"You know, you're even more handsome when you smile," She said smiling back. The boy's smile seemed to become slightly forced. "Is a shame you're such an ass all the time. I wonder what happened to make you so cold …" she let sleep claim her unaware that the boy was smiled brightly again.

"You are very unique." He said brushing her fringe out of her face.

When Mai opened her eyes again she saw Bou-san, Ayako and John standing over her.

"Jou-Chan." Bou-san yelled happily.

"Your wake." John said smiling.

"We thought you were dead." Ayako said looking close to tears. Mai tensed, she didn't like it when people cried.

"Don't worry Ayako-Chan I'm fine." She said pushing her self of the floor of the van. They had obviously put her there in the hope of making her more comfortable.

"You were out for some time." Bou-san explained, "it's already four in the morning."

"Didn't Naru come back?" she asked remembering her dream. There was something about that boy which made him different to Naru.

"Nope."

"Where's Kuroda-san?" Mai said looking for the girl.

"She went home, you know I think you are right. This stuff shouldn't be happening." Ayako said, "It's about time we thought about our own safety."

"Are you saying you want to run away?" Mai teased her a grin on her face.

"It was your boss who ran away first, wasn't it?" Ayako huffed.

"He will be back." Mai said.

"Needless to say I still feel bad, he's probably at home sulking over what we said." Bou-san said with a sad expression on his face.

"Your kidding right?" Mai asked in disbelief, "your talking about the worlds biggest narcissist here."

"I agree with Mai, Shibuya probably got mad and went home to make up some straw effigy dolls." John informed them of his beliefs. They all laughed.

"I have to go and check on Jinx." Mai said still laughing as she ran off to the medical room. The nurse there had a soft spot for Mai and said if she wished, Jinx and her could stay the night in the room. Opening the door quietly she found Jinx sat up in bed.

"Mai, what is going on?" She asked seeing her friend.

"There are no spirits at the school house, but what else could be doing all this stuff?" Mai complained as she fell on a bed next to her friend.

"It's Kuroda." Mai opened an eye and looked at Jinx.

"What makes you think that?" Jinx clenched the bed sheets.

"I could hear her in my head, I'm positive I could."

"You read her mind?" Mai asked impressed.

"Something like that, she was yelling about how Naru couldn't be right and such." Jinx explained, "It really hurt." Mai thought back to the sad looking girl, how she seemed adamant that there were spirits about. She sat up remembering what she had been before Kuroda had appeared that night.

"What are you thinking Mai?" Jinx asked seeing the same look in hers that let her know her friend was analysing everything that had happened over the last couple of days.

"Belief is a powerful thing." She said jumping of the bed and beginning to pace, "like if a sick person beliefs they will get better odds are they will, mind over matter, the brain is capable of manipulating the body without the conscious mind realising."

"Your saying Kuroda's sub-conscious is doing this." Jinx clarified.

"Yes." Mai exclaimed, "as Ayako said she wants to be noticed, be unique, be different from the crowd. If her powers where proven false then she would be just like everyone else."

"But she would need some kind of powers to manipulate objects around her." Jinx reminded her.

"PK" Jinx frowned at her friend's response.

"What?"

"PK stands for psycho kinesis. John told me that, his a lovely guy you two really need to hook up." Jinx robbed her eyes as Mai rambled, " anyway PK is the ability to manipulate the energy around you and concentrated it on an object to move it. So …"

"The moving chair, the knocking noises, all the stuff that has happened there. So the combination of Kuroda and subsidence has caused this 'spirit effect'. If Kuroda is unaware she has this ability then she would have no control over them and assume it was a spirit." Jinx finished Mai's thoughts. Mai flopped back on to the bed.

"Wow … I'm beat." She stated causing Jinx to stare, "what it takes a lot to be this awesome."

"And you say Naru is bad." Jinx laughed, "but how do we go about testing this?"

"Well every time the 'poltergeist' had been active I noticed the air seemed to hum with energy." Mai explained.

"And you didn't tell me?" Jinx asked annoyed, "any thing else you are keeping from me?"

"Yer I thing Naru is a foreigner."

"What has that got to do with anything?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing but you did ask what else there was." Mai smiled. Jinx growled softly knowing Mai was winding her up now.

"Talking of Naru I had a dream about him," Jinx said. Mai made a questioning noise but said nothing. "It was when I black out, he told me everything was going to be okay. Weird, huh?"

"I don't think he's Naru." Mai stated.

"So you've met him too," Jinx growled finding something else Mai had kept from her. "But I know what you mean. He was … different." Jinx said trying to find the words to explain.

"He smelt different."

"Are you going round sniffing people again?" Jinx smiled, glade to have something to tease her friend with, "or is it just the people you are attracted to you sniff?"

"WHAT NO." Mai yelled blushing. "You know I can help it, my noise is just so bloody sensitive." She scrunched up the aforementioned body part.

"Alright I believe you know go to sleep we have school tomorrow."

"Ah Jinx. Forever the sensible one."

"Mai, shut it and sleep."

The next morning the nurse shook the girls awake.

"Oo Mai what happened to you?" The woman asked concerned. Mai looked in the mirror. Her right cheek was bruised and her lip was slit. All in all she looked like she had been in a fight.

"Takiwako-sensei is going to love this." She said sarcastically to her reflection. Her maths teacher always did like anything that proved his theory, that Mai was a bad student who loved a fight, right.

"It won't be that bad" Jinx said putting on the spare uniform the nurse had brought. Mai sighed and picked up the other set of clothes the nurse, Sakishii-san, had brought and froze realising it was the girls uniform.

"No way in hell am I wearing this." She stated with a look of horror on her face as she stared at the skirt in her hands.

"Mai just put it on or you'll get detention." Jinx said smothering her laugh. Mai frowned but put on the uniform.

"The person who designed the girls uniform it a perv." She grumbled as they wandered into their classroom.

"Good morning." They said as they entered. Mai feeling several sets of eyes on her looked up. Everyone was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She growled and everyone restarted their conversations again. Kenko and Michiru rushed over.

"Hey, Mai, Jinx, I heard you had something terrible happen yesterday." Michiru said, "and judging from your appearance Mai I'd say I heard right." Mai smiled, very glade she didn't ask about the uniform.

"How do you know?" Jinx asked, frowning.

"From Kuroda-san." Kenko informed them, "She's been bragging about it to everyone." Jinx and Mai looked at one another. Seems their theory wasn't wrong after all.

"Still, it was surprising, huh?" Michiru asked getting excited.

"Mm-hm, out of nowhere Shibuya-san called us up." Kenko squealed causing Mai to flinch.

"When?" Mai asked.

"Last night, right?" Kenko said looking at Michiru.

"Uh-huh."

"Last night?" Mai growled.

"He's been missing since yesterday!" Jinx explained.

"What did you talk about?" Mai demanded.

"Um… this and that." Kenko said intimidated by Mai. "Stuff about the old schoolhouse as well as, um …"

"As well as stuff about Kuroda-san." Michiru finished for the nervous girl.

"Looks like Naru had the same idea as us." Jinx said.

"What?" Kenko asked.

"Nothing." At that moment their maths teacher walked in.

"Kuroda, Fuyumi, Taniyama," he spat Mai's last name. "You're wanted in the principals office." As they walked out Mai glared at the man. They made the journey to the office in silence, all either too nervous to say anything or just not in the mood to talk. As they entered Naru came into view. Every else, including Masako, was sat in a semi-circle around the principals desk.

"Sit down please." The principal said, "Taniyama I'm glade you are finally in the correct uniform." Mai blushed as everyone noticed the skirt.

"Its not out of chose." She muttered sitting down. Jinx and Kuroda joined her.

"This is now everyone who is involved with this case, right?" Naru asked the principal, "All right, let me have a little of your time." He drew the blinds and turned on a red pulsing light, which was on the desk.

"Please focus on the light," Naru said. "Please match your breathing to the light," everyone did as they where told. "Slowly now… relax your shoulders…" as Mai did so her world changed from people to only blue, flowing lines. Her mind was in a haze suddenly aware of everything "Can you hear yourself breathing?" 'I feel sleepy …'Mai thought, drifting off listening to Naru's voice. "Inside your mind, please count your breaths." Jinx slumped in her chair. 'Naru sound so far way.' She pondered. "Tonight the chair on the second floor of the old schoolhouse will move." 'Chair?' "Tonight, in the laboratory in the old schoolhouse." 'Move? Chair?' Mai thought trying to remember through the haze why that seemed important. Light exploded into her face. Mai didn't remember when her eyesight went back to normal but she was glade, now she could leave the room without running the risk of walking into one of the walls. Jinx looked just as dazed as she felt and almost fell out of her chair. Mai chuckled.

"Very good. Thank you very much." Naru said.

"That sure is bright." Bou-san complained.

"What is going on?" Ayako asked. Mai stood up and focused on a chair in the room. It was plain but somehow this object had caught her attention, and everyone else's too. Mai gasped and looked at Jinx. Her friend seemed to understand as well. Naru must be trying to test if Kuroda's powers were really.

"Naru!" Mai yelled running through the halls as best she could in a skirt, "where did you go yesterday?"

"Here and there. I heard you got hurt." He said looking at her bust up lip and bruised cheek.

"Only a little fight with a rack, nothing big." She said laughing her injuries off, "Ne, what was that earlier?" She asked seeing if he would tell her.

"Don't you have to get back to class?" He said avoiding the question.

"Never mind that, answer the question."

"I get it. You want to be stupid." He tried to get a rise out of her.

"No it maths and my teacher hates me, cos I make him look like an idiot." Mai said feeling smug.

"Right." Naru said not believing her. Mai growled.

"Hold on, there's something I wanted to ask you," she said to him as he put on his shoes. "Did you come back last night?" she thought of the boy in her dream, she needed to be sure it wasn't Naru.

"To the old schoolhouse? No. Why?" Naru asked. Mai ignored his question.

"One last thing." She took a deep breath. "Who are you Naru?" he frowned and looked at Mai weirdly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your looks show you are of Japanese decent, but the way you introduced yourself gives the impression that you haven't been here for sometime or that you have never been here." She explained.

"I introduced myself…"

"Like a westerner would, that and clearly you are a genius as otherwise you would still be in school and I could find no records of a Shibuya Kazuya in any of the schools around here at its unlikely you would enrolee somewhere far from your work."

"What are you trying to say Mai?" Naru said frowning.

"I'm saying Kazuya, I don't know why you are in Japan, I don't know why you're such an asshole and I don't know who you really are, but I will find out." She warned him, her eye challenging him to disagree with her.

"I'm going back to my classroom now, bye." She said after a moment of silence.

"Mai." She turned to face him when he called her name. "You may not find anything." She smiled at him.

"I'm very good at what I do." She said mimicking his words from three days ago.

Jinx spent the rest of her school day teasing Mai about her talk with Naru.

"You really need to learn the meaning of privacy." Mai sighed.

"All you needed was a confession of undying love." Jinx sniggered as they walked round the van. Seeing Naru there both girls tensed, but relaxed when they saw he was wearing headphones and most likely didn't hear Jinx. He turned round to face them.

"Mai, did you set up the microphone on the second floor last night?" he asked lifting the headphones of his ears.

"Uh-huh I though I might be useful." She explained.

"It was a pretty good job, for you." Jinx held desperately onto Mai as the girl growled at Naru. " It picked up some interesting sounds." Mai found herself staring at Naru as he looked at the laptop screen.

"What?" he asked when he caught her. Mai blushed and looked away.

"Nothing."

"Actually Naru there is something I would like to say." Jinx cut in before a fight could start.

"Go ahead."

"Um… well, you see…" Jinx tried to find the words to say.

"We know Kuroda is causing this." Mai saved her, still not looking at Naru. He only looked mildly surprised.

"Really know and what makes you think that?" he asked not hiding his curiosity. The two girls briefly told him all they knew, and thought they knew, including, much to Mai's annoyance, what had caused Jinx's episode in the building and what Mai felt every time the 'spirit' became active.

"Jinx-san, Mai-san you're here too." Jinx frowned as John appeared. She hoped he hadn't heard any of what they where saying as it seemed against John's nature to conspire against someone.

"John-kun what are you doing here." Mai asked glancing at Naru.

"Shall we get started?" Naru said standing up. The others blinked but followed him into the old school house. Naru quickly told them what to do.

"A chair, and a night-vision camera?" Jinx asked trying to act like she had no idea what was going on. The chair was in the centre of a white chalk circle with the camera facing it.

"Well Kazuya knows what he is doing." John said smiling. Jinx blushed.

"I'm going to help Naru." Mai said before rushing out of the room to give them some time together.

"So what made you become a priest?" Jinx asked when she could no longer take the silence.

"I want to help people." John explained, "When I was little my brother was killed and my parents suffered greatly, god became the only person I could rely on but I know there are others who have suffered and have no one, not even god, there for them."

"That very noble of you." Jinx said, "and I'm sorry about your brother." She looked over to Mai, who was bugging Naru. She was smiling and laughing as he frowned.

"When I was 10 my dad died." Jinx said. John stopped working at looked at her. "My mother fell apart, even now she hardly moves, she spends her time watching old family videos and crying. My little sister runs pretty much wild, I do what I can but … she doesn't listen."

"Jinx-san …"

"I met Mai whilst working to support them and every since then I've never been alone, Mai protects me but I worry about her, she's always acts so strong but someday I know she'll need someone to lean on. When she does it will be my turn to protect her."

"You're a very good friend Jinx-san." John said hugging her.

"Naru-Chan, what's that?" Mai exclaimed making John and Jinx break apart, both blushing slightly.

"Radar."

"I thought they only used those at airports. Why do you have it?" Mai tilled her head to one side as she said this.

"Don't do that Mai it make you look even more stupid, and if I told you it wouldn't work."

"But I'm your assistant."

"Take that plywood over there, and board up all the windows and doors in this room for me."

"Okay now the radar makes sense." Mai said winking at Naru, "I wont tell anyone." He watched he skip over to the others her skirt bouncing as she did so.

"Weird girl."

Mai, Jinx and John nailed plywood to every window and door; once they had all left the room he even had them nail the main door shut. Every board was sighed by each of them "so no one could replace them." Mai explained to Jinx making sure John couldn't hear. Finally Naru taped a piece of paper over a point where two board edges met.

"We've finished writing…" John said.

"All right, then sign here, too. When you finish, you can go home." Naru told them.

"You don't want people to copy this right?" Mai asked.

"No." They took it in turns to write their names. Naru was gone when they finished.

"Where the hell is he?" Mai yelled looking for him.

"Shibuya-san has something in mind. Why don't we just wait until tomorrow?" John said smiling nervously.

"Tomorrow then!" Jinx said dragging Mai off, "bye John-kun."

"John-kun, huh?" Mai teased, grinning widely.

"Naru-Chan." Jinx teased back and laughed when Mai turned pink. John smiled then turned back to the sheet of paper. When he noticed not what was written but how it was written he was surprised. Next to his signature was the elegant writing of Mai and Jinx all three of which were in English.

5am the next day Mai walked into her school shattered. 'I got no sleep last night thinking about this blood experiment.' She thought as the old school house came into view. The van came into view and with it Naru and his real assistant, Lin. The man was leaning on a crutch looking at the laptop with Naru. 'Well this is going to be awkward as hell.' Mai thought getting the sense that she was walking to her doom. They both turned around and saw her.

"You're awfully early, aren't you?" Naru asked with a frown.

"Couldn't sleep." Mai explained resisting the urge to do the awkward turtle.

"Well wait a little while longer. Everyone will be here soon." He said before ignoring her. Mai frowned, he hadn't teased her yet or even really spoken much, what had changed?

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked Lin. He glared at her. 'Oo balls I'm dead.' Fortunately everyone showed up and they moved up to the room that was sealed.

"Now what are you going to show us today?" Bou-san asked scuffing Jinx's hair.

"Shouldn't you give it up now before you embarrass yourself?" Ayako mocked as they walked up to the room. Everyone looked at the sheet of paper and froze.

"What does the words on the paper say?" Ayako asked.

"John Brown, Jinx Fuyumi and Mai Taniyama." Mai said with a smirk. "Its in English in case you were wondering." Ayako growled at her.

"When did you girls learn English?" Bou-san asked.

"Mai." Jinx said, "Can we get to the point." She knew where this conversation would lead and didn't want Mai to flip out.

"Yes. Mai, John, Fuyumi-san, confirm that the paper you signed yesterday hasn't been torn." Naru demanded.

"Let's see…" Jinx trailed off.

"Looks fine to me." Mai said.

"Same and as it is all in English there is little chance someone could copy it perfectly." John explained. Lin moved the hand-held record away from his face to look at Naru as he picked up a crow bar. In very little time Naru ripped the plywood away from the door, sending wood flying.

"Poor plywood taking the brunt of Naru's anger." Mai said causing Naru to glare at her. She smiled, so she was still capable of getting a rise out of him. Once the way was clear they entered the room.

"Shibuya-san…" John gasped see that the chair was no longer in the circle. Jinx looked at Mai. So they were right.

"The chair… the chair has moved!" John continues.

"Yes, it has." Naru agreed. He placed the laptop onto the front desk and typed something in.

"Naru-Chan." Mai said trying to get him to elaborate.

"Thank you for your cooperation. I will be leaving something today." He stated, ignoring Mai.

"You're not saying that you've solved the case, are you?" Ayako asked.

"That's what I'm saying." Naru replied getting annoyed.

"The ground sinking?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes, I believe that explains everything about the case that the principal hired me for."

"So how do you explain the disturbance the day before yesterday?" Bou-san asked.

"That was poltergeist activity."

"If you know that, then how…" Bou-san began but was cut of by Ayako.

"What else could he do? He's incapable of driving the spirits out, right?"

"Matsuzaki-san, please do shut up." Mai asked.

"I do not believe an exorcism will be necessary." Naru said, "Would you like to see?" He turned the laptop so they could all see. The screen showed the chair still within the circle in green and black. At first it seemed as though nothing was happening, then the slight tremors of the chair became notable. Suddenly it zoomed backwards and was thrown to the side. Masako gasped and clutched onto Naru, John and Bou-san looked puzzled, Ayako jumped in surprise.

"Cool." Everyone stared at Mai, "What everyone was thinking it, I just said it." Mai said defending herself.

"No Mai, everyone was thinking holy crap." Jinx said.

"What was that?" Ayako screeched.

"That is a fully fledged poltergeist, isn't it?" Bou-san asked.

"Humans are to blame for half of poltergeist phenomena." Naru explained.

"Do you mean a pranks? But no one could get in here and they would show up on the tape." Masako said grapping Naru tighter.

"Yes. No one could. I even had Mai, John and Fuyumi-san sign everything. So we know if someone had forced their way in. if they did break in they wouldn't be able to perfectly duplicate their signatures as they were in English."

"That more than proves that it was the work of spirits." Kuroda yelled.

"Mai explain." Naru said. Lin looked at Naru shocked as the young man stood next to him. Mai's face lit up.

"Really." She asked.

"Well you are closer to their intelligences level." He said flicking through his black book.

"I placed a suggestion yesterday in your minds." He said watching as Jinx held on to Mai, "that in the evening this chair would move."

"In the principal's office…" Kuroda growled.

"I'm pretty sure, at least as of yet, this method has never failed me." Naru stated.

"But no one was able to get into this room." Masako said looking sad that Naru had walked away from her grasp.

"Poltergeists are a variety of supernatural ability…"

"It's done by people who have an unconscious craving to be noticed, and for people to pay attention to them, when, for whatever cause, enough stress builds up within them." Mai cut Naru off, smirking at him.

"In such cases, when a suggestion is planted it then comes about." Naru ignored her.

"You two are saying I'm the one who did it?" Kuroda gasped.

"Three, us three." Jinx clarified.

"From the start, I felt like you were drawing my attention. For example, you said that you saw spirits here from the war, but there were no stories about this area being bombed during the war, or of this school being used as a hospital, nor was it true that there was ever a hospital built here. That would mean that you were either mistaken or intentionally lying." Naru explained walking towards her.

"I wasn't lying!" Kuroda cried.

"I thought you were just pretending to be spiritually sensitive at first, so when phenomena occurred that could only be considered a poltergeist, I was honestly at a loss. After my instruments measured no data, and Hara-san's judgment, I concluded that there were no spirits here. So the cause had to be human."

"Poltergeists are generally caused by children in their early teens. There are also cases in spiritually sensitive girls. They do it unconsciously when extreme stress builds up." Mai said gently, "You are famous for being spiritually sensitive ever since middle school. Michiru told me that."

"Once it was proven to you that the 'evil spirits' around here were really just to be blamed on the land sinking underneath the building, naturally, you lost faith in your abilities. Unconsciously you thought to yourself, it couldn't be true." Jinx said standing next to Mai. Kuroda burst into tears. Jinx moved forwards and hugged her.

"She unconsciously carried it out, huh?" Bou-san asked.

"I believe she is a latent psychic." Naru explain.

"You three are like Sherlock Homes." John said smiling nervously, "I would hate to be in the wrong with you guys about."

"I believe she had PK." Naru said ignoring John, "I'll just say this for Mai's sake, but PK stands for …"

"I know what it means I didn't just sit about whilst you where MIA." Mai snapped.

"No you spent it researching me." Naru growled.

"If you tell me nothing, I find it out for my self."

"You should have more faith in people."

"Guys arguing is not helping anything, what are we going to tell the principal?" Jinx said breaking up their fight.

"So for Kuroda-san to have attention she needed to lie, in order for her to be who she was she needs others approval." Masako said covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"It makes sense, everyone want to be noticed and stand out of the crowd in some way, whether it be to be noticed as a kind person or in Kuroda's place a psychic." Mai said comforting Kuroda in her own way.

"Then what are you know as?" Bou-san asked ruffling her hair.

"The crazy psychopathic bad girl." Jinx answered grinning.

"Sociopath." Mai corrected.

"how did I get locked it the classroom?" Ayako said getting them back on task. "There was a nail sticking up from the ground, I noticed it that day but didn't mention it. I'm sure Kuroda was just getting back at you a little as you had verbally attacked her out site." Naru explain.

"Nice going." Mai said patting Kuroda on the back.

"What about the video being erase?" Ayako growled glaring at Kuroda.

"That was intentionally erased. Priestess, when you got shut in, we all left the base. There was plenty of time to manipulate it when no one would see." Naru said looking thoroughly bored.

"Do you believe this girl?" Ayako hissed. Jinx tightened her grip on Kuroda.

"News flash miss prom queen not everyone is popular cos their pretty, take Mai for instants …"

"HEY." Said girl yelled.

"… She make no effort to get people to like her by slutting herself up." Jinx snapped.

"That's mainly cos I don't care, but we really all need to stop fighting or someone will get hurt and I can guarantee it will not be me." Mai said standing between the two.

"So … what do we do? The principal hired us to make the place ready for construction." Bou-san said helping Mai to keep the peace.

"I plan to report this to the principal: the old schoolhouse was haunted by those who died in the war. They have been exorcised so you may go ahead with construction." Naru informed them, "is that OK with you, Kuroda-san?" He asked with a smile. A fake smile. The girl blushed and nodded.

"How very kind of you." Masako said, jealous that he smiled at the troublemaker, "but are you sure you shouldn't tell him the truth?"

"She is keeping herself suppressed enough, even now. I don't think it's necessary to run her down any further." Naru said defending his actions. Jinx gasped as an idea came to mind.

"Ne, ne Mai can she come join the pack?" she asked jumping up and down.

"The pack?" Bou-san asked confused.

"Yep, the pack is a group of misfits, or social outcastes if you will, anyone who's pick on or ignored. There's not many people in the group as we have a reputation off being weird." Jinx explained

"Cos we wouldn't roll over to the populars." Mai said with a smile.

"And Mai's the leader." Jinx added.

"Don't ask me why, cos I really don't know." Mai signed, "and sure Jinx she can if she wants to."

"Yes that would do her some good." Naru approved making Mai smiled. 'Naru he can be …' her thoughts trailed off when she saw Ayako flirting with him.

"Mmm… Naru, you're quite the feminist, huh? Got a girlfriend?" She said leaning against him.

"I'm not sure I understand the point of you question." Both Mai and Jinx face palmed when he said this. 'He is so Aspergers.'

"I wouldn't mind putting up with you, younger though you are." Ayako continued.

"I appreciate you saying so but unfortunately I can't. I'm too used to looking in the mirror." He said, looking pleased as Mai fell to the floor laughing with Jinx shaking next to her. All, bar Lin, started laughing too. Lin stared at his boss and ward shocked at how much he had changed in the short amount of time he was going. Looking at the others he tried to work out who could have changed him some much.

"So, who exactly are we going to say performed the exorcism?" Ayako yelled, blushing heavily.

"Everyone work together." Naru interjected, "Nobody minds that, do they?" They all agreed.

"Mai…" he began.

"I know." She said, "Come on Jinx, it time to break our backs taking this stuff to the van."

"Lin, help them out." He ordered. The quiet man nodded.

"Right."

"It was no big deal, was it?" Ayako yawned as her a Bou-san walked away from the packed van.

"You were still pretty anxious, considering?" He teased her.

"Stop the kidding." Jinx stood sadly watching them go. 'Everyone's leaving. I guess they would too' she thought watching the two walk off. She had become fond of the monk. Mai brought her back to the real world with a slap around the back of her head.

"HEY." She shouted. Mai laughed struggling to hold onto a tripod. Naru grabbed it from her hands.

"Shouldn't you be going to class?" He asked.

"I though we could see you off." Mai said smiling, "after all, it may not have been for very long, but you were our boss."

"No need why don't you hurry back to class? If you get any dumber, it will be beyond anyone's control." He replied. Jinx grabbed hold of Mai and began to try and drag her away from Naru.

"You jackass I was being nice, fine then go see if I care. And for the record I'm smarter then you take me for." She yelled before stomping off leaving Jinx behind.

"Um … well. Good bye Naru it was nice knowing you." She said.

"NO IT WASN'T." Mai shout. Jinx signed and ran after her friend. Naru saw Lin come round the van.

"What do you want to say Lin?"

"You've changed." Naru froze when he heard Lin's response; "I haven't seen you like this in a long time, teasing people and arguing. It's that Taniyama girl isn't it?" Naru smile slightly causing Lin to frown.

"She told me she was going to work out who I am and why I was so cold." He informed Lin.

"Forget about her Kazuya. You will never see her again." Lin said getting in the car.

"I know." He said looking at the school before the van drove off.

Two days later Mai found herself staring out of the window thinking of Naru. She had drawn a blank on her research on him. Jinx was down in the dumps too, about John leaving.

"I didn't get to say good bye." Jinx muttered sadly next to her. She sighed softly not knowing how to comfort her friend, "I miss Bou-san too. Hell I even miss that priestess." Mai didn't respond, just continued to stare out of the widow into the sky. She smiled. Jinx felt the ground shaking and looked at Mai. She had felt it too. Students rushed to the windows to see the old schoolhouse crack and crumple to the floor.

"Kuroda-san, that's amazing you where right." A voice said and soon everyone was around Kuroda praising her.

"When did she get so famous?" Ayumi asked. She was a close friend of the two girls and was not happy to see them down, "what is wrong with you two. I'm gone for five days and you two turn into the walking dead. Jinx did you met a cute boy or something?" and seeing her friend flinch knew she was bang on. "Damn girl if you want I can make you a love potion." After coming back Mai had filled her in on the fact that Jinx now knew about the paranormal world. So Ayumi in turn told Jinx everything Mai and her had got up to when they were younger, mostly Wicca stuff, she explained.

"No that's quiet all right." Jinx said giving her friend a small smile.

"What the hell Mai, why didn't you ask for Shibuya-san's address or phone number?" Michiru shouted, appearing out of nowhere.

"What you mean the asexual Mai is having boy trouble as well." Ayumi exclaimed. Mai sighed and ignored them all.

"Leave me alone." She said seeing Kenko open her mouth.

"Taniyama Mai-san in room 1-F you have a telephone call. Please come to the office." A voice said from the speaker. Mai stood up and walked to the office before anyone could ask questions.

"Hello?" She said down the phone feeling tired.

"It that you Mai?" Mai blushed hearing the voice on the other end.

"Yes." She said shocked.

"You don't have to yell." 'Naru' she thought happily.

"What are you calling me about?" She asked smiling.

"Your fee."

"Huh?"

"Your payment for assisting me." He explained.

"You said we where working of our debt to repay you for the camera." Mai reminded him.

"I changed my mind, but if you don't want it, that's fine, too." She growled at the phone, "OK, I'll send it to you within the week and you can hand Fuyumi-san her share."

"All right." She said getting ready to hang up.

"One more thing, does your school allow you to have a job?" he asked and loud crash was heard through the phone.

"Naru are you OK?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine, Lin just fell over, now answer the question."

"Yer they do."

"If you'd like, how about coming to work for me? This offer is extended to Fuyumi-san as well." He said making Mai hug the phone. "It's office work but I could use another hand."

"Yes! I'm sure Jinx would love too." She said blushing.

"OK, come on down sometime. The location is in Shibuya-Ku, Dogenzaka. Also, you both were a big help earlier. Thanks."

"Well bye." She said.

"See you soon Mai." He waited a moment before he hung up. She ran back to the classroom and burst through the door.

"Jinx! Come on we to go." She yelled interrupting the lesson.

"What? Where?" Jinx asked shock at her friend's happy expression. Mai forced Jinx to pack up her stuff and dragged her to the door.

"Sorry Wakinayoko-sensei we have to go to work." She said before flying through the door.

"What's going on?" Ayumi yelled. Mai popped her head back into the classroom.

"Kazuya phoned and gave us a job." She smiled before leaving.

"Kazuya?" Ayumi asked the room as Mai had left. Kenko and Michiru began to cry.

"No Mai stole Shibuya-san from me." Kenko sobbed.

"No from me." Michiru argued. As the two of them fought the rest of the class gathered round in the hope it would descend to a catfight. The teacher stood at the found of the class looking over whelmed as she tried to get the students under control. Ayumi smiled.

"Mai gonna get some." She said before getting attack by the two love struck girls.

"TAKE THAT BACK."

Lin pushed his self of the floor.

"You offered her a job." He said in disbelief.

"No, I gave her a job." Naru corrected him. Lin sighed.

"Your parents will not be happy with this." He tried to persuade his boss. Naru stood up and walked to his office.

"On the contrary. I think they will be very happy." Lin sighed again as Naru closed the door. Two day. He only lasted two days with out that girl.

"I really hope she knows what she is getting herself into."


	4. 2: One Messed Up Fairy Tale

The Doll House

Chapter One: One Messed Up Fairy Tale

In the quiet suburbs of Tokyo, Mai and Naru stood in front of a beautiful building. It was modern looking with massive elegant windows and was surrounded on all sides by miles of trees. Sam barked from next to Mai, wagging his tail.

"Did you really have to bring to dog?" Naru asked as Sam licked his hand.

"Yep, you said bring what you need, so I did." Mai said stroking the scruffy black dog's head. Naru sighed and dragged Mai towards the building; the dog followed happily behind them so he had to admit it was well trained.

"As long as it doesn't get in the way." He said not bothering to argue with her over such a pointless matter.

"He not an it." Mai reprimanded him. "This house is amazing."

"Well you have spent the last hour gawking at it, now hurry up Lin and Jinx-san are waiting inside." Mai frowned but allowed her boss to drag her inside. The door was opened by a pretty purple haired lady, who led them through to the living room.

"I'm so sorry to have to drag you out all this way." The woman said smiling. "My sister-in-law, Kana, and my niece, Ayami." She said gesturing to a short brown haired woman and a light brown hair girl with her hair in pigtails. "My brother is on a business trip overseas right now, and it's just us in the house so I'm feeling uneasy." Jinx snuck into the room and stroked Sam to stop him from jumping up when he saw her. She looked at the scared woman and remembered their meeting. It was three days ago when Morishaita Noriko entered the SPR office. She had told them there was something strange about the house she lived in. The furniture would suddenly start to rattle, they would hear knocking on the walls of rooms when no one was in them, and doors that shouldn't be open would open up by their own. This was enough to interest Naru.

"There are just a lot of strange things happening." Noriko said holding onto her niece.

"Who is in charge here?" Kana asked looking annoyed.

"I am the manager, Shibuya Kazuya." Naru said, glaring at Mai when she sneakily patted him on the back for saying his name the right way round.

"You…" Kana said shocked. By now they were used to people reacting this way when they found out the manager was just a teenager, "Anyway… is this really the work of, you know, ghosts?" she finished whilst examining her nails. Mai looked at her own trying to see anything interesting about them until she heard Jinx giggling at her. She glared at her friend unable to find any thing funny about what she had done.

"It's our job to investigate that." Naru stated politely, but the girls knew he was annoyed at having to say something that was so obvious. When they entered the room that would be the base for this investigation, Mai saw that all the monitors and recorders were set up already.

"Some people were actually doing what they are paid to do." Jinx said seeing Mai's expression.

"Ha, ha very funny." Mai said sarcastically pulling a face at Jinx. She jumped as Naru grabbed her shoulders and steered her out of his way.

"If you're not careful your face will get stuck like that." He said walking over to Lin. Jinx smothered her laugh, not wanting to draw attention to herself as Sam plodded over to Naru and lay at his feet.

"Samwise you traitor." Mai said as her dog thumped his tail on the floor. Naru looked down at the dog and sighed before ignoring him.

"What is the equipment status in each room?" he asked Lin.

"Monitors are normal…" Lin started but Mai tuned him out.

"Ne, Jinx when do you think John-kun will get here." She teased making her friend blush and look at the floor.

"I wonder if it couldn't be a poltergeist." Jinx said changing the subject, "going by what Noriko-san said…" Lin and Naru stared at her. Mai caught her chin with her hand.

"I'm not sure, it's true the activity reflexes what a poltergeist does but it just doesn't seem to fit." Mai said thinking aloud unaware that the two men where now staring at her.

"Mm I know what you mean." Jinx said.

"Oh, you two are starting to sound like grown-ups there, part-timers." Bou-san's voice filled the room. The two girls looked to the door and saw Ayako and Bou-san leaning against the frame.

"Bou-san." Mai said smiling brightly at him.

"Yo." He greeted her as he hugged them both.

"Overdoing things as usual, I see, with this mountain of equipment." Ayako said looking at her nails.

"Why does everyone seem to be doing that?" Mai asked.

"Doing what?" Bou-san said releasing the girls.

"Looking at their nails, Ayako did just now and Kana-san did it when she found out Naru-Chan was the boss." Mai explained looking really confused. Bou-san and Jinx looked at one another before laughing.

"It's meant to show that something as trivial as their nails are more important then the other occupancies of the room." Naru said in a condescending tone. Mai frowned.

"So they're being snobby." She stated making Ayako glare at her.

"If you had wanted it that simplified then I wouldn't have bothers answering, but yes Mai they are." Naru said turning to face her.

"Why you…" she growled but Bou-san held her in place.

"Calm down Jou-Chan and don't let the nasty monster get to you." He joked causing the girls to laugh at the picture of Naru in a monster costume.

"Let me see." Ayako said walking up to the screens and leaned over Lin, "I'd say this is the work of an earth spirit or something." She announced as she stood up.

"It is more likely a human." Jinx teased, succeeding in making the priestess mad.

"Ow really." Ayako hissed.

"Jinx does have a point." Mai said drawing the demons attention away from her friend.

"How?" It asked.

"Well, when a human causes as poltergeist it's normally a female under great stress, in thing case it could be the fact that Noriko-san doesn't get along with her sister-in-law." She explained to the angered priestess.

"True. Kana-san does seem a bit grating, huh?" Ayako said calming down.

"Though I'm not…" Mai began but Naru cut her off.

"Amateurish, shallow thinking." Mai growled at his words.

"If you had let me finish…" but he interrupted her again.

"In cases of poltergeisting where a human is the culprit, it's usually a young teen – an adolescent child. Noriko-san is 20, too grown-up to be called an adolescent."

"I was going to add, I do not think a human is the culprit here." Mai snapped.

"I know." Naru said, his eyes challenging her to yell at him. Mai bit her lip, to stop herself, and was slapped by Jinx.

"Don't do that." She scolded Mai.

"However it is true, there are cases of spiritually sensitive women. I will conduct an experiment regarding that tonight."

Jinx left the base feeling tired, and looking at the clock she saw why. Naru had made them work for 4 hours straight. She slumped feeling sorry for Mai; Naru would only let one of them take a break and so her friend had all but shoved her out the door to, as she put it, protect her Hime from the evil monster. She giggled slightly remembering Naru's expression when Mai had said that.

"Jinx-Chan, perfect timing." Noriko said smiling at her, holding onto a plate of food, "it's time for Ayami's snack. Care to tag along?" Jinx smiled suddenly full of energy.

"All right." She beamed and rushed to her side, "Ayami-Chan is so cute, isn't she? If you had to say, does she take more after her father?"

"Mm, her mother." Noriko replied. Jinx frowned.

"But she doesn't look all that much like Kana-san…" Jinx said feeling awkward.

"Oh, my sister-in-law is my brother's second wife." Noriko explained, with a sad smile, "Ayami is his previous wife's daughter."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it." They reacted the top of the stair and Noriko led her to the first door on the right. She knocked twice before entering.

"Ayami? Snack time. Jinx-Chan is here, too." She announced as she walked towards her niece.

"Hello there! Hope you're hungry!" Jinx said smiling. Ayami looked up at Jinx and smiled before grabbing a blonde haired doll wearing a Victorian style dress. She walked over to Jinx and held out the dolls hand as she spoke.

"Hello."

"Hello. What's your name?" Jinx asked as she shook the dolls hand.

"Minnie!" Ayami said smiling happily that someone would play along with her.

"My, Ayami, were you reading that book?" Noriko asked looking at the open book that was on the floor. Ayami face lost all its colour and she looked terrified.

"What's wrong?" Noriko asked her niece as she backed away.

"Come on, let's have a snack." Jinx tried to encourage her but the little girl turned away from them.

"Ayami doesn't want it." The girl said sounding like she wanted to cry. There was and knock on the door and Mai entered the room.

"Our boss would like everyone in the living room if you don't mind." She said smiling. As they walked down the stairs Jinx stared at Ayami wondering what had made the girl so scared.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked noticing her friends dazed expression.

"I'll tell you later. Where Sam?" Jinx said looking for the dog that hardly every left his master's side.

"With Naru." As they entered the living room Jinx saw the light, which Naru had used to place a suggestion in everyone's mind in the principals office. Looking outside she could see it was getting dark. The perfect time to do this experiment. Noriko, Kana and Ayami sat on the sofa facing the light as Naru instructed them on what to do.

"Tonight the vase in the living room will move, and small glass vase which will be on the table." He said softly so as to not break the trance the three where under. Naru turned on the lights momentarily blinding everyone. The house residences eyes where drawn to a small, glass vase next to Naru. The suggestion had worked. Naru dismissed everyone, after getting the key to the room from Kana, so as they walked back to the base she informed Mai of everything that had happened, but the girl was too tired to make any sense of it as she leaned over the back off a chair.

"Let me sleep on it Jinx." Mai said with a shattered smile. Jinx frowned as she watched her friend yawn.

"When will Naru let us go to sleep?" she asked her. Mai shrugged.

"When everything is done." Naru said walking into the base followed by Lin, Sam, Ayako and Bou-san. Sam bounced over to the girls and, when Mai ignored him, whimpered and sat at her feet. Mai glanced down, sighed seeing Sam's puppy-dog eyes and stroked his head.

"So the scruffy mutt is yours." Ayako said to Mai.

"Naru is everything set up?" she asked blanking the priestess.

"Yes all we need to do is wait." Lin sat in front of the monitors and they began their wait.

At 9pm nothing had moved.

"God how long are we going to have to wait?" Bou-san complained. The door burst open and a dishevelled Kana rushed in.

"Come quick." She yelled before running off leaving them to follow. She led them to Ayami's room and showed them the chaos inside. Everything, even the was moved away from the wall.

"I came up here to tuck Ayami-Chan into bed and found this." Kana explained, "What is going on? I thought you came here to control this."

"Your sure the little girl didn't do it right?" Ayako asked. At her accusation Ayami hugged Minnie tighter.

"Get real Ayako there's no way she could have." Jinx snapped.

"You're right. The rug has been moved as well. Even I don't have that sort of power." Bou-san said crouching next to the edge of the carpet with Naru next to him.

"I agree." Naru said examining the floor, "if there is a human who could do this, I would love to meet them."

"Why does that make me feel less safe?" Mai asked sarcastically make Jinx smack her round the back off the head for scaring Ayami more.

"I was just saying…" Ayako defended her self.

"It wasn't Ayami." The little girl said.

"We believe you." Jinx said smiling at the child who moved closer to her. A scream filled the house.

"Noriko-san." Mai yelled before running out of the room, down the stairs and, almost tripping over Sam, she rushed to the living room and found the woman staring in shock about the place. Everything was upside-down, the pictures and bookcases were facing the wrong way and the rug was turned as well with the furniture still on top.

"That settles it, it's a poltergeist." Bou-san said seeing what had happened in this room.

"The culprit is an earth spirit." Ayako protested, "I'll have it driven out as early as tomorrow just you watch. Good night." And with that she walked out.

"Where does she get her confidence?" Jinx said walking over to Mai.

"What's the matter?" Bou-san asked Naru seeing the boy in deep thought.

"Mai your thoughts." Naru said turning to the red head, making her stare at him, "Today would be nice." He added when she didn't respond.

"Jack ass," She said sticking her tongue out at him and refusing to answer.

"Mai…" He warned her and she knew if she kept this up he would kick her off the case.

"Fine, I was thinking isn't all this happening very quickly?" She said frowning slightly.

"Good girl." Naru mocked her.

"I'm not a dog." She growled turning to face her boss.

"You're right dogs are easier to train as they are more intelligent." He teased patting Sam on the head. Mai bristled at his words, Jinx grabbed hold of her and clung on for dear life hoping to stop her friend from doing something that could, or more likely would, get her fired.

"So what does that mean?" Jinx asked trying to distract the fuming girl.

"Psychic phenomena tend to have an aversion to outsiders, when unconnected people come in, they ought to abate temporarily." Naru explained.

"Really?" Jinx said looking confused.

"When TV shows cover famous haunted houses generally, nothing ever happens right? Usually, the response gets weaker. The fact that it's getting stronger instead means that something is pushing back" Bou-san informed the girls.

"So you're saying it is trying to scare us off." Jinx clarified, relaxing her arms as she sensed Mai no longer wanted to kill Naru.

"Yer, us coming here pissed off what ever is in the house." Mai said as Bou-san agreed.

"And this all means it's not a weak poltergeist either."

"We might have a hard time with this." Naru stated looking about the room, "the two rooms will be off limits till the investigation is over."

"Why?" Mai asked confused.

"For our protection or are you too stupid to realise the danger." Naru replied coldly. Mai looked at him with a lost expression on her face before she turned and walked calmly out off the room.

"Mai…" Jinx began.

"I'm going to bed." Mai snapped leaving the room and Sam scuttled after her, worried about him master.

The next day they discovered that the vase had not moved at all, proving that the culprit was not human. Also Mai was still not talking to Naru and spent her time working in the base with Lin and ignoring Jinx's attempts to get the girl to open up.

"Wolf, tell me what is wrong." Jinx yelled as the younger girl stared at one of the monitors and absent-mindedly stroked her dog.

"Nothing." Naru entered the room and glanced at the occupancies announced Ayako was about to begin her exorcism. Mai didn't turn or acknowledge him. Narrowing his eyes, Naru strolled over to the girl and leaned over her shoulder to look at the screen in front of Mai, which showed Ayako performing her ritual. Mai tensed and focused harder on the screen as Naru moved even closer to her so they were almost touching.

"Have you ever heard of something called personal space?" Mai snapped not able to take him being so close to her.

"Yes." Naru said, smirking at her.

"Then don't invade mine." Mai growled. Moving away from her, his self-gratifying look grew.

"It got you to talk to me, looks like you can be train as quickly as your mutt." He said daring her to fight back.

"You have to tame something before you can train it." Mai replied, rising to meet his challenge. Looking between the two Jinx had to stifle a laugh, knowing they would both be horrified to know what they where doing counted as flirting. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lin shake his head, looks like she wasn't the only one who noticed. Ayako burst into the room followed by an unhappy looking Bou-san.

"The case is as good as solved." Ayako laughed covering her mouth with her sleeve. For the rest of the day nothing happened and everyone had to admit it did seem like the priestess's exorcism could have worked. Mai was relieved when Naru sent her to check all the room temperatures as it meant getting away from him, even though Sam had stayed with Naru again. She sighed; despite what she had said she was no closer to working out who Naru really was or who the person that had shown up in her and Jinx's dream was. So distracted from her work she hadn't realise she had finished until she was in front of the base again.

"Naru, these are the room temps." She said as she walked in and handed over the clipboard with the information he wanted, over to the young man.

"Ayami-Chan's room is cooler, huh?" he said checking over the writing, he turned around in his chair and began to type in his laptop.

"Where are the others?" Mai asked noticing they where alone. The computer made a bleeping noise grabbing Naru's attention.

"The house it self is not warping or moving and the floors are pretty much flat." He explained the readings on the screen to Mai, "there aren't any signs of subterranean water, so it's not the ground sinking."

"So it really is a spirit." Mai said tensing up.

"The possibilities are increasing." He agreed. "This is why it is vitally important that everyone takes safety measures Mai."

"I know, but you don't have to infer I'm stupid just because I'm curious and anyway it's not like you have ever appeared to care if we get hurt." Mai snapped as she crossed her arms. Naru stood up and face her.

"I do care Mai…" he began before a shriek shattered the silence of the moment.

"What's that?" Naru said frowning, before grabbing Mai and dragging her with him to the sources of the noise. They flew through the doors of the kitchen to find Kana standing in shock and the fire from the oven dance around the room, licking at the ceiling and walls.

"Sam stay." Mai yelled at the black dog that was trying to enter the kitchen, as she rushed forwards and pulled the frozen Kana behind her, shielding the older woman with her body as best she could.

"The flames appeared out off nowhere." Kana yelled as she clung to Mai. The flames lunged towards Mai and she braced herself for the pain that came with their touch. It never came. Naru had come to their rescue and dragged them both back to a safe distance.

"Bou-san grab the extinguisher!" he yelled as Bou-san entered the room.

"Right." The man yanked the plastic pin out and began to dowse the fire, which quickly surrendered. Noriko appeared and took her crying sister-in-law from Mai. Once all the flames had died down Bou-san slumped to the floor as Sam rushed to his owner and started licking her bare legs.

"What happened?" Jinx yelled as she appeared at the door followed by Ayako. Mai sighed and hugged Sam happy no one was hurt. The dog bristled and began to growl and Mai soon saw why. There was someone peering in through the window.

"Naru, someone's out there." She yelled holding Sam back as Naru opened the window.

"There's no one here." He said turning to face Mai.

"There was! It was a child…" she trailed off.

"What is going on?" Jinx asked looking at the two off them.

"Lets find out." Naru said, narrowing his eye. He pulled Mai off the floor and then led the way upstairs.

"Naru is couldn't have been Ayami-Chan." Jinx tried to convince him once she had worked out where he was headed. Naru stopped outside the door and watched as Mai slowly open the door to peak inside. Ayami was still awake, pulling a piece of cloth over her doll as she said.

"Minnie, I'm going to tuck you in now, OK?"

"Creepy." Mai whispered as a shudder ran down her spine. Just as the cloth reacted the dolls eyes, Noriko turned on the lights causing the girl to look their way.

"Ayami…" Noriko said as she ran to the girl and crouched in front off her. "Ayami where you just outside?"

"No." the little girl replied and shook her head.

"But Mai-Chan said she saw a child." Noriko explained, "You really were peeking in from outside, right?" The little girl frowned and glared at Mai.

"No, I wasn't." Ayami insisted.

"Are you telling the truth?" Noriko asked and Mai groaned knowing the girl would throw a fit now.

"I am." Ayami shouted with tears in her eyes as she backed away from her aunt. "Ayami didn't do it." The room began to shake as something pounded on the walls.

"What…?" Mai asked a troubled look on her face. The room began to shake more causing the furniture to move as well.

"It wasn't Ayami." The little girl cried as she huddled into a ball. The bookshelf toppled forwards, intending to crush the woman and the little girl.

"Noriko-san!" Jinx tried to warn her but the woman was unable to move.

"Mai no." Naru yelled as she pushed Noriko out of the way and covered Ayami with her body to protect her, she told the girl to hold on to her and using bookcase as a foot hold pushed them both out of the way as it slammed into the floor. Mai lay on her back with Ayami cradled to her front breathing heavily. Sam flew over to her and started yipping happily and licking her face. Ayami pulled her face out of Mai's shoulder and giggled as Sam licked her cheek. Mai released the girl so she could play with Sam and winched when she cause Naru's gaze. He was not happy. Naru walked over to her and crouching by her side checked her over for any injuries and finding none he relaxed.

"Never do that again Mai." He said looking all most relieved before allowing Jinx to hug her friend.

"Everyone get some sleep." Naru said as he walked out off the room.

The next morning everyone congregated in the base room.

"You've botched things again, haven't you?" Bou-san teased Ayako causing her to growl.

"I guess I just can't do anything."

"Well no one was hurt so it okay." Mai said trying to cheer the priestess up.

"But what was that?" Jinx asked looking glum.

"It reacted to the little girl shouting." Bou-san thought out loud, "It could be tied to the image of the child you saw, Mai."

"I'm sure that was a ghost, Sam loves kids so it makes not sense as to why he would growl at one." Mai explained, patting the dog's head, causing Bou-san to look shocked.

"That would mean you can see spirits then. Do you feel anything in this house?" Bou-san asked.

"Well no just it feels like an unhappy place, right Jinx?" Mai said trying to describe what she felt.

"Yer." Jinx agreed.

"Looks like you two have some hidden talents." Bou-san joked; Mai and Jinx glanced at one another. He really didn't know how right he was.

"I believe Ayami-Chan is the culprit." Naru stated.

"I thought the experiment proved it wasn't a human, how much confidents do you put in that test?" Bou-san asked confused.

"100 per cent."

"You're not making much sense Naru." Mai said frowning, "but if Ayami-Chan was the culprit why would she consciously or subconsciously put her self in harms way?"

"Could the suggestion of failed?" Bou-san asked the boy.

"No"

"You've been wrong before."

"Naru…" Lin interrupted their spat, "the temperature in Ayami-Chan's room is falling."

"Lin, the speaker." Naru demanded and his silent assistant obeyed. Scraping sounds filtered through the speakers into the room, followed by the sounds of a person walking about. Jinx latched on to Mai's arm. The screen showed that there was no one in that room, at least no one living.

"Incredible…" Naru exclaimed looking at his laptop.

"What?" Jinx whispered but Naru still heard her.

"The temperature. It's dropping unbelievably fast." He explained and Jinx's grip tightened on Mai's arm.

"Are you saying that the culprit behind the poltergeisting is…" she trailed off.

"It couldn't possibly be Ayami-Chan." Naru stated, "No, this is not the work of humans."

"Pay up." Mai said smiling with her hand open towards Jinx.

"What?" Bou-san asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

"I bet Jinx 2000 yen it would be a ghost." Mai explained her smile widening.

"It's nice to know you make the best out of every situation." Naru said shaking his head gently. Jinx laughed and released Mai's arm.

"I have forgotten about that." She managed to say in between giggles.

"Mai, Jinx-san I would like you two to watch Ayami-Chan." Naru ordered.

"I hate that doll she has." Mai complained making Naru glare at her.

"Mai…" he warned.

"Yes sir." Mai said, saluting. She did an about turn and marched out of the room followed by a laughing Jinx.

"Sammy stay by the grumpy old man." Mai said popping her head back into the base. The dog barked and sat at Naru's feet.

Mai, Jinx and Noriko sat in the guest room and watch Ayami play with Minnie.

"Ayami-Chan sure is well behaved. Ne?" Jinx teased Mai remembering tales of how much trouble Mai caused when she was younger. Mai pushed her gently and smiled.

"Up until just a while ago, she was more cheerful and friendly to others." Noriko said sounding sad.

"When did this happen?" Mai asked suddenly interested. Jinx sighed whiles most girls like to dress up, talk about boys and giggle, Mai was more the type to get into trouble by find a mystery and trying solve it. Although Jinx had a hard time remembering a mystery her friend had failed to solve.

"She only got like this after my brother remarried and they moved to this house." Noriko explained looked shocked at the suddenly serious girl.

"I see." A knock on the door interrupted Mai before she could explain what she was thinking. Kana walked in with a tray laden with food.

"Ayami-Chan, here's your snack." She said with a fake smile. She placed the tray in front of the small girl, "It's nice to have someone to play with, huh?" Ayami refused to talk and just stared at the floor, clutching Minnie closer to her. Kana tried a different approach.

"I really wish you would answer me. Here, have a cookie." She tried to guilt the girl into responding, but she soon realised it was a lost cause and gave up, "fine have it your way." And with that she stormed out of the room. The three others flinched as she slammed the door.

"Oh, Ayami…" Noriko said walking over to her niece. "If you don't want them aunty will eat them, OK?" but as she reached out for one Ayami slapped her hand away.

"No." Ayami yelled, "They're poisoned!" Mai stood up and knelt by the girl.

"How do you know this?" She asked smiling brightly at the girl.

"Minnie told me so. She said there's poison in the snacks. She said that woman is an evil witch, she made dad her servant with her magic and that Ayami and aunty are in the way so she's trying to kill us!" Ayami explained whilst crying. Mai stared at the doll.

"She did, did she?" Mai muttered. Jinx wandered over to Ayami.

"Well Ayami-Chan, me and Mai need to go now but don't worry we'll come back and play tomorrow." She explained and helped Mai off the floor and led the way out off the room.

"Minnie said Wolfy is a bad doggy." Ayami said as Mai was about to leave, "but Wolfy saved Ayami." Mai paused and looked back at the girl. She was started right at Mai the doll still in her arms and it seemed all most as if doll was glaring at her. Looking out the hallway she saw Jinx start to go down the stairs unaware that Mai wasn't following her. Noriko looked at her niece in shock.

"Who is Wolfy? The dog you where playing with last night?" she asked.

"I can only assume she is talking about me." Mai said walking back into the room. "Did Minnie tell you my nickname?" the little girl nodded, "What else did she say?"

"That Wolfy is big, bad and scary and will hurt me like the witch and like the man in black." The girl said not looking at her.

"Let me tell you a secret Ayami…" Mai said smiling softly, "Me and the man in black are only scary so we can chase the monsters away." The girl smiled up at her.

"So Wolfy is good?" she asked.

"Yep Wolfy is good."

Mai flopped down onto her bed and groaned.

"Would you keep it down some off us are trying to sleep." Ayako snapped. Mai grunted in response but other wise did nothing.

"So what did Naru say?" Jinx asked pulling the covers over her.

"Not much." Mai said into the pillow so that she had to strain to hear it.

"What do you think?" Mai turned to face her friend.

"The doll or who ever is inside the doll is using fairy tale like logic to corrupt Ayami-Chan mind against people."

"Meaning?" Jinx asked to tired to try and work it out for her self. Mai turned fully over so she was on her back.

"Think about it, in fairy tales the step-mother is always cruel and tries to hurt the heroine and wolves are animals that want to eat children." Mai explained.

"What about Naru?" Jinx reminded her, "I don't remember any fairy tales that could have anything linked to him in them."

"You are over looking one key fact my dear Watson." Mai said with a grin, "Naru is Naru and he is intimidating enough a it is."

"Right." Jinx sighed, "So Ayami told you because she was confuse as to why some one bad would save her."

"Right." Mai nodded.

"And what does this have to do with what is going on?" Jinx asked.

"Go to sleep Jinx." Was the response. Jinx smiled.

"In other words you don't have a clue." And with that she closed her eye and tried to drift off. However sleep seem to be evading her.

"Mai are you wake?" she whispered so as not to rouse the sleeping dragon that was Ayako.

"No"

"Very funny." Jinx growled softy.

"I'm being serious Jinx, I'm not wake and neither are you." Mai said.

"What the frack are you talking about." Jinx exclaimed sitting up in bed. Mai nodded over to the door and there he was. Naru. Jinx's first thought was what the hell was he doing in the girls' room, the she realised this was a dream as Naru was smiling.

"Naru?" she asked and his smile grew, "what's wrong?" he moved his mouth but Jinx couldn't hear what he said. Looking over at Mai she realised neither could she.

"What?" Jinx said trying to get him to speak up, then wished that she hadn't.

"Ayami-Chan is in danger." Mai frowned as spoke up.

"Who are you? How do you know this and why do you look like Naru?" she asked stepping out of bed. The look a-like smiled.

"All in good time…" he said before fading away. The room started to disappear as well and Jinx panicked.

"Mai what is going on?" she yelled and the walls vanished.

"At a guess, we are going back to our separate dreams. Don't fight it Jinx, I'll see you in the morning."

Jinx shot up in bed. Her loud gasp woke up the two others in the room.

"What's wrong?" Mai yelled as she tried to jump out of the bed up but became tangled in the sheets and fell over the side of the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Sam jumped off the bed and sat staring at his master.

"Mai?" Jinx asked worried she had been knocked unconscious or something.

"I'm alright." Mai relied as she fought with the sheets trapping her.

"Well you two sure know how to make mornings interesting." Ayako sighed as she fell back into bed. Mai let out a cry of triumph and reappeared by the side of her bed.

"Come on, let's get changed and go to the base." Mai said throwing her pillow at Ayako before she ran into the bathroom to get dressed. On the way to the base room Ayako quizzed them on what Mai had told Naru.

"Ayami is talking to the doll." Naru said when they entered the base and Sam rushed to his side again.

"So what are we going to do? Get that Minnie doll off the girl?" Ayako asked. Noriko knocked on the door and entered holding Minnie in her arms.

"This is Minnie, right here." She said smiling and Naru picked it up. Mai and Jinx leaned against one another laughing at the sight of their cold boss holding a doll, "My brother bought it for her just before the moved into this house."

"Did Ayami-Chan's behaviour change before then? Or after?" Naru asked examining the doll.

"After, I think." Noriko said with a frown. The door opened and Ayami appeared panting heavily. Sam perked up at the sight of his new playmate but the girl ignored him.

"Give her back!" Ayami shouted at Naru trying to react the doll in his grip, "Give Minnie back!" Naru crouched down to her level.

"Ayami-Chan, I understand you're able to talk to Minnie." He said to her. The little girl looked like she was about to cry but then grabbed Minnie and ran off.

"Nobody is allowed to touch her!" she yelled as she left the base.

"Ayami!" Noriko exclaimed running after the small girl.

"What are we going to do?" Mai asked looking at the base door.

"Wait until night and then we will observe Minnie." Naru said before sitting down and reading. Bou-san entered the room and like usual teased the priestess who in turn threatened bodily harm. Mai watched amused as Jinx tried to stop the woman from killing Bou-san.

"What are you reading?" Mai asked leaning on the back of Naru's chair with her head on his shoulder. Naru glanced at the girl as she read what was on the page.

"Your head is on my shoulder again." He said raising an eyebrow.

"And again, deal with it." Mai said smiling, "Now answer the question."

"Lin has been finding out information about the house, this is what he has found so far." Naru explained. The both went silent for a while unaware that Bou-san, Ayako and Jinx were staring at them gob smacked as was Lin.

"Do you have anything I can read?" Mai finally asked.

"Why?"

"I'm bored." The girl said shrugging her shoulders.

"As keen as I am to help your intelligences grow I'm afraid most of the books I have are in different languages." Naru informed her.

"Got any in English?" Mai asked ignoring his insult.

"Yes."

"Then I read that." Mai said as she stood up and looked at the others who where still staring, "Jinxy this will be a good opportunity for you to practise your skills." Naru sighed and throw two books at Mai, which happened to be on the desk, and then went back to ignoring every one. Jinx skipped up to Mai and took a book.

"So that's how you know what Naru smells like." She whispered and winked. Mai blushed bright red, flumped on the floor, with Sam by her side with his head on her leg, and began to read as Jinx smothered her laugh.

Night time came quicker then the girls would have liked.

"Mai, Jinx-san, go with Noriko and retrieve Minnie." Naru ordered causing Mai to frown but she didn't respond.

"Come on Sam." She called and followed Jinx and Noriko up the stairs. Ayami was fast asleep in Noriko's room with Minnie in her arms.

"How are we meant to get Minnie?" Jinx whispered.

"We'll just have to explain to your boss that we couldn't." Noriko whispered back preparing to shut the door when Mai crept into the room.

"Mai what are you doing." Jinx asked quietly. The girl didn't respond as she reacted out and gently pulled Minnie from Ayami's grasp and walked back to the door.

"Failure is not an option." She said once the door was closed. They placed her in Ayami's room as Naru had instructed before saying good night to Noriko and heading back to the base. Everybody was looking at the screen that showed the doll when they entered the room.

"So that's Minnie, huh?" Bou-san said examining the image of the doll, "I'm surprised the little tyke let you borrow it."

"Well, we didn't ask her permission." Jinx said sounding guilty.

"You stole her." Bou-san said with a grin.

"No I stole her. Jinx just stood there and looked shocked." Mai corrected him.

"Thanks." Jinx said sarcastically whilst glaring at her friend.

"Tis a bloody creepy doll though." Mai said looking back at the screen.

"I guess." Bou-san agreed, "Dolls were originally meant as vessels for trapping people's souls. Being soulless and empty on the inside, they're easy to possess. So, what exactly are you doing now, Naru?" the boy stood up staring intensely at the screen.

"What's going on?" Jinx asked not really wanting to know. Looking at the screen she saw what had caught her boss's attention. Minnie, who had been sitting up, was now on her front. Mai grabbed her hand and squeezed it in a gesture of comfort. They all watched as the doll began to move down the bed, as if she was being dragged. The camera blurred as the doll reacted the end of the bed and her head came off. Mai grip tightened on Jinx's hands as she felt the girl shake. Something hit the tripod holding the camera over as the head rolled towards the lenses and stopped so only Minnie's eyes where in view. The message was clear. It was watching them.


	5. 2: The Truth Behind The Shadows

**Hime = princess (just for the people who may not know)**

Chapter Two: The Truth Behind the Shadows

Jinx and Ayako screamed as the screen went blank, and clung on to one another with Mai stuck in the middle of them. At their cry Sam flattened his ears and leaned against Jinx's leg in an attempt to comfort her.

"A malfunction." Naru explained trying to stop the girls from screaming. Mai frowned and, ripping herself from the frightened females, rushed out of the base.

"Jou-Chan!" Bou-san yelled as he ran after her, "It's dangerous in there." But Mai ignored him, running faster so she could get to Ayami's room before he stopped her. She threw open the door and froze at the sight before her. Nothing had moved. The camera was upright in the tripod and the doll was still sitting up on the bed facing it with her head still attached.

"What the…" Bou-san exclaimed as he caught up with her.

"How is that possible?" Mai asked unable to tear her eyes away from the doll, some how she got the feeling that Minnie was glaring at her, again.

"I don't know" Bou-san answered as shocked as she was.

"Can spirits manipulate equipment?" Mai thought out loud, trying to understand what was going on."

"Well done Mai for working out the obvious." Naru said from behind them making the two off them jump, "this is common, spirits don't get along well with mechanical devices." He explained coldly. Mai lowered her head knowing his anger was directed at her.

"Naru I'm sorry for running off but…" she began but was cut off.

"Everyone is heading to bed I suggest you do the same." Naru turned and walked out of the room stopping by the door, "Mai come." She followed his order and bit down her retort not wanting to make him more anger. As she left the room she remembered something her mother used to do when she was mad.

"Naru come with me to the kitchen and I'll make you some tea." She said smiling up at her boss.

"I don't want tea, and anyway are you really that dumb as to offer a drink with caffeine in it to someone at night time?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not optional, you don't really sleep and any way genius they invented decaf for a reason." Mai explained before she grabbed his sleeve and dragged him to the kitchen leaving a bewildered Bou-san behind. Naru allowed the girl to drag him to the kitchen and watched as she set about making tea. Whilst waiting for the kettle to boil an awkward silence filled the air.

"Umm…" Mai said trying to engage the man in a conversation. "What do you think is going on here?" he didn't answer the question. Mai sighed, poured the hot water into a cup and removing the tea bag before handing it over to her boss.

"Good night Naru-Chan." She said before leaving the room. He waited until she had left before he responded.

"Sleep well Mai."

Mai, Sam, Jinx and Ayako entered the base room the next day to see Lin and Naru at the monitors. Naru looked up as they walked in but then returned to watching the screens, whilst Sam went to sit at his feet.

"Mai." He said suddenly drawing the girl attention at him.

"Yes"

"Tea." Mai stared at him confused.

"Say what?" she asked.

"Tea. Now." Groaning she walked to the kitchen to make him some.

"I've created a monster." she muttering as she went making Jinx's giggle.

"Once you've done that go check on Ayumi-Chan." Naru called after her only to hear her groan again. Mai re-enter a few minutes later and gave Naru a cup.

"I hope this doesn't become an on going thing." She said glaring at him as he drank. Naru merely raised an eyebrow as if to ask why she was still here when she had a job to do. Mai's eyes narrowed even further.

"Come on Jinx." She said as she walked to the door, but Naru interjected.

"Just you Mai, Jinx-san will be staying here." Mai huffed then left slamming the door as she went.

"Soooooooo," Jinx said looking around the room, "I have no hope of having a conversation with anyone but Ayako."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." The priestess said challenging Jinx try and pick a fight.

"You know what I have just realised?" Jinx asked, expertly side stepping the priestess challenge.

"What?"

"Your hair is really red." Jinx said catching her chin with her hand.

"What the hell is that got to do with anything?" Ayako yelled.

Mai stomped up the stairs growling under her breath about her annoying boss.

"You'd think a genius would have heard of the word please." She said to no one. Sighing she continued up the stairs to Ayumi's room, but just as she was about to knock she heard an unfamiliar voices. Mai pressed her ear against the door straining to listen.

"They're all evil." It said. The voice was echoing almost as if it was coming from within something. It was Minnie. The sudden realisation made her freeze, this really was a spirit and it was only a few feet away.

"Even Aunty and Wolfy." Ayami's voice reached her ears bringing her back to the present.

"Aunty is one of the witch's minions and the wolf is just like the witch." Minnie said coldly.

"But Wolfy protected me and she protects the princess." Ayami said defending Mai making the older girl smile.

"Enough, I'm only trying to protect you, I want what is best for you." Minnie growled out.

"I know but…"

"No buts." The doll interrupted the girl; "I'll get rid off them for you and in return you have to listen to me." Mai bristled and backed away from the door, it was time to stop this creepy conversation. Knocking she entered the room and smiled at Ayami, letting the door close behind her.

"Ayami-Chan, where you talking to some one just now?" she asked eyeing the doll that sat in front of the girl.

"Minnie." She answered pointing to her doll.

"Just Minnie?" Mai asked making sure.

"No, there where others too." Ayami said pointing behind Mai. She tensed and looked behind her but saw nothing but an open door. One that had originally been shut.

"I guess they've gone." The little girl explained.

"They don't like me much huh." Mai said smiling at Ayami. "But how long have these friends of yours been coming round?"

"Ummm…" Ayami thought out loud. "I'm not sure."

"Are they friends with Minnie?" Mai asked still smiling. The young girls answer froze Mai to the spot.

"Minnie's the one that brought them here." Mai knew this went way beyond a grudge.

Down in the base Mai, Jinx, Bou-san and Ayako waited for Lin and Naru to come back.

"What is with this house?" Ayako yelled frustrated, "it is famous in the area for being haunted."

"I wonder if Minnie has something to do with it?" Bou-san said thinking out loud.

"Well seeing as the creepy doll can talk and said it was going to kill Mai, I think its safe to assume that she is." Jinx snapped at him making Sam whimper.

"Wow Jinxy calm down." Mai said putting her hand on Jinx's shoulder. The base door opened as Jinx yelled her reply.

"How can you tell me to calm down when your life is in danger?"

"I can see there has been a development since we have been here." Naru said scanning everyone's faces, "Explain." As Mai filled Naru and Lin in, the atmosphere grew tense.

"Noriko-san is the one in greater danger, I think Minnie just sees me as an annoyance because I protected Noriko-san from her before." Mai finished explaining.

"She made a threat at you both." Jinx growled at her.

"Yes but i can look after myself." Mai replied sighing with annoyance but still remaining relatively calm.

"This isn't another one of your fist fight Mai, this is a god damn ghost." Jinx yelled her face red with anger.

"I'm aware of the face Jinx…" Mai started but was cut off.

"I don't think you are, you don't seem to care that you or anyone of us could die." Jinx screamed. The room fell silent but for Jinx's heavy breathing. Mai's face was hidden by shadows but her tense stance and clenched fists showed her anger; suddenly turning she stormed out of the base and slammed the door behind her. Ayako and Bou-san flinched as a loud thud sound of something hitting the wall filled the room as Jinx flumped to the floor looking guilty. Sam patted over to her and licked her hand trying to comfort her; Jinx smiled and buried her face into his fur.

"Ayami-Chan said that Minnie was bringing invisible friends too. What do you think Naru-Chan?" Bou-san said trying to lighten the mood of the room. Naru gave no response.

"Hey, I know, Minnie could be possessed by a spirit." Bou-san said clicking his figures as he spoke.

"You might be right." Naru said after a moment of silences, "Do you want to care of this, Bou-san?"

"Sure." Bou-san replied glowing with excitement and walked to the door to get changed.

"Whilst you're out of the base can you look for Mai, we need everyone here when the exorcism is happening." Naru said as Bou-san opened the door.

"Sure thing." He said then walked out shutting the door. Sighing he turn to walk to his room and froze. Mai was leaning heavily on the wall holding her right hand that was bleeding sluggishly. Glancing at the wall next to her he saw a slight dent where Mai had hit it. 'That's what the sound was.' He thought as he walked up to the girl.

"You okay Jou-Chan?" he asked watching the girl breathing deeply. She nodded in replied and didn't speak.

"You know Jinx looks really upset, I'm sure she didn't mean that you don't care about us." Bou-san continued watching the girl gradually start to relax.

"I know." Mai said anger laced in her voice, "I'm just pissed she thinks I'm that cold."

"She's worried about you, we all are. It's what friends do." He said smiling as all the tensing seemed to leave Mai.

"Yer I guess it is." Mai said smiling back. Bou-san examined the dent in the wall.

"Man do you have an explosive temper." He said grinning at her.

"Better watch out then Bou-san." She teased stretching her arms and winching at the pain in her right hand, "tip though, never take your anger out on a wall cos you always wind up coming out the worst off."

"I'll remember that, well kiddo you're needed in the base room. I'm about to perform an exorcism."

"Ah so the master finally makes his appearance." Mai said as she walked to the base door.

"Yep." Bou-san said with a proud grin, "Now go make up with Jinx."

"Yes sir." Mai saluted making Bou-san laugh as he walked off. Taking a deep breath she quietly opened the base door. Naru and Lin where over by the monitors, as always, with Sam by their feet and Ayako and Jinx where next to them trying to understand what they where saying. Mai walked up behind Jinx and slapped her over the back of her head making the two females jump. Naru and Lin merely looking up in interests whilst Sam thumped he's tail on the floor.

"Where's the first aid kit Hime." She asked not looking at any of them.

"Why do you need the first aid kit?" Jinx asked, dreading the reply. Then she saw her friend's hand and glared.

"You hit the freakin' wall didn't you." Jinx snapped grabbing Mai's hand so she could examine it.

"As I told Bou-san the wall aways come out the best in a fight." Mai said watching as Ayako fetched the medical kit, sat her down and started cleaning her hand up. Sam rested he's head on her knees and gave her puppy dog eyes till she stroked him.

"Its just bruised and cut up. No broken bones thankfully." The older woman said after she had rapped it up, "would you like some pain killers?"

"No." Jinx answered for her, "The pain means hopefully she will think twice before doing that again."

"Morons never learn." Naru said inspecting Mai's bandaged hand.

"Naru there is a pretty big dent the that wall out side." Mai warned him.

"And the day you manage to hit me is the day you become the boss." He said before sitting down again. Jinx held on to Mai hoping she wouldn't go for their boss.

"Calmed down or I'll send you to anger management classes again." Jinx warned with a grin on her face.

"Ironically they made me angrier." Mai said looking puzzled.

"I'm sorry Mai." Jinx said looking guilty at the bandages criss-crossing over Mai's right hand.

"That's the great this about friends Jinxy, they forgive each other really quickly." Mai said with a smile and ruffled Jinx's hair.

"Ayako go stay by Ayami. Bou-san are you ready?" Naru asked through a walkie-talkie. On the screen Bou-san, dressed in his Monks attire, gave them a thumbs up. Once Ayako was in position Naru gave the exorcism the go ahead. Bou-san voice filled Ayami's room as he began his chants. In front of him sat Minnie, who was staring blankly at him. A scream filled the air sending shivers down Mai's spine. Racing out of the base room, followed closely by Sam, she rushed to the source of the sound. Noriko was sprawled on the floor clutching her leg and in obvious pain.

"Noriko-san, what happened?" Mai asked crouching next to the woman.

"Ah… my leg." She said as Mai examined it. Sam bristled and began to growl. A hand brushed up her back making Mai freeze. She couldn't move. Sifting her eyes behind her she could see no one, but the feeling of someone touching her was still there.

"Mai!" Bou-san yelled, the feeling faded away and Sam stopped growling.

"Her ankle's been dislocated." She said to Bou-san as he crouched next to her.

"Someone… suddenly pulled my ankle." Noriko said in pain filled gasps.

"Bou-san…" Mai said gesturing at the woman's ankle where a handprint bruise was becoming visible. The handprint of a child.

"Jinx-san is calling an ambulance, Mai come with me." Naru said as he walked towards them.

"Where are we going?" Mai asked as she ran to his side after telling Sam to go find Jinx.

"To have a little talk with Ayami-Chan."

"Ayami-Chan what is going on?" Naru asked. He was standing in front of the girl as she sat on her bed next to Mai.

"Where is Minnie?" the little girl shouted pulling at her pyjama top.

"Did Minnie cause this?" Naru asked ignoring the girl's question.

"Give her back." Ayami getting more hysterical.

"I'm going to keep her for a while." Naru explained.

"No!"

"How long has Minnie been talking?"

"Give her back! She's my friend…" Ayami started to yelled but froze when she saw Naru expression.

"Ayami-Chan, Noriko-san is hurt." Naru said not tried to hide his irritation, "Minnie did this to her didn't she."

"…Uh…"

"We're all in danger is that what you wanted?" Naru snapped making the little girl cry and cling on to Mai.

"Naru stop yelling at her, making her cry isn't going to help you jerk." Mai yelled, hugging the sobbing child.

"That's not the issue here!" Naru snapped at her.

"Yes it is!" Mai shouted, glaring at Naru and he glared back.

"I'm sorry…" Ayami whimpered as she cried, " I'm sorry. Minnie said not to speak with any… anyone. If I'm friends with someone else, she'll hurt me…" Ayami buried her face into Mai side as the older girl stroked her hair, still glaring at Naru. Naru sighed in defeat and crouched in front of the girl.

"How long has Minnie been speaking to you?" he asked softly.

"Since we moved into the house." Ayami said, starting to calm down.

"What did she say?"

"That my mommy's a witch and my daddy's her servant and that they are going to kill me." Ayami explained tightening her grip on Mai's shirt, "she said my aunty is on their side, too. Minnie told me she would protect me only if I don't become friends with anyone else… and if I forget and play with my aunty she mess up the rooms. She says that's my punishment." Mai hugged the girl closely silently comforting her.

"Does Minnie ever bring friends with her?" Naru asked.

"Uh-huh lots of them are about my age. They all work for Minnie." Ayami said.

When Mai and Naru returned to the base they explain what Ayami had just told them, leaving out the fact that Naru had made her cry.

"This is why I hate dolls, they're so creepy." Ayako said shuddering.

"I wonder if the previous owner of the doll died and the possessed it?" Bou-san thought out loud.

"I don't believe its Minnie." Naru said, for once giving them his opinion.

"Why not Naru-Chan?" Bou-san asked confused.

"The doll is just being manipulated by the spirits that are trapped in the house. We need to work out who they are. Until we find that out Ayami-Chan's life is in danger." Naru said before walking over to Lin.

"How the hell did he work that out?" Ayako asked fuming.

"Minnie only started to talk after they moved into the house." Mai said shrugging.

"You two are quiet the team." Bou-san teased, "Once again the Sherlock Homes and Dr Watson of the ghost hunting business make their appearance along with their loyal mutt."

"Aw Bou-san do I detect some jealousy." Mai said grinning and waggling her eyebrows suggestively as Sam tilled his head to the side confused. Bou-san blushed and opened his mouth to yell at the girl when a shout echoed through the halls.

"Mai-Chan. Mai-Chan, please come here!" The voice sounded desperate.

"Lin stay here." Naru said as they run up to the top floor, Mai in the lead. She skidded round the corner to see Kana and Noriko holding onto each other.

"Noriko-san when did you get home?" Mai asked but she was ignored.

"Look." Noriko yelled pointing to the wall. Mai turn to see the words 'BAD GIRLS GET PUNISHED' scrawled across the wall in child like writing.

"Who could this bad person be?" Jinx asked dreading the answer. Mai mumbled a response, which no one heard. Sam pressed himself closer to his mistress legs sensing her distress.

"What was the Jou-Chan?" Bou-san asked.

"Its Ayami-Chan." She said again staring at the wall.

"It seems Ayami-Chan is in more danger then I previously thought." Naru said from Mai's side, "she gave us information she wasn't supposed t give out. Minnie thinks she betrayed her."

"What are we going to do?" Jinx asked.

"Mai stay with Ayami-Chan at all times." Naru said looking at Mai.

"Okay." Mai nodded.

"Hold on one second Mai's also been threatened by the psycho doll in case you have forgotten." Jinx snapped.

"I have not forgotten, but Mai will have Sam with her. Also she has successfully protected Ayami-Chan before and for that reason Minnie will be wary of her." Naru explained turning to walk away.

"You making it sound as though I'm a ticking time bomb." Mai grumbled.

"Aren't you?" Naru asked with a smirk before he walked off.

Mai sighed as she watched Ayami-Chan run around outside with Sam, putting flowers in her hair.

"Naru and the guys are cleaning that writing off the wall." She whispered to Noriko, who was sitting next to her.

"Your boss is very kind." Noriko said with a smile.

"I guess but he would rather die then admit he cares." Mai said shrugging.

"What's going to happen to the doll?" Noriko asked refusing to call Minnie by her name.

"Bou-san and Jinx are burning her as we speak." Mai reassured the elder women.

"Thank you for everything… and I sorry. I've put you all in danger." Noriko said looking at the floor.

"Please, don't be sorry it's our job. I know it is difficulty of you as well. You got hurt and now Kana-san has left you guys…" Mai said trailing of awkwardly.

"That just life." Noriko said with a bright smile making Mai envious of how she can keep smiling even now.

"Aunty how is your leg?" Ayami asked wandering up with Sam, who sat down in the shade.

"It's fine because you're always so kind to me the pain went away." Noriko replied still smiling brightly.

"I'll go pick some flowers for you." Ayami announced, "Mai-Chan will you help."

"Sure" Mai said bouncing up and following the young girl, "which ones should we pick?"

"The prettiest ones!" Ayami said giggling, finally acting her age. The young girl pick a small blue flower and placed it in the older girl's hair.

"Now we both look like fairies." Ayami explained before picking flowers for Noriko. Sam sat up in the shade and started to growl. Looking around to see what was wrong, Mai eyes landed on the frozen girl next to her.

"Ayami-Chan?" she asked taking in the girls scared appearance.

"My hands are stuck." The little girl yelled starting to panic and struggle.

"Hold on." Mai ordered and pulled Ayami's hands out of the bush. There was nothing there. Mai let go of Ayami to make sure there was nothing in the bush, but as soon as she released the girl she ran off.

"Ayami." Mai yelled after her.

"Mai stop her, there's a pond over there!" Noriko yelled. Mai shot after the girl.

"Sam stay there." She yelled behind her not wanting to leave Noriko unprotected.

"Minnie I'm sorry." Mia heard Ayami cry from up ahead. Stumbling slightly in shock she ran faster. '_Minnie's meant to be burnt by now_.' She thought.

"I'm sorry don't be mad at me." Ayami yelled trying to hide behind a tree next to the pond as Mai rushed towards her.

"Don't be mean Minnie, I'm s…" Ayami's cry where cry off as her foot slip and she fell into the pond with a scream.

"AYAMI!" Mai yelled and dived into the water after her. Looking around in the murky water Mai couldn't see anything. Swimming to the top she yelled for the younger girl.

"ONEE-CHAN." Ayami yelled as she struggled to keep her head above the water. Mai swam towards her, letting Ayami rap her arms around her neck.

"Hold on Ayami, I'm going to swim us back now." Mai whispered seeing Noriko limping towards the pond, Sam by her side and making her way towards her. Something grabbed hold of Mai's leg. She only had time to register this before it dragged her and Ayami under water. She heard Noriko's muffed screams as she watched them disappear. Mai unravelled Ayami's arms from her neck and pushed her in the general direction of her aunt then, kicking and thrashing about, she tried to dislodge the hands on her leg without success. How long could she hold her breath for? Mai started to panic as her lungs burned for oxygen and the desire to breath became almost unbearable. Fighting against the panic that was setting in, Mai slumped and made her body relaxes. This thing wanted her dead so that's what she would pretend to be. The hands slowly let her flout to the top as she fought her urge to breath knowing only water would rush in. Mai grabbed the edge of the pond and pulled her self out, breathing deeply. Noriko dragged her the rest of the way out and the three of them sat huddled together. Ayami was clinging onto Mai's wet cloths whilst Noriko had her arms rapped around them. Sam sat in Mai's lap, licking her and wagging his tail.

"Come on, you two need to get inside and change before you get a cold." Noriko said helping Mai to get up. Carrying Ayami, Mai followed Noriko back to the house and up to Noriko's room.

"Will you be okay?" Noriko asked as she helped Ayami change into her pyjamas.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Mai reassured her before making her way down stairs to the base followed closely by Sam. When Mai opened the door Bou-san was holding Minnie and explaining why she wasn't destroyed.

"Honestly the fire did nothing, I wouldn't be surprised if she was really angry now and went after Ayami-Chan." He finished.

"She did just now." Mai said sitting down and leaning against the wall with Sam by her side.

"Mai!" Jinx said in shock, "Why are you wet?"

"Minnie decided to see how long I could hold my breath in the pond." Mai said ignoring Jinx and Ayako's horrified gasps.

"What happened Mai?" Naru asked walking over to her.

"Ayami's punishment for betraying Minnie. She tried to drown her, I just got in the way again." Mai explained tiredly missing Naru's expression.

"Jinx-san help Mai to your room so she can get changed, after that I would like to talk with Noriko-san." Naru said coldly dismissing the two girls. After Mai, Jinx and Sam returned they all trekked up to Noriko's room. Ayami was asleep with Noriko sitting next to her.

"How are you feeling Mai-Chan?" Noriko asked when they entered.

"Tired but okay." Mai said rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"…I'm going to call my brother. We'll probably have to move out of here." Noriko explained smiling sadly.

"That may be the right decision…" Bou-san began but Naru interrupted him.

"Some poltergeists follow you even if you move."

"Then… what should we do?" Noriko asked descending into hysteria.

"Please calm down." Naru said causing Jinx to glare at him, "I did some research on previous homeowners. Your family moved into this house 10 mounts ago. Before you, the Watanabe family lived here for three years. They sold the house due to a job relocation."

"Not because of a poltergeist?" Jinx asked, watching as Mai slid down the wall she was resting on and fell asleep using Sam as a pillow.

"No." Naru answered before continuing, "previous to that, the Nogi family live here. They lost their 9-year old girl to an illness. Before them the Onuma family lived here but their three children died in only half a year. Then there was the Murakamis…"

"Stop." Jinx said looking at the distort Noriko, "I think we've heard enough."

"How old were the children." Noriko asked.

"10, 8 and 5." Naru informed her

"So that means…"

"Ayami-Chan is in danger."

"What should I do?" Noriko sobbed.

"Let me call in an expert. If your planning on moving, please wait until he comes." Naru requested before ordering everyone back to the base. Jinx tried to wake Mai up without drawing Naru's attention but failed epically.

"Mai you have to get up." Naru said with surprising gentleness. Mai stirred and groaned.

"What did I miss?" she asked standing up. She stumbled and Naru grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Nothing of importance but next time you may not be quiet as lucky, so don't let me catch you asleep on the job again." He said before heading to the base.

"Jack ass." Mai yawned and started to sluggishly follow him.

"He could have been worse." Jinx said walking next to her friend ready to grab her if she stumbled again. When they reacted the base Bou-san and Naru where arguing, which meant Bou-san was yelling and Naru was ignoring him.

"It has something to do with this doll!" Bou-san yelled gesturing to Minnie who was sitting on the table staring at the door.

"That creepy." Mai whispered to Jinx as they entered.

"Who would of guessed that great and powerful wolf would be afraid of a doll." Jinx teased.

"Last time I played with her she nearly drowned me, in my books that's as good a reason as any to be jumpy around her." Mai replied nudging Jinx slightly causing her to almost trip over Sam.

"The problem is not the doll itself. It's the spirit trapped in the house that is possessing Minnie." Naru explained with an irritated sigh. Just as Bou-san was about to resound the doorbell sounded.

"I'll get it." Jinx yelled before shooting off.

"Wait Jinx." Mai whined jogging after her, "I don't want to be suck with the boys." Jinx opened the door and blushed when she saw whom it was.

"Hi John." She said shyly. An irritated cough announced the presence of Masako Hara.

"Ow kami sorry Masako I didn't see you there." Jinx apologised.

"Evidently not." The medium said covering her face with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Yes, finally, something to tease Jinx about." Mai cheered as Sam and her rounded the corner.

"Just cos you've been a twat this entire case." Jinx grumbled.

"Hey, I resent that." Mai said with fake offence. "I'm not a twat, I am thee twat." Jinx snorted as John looked between the two of them confused.

"As amusing as this is I would rather like to come in now." Masako said annoyed that she had been forgotten so easily.

"Oo, yes hi John, Masako." Mai said smiling at them both and giving them room to enter. Sam sniffed at their feet curiously, but whilst John bent down to say hello and stroke him Masako stared as if he was a walking disease.

"What is that doing here?" she asked in horror, "I though the family had no pets."

"They don't, Sam is mine I couldn't find anyone to look after him at short notice so I brought him along." Mai explained as they walked through the hall.

"I can see the resemblance." Masako sneered at her, before she gasped and stumbled in to Mai. Mai nearly fell to the floor, struggled to support the extra weight in her tired state.

"Masako, what is wrong." Jinx asked helping Mai to support the girl.

"I've never seen a haunted house this intense…" she whispered. Jinx gasped and stepped back bumping into something. Shooting round she tripping and fell into John how was behind her.

"Sorry." She muttered as he helped her regain her balance.

"It's all right, I'm sorry I scared you." John said smiling brightly at her, "we had better catch up with the others." Mai and Masako where already at the base door.

"Masako are you okay?" Ayako asked seeing the girl being supported by Mai. The girl blushed then stumbled forwards into Naru, clutching on to him. Mai tensed then looked away dejected as Jinx held her hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"What is wrong with this house… this is worse than a cemetery. It feels like a nest for evil spirits." Masako muttered against Naru's arm, "children's spirits are all over the house… they are all suffering so much pain. They're crying for their mothers." Masako fell backwards. Jinx rushed forwards and caught her, almost toppling to the floor.

"Masako are you okay?" Jinx fussed before taking her to the girls' room.

"John, Noriko-san and her niece are awaiting on you." Naru informed him.

"Right I'll go up now. Mai would you like to come?" John asked see that the girl looked down.

"Sure." Mai said smiling weakly at him, "Sam, go stay by Lin." The dog padded over to the tall man and flopped at his feet, Lin reached down and patted his head before he returned to he's work on the computer. Naru, Mai and John walked to Noriko's room in silence.

"Mai are you okay?" John asked, "You look down that all."

"I'll be fine John just a little tired." Mai said smiling at him.

"What happened?" John asked worried.

"Minnie tried to drown her." Naru explained with an unreadable expression.

"She must have had you worried Kazuya." John said with a bright smile before he entered Noriko's room and began his prayers. Mai laughed nervously at Naru's blank expression.

"We should probably go into." Mai said trying hard to smile at him and all but ran into the room followed by Naru.

"I said some prayers for her, it should be a little better now anyway." John explained to Noriko as he placed a cross around Ayami's neck.

"Thank you very much," Noriko said, bowing deeply before she turned to Naru, "Shibuya-san please take care of that doll… I don't want her hurting Ayami any more."

"Don't worry I will." Naru's reassured her. When they reached the base, the door flew open and a dishevelled Bou-san almost ran into them.

"Naru, Minnie is gone!" he explained, "I left it sitting in our base, and whiles we weren't paying attention it snuck out." Mai tensed and moved closer to Naru.

"Where is Jinx?" she asked worried Minnie could hurt her dear friend.

"Still in the girls room with Masako." Bou-san said easing her worries. The sleeping rooms had wards on them, a safety precaution Naru had told them and one Mai was grateful for.

"It'll show up soon. I have no doubt…" Naru said entering the base room trailed by Mai.

"Gees Naru, you sure know how to make a girl feel safe." Mai grumbled sarcastically.

"Mai you have no need to be afraid. John, Bou-san and Lin can all protect you." Naru explained.

"What about you?" Mai asked seriously, sitting on a chair, looking at Naru from under her eye lashing.

"I will do my very best to protect you too." Naru said causing Bou-san to chock on air.

"Naru, you're quiet the gentleman." Ayako said flirtatiously.

"Never knew you had it in you boy." Bou-san said clapping him on the back. Naru pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Matsuzaki-san, go stay with Ayami-Chan and Noriko-san, Bou-san go retrieve Jinx-san and Hara-san." He ordered cutting the teasing short.

"Sorry that was my fault." Mai whispered to him.

"It's quiet all right Mai." Naru said softening his expression, the closed thing to a smile Mai had ever seen from him. Sam shuffled over to his mistress and rested his head on her foot.

"Looks like I'm not the only one whose had a long day." Mai joked to him, rubbing his head. The door slammed open and Bou-san and Jinx all but fell in laughing.

"Nice to know some people are still in high spirits." Mai said watching her two laughing friend warily. Jinx stuck her tongue out at her.

"Ne, Naru what are we going to do?" Jinx asked turning to face her boss.

"Wait quietly." Was the only answer she got.

"Well this will be fun." Mai said slumping in her chair. The ticking of the clock was the only noise that filled the room until the minute hand reached the clock, making it chime out at the hour.

"Naru, we're picking up noise on the mike." Lin said.

"Turn up the sound." Naru ordered as he leaned over the desk to look closer at the monitors. Screams of pain and anguish filled the air. Sam whimpered and hid under a chair. Mai shot up and moved over to the others covering her ears in an attempt to block the noise. They all stood together checking the screens, waiting for the noise to stop.

"Children screaming… there are so many of them." Jinx whispered as she hugged Mai.

"It sounded like they where calling for Ayami-Chan so it looks like John's prays were affective." Bou-san said.

"Good." Mai whispered.

"'Kekkai' may become useful." Bou-san thought out loud.

"Kekkai?" Mai asked trying to distract herself from the noises and get Sam out from under the chair he was now stuck beneath.

"It's a spell to prevent evil spirits from entering." Bou-san explained smiling at her. Suddenly the noises stopped.

"I wonder why it stopped." Jinx said.

"Naru. Naru!" a voice yell. Ayako burst through the door carrying a bundle.

"Minnie came to see Ayami-Chan." She shouted, "I've got it in here." She indicated to the bundle in her arms. She handed it over to Naru.

"I noticed something at the end of Ayami-Chan's Futon. So I flipped it up and there she was!" she explained. Naru pulled the cloth off the doll and Minnie came into view as Mai slumped against Ayako's back.

"Is Ayami-Chan okay?" Naru asked staring at Minnie.

"Yes." Ayako answered trying to look behind her at Mai, "Mai are you okay?" all eyes where on Mai as she held on to the back of Ayako's shirt. She nodded.

"Sleepy." She muttered making everyone but Lin, Naru and Masako sigh in relief.

"And here I thought you where scared of the doll." Bou-san said.

"Never." Mai reassured they with a tired grin.

"So the screaming stopped because Minnie found Ayami-Chan?" Ayako asked looking shattered herself.

"It does seem that way." Naru said staring intensely at the doll.

John stood over Minnie, in his priest robes, in the base room. The others, except Masako, where standing around him watching closely. As John placed a cross on to Minnie's forehead, she seemed to almost come to life. Jinx gasped and took a step back.

"First there was the word and the word was god…" John began his prayers, flicking holy water as he spoke. Mai froze. She was back in the pond. Minnie's hands where pulling her farther and farther from the surface. Her lungs burnt with the need for oxygen. She was drowning.

"Mai." Naru's voice brought her back to reality. She breathed deeply, realising she had been holding her breath. Naru's arm was around her waist stopping her from toppling forwards. Looking at the table she gasped and stepped back, bumping into Naru. Minnie was lying face up a cross burnt into her forehead and her eyes where white. Naru released Mai and walked over to John.

"I think the evil spirit is gone, but it hasn't been destroyed. I recommend that we burn the doll so the spirit can never possess it again." John said wearily. Naru nodded and turned to Bou-san.

"All ready on it." Bou-san said picking up the doll and heading for the door, "no one messes with Jou-Chan and gets away with it." Mai blushed at his statement.

"What happened Mai?" Naru asked his eyes fixed on her.

"I don't know, one minute I'm here the next I'm back in the pond." She said puzzled. Jinx looked horrified and hugged her tightly.

"She made you relive being almost drowned." She exclaimed.

"Jinxy I'm fine. Honest." Mai said trying to reassure her.

"Well I'm never going near another doll." Ayako announced ruffling the two younger girls' hair.

"Agreed." Mai said laughing slightly.

At that moment Bou-san burst in and swept Mai into a hug.

"There's no need to worry anymore. Bou-san got rid of the horrible dolly." He announced squeezing Mai tightly.

"Choking… not… breathing." Mai said struggling to get the words out.

"Bou-san, I believe you have more important things to do then choke my assistant." Naru said coming to Mai's rescue. Bou-san released Mai and rubbed the back of his head laughing sheepishly.

"Sorry Mai." he said.

"It okay." Mai said rubbing her neck.

"Well Mai what do you say when some helps you?" Naru asked looking amused.

"Thank you Naru." Mai said like a five-year-old and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I wonder if Minnie was the spirit of all the children who died here?" John said reminding everyone of the task at hand.

"Most likely." Bou-san agreed losing his playful attitude, "their spirits are so lonely that when a child come into this house they try to take it away with them then those children also end up becoming spirits."

"So why would they only want children?" Naru asked.

"Huh?" Bou-san said looking confused.

"If they were so lonely why not take someone who could act like a mother. Some one like Noriko-san or Mai." Naru explained making the unmentioned females glare at him, "instead Minnie tried to get rid of them."

"… Jinx, how is Masako-san doing?" John asked trying to break the tension.

"She still feels ill." Jinx said forgetting her anger as John smiled. Mai sniggered and elbowed Jinx earning herself a death glare from her friend.

"Let's perform an exorcism Bou-san." Naru said.

"Me?" Bou-san asked confused as he pointed to himself.

"The first child who died in this house was Yuki Tachibana." Naru said as he picked up a sheet of paper from the desk, "here are the years of birth and death, and her Kaimyo. She belonged to the Jodo sect of Buddhism."

"This information dates back 70 years." Bou-san said scanning the context of the paper, "I'm impressed. How did you get it?"

"It was easy." Naru replied before starting a discussion with Lin.

"Where does he get all of his confidence?" Jinx whispered to Mai. The younger girl shrugged not taking her eyes of her boss.


	6. 2: Naru Vs Minnie

Chapter Three: Naru Vs Minnie

"Do you really think it will be safer to stay in a hotel?" Noriko asked, standing by the door ready to leave.

"It should be better than being in this house." Naru informed her, "here are some charms for you… and to be on the safe side Ayako-san and John-san will be following after you tonight." Jinx sighed; unhappy that john would be leaving again so soon after he had arrived.

"Mai-Chan, Jinx-Chan, you're not coming with us?" Ayami asked.

"No… sorry." Jinx said trying to comfort the girl as Mai stood feeling awkward. As the two left the house, Naru turned to Masako.

"Hara-san anything?"

"Nothing, it appears the charms are working. The spirits haven't noticed yet." Masako said as she looked around the corridor.

"Time to get this party rockin'. " Bou-san said as he walked off to Ayami's room.

"We will watch from the base room." Naru informed everyone as they made their way back to the room.

"Bou-san are you ready?" Lin asked as they entered the room. On the screen Bou-san gave a thumbs up.

"Mai, jinx-san, keep an eye on him." Naru ordered.

"Okay." Jinx said with a salute as Mai made sure Sam was out of the way. Bou-san's chants began to fill the room as they watched.

"The temperature's dropping. Especially around the bed…" naru murmured to himself, "Lin is anything happening on the mike?"

"… Nothing. The tape's rolling but so far it's unusually quiet." Lin replied pressing the headphones to his ears, "wait… a rapping sound has started, and some knocking." Mai's eyes scanned over the screens before they froze on one in particular.

"Naru, the living room." Mai said pointing to the screen. White smoke was filling the room, curling round on itself.

"Lin, what's the temperature in the living room?" he asked.

"-19 degrees."

"What?" Jinx yelled in shock.

"Bou-san we put you in the wrong room, the activity is in the living room." Naru yelled over the mike.

"The living room?" Bou-san repeated confused. Mai froze and the smoke began to change, faces appeared in rough details so only the eyes, nose and mouth where visible.

"Naru!" Jinx shouted when she saw this.

"The children." Masako whispered. Then the screams came. Mai gasped and fell to the floor covering her ear in a futile attempt to block out the noise.

"Mai." Naru exclaimed as he held onto the girl, trying to help her as she clung on to him in pain.

"Why is it so freezing in here?" Mai's eyes snapped open at the sound of Bou-san's voice. He was in the living room.

"Wow, crap." They heard him yelled before starting his chanting which sounded slightly panicked. The screams became louder and louder.

"He's hurting them." Jinx whispered, holding on to a spooked Sam. She buried her face into Sam's fur unable to watch.

"… Child …" Mai looked up from Naru's jacket and turned to face the screen. A black shadow was forming behind Bou-san on the screen.

"… My child…" her heartbeat echoed in side her heard and a woman appeared.

"… Tomi…ko. Tomiko. My … little girl."

"Bou-san behind you." Mai yelled drawing the others attention. Bou-san looked around in confusion.

"He can see it." Naru said looking tense. Jinx frowned, then burst through the doors followed by Sam.

"Shit, Jinx no." Mai yelled as she scrambled after them dizzy from the pain in her ears.

"Mai don't go!" Naru yelled after the girl but she didn't listen.

"Bou-san." Jinx yelled as she threw the doors to the living room open.

"Idiot! Don't come in here!" he shouted back.

"The silhouette… it's not here." Jinx whispered. Sam whimpered and hunched down near her legs.

"Hurry you have to get out of here!" she yelled to him when a coldness rushed through her.

' I won't forgive those who get in my way.' A voice hiss in her mind. Mai rush into the living room to see Sam get kicked away from her friend, yelping in pain, and Jinx grab at her throat chocking as invisible hands shut of her air way.

"Sam, Jinx" Bou-san yelled in alarm. Mai's vision went red.

"JINX!" Mai yelled. Bou-san rushed forward, shouting his chant and grabbed hold of Jinx whilst Mai pick up Sam.

"Lets get out of here." He yelled and they forced their way through the spirits to the exit. A loud snapping sound roused Jinx.

"… Bou-san… there's a hole." She whispered as she clung to him. Mai and Bou-san turned and looked back into the room, in the middle was a circular hole.

"Are you three all right?" Naru asked as he walked towards them.

"Yer." Bou-san said putting Jinx down.

"Bou-san, take Jinx-san to her room then you are free to do as you wish." Naru said dismissing him.

"What about Mai?" Bou-san asked wary of leaving her alone to be interrogated by the ice king.

"Sam will need to be checked over, so as not to disturb the girls we shall sort him out in the base." Naru said stumping Bou-san with his flawless logic. Mai looked behind at Jinx and Bou-san, they stared back with sympathy. The door to the base loomed ahead and Mai winced at the thought of both Naru and Lin yelling at her. Naru held open the door for her and gestured for her to enter. Lin and Masako watched as she entered.

"Mai place Sam on the couch." Naru said. As she placed him down Sam whimpered and blinked at her confused. Mai closed her eyes hoping she didn't start to cry.

"Don't worry Taniyama-san, he's just got a sprained foreleg." Lin reassured her. She opened her eyes to see Lin gently moving the aforementioned limb and Naru holding Sam's so he didn't wriggle and hurt himself anymore.

"Brave boy." Mai cooed as she stroked his head and taking Naru's place.

"Hara-san, Jinx-san is in the girls room please check up on her." Naru ordered. Masako looked over at Mai and then scowling she walked out of the room.

"What happened in the living room Mai?" Naru asked not turning to look at her.

"I don't know what you mean." Mai said trying to focus on Sam.

"Don't play dumb it is highly unattractive." He reprimanded her. Mai sighed and turned to face him.

"Look jinx was in danger…"

"So you decided to follow her and make the situation worse." Naru interrupted her.

"But…" Mai glared at him.

"You cannot protect your self from a poltergeist." Naru growled.

"Why are you only having a go at me." Mai said not hiding her anger.

"do you want me to get Jinx down here as well." Naru asked looking at her with interested.

"No."

"It was just luck no one was seriously hurt." Naru said.

"So you're telling me I should have just sat back and watched my friend get hurt." Mai growled.

"Its not like you did much." Naru said, "and yes I do expect that." Mai glared at him.

"Lets get one thing straight Naru," Mai said standing up. "Even if it means risking my life I will protect Jinx." She sat by Sam who shuffled forwards and rested his head on her lap.

"You can stay here tonight." Naru said ignoring her last sentence.

"Like I need your permission." Mai grumbled.

Mai's eyes flickered open. Looking around she saw Naru, Lin and Jinx sitting around the base.

"Jinx, you okay." Mai asked as she stretched, careful not to jog the sleeping dog on her.

"I'm fine Thank." Jinx said smiling, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect Sam."

"Don't worry he just has a sprained paw, nothing that wont heal." Mai assured her, petting Sam as he twitched to his name.

"Mai, tea." Naru said without looking up from his book. Mai sighed and slipped out from under the sleeping animal.

"Good morning to you too." She said sarcastically. Quickly making the demanded tea a thought crossed Mai's mind. She smiled evilly as she walked up to naru and didn't put down his tea. After a moment of her just standing there Naru looked up.

"Yes Mai?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Say please…" she said still smiling.

"You're just doing your job."

"It's still the polite thing to do."

"If I could interrupt this lovers spat there's a big hole in the living room floor I think we should check out." Bou-san said as he entered the room followed by Masako. Mai blushed and growled at him. Naru stood up, took his cup off tea out of Mai's hands and walked out.

"Mai come." He ordered as he left the room. Mai bristled.

"I will look after Sam, Taniyama-san." Lin said not looking up from his screen. Mai nodded then dragged jinx after her.

"I can walk Mai." Jinx yelled but the younger girl ignored her and entered the living room.

"This well already existed beneath the floor. It's a pretty old one." Bou-san said leaning over the hole.

"You would think some one would notice a whacking great big hole." Mai said as she walked around the well.

"Mai you're going to get dizzy and fall down that hole and I'm just going to stand here and laugh." Jinx said from her position far away from the well.

"Come on Jinx's its not that deep." Mai said grinning at her friend.

"Thanks Mai you're a great help." She snapped sarcastically.

"Wimp." Mai coughed. Masako gasped as she approached the hole.

"To me it seems this well goes deep into the earth and at the very bottom the children are unable to leave." She explained raising her sleeve in front of her face.

"Now that is creepy." Jinx laughed but stopped seeing Mai face.

"Mai…" Masako muttered bringing Mai back.

"Sorry just worried about Sam so I'm going back to the base." She said with a smile before she ran out.

"She saw it too." Masako said.

"I think we should all go back to the base." Bou-san said leading the way back.

"The spirit is a woman who is trapped here." Jinx clarified as they walked through the door.

"She is in hiding deep inside the well…. And she is calling out for more spirits of children by pretending to be there mother." Masako explained, "… The children want to go home…"

"But they can't find their way." Mai finished.

"Who is 'Tomiko'?" Naru asked.

"The woman's daughter, the woman is looking for her child…" Masako said looking sad.

"She gathers the children in the hope of finding her daughter." Bou-san though aloud, catching his chin with his hand.

"The woman tries to lure new spirits by manipulating the spirits of the children already trapped." Masako continued, "Minnie… who is actually Yuki Tachibana-san, is the leader of the group."

"Poor woman." Jinx sympathized.

"I see…" Naru said with a cold look in his eyes, before he turned and walked out.

"Naru? Where the hell are you going?" Mai shouted at him.

"I'm leaving. Is that not obvious?" he said raising an eyebrow at her, "I'm not sure when I'll be back. Please take care of things."

"No you don't, you leave I'm coming with you." Mai said walking in front of him and blocking his path.

"Mai…" he warned.

"Make me." She dared, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow herself. Naru leaned over her pushing her up to the wall.

"Don't tempt me." He whispered before opening the door and walking out. Mai froze, her face cherry red. Then she registered what he had done.

"THAT ASSHOLE." She yelled red from anger.

"I didn't know he had it in him." Ayako said laughing whilst Masako glared at Mai.

"When's the wedding?" Bou-san teased, ducking as Mai threw a book at him.

"Whose turn is it to do the exorcism?" John said to keep the peace as jinx tried to pin Mai down.

"…No problem. I'll do it." Ayako said, "Bou-san and John, could you please go stay with Ayami-Chan." Bou-san and John blinked.

"Sure." Bou-san said confused.

Jinx sighed as she watched Ayako, who was in front of her; recite her chants in the living room. Mai was in the base with Lin looking after Sam.

"…Darn it, Ayako, since when is a miko too scared to pray by herself." She muttered under her breath. Cold air washed past her, making her shiver. Ayako paused in her chanting.

"Keep going." Jinx encouraged her.

"I-I know." Ayako snapped before she started up again before yelling.

"Ayako."

"I just felt something." She shrieked, jolting her priestess robe's sleeves as she did so.

"Stay focused! You're a miko right?" Jinx snapped at her. Hands clamped around her ankle.

"Jinx?" Ayako asked seeing the girl freeze. The hands yanked Jinx's leg making her fall onto her side.

"JINX!" Ayako yelled.

"AYAKO HELP." Jinx screamed as she was dragged towards the well.

'Come with us' a child's voice whispered.

"No, let me go." She yelled as she drew closer and closer to the well. The door slammed open as Mai and Lin entered.

"FUYUMI-SAN."

"JINX."

"MAI HELP ME PLEASE." Jinx yelled, tears started to fall down her face as she reached out her hand for her friend. Mai rushed forwards, her hand inches from Jinx's, when _she_ appeared. The silhouette rapped its hands around jinx's ankle along with the others and pulled her faster.

"MAI!" Jinx yelled as she fell into the well

"NO." Mai cried and threw herself in after her friend, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug as they fell. Mai hit the floor first slamming into it with the added weigh on Jinx on top of her, she fell unconscious at once. Jinx was less lucky. Her head hit the hard bones in Mai's shoulder, black dots swarmed in front off her eyes as voice screamed in her head. Shadows moved high above and she vaguely heard Lin and Ayako yelled for them before the darkness claimed her.

When Jinx opened her eyes she was alone in an old Japanese room. A patting noise drew her attention outside. A girl, with short black hair wearing a kimono was playing with a ball outside.

"Who is that?" she whispered. The girl looked up as a shady looking man came over to talk with her.

"No, don't talk to him." Jinx yelled at the girl.

"There is nothing you can do Jinx." Jinx jumped and turned around to see Mai standing there.

"When did you get here?" she asked looking shocked.

"Few minutes ago." Mai said not taking her eyes of the girl. The man and the girl walked off together towards the lake.

"TOMIKO." The scream shattered the silence and a woman ran through the girls and into the garden.

"That… was weird." Mai said, pinching herself to make sure she was solid. The woman screamed. The harsh sound made them both flinch; it was as if the woman's grief was a tangible thing that was determined to consume everything. The woman leaned over the well crying and mai realized what was about to happen.

"Jinx you don't have to watch this." She whispered.

"What's going on?" Jinx asked looking at her friend confused.

"Heart break." Mai explained.

"Tomiko." The woman cried, Jinx eyes widened as she caught onto what was happening. Mai winched as the woman leaned over the well more. A hand touched her shoulder. The Naru look-a-like had shown up.

"NO." Jinx yelled as the woman threw herself down the well.

"Mai… Jinx." The yells roused Mai and her eyes blinked open. Ayako and Lin stared down at her.

"Mai! Are you and Jinx okay?" Ayako yelled down at her. Looking down at her friend who was waking up.

"Yer we're fine." She yelled back.

"Just stay calm Lin is coming down." As Lin started down the rope jinx opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked looking about.

"Jinx, please move your hand it's crushing my stomach." Mai groaned.

"Sorry." Lin landed on the floor and moved over to them.

"You two okay?" He asked.

"Never better." Mai replied as she got off the floor. Lin nodded then processed to help Jinx and then Mai up the rope.

Ayako gave Jinx an ice pack for her head as she finished explaining their dream.

"A kidnapping?" Ayako said in disbelief as she slapped a plaster on Mai's shoulder.

"Ow, what the hell did I do?" Mai yelped making Sam, who was relocated to the floor, jump.

"You have no psychic powers so why would you're dream mean anything?" Ayako said to Jinx's ignoring Mai's death glare.

"Then how did me and Mai interact within our dream?" Jinx asked, folding her arms and glaring at Ayako as well.

"It's a dream you properly just dreamt that bit up." Ayako replied turning to pack away the first aid kit.

"Both of us?" Mai said in disbelief.

"It is very real to have connected dreams with someone but it is possible," Lin said reminding them of his existence. " However it normally that's year of training and practice to accomplish this."

"See." Ayako boasted feeling smug as Mai stuck her tongue out at her.

" It could be possible though and I don't know if your dream meant anything or not but it would all make sense." Lin finished. Mai smiled smugly at Ayako whilst the older woman huffed.

"Then what are we going to do? It would be impossible for me to exorcise her." Ayako asked. Mai and Jinx tuned out of the conversation at that point.

"Well I'm beat." Mai said. Slowly and painfully she picked herself of the couch and sat on the floor with Sam.

"You okay?" Jinx asked seeing how slow her friend was moving.

"I'm fine." Mai replied laying on her back with her eyes closed, ignoring her aching body. Jinx frowned at her friend's response. Unlike most people if Mai was hurt badly she would always brush it off as nothing, if it was something like a paper cut she would complain to the ends of the earth, but this meant it was very hard to tell if she really was fine.

"You okay on the floor?" she asked knowing just to let it go.

"Yep." Mai said curling up next to Sam. Jinx sighed and leaned back on the couch, Mai listened as her friend fell asleep and smiled. When she opened her eyes Naru was smiling at her.

"Hey Copycat." She said with a grin, the Naru look alike frowned.

"Copycat?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You look like Naru and I'm guessing you wont tell me your name," she said waiting for his response before she continued. He shook his head.

"Right so I have decided to call you Copycat." Mai finished with a smile.

"Okay." He said still frowning.

"If you don't like it I can call you something different. Captain bubbles, candy rabbit?" Mai suggested. The both laughed.

"Copycat is fine." He said with a smile.

"Alright," Mai agreed. "Hey do you think Ayami-Chan will be okay?"

"She'll be fine."

"Good." Mai said and closed her eyes as she yawned.

"Seriously are we going to be okay Naru-Chan?" Jinx's loud voice woke Mai up. She sat up fast, and then regretted it as her head throbbed in protest and Sam whined.

"Lin, please play everything that's been recorded so far." Naru ordered and the silent man moved to do just that.

"Yeah we get to watch Mai's thrilling dive again." Ayako said drawing Naru's attention.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Ummm nothing." Ayako said with a nervous smile.

"Mai jumped after me when the ghost dragged me down the well." Jinx said. Mai flinched when her boss looked at her.

"So Naru … you're back." She said hoping he wasn't mad.

"I know that Mai." He said before moving over to Lin. Mai growled and looked away.

"Don't let him get to you Jou-chan." Bou-san said grinning. Mai smile at him then froze.

"Aren't you meant to be watching Ayami-Chan?" she asked.

"Naru said to leave them at the hotel." Bou-san explained.

"Then where is John?"

"Over with Jinx." Bou-san pointed. Mai looked over to her friend and saw her conversing with the priest, a faint blush across her face.

"Awww so cute." She said grinning.

"Yer." Bou-san agreed, "but not as cute as you and Naru."

"We're going to close this case tonight." Naru suddenly said grabbing every ones attention.

"Are you serious?" Jinx said shocked.

"What do you think I was doing while I was gone? All of you were here but you've only made matters worst." Naru said harshly.

"Hey don't you snap at her we were just doing as you said." Mai growled at him.

"Give us a break! You don't know what we've been through. This spirit is unbelievable difficult to deal with." Ayako snapped.

"The root of the problem is very clear. The mother is looking for her child. She just wants her back." Naru said ignoring both of them.

"I could have told you that." Ayako fumed.

"So we need to reunite them. But, of course it would be impossible to bring Tomiko back to life and it is meaningless to do so anyway as she would be an adult now and her mother wouldn't understand." Naru explained

"Then what?" Jinx asked.

"Hara-san, what are the spirits doing?" Naru asked Masako.

"They are all in the living room. They still haven't tried to go after Ayami-Chan." She informed him.

"Shouldn't we start to think about our own safely?" Ayako said looking worried.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked, genuinely confused.

"We could died and if that did happen our spirits will get caught here as well." Bou-san explained.

"I know that much." Mai said giving him an, 'I'm not that much of an idiot' look.

"Then what has you so confused?" Ayako asked.

"Mai has an inability to care when she is in danger," Jinx explained " so the threat of dying means nothing to her."

"It doesn't mean nothing." Mai corrected her.

"Lets put it this way then, Jinx could die." Ayako said. Jinx frowned and opened her mouth to shout at the priestess but was stopped by Mai's response.

"Not going to happen."

"What makes you so sure?" Bou-san questioned causing Mai to sigh as if they should already know what she was about to say.

"Naru is not cold hearted enough to make us stay if there was a high chance we could all die." Mai said. Naru looked at her in interest.

"How do you know that?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"A feeling I have," She said "and my instincts are never wrong."

"If you guys wish to leave feel free." Naru announced.

"What?" Mai shouted.

"I don't need them if they are that caliber of psychic mediums." He explained.

"I'm staying." Jinx said. Bou-san and John nodded, agreeing with her.

"Fine, it seems I'm out numbered." Ayako sighed making Mai and Jinx cheer.

"How will we go about doing this? The children act as a shield so we can't get close to her and we can't put them to rest until the woman is gone." John said.

"We have to disperse the child spirits," Naru explained. "Please make some charms against evil spirits and hang them on all the walls in the house."

"They wont last that long." Ayako warned him.

"No problem. We'll set up a Kekkai inside the house," Naru assured her. "Our main goal isn't preventing the spirits from going near Ayami-Chan, it's to lock them up in the house then we open a Kimmon."

"What's a Kimmon?" Jinx asked as she stroked Sam, who was able to limp around the place.

"It's the northeastern quarter … the direction where it's easiest for evil spirits to pass. If it's difficult for them to pass through everywhere else, then they'll pass through the Kimmon. Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san, I want you to wait for the spirits to come out of the Kimmon." Naru informed them all.

"Then we disperse them." Bou-san said.

"Correct. That's all you have to do." Naru agreed, "John you will disperse the spirits in the living room."

"Sure." The priest said more then happy to help.

"Then who's gonna exorcise the woman's spirit?" Bou-san asked frowning. Naru turned and smirked at them. They looked at him in shock. After all the charms had been place around they all got ready.

"Lets get started." Naru said leaning on the wall and John started his prays. Mai, Jinx and Masako all sat behind John watching, due to his hurt paw Sam was still in the base room. Masako clutched Mai's arm looking worried.

"What's wrong Masako?" Mai asked.

"There are two ways to exorcise spirits, Jorei and Jourei." The medium explained. "Jourei means talking to a spirit and helping it move on but only a medium can do that. Naru is not a psychic medium so he will use Jorei."

"And what does Jorei do?" Jinx asked dreading the answer.

"It kills the spirit, I wish Naru would not do Jorei at least not in front of me…" she said shaking. Mai sighed understanding why Masako was so upset. A hand pulled Mai to the floor.

"Bugger." She yelled as she hit the floor on her hurt shoulder.

"Mai." Masako said worried as Jinx helped Mai up.

"I'm fine." She said smiling. White smoke began to spiral up out of the well

"Hara-san how is it going?" Naru asked glaring at the well.

"They're confused, they don't know what to do." Masako said. Mai frowned as figures flicked around her, she rubbed her eyes but it did nothing.

"They are leaving the living room." Masako added looking around the room.

"… They're … crying." Mai whispered but they still heard her, "Masako can't you use Jourei on them now?"

"As long as the woman's spirit is around that would be impossible." She explained then gasped in horror.

"What? What's wrong?" Jinx asked.

"She's coming out." Mai said.

"You can see them?" Masako asked.

"Barely." Mai replied as Masako looked shocked. The spirit appeared out of the well and Mai shifted in front of the two girls.

"Tomiko-san is not here!" Masako yelled trying to reach the woman, "no matter how hard you look, she's not here. Those other children are not Tomiko-san so please set them free!" hands reached out from out of the well, scratching at the wood as they tried to escape. The woman rushed forwards, heading for the girls.

"NO!" john shouted as he jumped in the way and was knocked aside.

"JOHN!" they yelled together. The woman's eyes shifted to Naru, who started to walk forwards.

"Naru please don't … give me more time." Masako begged but he didn't listen.

"Naru listen to her." Mai yelled.

"… Your daughter is right here, Naru said as he showed the woman a wooden person with a piece of paper with writing on it. "Take the children you've gathered and go home." He threw the person in the air and it changed into a small black-haired child. The woman and the child reached for each other. A bright light filled the room, blinding everyone in the room and as the light faded it show the two hugging. Laughter filled the air as the spirit of the child appeared and played around them before they all disappeared.

"They've left." Masako said. Mai stared at Naru in shock. Every came into the living and they explained what had happened.

"She got what she wanted." Ayako said smiling.

"What was that?" Mai asked.

"What you saw was a Hitogata," Naru explained.

"You take a piece of Paulownia wood and carve it onto the shape of the person upon whom you want to cast a spell. But I thought that would be to put someone under a curse." Ayako said.

"There are black spells and white spells. A white spell is used for a good cause and a black spell is used to harm people often the same spell can be used to achieve both results." Naru explained.

"But why would a Hitogata be useful in Jourei?" Jinx asked.

"Hitogata's are a container for the spirit to go into, so say I made a Hitogata of Mai it would become her double. If I were to hurt the Hitogata Mai would be hurt as well." Naru informed her.

"Why did he use me?" Mai muttered making Bou-san laugh.

"So the woman left because she though she had got her child back." Masako said looking happy.

"I'm impressed that you made that Hitogata. Is that why you had for awhile?" Bou-san said.

"The woman's name is Hiro Oshima. This house was built where her house used to stand. Tomiko was her only child but one day, Tomiko disappeared and 6 months later Tomiko's dead body was found in their pond," Naru told them.

"I wonder is she had been kidnapped? Possibly the woman then … committed suicide by throwing herself into the well." Lin asked making Naru look shocked.

"I'm not positive about that part. But anyway I just needed tomiko's year of birth, it was necessary to properly make the Hitogata." Naru answered. As Lin and Naru let the living room Bou-san sighed.

"I never knew Naru was an Onmyou-ji monk." He said.

"Huh?" Mai and Jinx said together.

"I didn't think you two would," Bou-san said with a grin "how to explain… well, an Onmyou-ji is a master of the way of Omnyou which is a type of spell that originated in china many years ago. The Hitogata is part of the way of Omnyou and to perform an exorcism using one is very hard."

"Cool." Jinx said as they walked to the base room.

Noriko smiled at Naru and Mai as they said their goodbyes.

"Thank you so much," She said "I talked to my brother and he's going to come home to be with us as soon as possible."

"That's good." Mai said smiling back.

"Do you really think it will be okay?" Noriko asked Naru.

"You have nothing to worry about." He assured her.

"Mai-onee-san…" Ayami said getting the older girls attention. "Will you and Jinx-onee-san come and visit me?"

"Sure thing." Mai told her. They both started to walk towards the car.

"Naru…" Mai said when they where far enough way from both groups so as to not be heard.

"Yes Mai?" he asked.

"Are you an Onmyou-ji?" her question made him halt and look at her.

"What gave you the impression I was?" he said.

"Bou-san seems to think you are." Mai explained.

"But you're not sure." He finished for her.

"Personally I think Lin is more likely to be and Omnyou-ji." Mai grinned.

"Then you would be right." He told her making Mai cheer and do a victory dance. Naru shook his head.

"Weird girl." He said.

"But that's why you love." Mai laughed.

"Mai get your but over here Sam's whining for you." Jinx yelled from the cars. Mai ran over to the others unaware of Naru who was still looking at her as she ran around with her friends.

"Maybe." He whispered before joining them.

**Thanks for all the reviews guys **


	7. 3: Ghost Stories In The Park

Ghost Stories In The Park!?

"Man it is cold." Jinx said looking out of the window of the SPR office, Mai stopped her dusting.

"Stop your yackin' and get cleaning." Mai grinned and then ducked as Jinx lobbed a brush at her. Naru opened the door to his office and stared at Mai, who was sprawled across the floor.

"Mai, make me some tea." He said before shutting his door again. Mai picked herself off the floor.

"What's his problem?" Mai asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"Aw so cute." Jinx teased, "Naru's little wife making him tea." Mai glared a flipped her middle finger up at her as she entered Naru's office to give him his tea. He sat on his desk chair reading a map when she entered.

"Here you go." Mai said with a smile.

"Hnn." Was her only response. Mai looked at her boss, he was very handsome but a right asshole too.

"Can I help you?" Naru said not looking up from his reading. Mai growled and stormed out.

"So how did it go?" Jinx asked. Mai turn to look to her friend who was sitting upside down on the sofa.

"He didn't even thank me." Mai said before joining her on the sofa, "and he was reading a map again."

"Why does he do that?" Jinx questioned.

"He says he reads it to meditate but I know he's looking for something." Mai explained. The door to Lin's office opened and the silent man walked out and froze when he saw the two girls upside down.

"Lin would you like some tea?" Jinx asked.

"No thank you." He said picking up a file and walking back into his office.

"I am so glad I have you Jinx or I would go insane with just those two." Mai exclaimed.

"Hello." A familiar voice said.

"Masako!" the two girl yelled. Mai flipped of the sofa and laughed when Jinx did the same, lost her balance and wobbled into her.

"It's been a while." Jinx said when she got her balance back.

"Is Naru in?" Masako asked making the two girls sweat drop.

"He's in his office." Mai said annoyed.

"Could you let him know I want to see him?" she asked smiling.

"Unfortunately he's busily right now." Jinx said laughing nervously as Mai's expression darkened.

"Actually I'm here to discuss business." The medium explained.

"I'll go make tea." Mai yelled and ran to the kitchen, leaving Jinx to face Naru.

"…So what kind of case is this?" Naru asked darkly

"He is in a bad mood." Mai whispered to Jinx.

"Well your client will actually be a friend of mine from the TV station." Masako explained, "he was shooting a TV show at a park but due to strange incidents… or shall I say, a strange phenomenon, they haven't been able to continue with their shoot."

"A strange phenomenon?" Naru asked.

"Yes. He said that water suddenly pours on them from above." Masako said.

"It wasn't rain?" Mai asked in disbelief.

"No. According to what he told me. Water poured down on them as is a big water balloon had exploded, the camera crew is always fine, but the main actors always get drenched." Masako snapped, "they have looked into this and apparently there have been other reports of this same phenomenon in this park for the last six months."

"And it's not just a prank?" Naru asked looking bored.

"The police wondered that but they couldn't find any evidence to show someone was throwing it and they haven't found anyone suspicious." Masako said.

"That's not my problem." Naru said making Mai and Jinx smile to one another. It seemed they where getting to know their boss.

"This friend has been very good to me and I'd love to help him out if possible. Would you please help me with it?" Masako asked flittering her eyelashes. Naru held his stubborn facial expression.

"Of course he will pay you your research fee. It would be great if you could please do me a favor and help him out." Masako begged but Mai was sure it wouldn't work on Naru.

"…Where is this park?" Naru asked somewhat reluctantly. Mai stared at her boss in shock. As Naru and Masako sorted out the details Jinx and Mai sat frozen.

"He would never take a case like this." Jinx said confused.

"She has something on him." Mai whispered.

"What?" Jinx asked.

"Naru only took the case cos Masako asked, he wouldn't off done the same for anyone else." Mai explained.

"What if he has a thing for her?" Jinx asked and looked at her friend when she didn't answer.

"I didn't think of that." Mai said staring at the floor in confusing and sounding almost sad.

"Hey I was just joking." Jinx tried to convince Mai.

"It's okay Jinx I think you where right for once." Mai said with a forced smile before she went off to call the others.

"Does Mai … have a thing for Naru?" Jinx asked no one.

"…So this is the park." John said looking at the peaceful surroundings.

"Are you sure there are evil spirits in here?" Jinx asked seeing all the couples together.

"I wouldn't want to do an exorcism in a peaceful place like this." Bou-san complained, "It would feel so awkward."

"Masako do you feel any spirits?" Ayako asked.

"Yes, a little… I do feel something. But nothing harmful." Masako answered.

"Hear that Mai there is a ghost." Jinx said looking at the unusually quiet girl. Mai looked up and gave a weak smile, which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"I know why we're here but is it really true?" Bou-san asked.

"Apparently so. I also heard the phenomenon only occurs when they shoot that type of scene." Masako informed him.

"Really, it only happens to couples?" John said with a blush.

"Well you know what they say, 'pour water on them to break them up.'" Bou-san said.

"We don't know for sure if it's a psychic phenomenon yet." Naru said coldly.

"We're here to find that out, right?" Bou-san said.

"That's the problem. That's the problem the phenomenon only occurs in that one particular circumstance." Naru explained glaring at the floor.

"That means we need to come up with a plan." Masako said with a smile.

"A plan?" Jinx asked dreading the answer.

"It'll be easy. We just need to create a decoy." Masako replied, "that's all we have to do is break off into three couples."

"I'm not up for that idea. Instead I think we should…" Ayako started but was interrupted.

"Right Naru?" Masako said with a smile, Mai winched and Jinx stared at her friend in sympathy. Then it hit her, is Naru and Mai got paired together then … they would be on a date.

"Me and Mai are in!" Jinx said grinning madly.

"That's good." Masako smiled back, " you and john will make up one couple, Ayako and Bou-san will be the seconded and Naru and I will be the third." Jinx looked at the medium gob-smacked.

"B-but what about Lin and Mai?" Jinx yelled pointing to the two quiet members of the group.

"They will gather information." Masako replied before dragging Naru over to a bench whilst Ayako and Bou-san walked off yelling at one another.

"Mai…" Jinx said.

"Go Jinx this maybe your only chance." Mai said grinning and acting more like Mai. Jinx blushed and looked at John.

"O-okay." She said and walked of with her crush.

"So Lin lets get some info." Mai said as smile fell.

"Naru said we were to act as a four couple." Lin explained.

"He knew this would happen?" Mai asked shocked. Lin walked way without answering.

"Great, my first date and its with a man who wont even speak to me." Mai groaned. Lin stopped and stared at her.

"What?" Mai said feeling uncomfortable.

"Where do you want to go?" Mai smiled at Lin question and ran forward.

"Lets find Jinx." She yelled behind her.

"She is a weird girl." Lin muttered before following her.

Jinx and John wonder through the park in silence.

"So how have you and Mai been?" John asked.

"We've been good, Mai keeps getting into trouble at school though." Jinx replied.

"Why?" John said concerned.

"Well our math teacher doesn't like her very much and she always find finds a way to blow stuff up in chemistry that and she always get into fights." She explained.

"That's Mai all over." John said.

"Yer, she never starts the fights. She protects people and I'm pretty sure she is a genius."

"You two are the strongest girls I know." John said, "How's your little sister?"

"She the same, never listens to me" Jinx shrugged, "how is your family?"

"They don't like me being so far away but they are happy I'm doing what I love." John said. Jinx sighed and looked at the birds about the place.

"Do you want to feed them?" John asked gesturing to the birds.

"What?" Jinx said shocked making John blush.

"Sorry, I saw you looking at them and thought … " John trailed off.

"I'd love too." Jinx cheered and dragged John off unaware of the two shadows following them.

"Man, they are so clueless." Mai said to the silent giant next to her.

"He's a priest." Lin reminded her in a monotone.

"So," Mai said not getting his point. "He could leave."

"What makes you think he would?" Lin asked making Mai shake her head.

"Look at them." Mai said. Jinx and John were feeding the birds and laughing together, both taking glances when they thought the other wasn't looking and blushing when they were caught.

"They both like each other but they're both to shy to say something." Mai explained. She froze.

"What is it?" Lin asked.

"I don't know … just something doesn't feel right." Mai tried to explain. She looked around trying to place what was wrong.

"Jinx…" she said realizing her friend was in trouble. She jumped out of the bush and, rushing past Masako and Naru, to her friends but she was too late. Water appeared out of nowhere and covered Jinx and John. Mai stopped and fell to the floor laughing.

"What the hell." Jinx yelled pulling her damp cloths away from her skin.

"What happened?" Ayako asked as she and Bou-san ran up to them.

"A bit wet Jinx?" Mai said laughing. Jinx growled and then smiled.

"Looks like Mai wants a hug." Jinx said before tackling her to the floor whilst Lin just looked surprised.

"The spirit is behind Jinx, it's a female. A young woman… she's in her early twenties…" Masako said before she fell to the floor.

"Hara-san?" Naru asked drawing everyone's attention.

"What happened?" Mai said running up to them.

"I'm not sure. She suddenly collapsed." Naru said glancing at the slightly wet Mai.

"I'm~happy~to~see~your~misfortune." Masako sang with a weirs look on her face.

"That's creepy." Jinx said hiding behind John.

"The spirit's possessed her body. This is perfect. Let's listen to what she has to say." Naru said to them, "are you the person who's been pouring water over people here?"

"Yes." Masako giggled, "I hoped that they would catch a cold, get bronchitis and suffer from it."

"Why would you wish that?" Naru asked.

"What a handsome boy." Masako cooed as she clung to his arm.

"Answer the question." Mai said losing her cool.

"They make me sick, flirting and such when I'm in so much pain." She answered dramatically.

"Would you mind telling us why you're in so much pain?" Jinx asked kindly.

"If you want me to tell you, I'll tell you." Masako said crying happily, "my boyfriend broke up with me so I killed myself."

"What?" Mai asked confused.

"How miserable and silly I am. Go ahead, laugh at me." Masako continued happy to have the two young girls interested.

"She is interesting…" Ayako said.

"Its even funnier because she's in Masako's body." Mai snickered.

"Did you just laugh at me?" Masako glared.

"No?" Mai said careful of the emotional bomb in front of them.

"Well then I will tell you my tragic love story." She continued happy again, "yes… we met for the first time in this park, he picked up the green onion I dropped. It was a fateful encounter."

"How cheesy…" Jinx said.

"Yep." Ayako said.

"We used to meet here ever since. We got along so well that people around us were jealous." She said happily. "BUT THEN!"

"Holy crap." Mai shouted and hid behind Naru as John jumped in fright.

"How dare he… he was CHEATING on me." Masako yelled.

"This woman is psychotic." Mai whispered to Naru.

"That was 6 months ago, I happened to bump into him when he was dating another woman. They were meeting at this park. This was our special place!" Masako cried.

"Why do you pour water on people?" John asked nervously.

"I was so upset I confronted him, but then … he poured water over me." She cried.

"That asshole." Ayako, Mai and Jinx yelled together and comforted the broken woman.

"I know, I fell into depression and I decided I should leave this world in the place I have all my beautiful memories."

"You committed suicide?" Jinx gasped.

"I tried." Masako explained, "but each time I failed, so I decided to give up and just go home" John let out a sigh of relief, "but then … I tripped over a cat and hit my head on the side of the road."

"Why don't you just show up in front of the guy as a ghost?" Bou-san asked.

"I've already tried standing next to his bed at night, and standing on his shoulders. None of that worked." The spirit sighed, "So I decided to get my revenge on the people here."

"That's not good." John said.

"Yer." Jinx agreed nodding her head.

"Look, even if you're upset because of a grudge you have against an ex-boyfriend, if you take out your anger out on others… wouldn't you be the one they'd end up hating? That's unreasonable." Mai said.

"And that's unfair to you and it doesn't make sense!" Jinx continued.

"This may not sound convincing enough for you… but, hating and being hated by others… it's just a stupid way to spend the precious little time we have." Mai said smiling properly for the first time since the case started. Everyone looked at Mai.

"You too must realize that this is not making you happy." Jinx said half hugging Mai.

"That's right if you don't stop you may never be able to rest in peace, and you'd be much happier if you could." Bou-san said crouching in fronting off Masako.

"What are you guys… Psychic otaku?" Masako questioned.

"Sort off." Jinx said.

"Well… you guys may be right, I feel that your advice has awakened me to the truth." The spirit bowed to them. "Thank you for listening to me." A bright pure light filled the park as the woman disappeared. Masako fell to the floor and looked around.

"What happened?" she asked.

They all sat on the sofas in the SPR office, drinking tea and relaxing.

"Well I have to say mai that was a touching speech." Ayako said sipping her tea.

"Yer kiddo." Bou-san agreed ruffling her hair.

"Just cos I'm not emotional don't mean I'm dead." Mai grumbled.

"But I still don't get it." Jinx said looking at the ceiling.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because her ex-boyfriend got away with it, its not fair." Jinx explained.

"Don't worry Jinx, what goes around comes around." Mai informed her as she stretched. The door opened and Masako walked in.

"Oh, I didn't realize you where all here, is Naru around?" She asked.

"Are you here for more work?" Bou-san said in disbelief.

"No. I wanted to take him out for tea." She said shocking everyone.

"No way! He will never accept that." Ayako sneered.

"He won't turn me down." Masako said with confidence, "we've already gone out together several times to movies and concerts."

"WHAT?" everyone, but Mai, yelled. The door to Naru's door opened.

"Give me a break how many times do I have to tell you …" he started but stopped when he saw Masako. He walked over and picked up his coat.

"Mai I'll be gone of a while." Naru announced before the two of them left.

"Right." Mai whispered. Bou-san glared at the door for a moment before speaking his mind.

"Is Masako taking advantage of one of Naru's weaknesses?"

"Naru's weaknesses?" Jinx asked shocked.

"He's not acting very much like himself." John agreed.

"Maybe Masako's dad is giving Naru money for the business." Ayako said.

"Like a patron." John added.

"NO!" Bou-san shouted, shocking the priest, "in Japan that word has a different meaning."

"So Naru would be unable to refuse her offer." Jinx clarified.

"Yer, anyway do you and Mai still have work to do?" Bou-san asked.

"I don't think so." Jinx replied.

"Would you like to go to a movie or something? My treat!" Bou-san offered.

"Hell yer." Jinx yelled then looked around for Mai.

"Where is Mai?" Ayako asked.

"She probable left early." Jinx covered for her friend knowing when Mai needed her alone time nothing could be done about it.

"Okay." Bou-san said with a shrug, "are you two coming?"

"Off course." Ayako snapped and dragged John up. The two adults argued as they left as they slammed the door behind them. The place was silent until the door to Naru's office opened and Mai drifted out. She slumped on to the sofa and stared into nothingness. Something wet rolled down her checks and she was surprised to find she was crying. Mai curled into a ball and started to sob. Lin's door opened and the silent man stared at the crying teenager trying to work out what to do. He sat down on the sofa and patted her back. Mai looked up at him, with tear trails down her face. She opened her mouth but Lin cut her off.

"You're not okay." He said which made Mai cry harder and rap her arms around his midriff.

"I-I do-n-'t know why but i-it hurts." She sobbed into his shirt as Lin sat rigidly next to her. He sighed and pulled away from Mai as he stood up, he picked up his coat and walked to the door.

"Come on." He said.

"B-but what about the office?" Mai asked wiping her tears away.

"We'll be back soon." He said smiling slightly. Mai smiled back and followed him out.

"Does this count as the second date or is it still the first?" Mai asked with a laugh.

"I would call it looking after a friend, Mai" Lin explained.


	8. 4: Conflict Of Interest

The After School Hexer

Chapter One: Conflict Of Interest

Mai open the door to SPR and crept in trying to make no noise.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jinx hissed from behind her. Mai sighed; it was a long shot anyway.

"No where." She said not facing her friend. Jinx frowned.

"Turn and look at me." Mai tensed and slowly turned and let her hair fall over her face. Jinx raised and eyebrow and flicked the hair out of Mai's face and gasped.

"What is that?" She yelled pointing to her friend's noise. Mai shushed Jinx.

"Don't yell, and it called a noise piecing." Mai hissed explaining the stud in her noise.

"But … why?" Jinx asked confused.

"Why not," Mai shrugged. "And anyway I like it."

"It does suit you, I guess." Jinx said smiling and shaking her head. The door to Naru's office opened and their boss came out and sat on the sofa.

"What the hell are you going to tell Naru? What will he say?" Jinx asked in a panic.

"I didn't think that bit through." Mai explained calming, not caring what her boss would say.

"Mai, tea." Naru order breaking up their conversation. "I don't pay you two to talk." Mai grumbled every bad word she knew as she made the tea.

"Here you go." She said handing him the cup. Naru stared at her.

"What?" Mai asked feeling insecure and trying very hard not to get angry. Ever since the case it the park Mai had distanced herself, both physically and mental, from Naru in the hopes that it would hurt less every time she saw him with Masako. I wasn't working yet.

"You can disfigure your self on your own time, don't be late for work." He said.

"That's what he will say" Mai smiled at Jinx, ignoring the voice I her head that was comparing her to Masako. Jinx frowned, Mai had changed drastically in a very short time, she no longer fought with Naru, just walked away from him, and she was quieter, no longer teasing her about John.

"Um… Naru do you remember the girl how came here yesterday?" Jinx asked trying to get Mai to comment on Naru's harsh treatment of the young girl.

"Yes." He said not looking up.

"Good cos you where so rude." Jinx snapped, angry at his uncaring nature.

"I gave her some advice." Naru explained.

"You said her friend needed a doctor." Jinx growled struggling not to slap her boss.

"Jinx…" Mai sighed but was interrupted by the door opening and, what looked like a cowboy walked in.

"What's up girls?" the person said "Mai can you get me an ice coffee."

"No way… is that Bou-san in there." Mai said pocking Bou-san's white hat. He waved her hand away as Jinx sighed.

"I'll get you your coffee, cowboy." She teased.

"Man I'm telling you coming to Shibuya on a Sunday is hell." Bou-san complained as he slumped in the chair.

"I'm guessing there is a reason for you being here." Naru said shutting his book and putting it down.

"Oo yer, there is a reason." Bou-san said sitting up. "A local school girl how follows my band approached me with a problem. Apparently there is a desk at her school which is cursed."

"How so?" Mai asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"Every person that has sat in that sat has been in an accident, the same kind of accident. They've all had their arm caught in a train door and have then been dragged by it." Bou-san explained with a grime look on his face, "there's a lot of weird stuff the has been happening at that school, I heard there's even a girl who's said to have been possessed."

"Wait." Jinx shouted as the penny dropped, "this school doesn't happen to be called Yuasa High School?"

"How did you know?" Bou-san asked shocked.

"We've been getting clients all week from there." Mai explained.

"But Naru has turned them all down." Jinx glowered, Naru sighed and was about to reprimand her when the door opened and pale elderly man entered. He paused, noticing everyone had their eyes one him.

"Hello… I need your help." He said, "I'm the principle of Yuasa High School."

"Thank you for coming." The principle said. They where standing in his office at Yuasa High School, the principle was standing next to another man who looked just as tired. "This is Yoshino-sensei, a student advisor. He'll give you a tour of the school."

"Please follow me," Yoshino said before leading them to the base room for this case. "As you requested a small conference room has been cleared for your us," Mai watched the man as he sluggishly drifted through the school halls to the base room door; he seemed tense, jumpy and scared. "I advised our student to come see you there if they needed to consult you for anything." An awkward silence filled the air.

"Is there something you would like to speak to us about sir?" Jinx asked smiling brightly.

"Um yes there is," Yoshino said looking surprised before turning to Bou-san. "Are you the boss?"

"No he is." Bou-san explained pointing to Naru.

"Please have a seat." Naru gestured to a chair.

"Uhh… okay… um… at night… I hear someone knocking on my window. The noise just won't stop. I open the curtain but then… the hand disappears and the knocking stops. But the next night the same thing happens. If I just try to ignore it, the noise would continue until the morning. I'm getting very little sleep these days." Yoshino explained, Jinx shuffled closer to Mai sensing the girl needed to talk to her.

"You only hear an knocking noise?" Naru asked his hands linked together.

"Yes."

"Can other people hear that knocking too?"

"Yes… but it doesn't seem to bother them as much."

"I see…" Mai dragged Jinx out of the room and, letting go of her hand, then walked outside. Jinx followed confused and found her friend sitting on the grass in the quad.

"Mai…" Jinx said crouching next to Mai.

"Jinx sit on the floor, close your eyes and clear your mind." Mai ordered. Jinx frowned but did as she said.

"What is the point of this?" Jinx said frowning.

"Stop thinking." Mai said opening her eyes and studying Jinx's face as her friend try to do as she was told. Jinx frowned deepened, her mind refused to stop whirling with thoughts, causing Mai to smile.

"Focuses on your breath. Breath in slowly and then out." Mai commanded Jinx with a soft voice and watching her slowly un-tense.

"Good, now focuses on me. My face, my eyes, my personality." Mai continued. An image of Mai flicked into life behind Jinx's closed eyes, it was blurry and unclear but she could tell it was Mai.

'J…x ….' Mai voice sounded distant and over powered by static noise, "Ji..x ji… jin…" Jinx struggling not to force herself to focuses on her voice knowing she would be doing the exact opposite of what Mai wanted her to do, that this was a test. 'Jinx' Jinx's mind snapped back into reality.

"What do you want? You tell me to focus then keep saying my name." Jinx growled at Mai, feeling wary as her friend smiled brightly.

"But you could hear me saying your name?" Mai asked starting to bounce up and down.

"Yer…" Jinx agreed staring at her friend as if she was insane.

"Fuck yer!" Mai shouted as she jumped up, "it worked, I am soo awesome."

"What work?" Jinx asked standing up.

"By getting you to clear your mind, I attempted to trigger what happened in the old school house." Mai explained.

"Okay… Mai I know you think you are explaining yourself but you're really not." Jinx said as if she was talking to a child.

"You just read my mind." Mai said. Jinx froze and stared at Mai.

"W..ha..t?" Jinx whispered, "I read your m..ind?"

"I figured we have these abilities so we might as well learn how to us them, of course it will take a lot of practices but, after a while, you should be ably to do what you did now in a heart beat and with ease." Mai told her, "I'm sick of being the victim and this way we will be some help."

"This is the coolest thing every." Jinx smiled.

"Tell me about it," Mai replied, smiling back. "Lets go the others will be wondering where we are."

"Wait." Jinx said when Mai turned to walk back to the base.

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"You're not okay," Jinx stated, walking towards Mai. "You're hurt and its because of Naru and Masako." Mai turned to face her.

"You're right." She agreed, surprising Jinx. "It hurts to see them together. I'm not sure why but I will." She explain, determination burning in her eyes.

"You… are the densest person I have ever met." Jinx said laughing.

"What?" Mai frowned as Jinx walked away, "what do you mean by that?"

"You'll figure it out." Jinx shouted behind her. Mai ran after her friend confused as hell. They reached the base room and quietly opened the door. Naru was talking to the girl who had come into the office claiming her friend was possessed.

"Kiyomi Ito-san…" Naru said, glaring at the two girls as they slipped into the room and hid behind Bou-san. "When you stopped by my office, you came to inquire about your friend who you say is 'possessed by a fox spirit'. Where is she today?"

"She hasn't come to school." Kiyomi said "for quite a while now."

"You mentioned that she jumped onto desks and ate sand… and that's not the end of the story…" Naru continued leading her to explain.

"One day she jumped into the school pool with her uniform on… even though is was a very cold day." Kiyomi said looking at the floor.

"Has she ever hurt any of the other students?" Naru asked.

"No… she would never." The girl yelled shocked that anyone could suggest that about her friend.

"Normally if someone's in that type of condition, the first thing I would wonder is whether she has some type of emotional illness," Naru explained "but why do you think she's possessed by a fox spirit?"

"Because… she told me that she's a white fox, the servant to Oinari-san, also she started acting very strange ever since we played Kokkuri-san." Kiyomi said.

"What happened?"

"We didn't have any issues like Kokkuri-san's spirit wouldn't return or anything like that but when we were leaving she said 'I feel like I've been possessed.' We told her that was ridiculous but she said that her shoulders felt heavy." The girl explained "The very next day is when she started acting strange."

"Acting strange," Naru repeated and glanced up at Mai, making her look away. "Where did you perform Kokkuri-san?"

"1st grade room 3." Kiyomi informed him.

"There have been weird things happening in the track team locker room lately." The team leader said, "sometimes the lockers would be tipped over and the equipment would be scattered all over the place. It started happening so frequently that we thought someone was doing it to harass us, so we decided to see if we could catch them. We spent the night and waited to see if anyone came, but while we weren't paying attention, the shot puts, which were stored away in boxes, somehow got placed on the floor in a perfect line…" Jinx, Mai and Bou-san all slumped in their chairs, all through the day students came to the base to tell them about their paranormal experiences.

"What the hell is happening at this school?" Bou-san complained.

"On their these case aren't much but together…" Mai trailed off as the door opened.

"Hello," A girl with short brown hair said followed by another girl. "Wow… I'm impressed you really came." She exclaimed running up to Bou-san.

"Of course," Bou-san smiled. "Let me introduce them to you. This good-looking guy over here is Shibuya, the president of Shibuya Psychic Research." He said pointing to Naru; the girl blushed. "And these to ladies are Taniyama and Fuyumi his assistants."

"I'm Yuko Takahashi. It's nice to meet you." Yuko said smiling brightly.

"Well let's get started… did any of you ever sit at the strange desk and were you involved in any accidents?" Naru asked.

"Ah, yes. I have." The other girl said, "I was the second one to get in an accident. When I was getting off a train I started walking but then it felt as if something pulled my arm back and it got stuck between the doors." The girl shuddered and then continued. "Then the train began to move. I tried to keep up with it but I fell down and got dragged along the platform, I was pulled about 5 meters before the train finally stopped."

"How badly hurt where you?" Mai asked.

"I had a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg, my casts were removed just last week." She said.

"…Did you see anyone near the train door at the time of the accident?" Naru asked.

"No, no one. I know for sure because the train wasn't crowed that day, and I'd remember if anyone had been near me."

"Can you think of any reason why strange incidents would happen to students who sit at that desk?" Naru questioned.

"Not really." The girl replied.

"I'd love to see that desk…" Naru said.

"Well I can take you." Yuko smiled brightly.

"Mai come with me." Naru said and walked out of the base followed by Mai, who shrugged her shouldered at Jinx's questioning look. They entered the 2nd year number 5 classroom. It was completely empty. Naru walked over to the desk closest to the window at the back of the room and rested his hand on it.

"Does anyone sit here now?" he asked. Mai frowned; no one had said which desk it was that was meant to be cursed. So how did he know?

"Not any-more. The girl who was sitting here until recently is in hospital now." Yuko explained.

"And you haven't moved the location of the desk?" it was more of a statement then a question.

"Nope. Haven't touched it." Yuko agreed. Mai walked over and put her hand on the desk and felt nothing out of the ordinary.

"I also heard that one of your teachers has been acting strangely." Naru said making her sighed he was always thinking about work. Mai's mind momentarily went blank, and absolute fear gripped her. A cold feeling spread from her hand through out her body like a bolt of lightning.

"Mai…" At her name Mai turned to look at Naru. For just a moment her eyes where diluted due to her terror, but then it disappeared behind her mask.

"Yes," she asked with no sign of fear. "What exactly did the teacher do?"

"Um," Yuko started. "He claimed that he saw ghosts in a prep room, so now he won't come back to school! He would never have believed in ghosts before!"

"Where is he now?" Naru asked keeping an eye on Mai.

"He's in hospital now," Yuko explained. "Apparently he's been saying he even sees ghosts in his hospital room. I heard he acts as if he's suffering from neurosis." Naru nodded and then walked out of the room heading back to the base.

"Does he always do this?" Yuko asked.

"Yeah," Mai said smiling slightly. "But you get use to it."

"Just means you have to train him." Yuko smiled back.

"He has a girlfriend, a TV star." Mai explained sighing softly. Yuko shook her head.

"From the look he gave you, I really doubt that," Yuko reassured her. "So don't give up." Mai thought as they walked back to the base. Naru had never said anything about him and Masako, and for that matter neither had Masako. So maybe it was blackmail that made Naru treat the medium the way he did. She chose to ignore Yuko's last comment. Mai opened up the door to the base and Jinx's voice filtered out into the hall.

"So what are we going to do Naru?" Mai whispered a quick goodbye to the schoolgirl and entered.

"What up Jinx?" she asked seeing the girl slumped in her chair.

"More people came after you two left." Jinx explained.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING AT THIS SCHOOL?" Bou-san yelled making the two girls jump, "who's going to get rid of this many evil spiri…. Mai what happened to you nose?" he asked seeing the stud.

"I got it pierced." She said feeling uncomfortable.

"I really suits you," He said smiling. "Though next time ask permeation first."

"There's definitely some reason behind all this activity. There are just too many random case." Naru announced turning the attention of Mai.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Mai muttered into her hands.

Naru made the decision to call Masako, John and Ayako in to help with the exorcisms.

"We won't be able to spend much time researching each case as there are too many. We'll just have to try to get rid of as many spirits as possible and if that doesn't work we'll come up with an alternate plan." He explained to everyone. Jinx frowned; this didn't seem like a plan that would work.

"Hara-san, please look around the school. First priority is that places where activity has happened."

"It's okay if you just call me Masako?" Masako said flittering her eyelashes. Mai started to glare but then stopped herself, once again Masako was flirting with Naru and the boy had ignored her. Mai wondered if he would do that with everyone, an evil grin past over her.

"Matsuzaki-san, would you please accompany Hara-san and if you see any spirits, please get rid of them." Naru asked completely ignoring the medium.

"I see," Ayako grinned. "So you didn't say anything back to Masako huh? If it was someone else you would have given them a difficult time."

"So not true," Jinx whispered to Mai, and seeing her confused face she elaborated. "You gave him his nickname Naru and he hired you."

"If you have so much time to be chatty, why don't you try to prove your talent for exorcism?" Naru countered Ayako with a smug smile.

"At any rate there isn't enough equipment to cover all the cases. I'll need to rely on everyone's psychic powers. As you patrol the school please wear these." He continued and gestured to headsets. "Mai, Jinx you hold down the fort."

"Sure this boss," Mai smiled shocking everyone. They all knew Mai had stopped talking to Naru directly after Masako and Naru went on a date. "But what about you?"

"Lin and I will continue our research." Naru explained and everyone could see the soft look in his eyes. With that everyone left. As John left he smiled at the two girls and waved. Jinx sighed and Mai for once decided against teasing her friend.

"Well it seems at the end of the day our job is still admiration," Jinx sighed again and turned to seem Mai with her nose in a book. "What is that?"

"Spell book on exorcisms and other stuff," Mai explained. "Which reminds me." Mai through a necklace at Jinx. It was a simple thing with just a bead with her name and a symbol carved on to it.

"What is it?" Jinx said putting it on.

"Its called Penelope's web its meant to protect the wearer and there is also a protect spell on it." Mai said.

"Will it work?" Jinx asked nervously.

"I have no idea." The door slid open make the girls jump. It was Yuko.

"God, don't do that." Jinx gasped clutching her chest, as Mai smirked and started reading again.

"Sorry." Yuko apologized. "What are you doing? Are they all case from this school?" she asked seeing all the reports.

"Um yer." Jinx replied not sure what to say to this overly keen schoolgirl.

"Honestly, I wonder what's going on here," Yuko announced, Mai looked up at Jinx and mouthed blah, blah at her. "Curses, ghosts, and supernatural powers… what's next a UFO?"

"What supernatural powers?" Mai snapped suddenly to attention.

"Um … yeah" Yuko agreed but Mai was no longer listening, she grabbed the headset and radioed Naru.

"Boss we have more info I think you will want to hear."

"Stay in the base, I'll come to you." Naru ordered in a flat voice. The girls all sighed.

"He really must be a handful." Yuko sympathized with them.

"You should see him in one of his mood." Mai said with a sigh and waited for their boss to reappear. An awkward silence filled the air until Naru appeared and they had something to do again.

"Kasai panic?" Naru asked not quiet sure what the schoolgirl was telling him.

"There's a senor her called Chiaki Kasai. She can bend a spoon with her powers," Yuko informed them. "I believe it was right after the summer break that she showed it to us for the first time. Since then she's become famous at the school, some much so that weird psychic powers became 'cool' among some of the school but not everyone believed in her powers. As it became a big deal, she was asked to stand on stage in front of everyone during a morning assembly and was asked to bend a key."

"She did it?" Jinx yelled shocked as Yuko nodded.

"And that was it the teacher started attacking her! Kasai-san eventually got fed up and said to teacher 'I'll put a curse on you and kill you' and then all this stuff started to happen. Please don't tell anyone but we think this is Kasai-san's curse" Yuko said with a shiver. Mai frowned, for some reason it didn't sound right to blame this girl.

"Do you know where Kasai-san might be?" Naru asked.

"Um… she belongs to the biology club, so she may be in the prep room right now." Yuko said looking truly scared. Naru nodded before ordering his assistance around again.

"Jinx stay here, Mai come with me." And then he left leaving Mai to stare after him as if he was crazy.

"Is it just me or is he making sure you two spend more time together?" Jinx teased. Mai glared at her and ran after the teenaged genius.

"Naru wait up." Mai yelled racing after him and running into his back. Naru staggered forwards but regained his balance before turning to glare at Mai.

"I didn't think you where actually going to stop." Mai explained as she rubbed her throbbing head.

"Just try to be more careful." Naru sighed before walking on.

"That weird." Mai muttered after it was clear Naru wasn't going to pick a fight. A voice, sounding suspiciously like Jinx, whispered in her ear, 'its because he likes you.' Mai shook her head and walked on with two questions on her mind. Why was her sub-conscious like Jinx and why did it care if Naru like her. Naru knocked on the door of the biology prep room and entered leaving Mai to run in after him.

"Excuse me is Kasai-san here?" Naru asked the fake smile Mai hated so much appearing on his face.

"How can I help you?" A woman replied as the schoolgirl, sitting next to her, turned to look the other way.

"My name is Shibuya and I'm with Shibuya Psychic Research, my I speak with Kasai-san?" Naru introduced himself.

"Sure please come in, I'm Kei Ubusuna, the biology teacher." Ubusuna explained.

"That's an uncommon name." Mai shuddered at the dark tone in Naru's voice.

"You need to speak with Kasai-san? You must be here to talk about the incident." Ubusuna said walking over to the schoolgirl.

"I don't wan to talk about it! Leave me alone!" Kasai yelled still not facing them.

"Talking to them would be a good idea so they know the truth." Ubusuna tried to convince her.

"No! They won't believe what I say anyway." Kasai snapped.

"Didn't you hear them? They work on psychic phenomenon cases there is no reason for them to not believe you." The teacher reasoned. Kasai teased and turned to face them.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked quietly. She was wary of them but having so many people ridicule her it made sense.

"I heard a rumor that you may have something to do with the cases at this school." Naru started, "I also heard rumors that you can bend spoons and keys with preternatural powers."

"They're not rumors. It's true." Kasai bragged, "but I'll bet you don't believe it."

"Why wouldn't i? Your not the only one who can bend a spoon." Naru said. Mai started at him, Naru could use PK. She slumped feeling even more useless then before, everyone had some kind of useful ability, even Jinx. The only abilities she had where sketchy at the best of times.

"You can?" Kasai asked in disbelief.

"Sure I can and anyway all psychic researchers believe in PK." Naru replied calmly. Kasai grabbed a spoon from next to her and handed to Naru.

"Prove it." She challenged him. Naru seemed to debate with himself before placing a finger on top of the spoon and bending it back with ease. Just like her last encounter with PK the room seemed to buzz but it was far more controlled and Mai stared as the top snapped of and hit the floor. Kasai's eyes where wide with amazement.

"During the summer break I was watching a TV show late at night and saw someone bending a spoon." Kasai began to explain. "I tried to imitate it and I actually started being able to bend it, after practice it became easier to do though I can break it like you did."

"Gellerini phenomenon." Naru said, Mai pulled a face of confusion and looked at her boss.

"Huh?"

"Kasai-san can you still bend a spoon?" Naru asked ignoring Mai.

"Of course I can!" she snapped and grapping another spoon she tried to demonstrate. She stared at the spoon harder and harder, curling her self forward on her chair.

"Stop." Naru shout making everyone jump. "You were about to bend the spoon on the edge of the chair."

"No.. i..i…" Naru interrupted her

"It only takes one mistake to lose your credibility, any researcher is award that Gellerini's power can be unpredictable, the one who call you a fake with never believe you." Naru explained.

"I'm the one who taught her that trick." Ubusuna admitted.

"I was having trouble bending one lately, when I talked to Kei-sensei she taught me that trick. That morning assembly only made things worst. Other teachers started questioning Kei-sensei." Kasai said looking ashamed.

"Is that way you made that comment?" Naru asked.

"You mean when I said I would curse that teacher and kill him, yes." she answered.

"Did you mean it?"

"No, I wouldn't be able to actually kill him." Kasai insisted.

"…is that so…" Naru muttered. "Thank you for your time." Mai left the prep room unsure of what had just happened. Before hey got to the base Naru stopped.

"Mai…" he said sounding reluctant to talk.

"What is it?" Mai asked concerned.

"I need to ask you a favor." Mai stared at him in shock.

"You just saw me bend a spoon. Please don't tell anyone about it, especially not Lin." Mai glared at him.

"I don't know what's more shocking, that fact that you said please or the fact you think I would just go around telling people thinks about you." She huffed and crossed her arms. Naru looked at her with an almost pleading face.

"I won't say a word," Mai reassured him. "Any way everyone still thinks you're the Omnyoji."

"Thank you Mai." Naru said and smiled at her. Not one of his fake smile but a really one. Mai blushed and hid her face so he couldn't see but she knew it was futile.

"Are you coming in? I'm shutting the door." Naru's voice broke through her trail of thoughts. In side the base Bou-san and Masako where arguing.

"There's no spirit here anywhere?" the monk shouted. "That's not possible Masako-chan." The doll girl sighed and continued to explain.

"I didn't see any. I searched the entire school campus but found nothing."

"There at least has to be a spirit at that desk."

"I wonder if they're setting us up?" John thought aloud tried to break up the fight.

"You mean the whole school? Is that some kind of joke?" Bou-san snapped.

"Calm down, he is just making a suggestion." Jinx said with surprising force.

"I recognize that voice." Mai said announcing her and Naru's presents in the room. "Watch out Bou-san or Jinxy will get you, and that speaking from experience"

"…This case is going to be complicated," Naru said looking out the window. "How many of those witnesses do you think were telling the truth? Even if only some were there a still quite a lot of cases, there has to be some reason why so many people involved in this school are experiencing psychic phenomena. We can only depend on your psychic powers at this point, Hara-san." Ayako smirked at this and pulled a face at Bou-san. Jinx looked between the two and wonder what the hell they were up to.

"Masako isn't always right you know." Ayako said a strange glint in her eyes.

"I'm correct more often then you are." The medium hissed back. Mai sighed as they began to spit insults at one another.

"You're useless! Even if you could see spirits, you could never get rid of them." Ayako said smugly.

"… if there were any…" Naru muttered to himself but dew to her closeness to him, Mai heard.

"Huh?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing. I was just saying that I wished I had a reliable psychic who had an ability to see spirits accurately." Naru explained before giving out more order. "Lin, let's get back to work." Mai looked after him as he talked to the tall silent man thinking about what he said. It seemed more like he was saying he used to have a reliable psychic medium, Mai thought getting a weird feeling in her stomach and feeling of familiarity at the word medium that was never there before.

"John, let's go around the campus once again." Bou-san said. "Jinx, Mai do you want to come?" Jinx looked hopefully at Mai.

"You go." Mai said. "I'll hold down the fort."

"Thank you." Jinx whispered as she left with the others followed by the still arguing medium and priestess.

"No spirits hm." Mai said to the empty room. "Then how is all of this stuff happening?" She yawned starting to feel tired and shook her head. "Naru will kill me if I fall asleep." She tried to convince her self as she eyes drifted shut. When she opened them it was completely dark.

"Where am I?" she asked walking forwards and looking around. In the distance she could see a small speck of light and started towards it. As the light grew more detail became visible, it was a room. The walls where decorated in a childish way, soft toys where on the floor and with them was a very familiar small girl who looked no older then three. It was herself. Mai eyes widened at the realization that this was a memory. The little girl looked up with her bright blue eyes and smiled in her direction.

"Do you want to play with me?" the young Mai asked. Mia stared in disbelief, how could she see her. The little girl frowned.

"why are you covered in dirt?" she said and for the first time Mai saw the girl was looking through her, not at her. She turned around slowly not wanting to see what was behind her. It was another young girl. Her blonde hair was matted together and her white dress was covered in brown blotches, which unlike her younger self, Mai knew was not mud. She stared wide-eyed at the implications of her conclusion. It could not be possible. Young Mai scream snapped the teenager out of her thoughts. The little girl had lifted her face. She was covered in bleeding cuts but the worst thing by far was her eyes. A crazed savaged look of cold malice filled them. Young Mai screamed louder and pressed her self at against the wall. The door slammed open and to worried adults entered the room.

"Mai, baby. What wrong." The woman, her mother, said in a soothing fashion but the girl kept on screaming as the blonde child stared. The man came over and, picking her up, took her from the room. Mai's screams turned to sobs and she held on to the father she would have so few memories of when she grew up.

"Katou what are we going to do? This is the second house this has happened in." Mai's mother said rubbing the young Mai's back. Mai rapped her hands around herself trying to remember what it felt like when her mother did that.

"I don't know Sakura, I just don't know." Katou sighed rocking the small girl in his arms.

"She was so angry." The girl whimpered attraction both of the adults' attention.

"Who was angry?" Sakura asked.

"The little girl." Young Mai sniffed.

"Why?" it was her father this time.

"Her parents…" young Mai started, "they killed her." The image faded away and for a second time Mai found herself in the dark, only this time she wasn't alone. Copycat was there.

"What was that?" Mai asked still starring ahead as if she could see the small family.

"A suppressed memory from your childhood." The look-a-like said. Mai shook her head.

"No, it can be true if I could see ghost as a child why can't I now." Mai snapped feeling the beginnings of a panic attack.

"For the same reason you can't remember because you wished not to see them so your power went dormant."

"Why now though?" she asked feeling lost.

"Because you need that ability to survive in this world of paranormal and to do your job," He explained. "Mai I know this is hard but you have to trust me, unlike when you where a child it will be difficult for you at first to set the spirits but with practice you will get better." Mai took a deep breath and started to calm down.

"What do you need to show me?" Mai asked suddenly in control again. The boy smiled at her, looking exactly like Naru did outside of the base, and pointed. Following his lead Mai saw Yuasa High School. Blue lights where dotted about the place looking like little firers.

"What are they?" Mai said looking to the dark teen.

"Will-o'-the-wisp?" he said and seeing her confused look elaborated. "Spirits."

Thank you to all my readers and sorry of the long wait, life got in the way a bit, hope this chapter has been worth the wait.


	9. 4: Haunted

Chapter Two: Haunted

Mai's eyes flickered open and sighed rolling on to her side she sat up, stretched and looked around her room. Jinx was asleep on the bed next to hers and Sam was sprawled out across her bed. Sighing she stood up, creeping out of the room and then slumped against the closed door and brushed out the creases in her baggy shirt, which brushed her tights just above where her shorts ended. The sick feeling that had hung around since that dream still followed her. Turning on the lights on the living room she jumped onto the sofa and sat cross-legged remembering what copycat had said, something about a prefect medium, what ever that is, and her potential psychic abilities. Too many things where happening and making Mai's more confusing, so much so it had gotten to the point where she decided anything not to do with the case will be dealt with off the case but her brain refused to shut down. Naru's smile kept playing through her mind, it felt so very different from copycat's smiles, it was just for her, she had earned it. Mai eye's snapped open and the smile that had unknowingly formed on her face fell. It couldn't be possible but looking back over their interactions it was the only thing that made sense.

"I am screwed."

5555555

Mai's bed was empty, which was the first thing Jinx noticed when she woke up. Neither Sam nor his master was in sight and panic began to rear its head. Jinx shot out of bed and began a room-by-room search. Although she hadn't done it for some time, Mai had done disappearing acts on Jinx. She always showed up, just a little worst for wear. When she reached the living room she realized all her worrying had been for nothing. Mai was sleep on the floor, her mouth slightly open and Sam curled into her side, surrounded by Mathematical calculations and information on the science behind psychic abilities. Jinx smiled at the cute image before her, it was rare for Mai to completely shut down even whilst asleep. Mai groaned and moved in her sleep.

"Mai you are in big trouble." Jinx yelled. Mai shot up and looked at her with blurry eyes, Sam scampered off annoyed at the disruption of his sleep.

"What up Jinx?" Mai yawned and stretched.

"What up?" Jinx hissed "I wake up panicking because I think you're MIA and all you can say is what up?" Mai blinked and stared at her friend.

"I'm guessing you're angry." Mai said, though it sounded more like a question.

"No," Jinx sighed and scuffed up Mai's hair. "Just worried."

"Damn." Mai said, miffed she would have to brush her hair, and stood up.

"What time did Naru say he would pick us up?" Jinx asked going through Mai's cupboard to find anything to eat.

"Around 8 o'clock and it is…." Mai trailed off whilst checking the clock, "6:30."

"Why is it that when ever I'm around here we are always awake really early?" Jinx asked.

"No clue normally i have to drag myself out of bed and drink two cups of coffee before I'm even willing to face the world without killing everyone I meet." Mai said with a shrug and sat on the sofa.

"You have fuck all food." Jinx said staring at Mai's fridge shelves. Mai jumped up and walked over to her.

"I have eggs, flour and milk. You make pancakes I'll walk the mutt." Mai said walking to her room to get dressed.

"You say it as if I have a choice." Jinx grumbled and set about making breakfast. When Naru and Lin arrived at the block of flats where Mai lived the two girls where standing out side. Taking in the graying dirt block of flats, and the unpleasant area, both of the men in the van looked slightly worried at the conditions Mai was living in but they said nothing. The drive to Yuasa High School was silent but for Mai and Jinx's soft conversation in the back of the van.

"Jinx-san look after the base, Mai come with me." Naru said as soon as they entered the school. Mai shrugged her shouldered and followed after her boss and his assistant feeling sorry for Jinx.

"Well this is exciting." Jinx said sarcastically as she sat down, she was still worried as to what had made Mai sleep in the front room.

"Damn I wish John was here." She complained to thin air when there was a knock on the door. She froze and prayed to every god that it wasn't the priest or anyone who would tease her.

"Come in." Jinx said and sighed when a girl came into view. "Kasai-san right?"

"Yes and you are?" Kasai asked.

"Jinx Fuyumi, Shibuya's other assistant." Jinx explained as the girl sat down. Silence filled the air and she found herself wishing someone would walk through door so someone would say anything.

"How's are the exorcism going?" Kasai asked and Jinx mentally cheer that she didn't have to break the silence and most likely wind up blushing.

"Not very actually. A psychic medium is saying there's no spirits here."

"No way." Kasai yelled, "There are way too many things happening for that to be true." Jinx nodded her head in agreement.

"I know but we don't have anyone else who can see spirits on our team so…" Jinx trailed off uncomfortable. Even though Masako was a right cow nearly all of the time Naru still trusted her abilities.

"So are you, Shibuya-san and Taniyama-san psychic's as well?" Kasai asked.

"Ah me and Mai are not." Jinx lie not wanting to tell someone she had just met that she could very rarely read someone's mind. "And Shibuya is a ghost hunter although he maybe an Omnyou-Ji."

"Wow I'm impressed." Kasai exclaimed sitting back. "An Omnyou-Ji and he had PK-ST."

"Yer." Jinx agreed then back tracked. "Wait PK?"

"Well he bent a spoon when he saw me first." Kasai explained. "I thought you knew."

"No I didn't." Jinx growled pissed that Mai had left out that detail but then again she would have a very good reason for doing so. "What does the ST stand for?"

"That refers to static objects. There are severally categories of PK for example PK-MT which is the ability to control moving objects."

"You sure do know a lot." Jinx complimented her.

"I learn it from Kei-sensei. She is very knowledgeable in parapsychology though I feel bad for her. Because of me other teachers and even the PA are against her." Kasai sighed. "Thanks for talking but I have to go."

"Em… sure." Jinx said and Kasai ran out of the room. "What was that about?" the door opened again and Bou-san fell to the floor unconscious.

"What the hell Ayako?" Mai yelled as she checked the man over.

"Oo please the moron had the thick skull." Ayako snapped and stepped over Bou-san into the room followed by everyone else.

"So what happened whilst we were away?" Bou-san said bouncing off the floor and Masako covered her mouth with her sleeve looked weirdly at the monk.

"Wow what do you know Ayako was right for once!" Mai said and then hid behind Naru and the priestess moved to hit her but Jinx quickly drew everyone's attention as she explained her conversation with Kasai.

"How much can we trust this Kasai girl?" Ayako asked stealing a cup of tea from Mai and being rewarded with a glare.

"What do you mean 'how much'?" Mai said shoving tea in front of Naru and making him jump.

"Mai be careful." He warned her but she ignored it like usual.

"I saw her put a broken spoon together." Mai explained.

"Bending a spoon is just too fishy, you know? Wasn't everyone that did it assumed to be a cheater?"

"Never assume it makes and ass out of you and me." Jinx said with a smile. "What?" everyone started at her.

"I really am a bad influence." Mai said still looking shocked.

"Uri Geller originally started spoon-bending." Bou-san explained. "It's believed that he's the best psychic of the 20th century. From PK to clairvoyant powers and predictions… he acted like nothing was impossible for him. Then he started bending spoons."

"And the kids who saw him imitated it and started bending spoons themselves." Mai said remembering what Naru had said when they when to see Kasai. Then she remembered his smile and blushed but fortunately everyone thought it was because of the attention she had drawn to herself.

"Yes," Bou-san said looking proud, "but their powers where unpredictable. Some lost their powers and relied on tricks as a result they dishonest act came to light and people started to doubt Geller's powers."

"So what is true then?" Jinx asked confused.

"I'm not sure but Geller is too showy for me." John said smiled gently.

"There are two types of psychic power- ESP and PK." Naru explained looking up from his book. "ESP stands of extrasensory perception and the two types of ESP are clairvoyant powers and telepathy." Mai looked at Jinx and winked "PK is psycho kinesis. Generally a psychic can be classified as either PK or ESP thought you do on occasion find people who are a mixture of both though it is rare."

"Right." Bou-san agreed. "Edgar Cayce Jean Dickson is a great clairvoyant but I've never heard of him bending spoon. On the other hand Nina Kulagina has amazing PK, but I've never heard of her having ESP."

"With PK is there anyway to control living things?" Jinx.

"Yes, that is PK-LT remember I mentioned Nina Kulagina, she is able to cure illness with one touch and it is even said she can stop a frogs heart." Bou-san explained.

"Wow can she manipulate humans?" Jinx asked impressed.

"No, PK-LT is very hard to do, have you heard of the famous Oliver Davis from England?" Bou-san asked.

"I have." Mai answered, "but I though he was more of a psychic researcher then a PK specialist."

"That's true but he also has some incredible PK-ST powers. Most people move only small objects with PK-ST but in an experiment several years ago he moved a 50kg aluminum ball and smashed it into a wall by only using his PK." Bou-san said excitedly.

"Wow that's impressive." Mai agreed.

"At any rate." Naru said changing the subject quickly, "most importantly Kasai-san believed in her own psychic ability. She found some of the teachers' reactions to her special power quite unfriendly. As a result of that…"

"She'd kill them by putting a curse on them?" Ayako asked.

"I wonder if she is capable of that, she'd have to be at least as strong of a PK-LT user as Kulagina." Bou-san thought aloud.

"That is true." Naru agreed. "Anyway let's first do something about our current situation. Let's perform an exorcism."

55555555555

Jinx groaned and slouched back in her chair.

"This case is so complicated." She complained to Mai, who made a noise to indicate she was listening but didn't look up from the book she was reading. "Why don't the exorcisms work?" Jinx said starting to sound more concerned then annoyed. "I heard Taka-san's teacher's health has worsened lately."

"Jinxy everything will work out." Mai tried to reassure her. Suddenly Jinx slammed her hands down onto the desk making Mai jump and almost fall of her chair.

"Do you think spirits might appear in this room?" Jinx said looking kind of scared. Mai sighed and jump again as the door opened and Naru walked in.

"Thank god, someone who is sane." Mai cheered as Jinx glared at her but then smiled evilly.

"I need some fresh air. I'll be back soon." Jinx said. Mai's eyes widened as she realize exactly what her friend was attempting to do.

"Jinx if you're not well I should go with you." Mai said giving her a look that said 'don't you fucking dare leave me here'.

"No, no it's fine you stay here with Naru." Jinx said and ran out the door. Mai groaned at the unsubtly of her friend.

"Sorry bout that Naru." Mai said winching.

"It's okay." Naru said, "I don't mind." Mai froze at the last sentence. Did that mean he didn't mind being alone with her or didn't mind their craziness.

"I'll make some tea." Mai said trying to fill the silence. Mai sighed as she waited for the kettle to boil. Why, why did she have to work out she had a crush on Naru, her boss of all people, it was making it harder to act like she didn't care. The whistling of the kettle pulled her out of her thoughts and she carried two cups of tea back to the desk and gave on to Naru. Finding nothing interesting in the room she observed her boss. She was still no closer to working out who he really was but maybe his appearance would give her some clues … at least that's what she told herself. 'He has long eyelashes…' she thought resting her chin on her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked and Mai quickly looked away. She started to say nothing but froze. The room suddenly felt hostile and she was finding it hard to breathe.

"Mai what's wrong?" Naru asked walking towards her.

"I.. don't know." She said looking around the room she could see nothing but something in her was screaming something dangerous was there, and then the lights went out.

"We have to get out of here." Mai said starting to shake. Naru grabbed her by her shoulders making sure she didn't run.

"Mai what is going on?" he asked really concerned now, Mai was never this bad before so why now.

"The ceiling." Mai breathed looking up calmer now she knew where her enemy was. Naru turned and saw hair dangling through the ceiling.

"Calm down and don't move." He said moving to stand in front of her as a head came into view its eyes fixed on them, no not on them on Naru. Mai growled and stepped in front of him. It was time to see in anything she had learnt really worked. Making a seal with her hands she focused her will and shouted.

"Deo descendere et tenebrae disperdes inimicos meos." The spirit gasped and then vanished. The lights flickered back on and Mai breathed a sigh of relief, it had actually work.

"Mai…" Naru said and his voice warned her she had very little time to explain what had just happened.

"I've been reading up on exorcisms and such so I can be of some help." Her said and prayed Naru wouldn't get mad at her.

"You put yourself in harms way. Have you even practiced any of this?" he asked his voice like ice.

"Well no…" Mai said but was cut off.

"You stupid girl why did you do it?" Naru said barely controlling his anger but Mai had had enough.

"Because I care about you jack ass." She screamed shocking him, "don't even pretend you didn't notice, the spirit was only interested in you." Naru stared at her his face too calm. Mai scoffed at him and marched towards the door.

"I don't even now why I bother." She hissed. As she reacted the door and hands grabbed her wrist and span her round. Before se could even think about fighting back Mai found herself pined between the door and Naru. She glared at him and struggled to get free but knew it was pointless.

"Let me go." Mai hissed hope he would listen but the opposite happened. Naru was now pressed right up against her his forehead almost touched hers. A dark look was in his eyes, one Mai could only describe as possessive, as he moved closer to her. Knocking on the door snapped them both out of the haze that seemed to have descended on them. Naru released Mai, sat back down and stared going over the case file again leaving Mai to shake her head and sit back down in her seat quickly before Bou-san came rushing in followed by a seething Ayako.

"Save me Jou-Chan." Bou-san yelled as the priestess tried to hit him with her purse but Mai was still thinking about what had just happened. Was Naru really going to kiss her or was it just her imagination. Then again he had pined her to the freaking door. Looking up she saw Naru look at her out of the corner of his eye and smirk. Mai glowered at him, wasn't he meant to be going out with Masako? Bou-san's screams drew her attention back to the fighting pair. Bou-san was curled into the fetal position trying to protect himself for Ayako's handbag. Jinx came rushing in followed by everyone else.

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled and tried to break up the fight with Mai's help.

"Is the fighting really necessary?" John asked when the two girls had finally pulled Ayako away from Bou-san.

"What happened?" Masako asked looking amused.

"Well the old lady went crazy and started chasing me." Bou-san started and whimpered with Ayako glared darkly at him. "I tried to get into the base to be save by the brave Mai but the door wouldn't open." Everyone looked at Naru and Mai.

"A spirit gave us a little visit it vanished after Bou-san started banging on the door." Naru lie smoothly whilst Mai blushed. Masako looked between the two of them, something else had happened otherwise Mai wouldn't be resembling a tomato right now, she covered her mouth with her sleeve to hid most of her unhappy expression.

"Are you two alright?" Lin asked watching his young boss careful, he two knew something else had happened.

"I'm fine it was only after Naru." Mai said and smiled smugly at Naru when he glared at her.

"What?" Lin asked.

"That spirit didn't come here because of the room she was after Naru." Mai told him.

"There are no spirits in this school." Masako said glaring at Mai.

"I had a dream last night. There where will-o'-the-wisps all over the school and that spirit was one of them." Mai yelled and the doll girl.

"You're not psychic how could you're dream mean anything." Masako sneered making Mai clench her fists in anger.

"I believe her." Lin said shocking everyone. Masako looked down at the floor and walked out of the room. Mai sighed and slumped in her chair.

"Not good?" she asked Jinx.

"Bit not good yer. Don't worry I'll talk to her." Jinx said before following after the medium. It didn't take her long to find her. Masako was sitting on the floor with the knees pressed against her chest and tears falling down her face.

"Masako…" Jinx said alerting the girl to her presence.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled and when Jinx didn't she screamed it. Jinx looked down at the delicate girl in pity.

"Stop pushing everyone away because you can't get your own way." Jinx snapped and left feeling only slightly bad that she had probable made things worst. Pity was an emotion she really felt after all she knew better then anyone that pity was a horrible thing for people to feel for you. Not once had she pitied Mai in the 5 years she had know Mai had she pitied her even after finding out her story. Masako needed to grow up and realize that she couldn't always have it her way.

55555555

Mai sighed, it was day three and she was starting to wish something would happen today just to make it move quicker. When Jinx and her had arrived in the morning everyone was nowhere to be seen and so they where manning the base until told otherwise so right now she was slumped in a chair and Jinx was sitting on the floor with her dog. Have found no-one to look after Sam for the day and not wanting to leave him alone for the whole day again, Mai had no choice but to bring him with her under strict orders that he was not aloud to leave her side unless he was with Lin or Naru. The dog may have forgotten what had happened in the house with the doll but Mai hadn't. Sam perked up as the door opened and Kasai walked in.

"Hello do you mind if I come in?" she asked.

"No, come in sit down and please distracted us." Mai begged making Kasai laugh.

"That bored huh?" she asked as Sam wondered over to investigate the new person in the room. "Hello who's this?"

"He's my dog, Sam." Mai explained and Kasai scratched Sam behind the ear and making his back leg twitch.

"So how is the investigation going?" Kasai enquired.

"Slowly." Jinx groaned from the floor.

"I'm sorry I haven't been more help." Kasai apologized.

"It's fine." Mai smiled as Sam licked Kasai's hand making the girl laugh again. Mai got the feeling it had been a while since Kasai had last laughed after everything with her powers.

"Kei-sensei asked me to tell you is she can help in any way just let her know." Kasai said. "She was impressed when I mentioned to her that Shibuya-san is an Omnyou-Ji. I'd like to help too. So just ask." Mai groaned softly after hearing that. She had forgotten to tell Jinx Naru wasn't the Omnyou-Ji.

"Really? Thanks" Jinx said as she sat in one of the many chairs. The base door opened and Naru and Lin waked in.

"Good morning Naru." Mai said.

"…Kasai-san?" he said seeming confused as to way the girl was there.

"Well, I should get back to class now." Kasai said ad waved to them all.

"Okay see you later." Jinx said. Kasai gave a small bow as she walked past the two men as she left.

"I'll make tea." Jinx said giving Mai a break not that she needed one.

"Mai tea." Naru said as he took of his coat. Mai sighed took over from Jinx with Sam by her side.

"Your eyes are red. Couldn't you sleep last night?" Mai asked as she poured hot water into a cup.

"No." Naru said causing Mai to almost burn herself, as she hadn't expected him to answer. "That ghost and I were glaring at each other all night."

"The ghost from yesterday?" Mai said.

"Yes. It showed up in my room last night." Naru explained whilst Mai glare at Jinx who mumbled 'lucky' to Mai under her breath. "I figured it wouldn't be safe to take my eyes off it so I stay up all night."

"What didn't you call me?" Lin scolded him making Jinx and Mai look at each other in confusion.

"I was curious as to what would happened and I also felt bad about waking you up in the middle of the night." Naru tried to reassure the older man.

"And he yells at me when I do stuff like that." Mai complained and then smiled sweetly as Naru stared at her.

"All you had to do was knock on the wall. What would you have done if something had happened?" Lin asked still mad at his young boss. Naru sighed and started to look annoyed.

"If something really happened, of course I would have called you. But nothing happened." Naru explained in a tone that said this conversation better be over soon.

"Ah… when you said 'knock on the wall'. Do you guys live together?" Jinx asked and blushed when both men started at her.

"I guess you could say that." Naru agreed. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no nothing." Jinx said waving her hands in front of her.

"By the way why was Kasai-san here?" Naru asked. Lin sighed and walked into the kitchen Mai watched as Jinx began to explain then followed Lin.

"You don't have to worry." Mai said as she lend against the counter next to the tall man.

"What do you mean?" Lin asked not looking at her.

"Naru. You're worried about him." she stated and received a shocked look from Lin. "you don't have to. Naru stubborn but he knows when he is out of his depth and needs help."

"And how would you know that?" he said with a small smile.

"He's just like me. Well actually he's probably better then me. " Mai said before walking out.

"Why Sam here?" Lin asked before she walked out.

"I couldn't find anyone to look after him." Mai explained. "Can I ask a favor can he stay by you when I'm not around?" Lin nodded remembering what had happened at the mansion.

"Hey would don't think Kasai-san is putting curses on people…" Jinx asked.

"I don't think so. Even if she had PK abilities, she wouldn't be able to influence this many people. Besides, all the victims have all been seeing ghost." Naru said.

"How bout voodoo dolls…" Mai suggested.

"I doubt that too. Voodoo dolls are the ones that you hammer nails into." Naru explained.

"Wait didn't Ayako say you could curse people with Hitogatas?" Mai asked.

"You're right." Naru said wide-eyes.

"You don't have to look so surprised." Mai muttered and Jinx gently punched her.

"Lin?" Naru asked.

"There's a possibility." He said. Jinx looked between the two confused by the conversation they were having, she looked to Mai who just shrugged her shouldered.

"Why didn't I realize this sooner?" Naru asked. "It's a Zuso!"

55555555555

"A Zuso?!" Bou-san shouted making Sam jump and flatten his ears.

"Correct. Someone has been using spells to put curses on other people here. That's what's causing all the psychic phenomena." Naru explained to everyone. Ayako crossed her arms, John looked happy that and looked mad but Masako just stared off into the distance not really hearing anything. Mai was beginning to worry about her, she hadn't even commented when Sam came bounding over to her and licked her hand.

"Spells… is that really possible." Jinx asked.

"Are you saying someone's been hammering nails into voodoo dolls?" Bou-san exclaimed.

"Close, but not quite." Naru said.

"What does a Zuso have to do with spirits?" Ayako asked.

"Spells caused by hammering nails into a doll originally came from the way of omnyou. I'll explain for Mai…" Naru said hiding a smile as Mai glared at him. "In the way of omnyou there's 'Enmi,' which is one of the spells used to put a curse on someone. One must use a doll or a belonging from the person you want to cast the spell on. Hammering nails on voodoo dolls is one of the Enmi spells. Normally when you think of a voodoo doll. It's assumed that the grudge of the person hammering the nails gets passed onto the other person and that's how they get hurt. A Jusha will hammer nails into a Hitogata and pray to the spirits for them to curse the other person" Mai looked at Jinx worried at the feeling in her gut that said things would be getting worse very soon. "The spirits then accept the request and will begin to torment or even kill that person, by using Enmi and Jusha calls for a spirit and eventually they end up manipulating the evil spirits." Everyone stood there shocked. All of this was cause by a person with a grudge.

"I am confident that the psychic phenomena happening here is caused by the Enmi. Someone's putting curses on the school faculty and students by using Enmi. Rumors like these can easily influence emotionally sensitive people making them concerned that something may happen to them next."

"Like the girl how thought she was possessed by a fox." Mai said. Sam, sensing the serious nature of this meeting, pressed himself against Mai's leg and whimpered.

"Who would do such a thing?" Jinx asked horrified at the thought of people dying.

"That answer is obvious. It must be Kasai-san." Masako said.

"What?" Mai said confused.

"Let me see…" Ayako said looking at her nails, "not only would the people here not believe she had psychic powers, but they also punished her for it. Also they're still punishing the teacher who tried to support her and she threatened to kill someone with a spell, right? She's performing Zuso to put a curse on others."

"Kasai's innocent." Mai yelled.

"How so you know that? Then who else could it be?" Ayako mocked her causing Sam to growl quietly. Mai closed her eyes, she remembered Kasai laughing with Sam, Jinx and Mai just this morning.

"I don't know but…" Mai said, Kasai was lost and need someone there for her. She wasn't capable of doing this anymore then Jinx's was.

"Our primary suspect would be Kasai-san. One of the victims… Yoshino-sensei was the very person who punished her in front of everyone at a morning assembly." Naru said.

"Kasai didn't do it." Mai stated absolutely sure.

"Can you prove to us it's not her? If we don't done anything to stop her, there maybe someone who would really die from this. Do you understand that?" Naru asked.

"Mai peoples lives are at risk." Jinx said looking at the floor. Mai looked over everyone. No one believed her although it looked like Jinx and John wanted to. She twisted her fingers into Sam's fur. She didn't blame them; she had no proof only the all-consuming feeling that Kasai was not the one to blame.

"I know she's innocent." Mai said looking straight at Naru, he was the one she needed to convince.

"What nonsense." Ayako laughed but Bou-san started to look like he was beginning to believe her.

"Do you know for sure?" Naru asked.

"Yes I do."

"Is this your intuition again?"

"Yes." Mai said her face set like stone. Her eyes her cold and calculating, something Jinx had only seen in the first few months of knowing the younger girl. Naru and Mai stared at one another completely ignoring everyone around them.

"Fine. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time." Naru said and Mai breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't want to be responsible if anyone die." Masako said covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"I'll take all the responsibility." Mai said calmly and Jinx knew the sooner this case was over the better.

"Very well. Lin and I look for the Jusha. I need you guys to try and find the Hitogata." Naru said turning away from them all.

"What now?" Bou-san asked.

"There are only two ways to break the Enmi. One is to return the Zuso to the Jusha. The other is to burn the Hitogata that was used for the curse. They will have to have been buried near the Jusha so they will be around the school." Naru explained.

"Do you have any idea how big the school grounds are? Do you expect us to search the entire area?" Bou-san shouted.

"The Hitogata shaped like me would have been buried in the last few days. For that one you should be able to see the area that's freshly dug in." Naru sighed.

"Give me a break!" Bou-san yelled. Naru glared darkly at him.

"Do you want to do this or would you rather go home?" he asked.

"Of course I want to do it." Bou-san squeaked and rushed to do his job.

"Well lets get digging." Jinx cheered and ran out of her room. After rounding the corner she slumped against the wall and slid down it.

"Are you okay?" John asked. Jinx looked up shocked, as she hadn't even heard him approach.

"John… am I a bad person?" she asked looking at her shoes.

"Why would you say that?" John said confused.

"Because I didn't stick up for Mai or Kasai, I believe her I really do it's just …" Jinx tried to explained.

"Jinx…" John smiled, crouching down in front of her, " you are a wonderful person, and Mai knows you're her friend no matter what." Jinx looked up at him before hugging him. John blushed and hugged her back loosely.

"NARU." They heard Mai yelled.

"See Mai's fine. You're not the type of person to fight properly with some one whether it be a physical fight or a verbal one, not to mention Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san are rather scary." John said with a laugh.

"Thank you John." Jinx said and kissed him on the cheek before losing her nerve and blushing almost as brightly as John.

"Ummm… we should… get to work." John coughed.

"Yer." Jinx agreed nodding very fast.

5555555555555

Naru rummaged around in the desk before pulling out the wooden figure that had been taped in place. Sam wagged his tail thinking it was a stick for him and was disappointed when Naru handed it to Lin.

"It's well made." Lin commented. "It's Enmi for sure. However, this Hitogata isn't made for anyone in particular. It's for anyone who sits at this desk on a regular basis."

"It is very likely the phenomenon in the track team room was a curse place on the whole team." Naru said before heading towards the track room followed closely by Lin and Mai.

"The floor is concrete." Naru said looking annoyed. "Wouldn't it usually ne buried in the soil underneath the floor?"

"That's right. But sometimes Hitogatas may be hidden in the attic too." Lin explained.

"Let's check to ceiling first." Naru suggested. Mai looked around filling useless.

"Where would I hide something like this?" Mai muttered walking back and almost falling over a pill of boxes. Smiling she moved them out of the way and saw a lose slab of concrete on the floor and buried underneath it was the Hitogata.

"Naru, I've found it." Mai said picking it up before Sam tried to chew it and showing him.

"Good job, Mai." He said taking the Hitogata from her. "It's definitely an Enmi. The Jusha is somewhere near us."

55555555555

"What? What do our track team and that desk have in common…?" Yuko asked.

"Who was the first person to sit at that desk?" Naru asked getting annoyed.

"The first semester… I can't remember who it was but someone named Murayama-san sat there the second semester." Yuko said.

"How long was she sitting there?"

"Umm I guess from July 15th to September 14th with summer break in the middle."

"That means the Jusha probably hid the Hitogata between July 15th and September 11th or 12th," Naru mumbled confusing the schoolgirl greatly. "Murayama-san must have done something during that time to upset the Jusha. The Jusha was upset with her so they must have met somewhere before so I can rule out teachers from other classes and students in different grades." Mai sighed knowing it wasn't that simple.

"Not necessarily." Yuko said and blushed when Naru stared at her. "We have substitute teachers sometimes and students from different grades also visit for extracurricular activities… also regarding Murayama-san…"

"What's wrong?" Mai asked seeing the girl struggling with something.

"Well… during the Kasai-panic my classmates and I asked Kasai-san to come to our classroom and show us the spoon bending but right after, Murayama-san said 'will you please stop that nonsense, you make me sick! Psychic powers! How stupid are you?'" Mai clenched her fists hearing how bad Kasai had it. "And not only that she also complained to Ubusuna-sensei."

"So Murayama-san didn't believe in psychic powers." Naru said unsurprised.

"Now I think about it, the track team didn't really believe in psychic powers either." Yuko said suddenly realizing the link.

"Thank you for your time." Naru said dismissing her as he went through the cases. Yuko waved goodbye to Mai and shut the door.

"I knew it! The track team teacher was the one who saw a ghost whilst driving his car and he ended up getting in a car accident. As Takahashi-san said, everyone who didn't believe in Kasai-san were the ones involved in the accidents." Naru said looking up. "Based on the information we've gathered now we have even more reason to believe that Kasai-san may really be the one…"

"What about Ubusuna-sensei." Mai said thinking fast. "She has a reason to hurt them too?"

"Zuso is not something anyone can accomplish successfully. One has to have the power to succeed." Naru explained.

"And the knowledge, everything Kasai knows she learnt from Ubusuna-sensei." Mai tried to defend the girl.

"That doesn't change the face that she would need psychic abilities and proper training." Naru said, "That still don't explain why she would curse me."

"You really don't have a clue." Mai said raising an eyebrow.

"What are you getting at?" Naru said confused.

"Nothing." Mai said laughing. "Wait a minute… a Zuso is the Omnyou-Do right?"

"Yes." Naru agreed unable to see where Mai was going with this.

"Well, then an omnyou-ji would be able to break the Zuso." Mai explained loving the fact that she got to treat Naru like an idiot for once.

"Get to the point Mai." He growled.

"Jinx told Kasai you are an Omnyou-Ji." Mai said realizing this just gave him more reason to think Kasai was the Jusha.

"Wait a minute." Naru said, "Why did Jinx-san say that?" Mai blushed and looked at the floor.

"I forgot to tell her you weren't one." She muttered.

"I'm that distracting?" Naru asked smirking at her.

"Oow, go flit with your reflection." Mai growled still blushing and staring at the table.

"This does mean there's even more reasons to believe Kasai-san may be the Jusha." Naru explained.

"I know that." Mai said.

"You do realize if you're wrong Matsuzaki-san will be out for you… as will Hara-san if someone dies as a result." Naru warned her.

"Kasai can't kill anyone I'm sure of that fact." Mai explained. "I'm not even sure I would be able to do this."

"Fine I'm only giving you one last chance… if we find out one more bit of evidence that leads us to Kasai-san then that it." Naru said standing up. "I'm going to check something. Mai, please go help look for the other Hitogatas."

"Roger!" Mai said saluting, "And Naru thank you." He nodded his head and left the base room. Mai rolled up her sleeves.

"What am I going to do with you?" Mai asked Sam, who had been very quiet all day though Mai put it down to the spirits beginning around.

"Sam can stay here." Lin said making Mai jump as she had forgotten he was there.

"Thanks." Mai said and saying goodbye left the room.

555555555555

Mai sighed and dusted off her hands as she stood up and walked away from the bush. Her hands where filthy and hurting but she hadn't found any Hitogatas. Mai had contemplated trying to find one of the others but she didn't feel like getting yelled at by Ayako again and when she found Jinx she was with John and Mai couldn't bare to break up their cute moment alone again. She laughed when she remembered everyone's reactions to being told Naru wasn't an Omnyou-Ji and the fact that Mai knew all along. John held Bou-san back, Ayako yelled and Jinx just said 'now we are even.' Which still had Mai confused. Sobbing drew Mai's attention from her thoughts. A construction site was behind her and that seemed to be where the crying was coming from and seeing a bag on the floor knew she was right.

"Is anyone out there?" She yelled holding onto the fence.

"Please help me." Someone cried back. A little girl. Swearing Mai climbed over the fence. A broken piece of wire cut a deep wound into her leg as she climbed over the top. Jumping down she winched as her leg started to bleed heavily.

"Over here." The little girl yelled again sound hopeful. Following the noise she found a manhole with the cover off. Looking down she could see the girl hugging her knees.

"Are you okay?" Mai yelled "don't worry I'm coming down to help." She swung her leg into the hole and stood on the ladder.

"Mai what are you doing?" looking up Mai saw Naru at the fence.

"There's a kid down here." Mai explained.

"A child?" Naru said confused.

"Yer look you can see her bag …" she started but trailed of after not being able to see the bag anymore. Her foot slipped off the ladder and she ended up hanging from her shoulders with her arms clinging to the grass.

"Mai!" Naru yelled opening the gate and running towards her.

"I'm okay." Mai said but cried out when something dragged her into the hole and she had to grasp the top rung of the ladder to stop her self from falling. A cold feeling filled her as she looked down to see the small girl she thought was in trouble pulling her down. Mai screamed as her fingers slipped of the laden. Shutting her eyes she waited to hit the floor but something held onto her wrist. It was Naru. He's top half was dangling in the hole as he held on to her.

"You're okay." Naru assured her, "Calm down and put your foot on the ladder. You can do that, right?"

"Yes." Mai said and placed her foot onto the ladder. As she placed her weight onto it the rung fell away with a loud snapping sound and then she was falling.

555555555555555

Well there we go another chapter. I'd like to apologies for not updating but because of UCAS I haven't have much time to write but UCAS is in and all I have to worry about is where I'm going to go to university.


	10. 4: True Nature

Chapter Three: True Nature

Mai groaned and rolled on to her side hugging her pillow trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her leg. She frowned when it shifted beneath her, she couldn't recall a time when her pillow had moved before then again it was usually more comfortable and not as warm but who cares. It moved again and Mai tighten her grip on it.

"Bad pillow." She said trying to drift back to sleep so her leg would stop hurting.

"I've been called many things but that one is certainly a new one." An amused voice said whilst chuckling slightly. Mai was beginning to realize this wasn't her pillow and opening her eyes she saw black. The only thing that convincing her she wasn't blind was the fact that she could see stitching and a button. Soon reality crashed down on her. She shot up and fell down again as she vision swam.

"Hey Naru." Mai squeaked seeing her boss looking amused at her sprawled across the floor from his position against the wall. Her leg throbbed painfully and she looked down to see a black jacket tied tightly around it.

"It wouldn't stop bleeding," Naru explained "you lost a lot of blood." Looking around she saw the rumble of the ladder.

"How did we not land on that?" Mai asked then realized Naru was clutching his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Naru said but didn't let go of his arm. Mai frowned and crawled towards him.

"Let me see." Mai asked seeing just how pale he was right now.

"Mai I'm fine." Naru insisted. "Stop moving about, you'll make your leg bleed and I can't have you passing out again." Mai glared and sat down next to him.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked looking up and felt despair sink in when she couldn't see light.

"Did you tell anyone where you were?" Naru asked.

"No. You?"

"No."

"Well we are screwed." Mai laughed not amused.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Naru asked.

"I heard a small child crying…" Mai said and then groaned, it was completely dark down here and yet see could see the girl clearly.

"…It seems you're being targeted now as well." Naru said.

"Gees thanks Naru ones again you know exactly what to say to make a girl feel safe." Mai snapped sarcastically wishing she was with anyone but Naru, hell she would even take Masako. Then again she was alone with Naru.

"Are you feeling better?" Mai looked shocked at her boss.

"How could you tell?" she asked.

"First you get angry and take it out on someone, but then you find the up side of the situation and bounce back very quick after that." He explained with a smile.

"You noticed that about me?" She said feeling self-conscious.

"Mai… let me introduce you to my pet." Mai froze and blushed trying to convince herself that he didn't mean what she thought. "Come out and say 'hi'". Mai turn around to see Naru holding a 500 yen coin.

"Huh?" Mai said tilling her head to the side, "that's your pet?" the coin vanished making Mai jump.

"He hid himself because you made fun of him." Naru said with a soft look on his face.

"How do I know his not just in your hand." Mai said raising an eyebrow at her boss. He showed her both of his hands.

"I wonder where he went?" Naru said patting himself down. "Ah here he is." Naru pulled the coin out from behind his elbow.

"That's so cool." Mai said, "Can I see?" Naru flicked the coin into the air but when Mai moved to catch it she realized there was nothing to catch.

"Naru…" she exclaimed annoyed as he chuckled.

"I guess he is not fond of you." Naru said still laughing.

"Like master, like pet." Mai grumbled. Naru frowned at Mai's upset expression.

"Oh. He was hiding right here." Naru exclaimed, reached up and pulled his pet from his shoulder.

"Its just a trick." Mai said still looking at the floor.

"No I'm not." The voice came from the coin, which made Mai jump and look up. It had to be ventriloquism.

"Are you afraid of Mai?" Naru asked his pet.

"Yes…" the coin said sounding embarrassed.

"You don't need to be." Naru said smiling at Mai. "She is not a scary she try's to be." Mai glared at the floor until Naru gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Mai…" he whispered and dropped the coin into her hand.

A dripping noise drew their attention away from each other.

"Mai no matter what happens stay close to me." He whispered as she saw the hair dangling from the roof again. It was the ghost again.

"Don't panic it will be no different from yesterday." Naru reassured her.

"You mean when I save both our asses." Mai asked.

"Mai please don't try to do that again you don't have enough energy to pull that off again." Naru explained, blocking her from the ghost's view.

"What is in her mouth?" Mai asked already knowing the answer. The ghost pulled the sai out of her mouth. Blood trickled down her face and fell to the floor. Mai clung onto Naru's back.

"If you lied I'm going to kick your ass." She muttered. Naru rapped an arm around her.

"Naru." Lin voice echoed down the manhole and the ghost turned to look up before vanishing again. "Are you down there?" there was a bark from above and the shadows of Lin and Sam appeared.

"That was quick. We need a rope or a ladder and a flash light." Naru yelled up to Lin.

55555555555

"How did you fine us?" Mai asked as Ayako patched up her leg.

"Sam must have smelt your blood." Lin explained. Mai winched as Ayako rubbed disinfecting cream onto her cut and Sam rested his head on her lap.

"I still think you should go to the hospital." Ayako said as she finished bandaging up the cut.

"I'm fine." Mai said, "has Bou-san stop staring at all the Hitogatas yet?"

"No." Ayako said tempted to snap him out of his daze. Literally.

"Who the hell has the time to make all these." Bou-san said in disbelief for the fifth time.

"Mai…" Naru said before handing her the Hitogata with her name on it. "My Hitogata and Yoshino-sensei's were also found."

"So this should stop the Zuso right?" Bou-san asked.

"Correct all we need to do is burn them and dump the ashes in the river." Naru agreed, "but I wonder if this will stop the Jusha."

"That's right we still don't know who it is." Bou-san said ruffling Mai's hair.

"Naru, didn't you get hurt too? Let me look at your injury." Ayako asked walking up to him. "Naru? What's wrong? Don't you feel good?" she put her hand on Naru only to have him fall sideways to the floor. Lin quickly caught him before he hit the floor.

"Naru?" everyone yelled. Mai rushed forwards and couched by Lin.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Call an ambulance." Lin ordered and Jinx rushed to get a phone.

"Naru…" Mai whispered and held his hand only to receive a shock of energy. She winched, let go and cradled her hand. Naru was carried off in the ambulance along with Lin.

"I suggest we get rid of the Hitogatas. Then we'll go back to the office and wait for Lin to contact us. We'll leave the base until Naru gives us further instructions." Bou-san said taking control. Jinx looked worriedly at Mai as she stared at the floor listening to Sam cry 'this is all my fault,' she 'thought. Bou-san enveloped Mai in a hug.

"Don't worry Jou-chan Naru will be fine." He said trying to convince the young girl.

55555555

"Are you sure this is the right room?" Ayako said, "His name's not listed." Mai rolled her eyes and sighed wishing Jinx was here.

"Lin said this is his room." Bou-san said, Mai opened the door and walked through only to freeze when she saw Naru in the white hospital cloths. Masako barged past her and started fussing over him. Mai smiled as she saw Naru's annoyed expression he was defiantly better.

"As you instructed, we burned the Hitogatas and threw them in the river." Bou-san explained.

"I think I've figured out who it is." Naru said.

"Really?" Bou-san said shocked.

"I'll meet her in person and take care of it. This case in now closed." Naru explained.

"Aren't you going to tell us who the Jusha is?" the monk asked getting annoyed with the boy.

"It's not your concern."

"Hey don't you think I have a right to know? I had an official request from my client to work on this case." Bou-san complained.

"Don't all of a sudden start acting as if I'm no longer part of the team." Ayako snapped. Naru thought for a moment before speaking.

"…Except for Bou-san would everyone leave." Mai sighed and dragged Ayako and Masako out of the room.

"Mai… let me go." Ayako seethed as she tried to get back into the room.

"Hey Mai-san." Mai looked up to see Yuko and Kasai.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Mai asked.

"Your boss asked us to come." Kasai explained and Mai ignore Ayako pointed look. "Kei-sensei came as well." Mai smiled at the mention on the teacher.

"That rat bastard." She said shaking her head.

"Sorry I was late." Ubusuna-san said carrying flowers. Mai knocked on the door and opened it for them. The three guest sat down whilst Mai and Ayako joined Bou-san leaning o the wall.

"Where is Masako?" he asked seeing someone was missing.

"She said she was going back to the office." Ayako said whilst inspecting her nails.

"Takahashi-san and Kasai-san did you two hear that I may be an Omnyou-Ji?" Naru asked.

"What is that?" Yuko asked.

"Yer I did." Kasai snapped.

"Kasai-san, did you tell anyone else?"

"Yes. I told Kei-sensei about it … is there a problem with that?" she asked.

"With our current case, Mai has been very helpful with her intuition… did you hear about that?"

"Yeah, I think it was mentioned in passing." Kasai said.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Only Kei-sensei."

"Was I not supposed to know about these things?" Ubusuna said. "I didn't tell anyone else about them…"

"I see." Naru muttered and all the SPR staff froze at his cold voice. "I'd also like to confirm something with you. What school did you graduate from?"

"I graduated from a local university in my hometown." Ubusuna answered thrown by the question.

"If I remember correctly you're from Fukushima prefecture right?"

"That's right." Ubusuna smiled.

"You came to Tokyo for the first time after you became a teacher correct?"

"Yes that's correct."

"I've got it now. Thank you for your help. I think I can now solve the mystery of the problems happening at your school." Naru said shutting the book.

"Excuse me… what do you mean by 'solve?'" Ubusuna enquired.

"I figured it out. It was a Zuso. More specifically, an Enmi, performed by using Hitogata…, which means we just need to get rid of the Hitogatas. Then we need to convince the Jusha to stop the Zuso." Naru explained.

"…What's that mean?" Kasai asked, "the reason you called us here is because you're trying to say I'm the Jusha?"

"No, Kasai-san you're innocent the Jusha is Ubusuna-sensei." Naru said.

"What?" Ayako yelled.

"We've burnt all the Hitogatas. Sensei, you made them correct?" Naru asked ignoring Ayako.

"What are you talking about?" Ubusuna said still smiling.

"We gathered all the items for the Zuso and burnt them, if you have any other Zuso items that you used, please let me know." Naru said. "And please promise me you'll never do this again."

"I'm not the Jusha." The teacher insisted.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"There's no one else it could be." Naru said starting to get annoyed. "All of the victims didn't believe in Kasai-san's psychic power, which she demonstrated at the morning assembly. I'm sure the Jusha's motivation is related to that somehow."

"Really?" Ubusuna asked, "then shouldn't you be accusing Kasai-san of being the Jusha rather then me?" Mai growled at the broken look on Kasai's face.

"Kei-sensei…" Kasai whispered as they woman who had defended her against the school changed her mind.

"Kasai-san didn't do it because she knew the first victim, Murayama-san." Naru told her.

"Is that right?" the teacher asked with a cold, mocking smile on her face.

"Yes… in our sophomore year…we were in the literary club together." Kasai explained.

"If she knew the person who sat at that desk she wouldn't have to place the Zuso on the 'random person' who sat at the desk, so the question is why did the Jusha place a curse on the desk, rather than the actual person. And that's because the Jusha didn't know Murayama-san's name." Naru said. Mai, Bou-san and Ayako looked at each other, this was getting ridiculous.

"What nonsense… I could have asked someone what her name was." Ubusuna tried to defend herself.

"At the time, many people didn't want to associate themselves with you and Kasai-san would you have felt comfortable asking someone what her name was?" Naru asked.

"Then… it must have been someone else. We are innocent." The woman insisted.

"It wouldn't make sense. Aside from the motives why would the Jusha place a Zuso on Mai and me?" Naru almost growled. "Jinx-san told Kasai-san that I was an Omnyou-Ji. Then Kasai-san told you. I heard Kasai-san doesn't really speak to anyone else except for Jinx-san, Mai and you. So that means no one else could have know I was an Omnyou-Ji. The same applies to the knowledge of Mai's intuition."

"I didn't hear about that." Ubusuna said.

"I did. And I did tell you." Kasai cried.

"Because of Kasai-san's psychic power both of you were attacked and treated poorly. That was enough to cause you to want to hurt them."

"But that was just Kasai's problem not mine. It's true, I did defend her but I only did that out of sympathy."

"No it was your problem too." Naru said. "You're very knowledgeable and resourceful in the field… which I found to be very interesting. However, it seemed that you had more than just a curiosity in Kasai-san's psychic power. I found that to be a little odd and began looking through old news articles and sure enough, I found some that had stories with you in them. A little over 20 years ago Uri Geller came to Japan. Shortly after that, his followers the Gellerini, started. The Gellerini were the children who were inspired after seeing Geller bend spoons; they began to do the same. Some of the children ended up in the spotlight of the paparazzi. Sensei, you were one of these children." Everyone looked at Ubusuna in shock.

"Along with the fall of Geller's popularity, psychic bashing had begun in Japan." Naru explained and Mai remembered something her mother had once said to her father, 'who would believe her, people will think Mai is insane if she tells them what she sees.' "Most of the Gellerini were accused of cheating and some if them even admitted to using tricks, Ubusuna-sensei was one of the children who admitted to using tricks…"

"…But I … I never cheater. Really, I was able to bend spoons. But sometimes I just couldn't do it… but that one journalist… I got so nervous and worried that if I messed it up people wouldn't believe me, so I used one of the tricks another Gellerini member had taught me. But there was a photographer." Ubusuna shouted. "Unlike Kasai-san I didn't have anyone telling me to was okay to say so when I couldn't do it."

"The psychic research should have never been left to the media, the paparazzi were more interested in creation a sensation rather than presenting the truth." Naru sighed.

"I just wanted to… protect Kasai-san's special ability as much as I could. You understand." Ubusuna said to Mai. "However we somehow became the object of school criticism… and even other teacher started attacking us."

"That's why you did it?" Naru asked.

"Yes…it was just a prank." She said with a smile "I couldn't stand them."

"This is much more serious than just a prank. Do you understand that Enmi is a curse, placed on others to violently hurt them? Luckily no one has died yet, but it was only a matter of time." Naru informed her

"That… would be unfortunate." Ubusuna said not sounding sorry. "But if that were to happen people would finally started to realize you know?" Mai could see where she was coming from, one of the things Jinx all ways got mad about was Mai's ability to defend what was important to her no matter what the consequences where of herself or others.

"In life there are things that take more than science to be understood." Ubusuna explained.

"The paparazzi is not science." Mai said defending the subject she loved. Kasai was crying on Yuko's shoulder.

"Bou-san please contact the principal, let him know she'll be needing a counselor." Naru ordered.

"How rude! You're a parapsychologist too and you're going to treat me like a sick person." Ubusuna exclaimed.

"Sensei you must be exhausted and you should rest. For a Zuso it takes both physical and emotional energy." He said.

"Okay… you may be right." The teacher admitted.

555555555555

Everyone sat on the sofas in the SPR office. Mai was curled up sleep with her head on Jinx's lap whilst everyone talked loudly around them.

"In many ways, this was a very tough case." John said.

"Sure was…" Jinx said running her fingers through Mai's hair. Mai had been so tired when they had finally got back to the office that she had fallen asleep. Jinx had been worried about her for some time, the rent of Mai's flat had gone up again and between work, school and her mission to discover Naru's real identity she hadn't got much sleep.

"Don't worry about it." Ayako said and for a moment Jinx thought she was talking about her worry for Mai. "What's done is done."

"Matsuzaki-san you're such an optimist." Masako announced covering her face with her sleeve.

"What did you say?" Ayako yelled making Mai jolt awake.

"Hey keep it down Naru will kill me if…" Mai started to say; rubbing her eyes but was interrupted by Naru's door opening.

"Mai." He said making her jump.

"How may I help you, boss?" Mai asked.

"I need you to participate in a quick experiment," Naru explained leading her into his office.

"One of the four lights will light up each time on it's own. You need to guess which one will light up next and push the button. Okay?" Naru explained.

"What is this about?" Mai asked sitting down.

"It's a psy-ability test."

"What." Mai yelled. "I don't have any psychic abilities." Jinx hid her smile as Mai tried to lie to Naru. He glared at Mai.

"Lets start." He growled. Mai nodded and started to guess.

"Um… this one." She said pressing the button for the third light. The second on light up.

"Oops that's too bad." Ayako laughed, but the machine was going to fast for her to think up a witty come back. 10 minutes later Mai was glaring at the machine after getting even single on wrong.

"That takes some skill." Ayako tease.

"You missed them all, you're a genius." Bou-san laughed.

"As I expected." Naru said taking the equipment away from Mai before she tried to kill it. "Mai had latent sensitivity."

"Sensitive? Mai? You like, 'delicate,' and 'emotional'?" Ayako laughed before Mai punched her in the arm.

"She has ESP. a person with preternatural power." Naru sighed. "This explains why she sometimes has good intuition although she's usually dumb."

"What the hell." Mai yelled.

"Out of 1000 guesses she got none of them right. When you have 1000 chances you should gat a certain amount of correct answers base on probability. The number of correct answers a normal person should get 25%. That means if you score above or below 25% you will be abnormal." Naru explained, as Mai got angrier and angrier.

"So you're saying she has preternatural power?" Bou-san asked.

"Basically." Naru said.

"Then why wasn't she at all useful in the past cases?" Ayako asked.

"Actually I thought Mai's intuition was pretty good. Remember she had that weird dream at the Morishita residence? You know when she jumped down the well after Jinx. I wonder if she was dreaming about the family's past" Bou-san said.

"Jinx was in that as well." Mai shouted and the cover her mouth. "Oops."

"I was going to test Jinx-san next." Naru admitted.

"No thanks I'd rather not get humiliated in front of them." Jinx said pointing to Ayako, Masako and Bou-san.

"Sounds like post-cognition." John said, "Though I don't understand the joint dream."

"Lin explained it can happened but normally it takes years of practice." Ayako explained.

"It seems they have know about this for sometime. I wonder if they have any other abilities they have kept from us." Naru said raising an eyebrow and looked at Lin as he typed on is computer. Suddenly Mai realized something.

"You already knew." Mai shouted pointing at him.

"Yes." Naru agreed and Mai struggled to stop herself from attacking him, "remember what you told me after the accident at the old school house, it didn't take a genius to work it out."

"Does that mean the figure outside of the kitchen when the gas exploded in the Morishita house was really a ghost?" Bou-san asked.

"You are very observant Bou-san." Naru complemented him. "Mai is extraordinarily sensitive to outside object that are harmful. She has a self-defense instinct, just like animals. She has the ability to distinguish between friend and foe."

"That would explain why she avoids some people at school." Jinx said as Mai glared at them all.

"So she's has like invisible antennas on her head." Masako giggled.

"No that a bug." Bou-san explained clutching his side as he laughed.

"So you mean Mai looks normal but is all jungle cat inside?" Ayako asked also laugh.

"Now, now that's not fair." John said trying to stop the teasing. Jinx growled she might not have defended Mai when it came to the Kasai-san thing but she would now, Naru had gone to far embarrassing Mai like this in front of the others and she had just the thing to get back at him with.

"Who's an animal?" Jinx asked an evil grin on her face. "Who's abnormal?" Mai backed away from Jinx and hid behind Bou-san.

"Oo look the puppy is hiding from it master." Masako pointed out making the monk and priestess laughed again and Jinx's anger snap.

"Then what about you?" Jinx asked her boss. "Bending spoon is not abnormal?" everyone froze.

"What did she just say?" Bou-san asked.

"You're saying that breaking a spoon just by touching it is not abnormal?" Jinx asked.

"Naru." Lin shouted. "Did you really do that?" making everyone jump.

"Mai." Naru shouted at her. "You promised me that you'd never…"

"I didn't" Mai interrupted him.

"She didn't, Kasai-san did." Jinx explained.

"…Okay." Naru said.

"Naru are you listening! You are…" Lin yelled.

"I understood. No I meant … I know it." Naru stumbled trying to calm the enraged man down.

"What have I done?" Jinx whispered to Mai as she hid.

"You don't get it!" the tall man shouted.

"He is so scary." Bou-san squeaked and he hid behind Mai as well.

"I had no idea you where hiding such a hidden talent. Come show us." Ayako begged.

"… I wouldn't forget this Jinx-san." Naru sulked as he picked up a spoon.

"Naru." Lin shouted at him.

"I might as well demonstrate, shouldn't I?" Naru explained to Lin smirking. "Are you ready?" and the he bent it.

"Here you go." He said throwing the spoon at Ayako.

"…Very impressive." Ayako exclaimed. Bou-san sighed and shook his head.

"Hey, hey, Naru-Chan." He said.

"Yes."

"What are you doing? You can't fool me." Bou-san laughed.

"What?" Ayako asked.

"Ah, you guys are so gullible! Naru just bent it with his physical strength! It would have been very obvious that he cheated if you were looking from the side!" Bou-san explained.

"But…" John started.

"Ready? Watch!" Bou-san demonstrated. "You support the spoon right here."

"Ah, you're right." John said trying it himself. Naru smiled evilly.

"Knowing the same tricks a con man knows is the best way to protect yourself from him." he said.

"Damn it was just a trick." Jinx said as he walked into his office but Mai saw Lin's sigh of relief.

"I'll never do it again I promise." He whispered as he past Lin and shut the door to his office. Mai sunk away from everyone and walked into Naru's office. Naru looked up as she entered and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you need?" Naru asked.

"It didn't break." Mai said.

"What do you mean?" Naru said going back to looking at the map.

"Don't play dumb Naru it doesn't suit you." Mai glared. "This time you used your physical strength but in front of Kasai-san you used your PK."

"And why would I do that?" Naru asked looking up and interlocking his fingers.

"Because there was a chance she would notice it was a trick like Bou-san and then she wouldn't tell us anything." Mai explained.

"Then why would I not use my PK in front of my employees?" Mai frowned, stumbled at Naru question. Why did Lin get so mad at Naru its not like anything bad would happen and then she remembered.

"There is no way we could have missed the rubble." Mai said her mind working fast. "It was move away from where we we're. You moved it." Mai exclaimed proud that she work that out but then reality crashed down on her.

"That's why you collapsed." Mai gasped. "Oo god it's my fault." She slumped against the wall. Naru stood up and walked towards her, he hadn't thought she would work that part out.

"Mai I made the decision and knew the consequences." He tried to explain.

"But if I had let go of your hand then you wouldn't of had to have use your PK." Mai insisted.

"And you would be dead." Naru's voice made Mai look up. Silent anger was burning behind his eyes.

"I might not be."

"That not something I am willing to risk." Naru said before sitting back down. Mai stared at her boss in shock, he really was a strange person, but she let the conversation go, as she didn't want to be pined to a door again.

"Oo I almost forget." Mai said and reaching into her pocket held out Naru's 500 yen coin. "Here's your pet back." Naru stared at it before taking the coin back.

"Hmm he stayed with you. I guess he does like you after all." He said chuckling at Mai's glare. She rolled her eyes and headed to the door. As she was about to shut the door Naru's voice stopped her.

"You were right. Like master, like pet."

555555555555

Two chapters in two days I'm on a roll


	11. 5: Daddy's Little Girl

Daddy's Little Girl

Jinx was running. She had to keep moving or he would get her and that couldn't happen. She reached up to the doorknob and opened the door to a cupboard, the prefect place to hide. She curled into a tight ball and waited hoping he wouldn't think to check in here. Footsteps fell outside and stopped outside the door.

"I wonder where little Hime could be?" a voice mocked and Jinx pressed herself against the wall wishing to go straight through. He couldn't find her, he just couldn't. The footsteps stopped outside the cupboard door. Jinx was shaking now, what would he do if he found her. The door was wrenched open and Jinx screamed.

"There's my little girl, like always." The man said with a gentle smile.

"Not fair." Jinx pouted, "Daddy cheated." The man laughed.

"Sissy if wou don't want daddy to find wou hide with me." And little brown haired girl said giggling.

"Like you know anything Lucia." Jinx said sticking her tongue out at her baby sister.

"Now, now both of you stop it." Their dad laughed and ruffled up their hair. "Now Hime you now the rules."

"No daddy please." Jinx begged but her dad didn't listen. She laughed and tried to run away as her dad trickled her sides. A blipping noise dragged Jinx out of her dream and back into reality where her dad was dead, her sister was no longer her best friend and her mother was completely out of it 24/7. Turning of the clock Jinx got dress and walked to her sisters room. Knocking on it she walked in and opened the blinds. There was a groan and Lucia curled up trying to hide from the light.

"Lucia you need to wake up. I have to be at work in 45 minutes so you need to look after mum today." Jinx explained. Lucia rolled over and looked at her big sister.

"Well good morning to you too." Her sister grumbled and sat up.

"Good morning." Jinx sighed. "Now I've written down everything that need to be done. The list is on the Kitchen table. I'll be back at 8 tonight but if anything happens call the office and either me or Mai will pick up." Leaving her sisters room she walked into the living room to see her mother wake staring at the home video on the TV. Hearing her dad laugh Jinx remembered her dream before shaking it from her head and grabbing her bag with all the stuff she needed for work. She kissed her mother on the cheek and whispered good morning to her before running to the front door.

"Bye Lucia, be good." She called out before leaving the house trying not to feel bad that she got no response from her mother.

'_My Hime.'_

555555555555555

When she got to the office Mai was slumped in her desk chair twirling round in a circle.

"Don't do that you'll get dizzy." Jinx warned her, as she looked at all the filing she had to do today.

"Yes mummy." Mai grumbled but did as she said.

"Where's Naru?" Jinx asked and she started on her job.

"In his lair." Mai told her with a grin as she put her feet on her desk. Mai was ignoring the files on her own desk. It had been three weeks since SPR's last case so there weren't many files to put away and she was getting bored, which was noticeable by the rise in the number of arguments she got into with Naru. The door opened and both girls jumped to attention hoping for a client but it was only the other members of SPR. Jinx blushed when John waved at them and came over to talk, leaving Mai to sneak off over to the others to give them some time alone.

"Jou-chan." Bou-san exclaimed as he pulled her into a death hug. Mai struggled to breathe as she hugged him back.

"Good to see you too." She chocked out before Ayako whacked him over the head with her bag.

"What was that for old hag?" Bou-san yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"You were killing her." Ayako reprimanded her.

"I think maybe we should keep the noise down, Naru has been pretty tetchy recently." Jinx explained not seeing Mai's blush at the mention of their boss. Mai slipped her hand into her pocket and held the 500 yen coin he had given her.

'I guess he is fond of you…. Like master, like pet.' Her blush deepened when she remembered what her boss had said. What exactly did he mean by that? Mai had decided to ignore that conversation as best she could and tried to act like nothing had happened. Naru's office door opened and the dark teen walked out.

"This office is not a café." He said as he sat on the sofa still reading his little black book. Everyone calmed down stilling as Naru ordered, well everyone but Masako. The medium rushed over and sat as close as she could get to the teen without getting shouted at.

"Ne Naru-Chan speaking of cafes, there is this new one that has opened just down the road." Masako suggested smiling at the boy.

"Desperate" Mai commented.

Jinx laughed that everyone's reactions. Mai had been a lot more protective of Naru, when the medium was involved, lately. Most of the time it was only really noticeable if you knew Mai but there where times like this when Mai completely ignored subtly. Jinx could only guess this meant Mai had worked out her feelings towards their boss. The phone rang and Jinx tried to hush everyone as she answered it but failed as another argument broke out between the monk and the priestess.

"Hello this is SPR, how may I help?" she asked.

"Jinx its me." She froze when she heard her little sisters scared voice and casted as scared look at Mai who was by her side in a second.

"Lucia what's happened?" Jinx asked feeling her own panic taking over.

"Oo my god, I'm so scared." Lucia cried down the phone.

"What has happened?" Jinx almost shouted getting everyone's attention now. Mai took the phone from Jinx and put it on speakerphone.

"Lucia-Chan? Its Mai here I need you to breath and try to relax. Can you do that form me?" Mai asked as she stared at Jinx letting her know she should do the same.

"O-okay." The younger Fuyumi girl stuttered. When she could hear the girl's steady breath Mai spoke again.

"Now that happened?" she asked keeping her voice smooth and calm.

"It's mum." She explained and Jinx caught her breath. "I was doing my homework in my room when there was banging on the walls and the doors kept on slamming open and shut. "Naru looked up interested now there seemed to be a spirit involved. "The next thing I knew mum was screaming and flailing about on the floor, I called the ambulance and they rushed us to the hospital. When the paramedics came the banging got worst."

"Which hospital are you at?" Jinx asked really worried now.

"Kyoto general hospital." Lucia informed them.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, try to keep it together until then. Okay little sis?" Jinx asked.

"Okay. Mai come on." Jinx hung up the phone and grabbed her coat.

"I'll drive you." Bou-san said getting his stuff together.

"We'll all go." Everyone jump and turned to face Lin.

5555555555555555

Jinx burst into the hospital and ran to the desk.

"Hello in looking for Fuyumi Hitomi she came her with a young girl as well, Fuyumi Lucia." Jinx said in a rush whilst fidgeting.

"And you are?" the secretary asked.

"Fuyumi Jinx, now please tell me where my family is?" Jinx yelled as the others ram through the door.

"Room 408." The woman said and Jinx ran off. Mai swore and sped up leaving the others behind.

"Man that girl can run fast." Bou-san said before giving chase. Jinx ran into down the hall on the fourth floor and saw her little sister sitting on one of the waiting chairs.

"Lucia!" Jinx yelled out and her sister rushed towards her and hugged her round her waist.

"Jinx." Lucia cried and tightened her grip on her sister. "The doctor is in there right now with her." The door opened and a man dressed in a white coat came out.

"Fuyumi-san?" he asked the two of them.

"Yes I'm Fuyumi Jinx how is our mother?" Jinx asked shaking slightly.

"I'm her doctor Jishano Horio. Your mother is fine." The man reassured her. "She had a fit. I not sure yet which triggered it so I'm going to run some tests."

"Thank you doctor." Jinx said and the doctor left Mai came flying round the corner and had to side step him.

"Sorry." She yelled before jogging up to the sisters.

"I told you to watch her." Jinx sighed turning to face her sister.

"Hey don't blame this on me I didn't do anything. I only left her alone for at tops half an hour." Lucia snapped.

"You don't get it." Jinx yelled. "You never do what I ask you to do, your all way mucking around with your friends and you never work hard."

"I'm 14 Jinx not 30." Lucia yelled before running off. Jinx watched her go and sighed again.

"You think I'm right." Jinx said to Mai.

"I'm sorry I'm not getting dragged this argument Jinx this is your battle." Mai said shrugging her shoulders, keen not to stick her nose in family problems.

"I need you and all you can say is this isn't your problem?" Jinx said tears forming in her eyes.

"Jinx, think how your sister feels." Mai said trying very hard to keep her face unemotional. "She needs a friend right now, she needs her sister not a authority figure. Just try to hear her out I'm not saying she's right I'm just say we don't know the full picture right now."

"What the hell do you know?" Jinx snapped crying.

"I know that if I had a little sister and was in the same situation I would try my damn hardest for her to get the childhood I lost." Mai said before walking after Lucia. Jinx sobbed and looked up to see the SPR team standing there shocked. John pulled Jinx into a hug and was soon followed by Bou-san and Ayako.

"Don't listen to her Jinx-san." Masako said trying to calm the hysterical girl down.

"Do you have anyway to contact your father?" Naru asked standing back from the scene.

"No my dad is dead." Jinx laughed still crying. "You know what lets just go fine my sister so you can talk to her about this 'spirit' and then you can go." Jinx broke away from the hug and stormed in the direction Mai and Lucia had gone with Ayako and Masako rushing after her. Naru looked at Lin with a questioning stare but the older man just shrugged his shoulders.

"Women." Bou-san said seeing their silent conversation.

555555555555555

Mai wander through the hospital looking for any sign of the youngest Fuyumi and she found her in the watching room crying in a ball.

"Hey Lucia-Chan you okay?" she asked.

"No." the girl admitted. Mai sat down next to her and rapped the girl up in her arms. Lucia buried her head into Mai's arms.

"Shouldn't you be on Jinx's side?" Lucia asked causing Mai to smile.

"I'm on no-ones side, I love Jinx but I can still look at both sides of the story and be unbiased and in this case I think Jinx has over reacted a bit."

"Really?" the girl asked wiping her tears away.

"Yer you need a friend not a lecture." Mai said smiling brightly.

"Thank you." Lucia whispered.

"What happened at the house?" Mai asked frowning.

"I don't know, one minute everything was fine and then the doors where slamming open and shut and there was banging on your wall." Lucia explained.

"Its your stupid friends again." Jinx said hearing what her sister had said.

" No its not." Lucia insisted.

"Yes it is. They had done this before." Jinx sighed.

"If that is the case we should go back to Jinx-san's mother's room." Naru said walking into the room.

"Jinx you don't know for sure." Mai said.

"Yes I do." She snapped.

"Lets just have a look around and Masako can confirm if a spirit is there or not." Mai pleaded with her.

"No." Jinx shouted.

"Jinx." Mai tried to reason with her.

"Shut up, shut up. I hate you." Jinx screamed with tears streaming down her face before walking out followed by John and Ayako, who gave Mai a disappointed look.

"Naru?" Mai asked hoping her boss would be reasonable.

"Lin lets get back to the office." He said. "There's no reason to be here at this point in time." Mai frowned and looked at the floor.

"Bou-san?"

"I'll help Jou-Chan." He said making Mai smile.

"Masako?"

"No." the doll said, "you heard Jinx-san her friends have done this kind of thing before."

"I'll give up on Naru." Mai said making Bou-san look at her in shock. "I'll quit SPR, I'll never talk to him again just please help." Masako was silent for a while.

"I don't believe you." She said before walking out after Naru and Lin. Mai swore and hit the wall making Lucia and Bou-san jump.

"Don't you think you are getting to emotional involved?" Bou-san asked.

"Am I?" Mai snapped her emotional wall beginning to break. "My best friend's mother is in the hospital and she is convinced this is all her sister's fault."

"She just blowing of steam." Bou-san tried to reassure her.

"No she's not. She's heading on the path of destruction. I know. I was there myself and it is almost impossible to get out of it." Mai yelled.

"What?" Lucia asked.

"Don't worry Mai's just stressed, go wait for news on your mother." Bou-san said ushering the girl out of the room.

"Mai this isn't like you." He said once Lucia was gone. "You need to calm down and think." Mai, for once, listened to him.

'I hate you.' When she opened her eyes again the warm spark what was all way in her eyes was dead.

"You're right." She said her voice colder then anything Naru had ever done. She walked out of the room leaving Bou-san to run after her.

"Where are we going?" Bou-san asked.

"Fuyumi-san's house." Mai said not saying Jinx's name. It took them 10 minutes to get to Jinx's house. Mai used the spare key Jinx had once given her to open the door. The house was dark and quiet but both of them could sense something was there.

"We should stick together." Mai said before checking all the rooms. In Jinx's she found all the books she had lent her to teach Jinx how to protect herself, she would need them now more then ever. Seeing nothing out of place in the house she headed to the one room they had yet to check, the living room. "Fuyumi-san's mother was in here when she had her fit." Looking around she stopped seeing a dark figure in the corner of the room.

"Can you see that Bou-san?" she asked frowning.

"See what?" he asked looking around. "I can see anything but I don't think we should be in here." Mai ignored him and walked towards the figure.

"What are you doing here?" she asked making the figure glare at her.

"This is my house girl, I should be asked you that question." The figure said. The voice was deep, so it was a man.

"You're jin…Fuyumi-san father." Mai said with wide eyes. Bou-san was suddenly alert hearing Mai's question.

"I can see you are not used to seeing ghosts." The man said laughing slightly and the room lightened.

"You know you're dead?"

"Yes. You seem to be taking this well, seeing a dead person."

"Not much scares me." Mai said the spark in her eyes trying to burst back into life.

"Somehow I don't believe you. How do you know hime?" he asked and Mai winched at the familiar nickname.

"I… I know her from school." Mai said refusing to admit they were friends.

'I hate you.' Mai winched again hearing Jinx's words again.

"Jinx has always been over emotional when she is angry she said things she doesn't mean." Jinx's father said noticing Mai's winch.

"Are you the reason her mother is in the hospital?" Mai said fighting back the pain that was trying to surface. The room darkened and the doors shook.

"I'm guessing you pissed him off." Bou-san said ready to shout his chants at any moment.

"Some mother she is." The man spat. "She left our girls to fend for themselves. Left Jinx to risk her life all alone. Because of her my girls are no longer friends"

"Not alone." Mai said and sighed. "I looked out for her. Sir you wife was broken when you left and it's taking her time to heal but she will. Fuyu… Jinx is a very strong person so she will be fine, but if she ever need help even though she… she hates me I will all ways be there for her when she needs me."

"How do you know this?" the man asked.

"Jinx has some unusual abilities. She beginning to be able to read peoples mind at will, she can manipulate the dreamscape with un-natural ease and she had a way off bring out the best in people." Mai said with a soft smile ignoring Bou-san look of surprise. "You don't have to worry about your girls they with stick together because they are sisters." As Mai spoke the room got brighter and happier.

"Will you really look after them?" the man asked beginning to glow.

"To the best of my ability." Mai promised.

"Thank you." The man said. "Tell Jinx I'm proud of her and to lay of Lucia a bit she is still a child. They both are."

"I will." Mai nodded.

"And so are you." Then he past on. The room lightened and the dark feeling that had filled it was gone. Mai stared at the place where Jinx's father had once been.

"That was amazing." Bou-san said in awe.

"Thanks." Mai said and smiled weakly. "You should get back to the hospital Jinx and Lucia will need you, tell them what their dad said."

"He asked you to." Bou-san said as they left the house. "You left the key." He pointed out seeing it on the table by the door. Mai looked at it before leaving.

"I wont be needing it anymore."

55555555555555

Lucia sat watching her sister cry into John and Ayako's arms.

"Why did you say that to Mai-san?" Lucia asked watching the floor.

"She's meant to have my back and now she just decides to bugger off." Jinx snapped.

"You disgust me." Lucia said drawing their attention. "You all ways tell me who lucky I am to still be allowed to be a child and the yell at me that I need to grow up. You never listen to me anymore so I lash out so I know you will worry about me, not just mum. Mai-san once told me the reason you were gone so often was because you were trying to protect me from the world, that you loved me but you have a bloody strange way of showing it." Lucia was crying by this point. The hallway was silent but for Lucia's sobs.

"God Lulu, I now I'm not the perfect big sister." Jinx said but was cut off when Lucia hugged her.

"I don't want a perfect big sister I want my sister" the younger girl cried. "I'm sorry you had to give up your childhood to protect me but if it mean losing you then I don't want it." Jinx clung to her little sister.

"Don't worry lulu, I'm here." She whispered and silently gasped remembering when she had been in Lucia's place at it was Mai looking after her.

'I will never let anything happen to you.' Jinx smiled at the memory, when Mai reappeared they need to have a talk.

"I'm guessing every thing between you two is okay now." Bou-san said panting heavily.

"Yeah how's Mai?" Jinx asked scare to hear the answer.

"Well…" Bou-san was hesitant to tell her the truth. "She's blocked all her emotions and I fear she will quit SPR."

"What?" John asked as the others gasped.

"The good news is the ghost in your house is gone." Bou-san said.

"I don't care about that what's happened with Mai?" Jinx asked.

"Well its like she is a robot, no emotions just focused on the task, to get Masako to help she even said she would give up on Naru." Bou-san exclaimed.

"So she has worked it out." Jinx muttered before coming to a decision. "Lucia stay here and wait for news on mum. John you stay with her. Ayako, Bou-san go check the office, I'll check her flat." Everyone split off and rushed to find the girl. Despite telling everyone she was going to Mai house first she went to the streets she used to walk down to get to her old job. It was on one of these streets Jinx had first met Mai They were 11 years-old, Jinx's father had died a few months before hand and suddenly having to support her family Jinx had gotten work in the only place that would let children work. The graveyard shift at a supermarket in the shady area of town. Whilst walking to work she had been cornered by a group of drunken men when a small shadow had appeared.

"I'm not sure you want to be doing that." It said and Jinx could still feel the ice that filled its voice. She didn't see much of what happened next as her eyes were closed but when she opened them a girl dressed all in black stood in front of her looking over her shoulder as the men scrambled away. Jinx gasped and backed into the wall drawing the girl's attention to her. The coldest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen turned their piercing, uncaring gaze on her. She remembered thinking Mai was a guardian angel before she spoke.

"Children shouldn't be outside at this time." She said before leaving. Jinx had been shocked to see the girl again at her job and then again at her school. It had taken two months of pestering to get her name and almost a half-year before she told her why she was working at her age. She had thought Mai had changed so much from that untrusting little girl and yet she was still the scared street kid she had once been only now she had Jinx to look after. Well not anymore.

"Well, well, well lookie what we have here." A deep voice growled trying to sound seductive. Jinx froze and slowly turned around; two men were standing behind her.

"Don't try to run princess we just want to have some fun." Jinx winched when she heard Mai's nickname for her coming out of one of the men's yellow teethed mouth. The man moved towards her and then dropped to the floor as his feet were knocked from under him.

"Who the fuck are you?" the second man yelled and Jinx almost cried seeing Mai standing there, smiling evilly at the man.

"Every princess has a bodyguard." She said before punching him in the face. The first man grabbed Mai in a headlock and slammed her into the wall.

"Mai!" Jinx screamed seeing her friends head slammed into a brick wall. Angry Jinx slammed into the man tackling him to the floor. Mai swayed then round house kick the first guy in his stomach and slammed the palm of her hand into his face. There was a sickening crunch and Jinx knew his nose was broken. The second man swore, kicked Jinx away from him and grabbed Mai's hand and twisted it behind her back. Mai screamed as the man forced her arm out of its socket. Growling Mai lashed out and hit the man in the groin. The two men scrambled off and Mai watch not even breathing heavily, her left arm dangling down uselessly by her side, but as soon as they were out of sight Mai crumpled to the floor.

"Shit Mai stay with me." Jinx said trying to stop the blood that was coming from a cut on her head.

"Christ, I'm not going die." Mai slurred.

"You better bloody not." Jinx muttered as Mai cried out in pain as her arm was knocked. "I am so sorry Mai, I don't hate you I was just pissed you know me."

"Don't sweat it Jinxy." Mai said smiling weakly. Jinx swore and grabbed her phone she called the paramedics. They showed up very quickly and rushed Mai to the hospital. Jinx paced outside of the surgery room.

"Jinx what is going on." Bou-san asked running towards her. Whilst in the ambulance Jinx had phone the others and told them to come to the hospital.

"Is it your mother?" Ayako asked. Jinx shook her head.

"Its Mai." She explained. Naru looked up at her in shock.

"Sis." Lucia said and hugged her. "Will she be okay?"

"What has happened?" he asked trying to sound uncaring but failing. Just then the door opened and a woman in a white coat walked out.

"Taniyama-san?" she asked.

"We are her friends. I'm Fuyumi Jinx." Jinx explained.

"Is there anyone from her family here?" The doctor asked. Everyone was silent, Mai never talked about her family apart from Sam and Jinx was reluctant to give out information Mai may not be comfortable with her tell people.

"No they are not here." Jinx said.

"Well I can talk to anyone but family members so I suggest you call them." The doctor explained with a gentle smile.

"Her parents are dead." Jinx said. "She an only child. We're the only people she had."

"Is there a guardian I can speak with?" Mai's doctor asked.

"No." Jinx answered.

"My name is Shibuya Kazuya I am Mai employer." Naru said drawing everyone's attention away from the information they had just been told. The woman blushed as Naru smiled at her.

"I'm Kanzku Yuki Taniyama-san's doctor." Yuki introduced her self even though everyone had already guessed that fact. " Taniyama-san suffered from a dislocated shoulder and several abrasions on her face and arms one of which, on her forehead, had to been stitched up. She can be released today but you will have to keep an eye on her we had to give her some powerful pain medication. I'll go get her release forms, Taniyama is in room 612 just down the hall." the doctor walked off and let them work out what to do.

"I say we take it in turns to watch her at her house so Sam isn't on his own." Bou-san said.

"Wow you do have a brain." Ayako teased. As they argued no one but Jinx notice Naru and Lin walk off to room 612. Knocking on the door Naru entered to see Mai asleep on the bed. Her lip was cut; she had stitches on her forehead hand her arm was in a sling. She groaned and opened her eyes when they entered and grinned.

"Ello Naru and Linny." She giggled. "Little Naru and bigggg Linny."

"They weren't joking about the drugs." Lin muttered.

"Mai you need to stay on the bed." Naru said seeing Mai trying to get off.

"You're so cute when you're worried." Mai giggled again and flopped back on the bed. Her fringe fell into her face and she tried to blow it out of the way. Naru sighed and brushed the hair out of her face.

"What am I going to with you?" He whispered.

"Love me and look after me." Mai suggested and kept his hand on her check.

"You idiot." Naru said.

"You're soo mean some times. But don't worry I love you Naru." Mai muttered as her eyes drifted shut.

"Even though she drugged I think she's telling the truth." Lin asked making Naru glare at him.

"And what would make you say that." Naru said raising an eyebrow at him.

"When she found out you and Masako where going out on dates she cried." Lin said before leaving. Naru stared down at the sleeping Mai.

"You really are an idiot." He said before kissing her forehead being careful not to touch her cut.

5555555555555555

Well sorry it took me some time to up date but I had college and open day. I wont be able to update again till next week I think because this weekend I'm off to see the CERN super collider


	12. 6: Control

Forbidden Past Time

Chapter One: Control

Mai sat on her sofa with her laptop open next to her with an Internet window open and Sam sitting on her other side. She had had very little time to herself since SPR had found out she was an orphan even after she had healed. Everyone had taken turns to look after Mai, even Naru. Mai had spent all the time Naru was looking after her blushing. Lin of course came with Naru to help and it seemed strange to see the two quite men reading in her front room looking perfectly comfortable. Ayako, however, had been horrified to see how bare her wardrobe was so she had gone out and brought lots of cloths, a lot of which were skirts much to Mai dismay, all of which the priestess said she would pay for and would not let Mai even think of paying her back. Things, however, had never been better between Jinx and Mai. After Mai had regained consciousness the others had given them sometime to talk. An uncomfortable silence had filled the room until Jinx decided to break it.

"I didn't mean it when I said I hated you." She said and Mai knew this was her queue to listen. "What I meant was I hate the fact that you treat me like a child, I'm older then you. You always seem to think you know what is best and never think that I might have something to say as well but then again most of that is my fault. I was so relieved that someone would help me I just left everything up to you." Mai was silent trying to figure out what to say.

"It's my fault too Jinx. For three years of my life I had to think for myself and act on my gut feelings to survive." Mai said.

"But you're not alone anymore." Jinx explained, "I understand that losing your family at a young age is hard but that is not reason to keep everyone at an arms length. You cannot go through this by yourself Mai, you just can't. You're not the street kid anymore, and I'm not the lost girl who is too scared to acted. We are not children anymore." Mai clenched her eyes trying not to cry. "I was so dependent on you before and I am sorry for that so please, let me return the favor, depend on me if only a little bit." Mai looked up at Jinx tears filling her eyes before finally deciding.

"Jinx… I'm scared." Mai admitted. "I don't want to lose anyone else." Jinx said nothing but hugged Mai tightly trying to show her friend she understood.

"I'm sorry for butting in with your family stuff." Mai mumbled sounding very small.

"And I'm sorry I saw you as indestructible. " Jinx said. The two of them just sat together rapped in each other's arms for sometime.

"Do you love John?" Mai said suddenly making Jinx blush.

"I guess." She muttered. "Have you worked out you are in love with Naru yet?" Mai blushed a deeper red then Jinx and hid her head in Jinx's shoulder.

"I can help you if you want?" Jinx said. "After all you are hopeless when it comes to the ordinary and now that I think about it most things as well."

"No I'm am not." Mai said frowning.

"Well sorry miss I can work out any problem you give me but can't work out that the boy that sat behind you in freshman year liked you." Jinx praised her sarcastically.

"That was one time." Mai insisted.

"How about that time you thought someone had gotten lock in a closet and tried to rescue them." Jinx said.

"I really don't want to remember that." Mai defended herself.

"Then there was the time you insulted the head teacher whilst trying to complement him, when you tried to bribe your biology teacher into sitting your exam for you. When you slept through religious education and then shattered all your class mates religious beliefs."

"The last one was an accident." Mai muttered

"You made a 15 year old boy cry." Jinx said raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks Jinx." Mai said sarcastically.

"What I'm trying to say is I will help you get the guy." Jinx said with a smile.

Mai sighed remembering what had happened and flopped back into her sofa.

'What up Mai?' Jinx's voice rang through Mai's head making her jump and swear.

"Christ Jinx stop doing that." Mai yelled and opened her front door the see Jinx grinning like a mad man.

"Did I scare the poor Wolf?" Jinx said and entered Mai house. Jinx had gotten a lot better in controlling her abilities to the point were Mai and Jinx could almost have a proper conversation telepathically, almost being the key word. Although Mai knew the theory in practices it was a lot harder to control what thoughts she wanted to project to her friend and most of the time Jinx just got a jumble of thoughts all tangled together, but Jinx didn't tease her much and kept telling Mai it was because she was trying to get to grips with her own new growing ability. The first time Mai had seen a spirit after the case in Jinx's house she had very nearly screamed her head off. It was in the middle of Mai's history class, one of the many lessons the two friends didn't have together. The blood shot popping eyes and snapped neck of the school boy she saw had her frozen to her seat and she was thankful when he vanished again. Ever since then she had been seeing more and more of the spirits just in her everyday life and she was beginning to wish she could trade powers with Masako as the medium didn't see them all the time, she just sensed them. Fortunately, for some reason, Jinx's presence stopped the ghost coming close and after they figured this out the two of them spent even more time together and Jinx was secretly happy that she could protect her friend for once. Jinx had told Mai she thought it would be best if everyone at SPR didn't find out just yet about their new abilities, other then Bou-san who already knew, and Mai agreed, knowing they would get even more protective over the two of them which they both didn't need right now, what with the SPR team hardly leaving them alone after finding out about their family, or lack off. It had been tough for Mai, at first, letting Jinx fight her own battles but when the older girl punched a boy in the face for groping her Mai was silently shocked but very proud and seeing that Jinx could handle herself made it easier for Mai to relax and start to care for people outside her friendship group, which made Ayami smile and say she was almost the same as before her mum died.

"How have you been?" Jinx asked looking around the room at the various wards about the place. Bou-san had been kind enough to teach Jinx how to make them when she had asked, as she was the most patient of the two, but the monk still ended up making most of them just to be on the safe side.

"I'm fine, the piece of paper seem to be working. You?" Mai said as she sat back down on her sofa.

"I'm good." Jinx said sitting next to her, stroking the over excited Sam. "Lucia is getting better, she listens to me more, though she is still a cheeky brat."

"And your mum?" Mai asked.

"No change." Jinx sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. "We have an hour before we need to be at SPR."

"I get dressed then." Mai said moving to her room. Glancing at Mai's open laptop Jinx called out to her.

"Still no closer to finding out who Naru's is?" Jinx asked.

"I have fuck all, it's like the guy just appeared out of no where." Mai called back struggling to put on her T-shirt with her still sore left arm.

"I've had an idea." Jinx said. " You said the only records of a Shibuya Kazuya are about half a year old right?"

"Your point?" Mai said walking out of her room.

"Wouldn't that mean the name is made up?" Jinx asked and frowned when Mai froze.

"Huh… I didn't think about that." Mai said. "But that just makes it all the more impossible to work out who he is."

"Not really," Jinx said. "His passport will have his really name in it."

"Hang on… are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" Mai asked raising an eyebrow.

"What." Jinx said defensively. "He has to have it somewhere so just find that and you know who he is."

"Jinx it wouldn't be in his office which means I'll have to breaking onto his flat to find it." Mai explained.

"So?"

"So… Naru lives with Lin and I'm not suicidal." Mai explained.

"I was just an idea." Jinx mumbled.

"I know but … it does help." Mai said yawning.

"Crap we have to run." Jinx gasped suddenly seeing the time.

55555555555555555555

Jinx and Mai burst through the office door exactly one minute late.

"You're late I need tea." Naru said, the sound coming from his office.

"Told you he would be pissed." Mai said before heading to the kitchen. "Have you ever considered making tea for yourself?"

"Then what would I pay a part-timer for?" Naru asked.

"You pay me and I've never made you tea." Jinx said and silence filled the office. "I'm going to shut up now." Jinx announced dreading would could happen if she kept talking and started to look for Lin. it was funny because even though Mai and Jinx had been working at the office for some time now Lin always seemed slightly scared whenever Jinx or Mai spoke to him, well he was more scared when Mai spoke but Jinx guess that had more to do with their scary boss then the girl. There had been many times when Jinx was tempted to try and read someone other then Mai's mind, like Naru's, but decided she would only ever use her power as a last resort or to freak her friend out. Mai walked over to Naru's door and Jinx followed her

'I'm bored.' Jinx explained projecting her thoughts to Mai. Mai nodded her head in understanding so she didn't have to reply telepathically and risk walking into something.

"I heard there is more stuff happening at that school, Ryokuryou High School." Jinx said as Mai knock on the door.

"Isn't that the case Naru refused?" Mai said opening the door and walking in. both girls where shock to see Naru was not alone. A boy, about the same age as Naru, was sitting in front of Naru's desk. He was wearing a very smart school uniform and looked surprised to see two girls working here.

"Hello my name is Osamu Yasuhara I'm the president of the Ryokuryou High School student council." The boy smiled.

"Um … Hi I'm Taniyama Mai." Mai said recovering quickly and gave Naru his tea before he got even angrier.

"Fuyumi Jinx, would you like some tea?" Jinx asked.

"No thank you." Yasuhara said before turning back to Naru. "Please I beg you to take this case, most of the students are to scared to come into school anymore."

"To be honest this case does interests me but I try to avoid cases that may potentially attract mass media." Naru explained.

"Come on Naru please in the papers it says the students were attacked by a ghost dog." Mai begged.

"Which the teacher said he didn't see." Naru explained.

"But that's one person against 23 students." Jinx reasoned.

"This is a petition from the students, I gathered signatures in the hope you would reconsider." Yasuhara said handing over a massive stack of paper. "Our school is in bad shape at the moment. At first it was just students telling each other ghost stories but now… strange things happen every day."

"I really would rather avoid the attention of the media." Naru sighed.

"I can understand that! We're bombarded by journalists coming to our school every day but that's why we want this case resolved as soon as possible." Yasuhara explained bowing to Naru. "Please." Naru observed the boy in front of him before sifting his eyes to Mai. Both Jinx and Mai were watching Yasuhara longing to help him. Naru sighed Mai recently awakened kindness for strangers would be the death of him.

"Mai call Ryokuryou High School. Tell them we accept their request." Naru ordered and watch amused as the two girls cheer before running of to get everything ready for the case.

"Thank you so much Shibuya-san." Yasuhara said before walking to the front door. "I will see you ladies soon." He said before leaving.

55555555555555555555555

"The principles office is that way." The man in the clerk's office said with a glare. Bou-san, Jinx, Mai and Naru all walked down the corridor.

"Well he was rude." Jinx said stomping way.

"This is why I hate school." Mai said tugging at the skirt she was forced to wear today. Jinx had burst into her house and promptly unpacked all of her cloths and pack some of the cloths Ayako had bought Mai, and no trousers. Jinx's excuse was this was a plan to get Naru to notice her, though so far it was not working.

"Schools usually don't like outsiders." Bou-san explained.

"I wonder if he thought you looked too weird?" Mai asked grinning at Bou-san.

"Why would he think that?" Bou-san asked shocked. "By the way, where's Lin? Is he coming later?"

"Yeah. We're supposed to tell him what we need after we finish the inspection." Mai explained.

"He's also bringing Ayako with him." Jinx mentioned causing Mai to frown. "And John and Masako will be here tomorrow."

"Why did you mention Ayako?" Mai whispered to her friend.

"Bou-san obviously likes Ayako." Jinx explained as they reached the principal's office.

"Oo…" Mai exclaimed. "It does make senses." Naru knocked on the door and they all entered.

"You must be SPR." There were two men inside the office, one sat behind the desk and the other standing next to the desk. "Anyway, use your expertise to stop this melodramatic nonsense. Really! How ridiculous is this for students to believe in ghosts?" the man behind the desk, most likely the principal, said. Mai growled and her eyebrow twitched as she tried to control her anger.

"Matsuyama-sensei… take them to the meeting room." The principal ordered and the angry looking man standing by the desk lead them out of the room. Silences filling the hallway as the teacher lead them out.

"Hey you…" Matsuyama said glaring at Naru. "You own this company huh? How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." Naru answered.

"Why aren't you in school?" the man sneered.

"I'll leave that up to your imagination." Naru said.

"Hnn…" the man smiled looking down, metaphorically and physically. "The occult or not, I don't know but young people these days are always looking for one form of escape or another."

"Maybe because all the adults around them are idiots who think they need to be controlled." Mai said with an innocent smile.

"And there's always someone willing to take advantage of them." the man snapped at her ignoring her remark and instead moved his eyes up and down Mai, making her skin crawled and causing her to growl.

"Like using your appearance to manipulating suggestible young girls into working for you." he asked moving his gaze on to Jinx who glared back at him before he smiling evilly at Naru. Mai focused on her breathing trying to calm down.

'Mai you're wearing a skirt don't for get.' Jinx said in her mind allowing Mai to feel her rage at this man as well.

'Will try.' Mai sent back, accidently sending an image of her kicking the man as well.

"Here is you 'base'" the man said pointing to the room.

"Hey there I've been waiting for you guys." A familiar voice called out from the base. It was Yasuhara.

"Yasuhara why are you not in class." Matsuyama growled storming up to the boy.

"Seniors are already on shorter class schedules." Yasuhara explained to the seething man with a smile on his face.

"Do you still find enough time to study for your university entrance exam?"

"Don't worry."

"Okay! So this will be our base for the research." Bou-san said trying to break the tension. "What do we do first?"

"Well… we need to interview students involved with each incident." Naru explained. "Mai, would you go find them now?" Mai growled.

"How can I do that when I don't know who they are or where they are?" Mai asked.

"I can help you." Yasuhara offered.

"Really? Cool." Mai said smiling at him missing Yasuhara watching her boss nervously.

"That would be faster thank you." Naru said.

"Please hurry up, I'm very busy." Matsuyama snapped as he sat in a chair in the corner.

"Sensei, please feel free to leave." Naru said.

'Which is just Naru's way of saying piss off.' Mai projected to Jinx hoping she would get it. Jinx covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to smother her laugh.

'Mai you sent me a picture of Naru asleep on your sofa as well.' Jinx explained and Mai blushed.'

"I would love to know what has made you turn such a pretty colour." Bou-san whispered with a grin.

"I can't do that. It's my job to watch the students behavior." Matsuyama explained drawing their attention.

"As long as we're involved with this case, students are also our clients. It's our policy to protect out clients privacy." Naru said narrowing his eyes slightly.

"It's not necessary for kids to have privacy." The teacher insisted.

"No matter how old they are, clients are clients. Please leave." Naru said with a cold voice.

"Will you be doing something you'd rather I didn't see? Since they're the ones who hired psychics to come to our school I want to hear what they have to say." Matsuyama demanded.

"Then you should go to the principal's office." Naru suggested.

"That's right." Bou-san laughed making Matsuyama blush with anger. "Your principal is the one who hired us."

"Fine then." He snapped and stood up. "If anything happens I'll blame it on the principal."

"You stupid old man, instead of worrying about your students behavior you should worry about your own." Mai yelled as the man walked out her anger finally bursting free. "This is what they call 'the loud barking of a defeated dog.'"

"It's 'howling not 'barking Mai." Bou-san informed her and flinched when Mai glared at him.

"You know it really doesn't matter." Jinx said trying to stop a fight.

"Taniyama-san is funny." Yasuhara laughed.

"I was looking forward to hearing Naru-Chan's comment…" Bou-san whined.

"I don't have time for jerks." Naru said glaring at the floor. The temperature in the room seemed to drop.

"So… Yasu after the class are over will..." Mai began but was interrupted by screams.

"What's happening?" Bou-san said a slammed the door open to see two girls huddled against the wall. Screams and growls filled the air.

"What's the matter?" Bou-san said crouched in front of them. They were both crying and one was clutching her leg.

"… The… The dog…" the uninjured stuttered.

"It's that dog…" Naru said hearing the growls from inside the closed classroom door.

"Wait its dangerous…" Jinx said as Bou-san, Mai and Naru moved to the door. Bou-san slammed the door open and a dog with red eye came in to view. It was glowing purple and had saliva running down its face and was growling. Mai gasped and took a step back when it's eyes focused on her. It growled and jumped towards them.

"Naru, get back." Bou-san yelled and dragged his boss back. Naru grabbed Mai arm and pulled her to him as just in time for the dog to rush past and disappear. Naru sighed but didn't release Mai from his grip as the girl clung to him with her head tucked under his chin.

"It disappeared…" Yasuhara gasped. A girl's scream filled the filled the air and everyone looked to see a group of school kids gathered together.

"Are you okay?" Jinx asked the hurt girl.

"I…I." the girl stuttered and past out.

"Mai I know Naru must be comfortable but please help." Jinx said. Mai blushed and broke free of his embrace rushing to check over the unconscious girl and saw a bit mark on her leg.

"We have to get her to the nurse's office." Mai said.

"I'll carry her." Yasuhara offered. Naru watched Mai was she helped Yasuhara put the girl on his back.

"You seem to be coping will with this." Mai commented on Yasuhara's calm response.

"Not really, all that's going through my head right now is holy shit. What about you?" Yasuhara laughed as he stood up.

"You kind off get used to it." Mai explained.

"I'm going with them." Jinx said and rushed after Mai keen to keep what ever was in this school way from Mai.

"You could try to be more subtly in checking Mai out." Bou-san informed Naru.

"I'm making sure she is not hurt." Naru said staring after her as she walked down the hall.

"Off course you are," Bou-san agreed sarcastically.

555555555555555555

"I was told you didn't come to school because you saw a ghost…" Naru said to the five girls in front of him. Mai, Jinx and Bou-san stood listening to the stories of the girls.

"It happened in the language lab… I was reviewing the tape I recorded during a lesson but then … I started hearing a strange voice playing back. It sounded like a child's voice and then something touched my leg I looked d-down an-d-d…" one girl trailed off shaking. The girl's friends gathered round her to comfort her. "I told my teacher but he wouldn't believe me… but I really saw it!"

"Did anyone else see it besides you?" Naru asked.

"We've all seen it and most of us have the voice…" her friend explained. "The teachers wouldn't believe us even if we were too scared to come to class. So we just decided not to come to school." Bou-san struggled to write down everything they were saying.

"Can you tell me about any other strange incidents that happened at this school?" Naru asked.

"A locker that would never open." One girl said.

"An anatomy model that breaks apart by itself." Said another.

"Strange noises in the music room."

"When you open the incinerator an old man pops his head out, and his head is on upside down."

"Wow, wow slow down…" Bou-san said as he tried to keep up.

"A bed in the nurse's office appears empty then all of a sudden someone appears lying down on the second bed from the back…"

"And some-one said they've seen Sakauchi-kun…" the girl who spoke first told them and Mai shivered at the name. "That they passed him in the hallway or that he was standing in classrooms."

"Sakauchi? Who is that?" Naru asked.

"He was a freshman that committed suicide last September." Another girl explained. "Strange things started happening at our school right around last fall… no, right after Sakauchi-kun committed suicide."

"I wonder if these incidents have something to do with that…" one girl thought out loud.

"Then that's why it says here that you guys tried to get rid of the spirits on your own…" Naru said.

"That's right." The girl snapped. "But we're not totally convinced that this stuff is happening because of Sakauchi-kun's curse. We just couldn't stand not doing anything about it… but we didn't know what we could do to fix it…"

"Did you know him personally?" Naru enquired.

"No I didn't. I'd never heard of him until after his death. But anyway… is death note became well know at one point…" the girl explained.

"A death note?"

"Yes." The girl nodded. "It said 'I'm not a dog.'"

"Do you know what he meant by that?"

"I think so… because I feel that way sometimes when I'm at school."

"Thank you for your help." Naru said with a fake smile dismissing the girls politely.

"'I'm not a dog.' Huh, I think I can understand that." Bou-san said.

"How?" Jinx asked trying to understand how Bou-san could understand teenagers.

"You're a female high school student. You probably notice it but just didn't register." Bou-san explained.

"They where all the same." Mai said. "Same hair style, same smart uniform."

"I did think that was strange I'm mean most girls at our school roll up their skirts or some crack pots wear the boy's uniform." Jinx said.

"Hey." Mai shouted with a look of out rage on her face.

"Now, now Jinx be nice Mai is wearing a skirt right now." Bou-san said ruffling Mai's hair.

"Any because I stole her trousers." Jinx grinning.

"Any way, it must be the school controls everything these kids do, I mean I've not seen a single student with their hair dyed." Bou-san said.

"Bou-san it's not like its school in the old days." Mai explained.

"Just how old do you think I am?" Bou-san asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Mai asked smirking.

"No." he shouted not like the look on Mai's face.

"The school rules must be quite strict here, seeing how the principle and Matsuyama behaved around us." Naru said bringing everyone back on to track.

"They would hate you Mai." Jinx laughed, "Did you know she once blew up one of our chemistry rooms."

"What?" Bou-san shouted in shock and Naru raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't blow it up, I just set a table on fire and that was honest to god an accident." Mai said blushing.

"They really would have their hands full with you." Bou-san laughed before being serious again. "When you are is school it takes up most of your time, so when you're oppressed that much I can imagine it can be very stressful for the students, you know?"

"It would make sense if this was group hysteria rather than a psychic phenomenon." Naru said glancing over then notes so far when there was a knock on the door.

"The next group of students is here." Yasuhara said opening the door. "They experienced the food poisoning."

"Please send them in." Naru ordered and everyone watched stunned as Yasuhara sat down with the group of people.

"Are you one of the victims as well?" Naru questioned raising one eyebrow.

"That is correct." Yasuhara confirmed.

"Alright then. Can you tell me what happened?" Naru asked.

"Sure. It was during the second period on December 18, last year." Yasuhara explained. "Any way I had been thinking all morning that the air in the classroom felt stale. I mean it stunk like garbage or something. One of the students was feeling ill so the teacher told me to take him to the nurse but then everyone started to feel ill. As I tried to get a boy that had run out of the room I was suddenly felt like I was going to hurl. All in all almost half of the students in that class got sick that day."

"At that time it smelled terrible in class. I guess… at first the air just felt stale but then it rapidly worsened to the point where it started to smell really bad." One of the boys said and Mai scrunched up her nose hoping she would never go into this room.

"The heating system at school is operated with steam instead of gas… and the symptoms were different from food poisoning." Yasuhara added.

"So the article lied." Jinx said.

"I think it was an excuse the school made up to cover them-selves." Yasuhara explained.

"Do you still smell it?" Naru asked.

"Yes. It's been around for so long I guess we've gotten used to it but … when students visit from another class they always ask us about it." Yasuhara answered. "The only this is sometimes the smell becomes extremely strong."

"The smell huh…." Bou-san repeated resting his chin on his hand.

"Yasuhara-san when was the first time you realized something was unusual at school?" Naru asked.

"Umm … I guess when students refused to come." He answered thinking hard.

"But before that, weren't fires breaking out at school?" Naru quizzed.

"The fires in the dressing room." Yasuhara stated. "At first we thought it was a prank as it happened very twelve days without fail."

"Every twelve days…"

"In fact the next fire should be happening in a couple of days." Yasuhara informed them.

"Is it possible it is a prank?" Naru asked.

"No the teachers lock the room up making impossible for anyone to get into." Yasuhara explained.

"Impossible for the living maybe?" Mai whispered to Jinx and flinched when her friend hit her. Everyone turned to look at them and they both blushed, Jinx's a deeper red then Mai's.

"May I inspect the classroom now?" Naru enquired turning everyone's attention back on him.

"Ah sure." Yasuhara conformed and lead them to the room. Mai and Jinx hung back as much as possible trying to prolong the walk to this room.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jinx asked, remembering Mai's sensitive sense of smell, as they stopped in front of the classroom.

"I'll be fine Jinx." Mai reassured her.

"I'm going to open the door." Yasuhara warned them. The door opened but they didn't smell anything until they entered to room. Bou-san and Jinx covered their noses and Jinx turned just in time to see Mai tense and then throw up in the bin.

"Mai." Jinx cried and moved to comfort her friend as she rested her head against the wall.

"I'm okay." Mai muttered breathing through her mouth instead but still cringing. Naru moved over and put a hand to her forehead.

"You don't have a fever." He stated frowning slightly.

"I have a sensitive nose." Mai explained blushing as she stared at the floor. "I'll be fine don't worry." Mai said before standing up and leaning on Jinx a bit. Naru stared at her for a little while before walking through the room brushing his had against the desks as he went.

"There aren't any areas of the room that smell stronger than others…"

"Exactly. We've looked for the source of the smell but there isn't one." Yasuhara explained as Jinx, Mai and Bou-san struggled to open the windows.

"It doesn't make a difference if you open the window." Yasuhara warned them. The window opened with a bang.

"It does if you stick your head out." Mai said leaning out as far as she could.

"Did you do anything abnormal here?" Naru asked turning to face Yasuhara and the two girls who had come with them.

"Something abnormal?" Yasuhara asked confused.

"He means have you summoned a spirit in here?" Mai explained with her head still out of the window.

"Perhaps he's talking about Orikiri-sama?" one of the girls said to the other.

"Silly. That's different because that was…" the other started to say but was interrupted.

"Orikiri-sama?"

55555555555555555555

Sorry for not updating sooner have been very busy. Hope you like the chapter and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed.


	13. 6: Believe

Chapter Thirteen: Believe

"What is Orikiri-sama?" Jinx asked walking way from the window followed by Bo-san and eventually Mai.

"Latterly… well every since the second semester, it's become popular. Orikiri-sama, Gongen-sama… it basically is…" Yasuhara started but was interrupted by one of the girls.

"I have one right here! We haven't used this one yet." She said sounding proud and holding out a piece of paper. "Look, this is it! It's very popular at school right now."

"That's a…" Mai gasped as Jinx took the paper from the girl.

"This is Kokkuri-san." Bou-san said in shock taking the paper from Jinx.

"That's not true." The other girl yelled. "Korruri-san summons a fox spirit where as Orikiri-sama summons gods that can guide us in relationships!" Bou-san clenched his fist around the paper crumpling it, ignoring the two girls' protests.

"Gongen-sama… Hanako-san… Cupid-san… Angel-san… these all are simply different names to call Kokkuri-san!" Bou-san said making Jinx and Mai winch at the disappointed and angry voice he was using. "Whatever the name may be, you're basically doing the same thing! You're just playing with the spirits out of curiosity."

"That's not true! I was told that Orikiri-sama is god so it's risk-free…" the girl that handed over the paper, cried.

"Then you have been misinformed." Bou-san interrupted her and threw the ball of paper in the bin. "Even an amateur can summon a spirit but you need to be trained to be able to send them back to where they came from. Don't ever try this by yourself!"

"You said it's really popular…" Naru asked with his hand on a desk at the back. "How popular is it?"

"Well… it's definitely all over school. I'd bet there are more students who practice it than who those who don't." the other girl said looking at the floor.

555555555555555

Mai and Jinx wandered into the base room to find Bou-san sitting on the desk.

"We're back." Mai muttered feeling tired.

"Man you two seem to be glued by the hip these days." Bou-san remarked, although Bou-san knew the most out of the group even he didn't know the whole true. Mai knew that if Bou-san found out about her growing ability to see spirits he would try to stop her from working at SPR, her researched had show that spirits were attracted to mediums like a moth to a flame, that and the fact that Masako was rarely unhurt during a case.

"How was it then?"

"Just as those girls said, almost everyone in this school had done Kokkuri-san." Jinx said.

"I came up with the same result." Yasuhara said making Bou-san jump.

"Yasuhara, we really are taking full advantage of you." Mai said to the boy.

"I honestly cannot say I mind … as long as it is you." Yasuhara flirted making Bou-san light up ready to tease Mai.

"So many people have been practicing Kokkuri-san." Jinx said distracting Bou-san and embarrassing Mai.

"Damn do you know how many evil spirits must be floating around here?" Bou-san asked forgetting his anger at Yasuhara.

"How many?" Mai asked ignoring Yasuhara's wink.

"It's like a train packed with evil spirits." Bou-san explained. "Naru-Chan, are we really going to do this? I don't like the idea… Kokkuri-san can invite some of the worst of the evil spirits…"

"Please don't give …" Yasuhara started.

"I know I'll teach you how to perform an exorcism so you can do it!" Bou-san exclaimed grabbing hold of the schoolboy.

"I'll do it. " Mai suggested.

"NO!" Jinx yelled making everyone jump.

"Why not?" Bou-san asked.

"Well… um… what with there being so many evil spirits we'll need a really expert to do the exorcism." Jinx said, lying through her teeth.

'Mai you are too sensitive to the spirits emotions, even with me here I can still see you feel uncomfortable in the school.' Jinx said in Mai's mind. "Making you do a exorcism would be too painful for you.' Mai sighed and glared at the floor.

"I do apologize for Matsuyama's treatment of everyone." Yasuhara said to Mai and both girls realized they had missed most of the conversation with the others during Jinx's explanation. "He treats everyone like that. Even the students have given up on him, he won't listen to what others have to say but we just have to be mature and patient with him…"

"He must give you a really hard time." Jinx sympathized. "What with you being the one who consulted with us."

"I'm okay." Yasuhara said. "I get good grades."

"How many schools do you think practice Kokkuri-san in Japan?" Naru asked drawing everyone's attention.

"You're wondering why it had become so popular in this school only." Yasuhara stated.

"Spirits are not things an amateur can easily summon." Naru explained. "Hypothetically speaking, if someone were able to summon spirits by Kokkuri-san… I would assume that some of these spirits may be powerful enough to do some harm to humans and I fins it unusual that there are so many spirits inhabiting one place."

"I know…" Bou-san agreed.

"Ah, I have a basic question can you really summon spirits by Kokkuri-san?" Yasuhara asked.

"Yes if you are psychic." Bou-san explained.

"And have you ever practiced Kokkuri-san yourself?"

"No." Bou-san said.

"I had never come across this stuff before I started working with SPR." Jinx explained. "Mai?"

"I've never done Kokkuri-san before." Mai said, making Bou-san relax. "But me and Ayumi use to run séances in the music room in our 8th year to freak out the older students. She would do the talking and I would hid in a cupboard and bang on the doors" Bou-san looked at Mai with anger in his eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Yasuhara asked laughed slightly.

"The one time I ran the séance Ayumi got locked in the cupboard." Mai explain. "The teachers had got annoyed with the room being 'miss used' and decides to catch the students out, she was just unlucky."

"Was it worth it?" Bou-san asked, his eyebrow twitching.

"We spent four weeks in detention." Mai said.

"Do any of you really believe spirits can answer questions?" Yasuhara asked.

"The only thing the dead know is life and the life after death." Naru said. "But enough of that… there are so many spirits here that I don't know where to start with the exorcisms. Probably the best thing for us to do is to wait until all of us are here then start performing them at various locations."

"We're not staying in a hotel?" everyone but Naru jumped as Ayako's voice filled the air. "I traveled three freakin' hours from Tokyo for you and now you're telling me I have to stay in the janitor's room with a heater that doesn't work?" Mai covered her ears, Bou-san shrank and hid behind jinx and winched as Yasuhara looked on confused.

"Ayako stop yelling." Mai said.

"You might be too insensitive to understand it … but it was seriously tough getting here. Imagine being alone with Lin, a man who prides himself in his ability to say nothing, for three freakin' hours!" Ayako said a vein pulsing on her head. Lin walked through the door followed closely by, much to Mai's surprise, Sam. The dog barked and ran to his master.

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked.

"The woman you asked to look after him is very ill, so being unable to find anyone at short notice I decided to take him with us." Lin explained before turning to talk to Naru.

"Great now we even have to have a dog in our room." Ayako said.

"Okay I get it … but I'd say we have the better room arrangement… including Masako, it's only four of us staying in our room, Sam doesn't take up much room. On the other hand, the boys will have to share a room smaller then ours for the same number of people." Mai tried to reason with the priestess.

"We don't have enough equipment to monitor every area we need to." Naru said. "Tomorrow I'll have Hara-san inspect the school and confirm the existence of the spirits. Once we confirm their existence, monk-san, Matsuzaki-san and John will start performing exorcisms. Mai, Jinx-san you will stay here and organize all the information that we'll be giving you but if anything happens, let me know right away.

"Like what." Jinx asked.

"Well Mai is our sixth sense girl right?" Bou-san teased.

"Mai also has special psychic skills?" Yasuhara asked shocked.

"Jinx does as well." Mai said quickly, trying to get the attention away from her.

"Well I wouldn't say they are too much help, after all it was purely coincidental that you were both useful at our last case." Ayako said.

"It must be awfully embarrassing for you after all I fail to think of a time you "where of any use, even by accident." Mai said smiling coldly at Ayako.

"Umm… Yasuhara-san don't you have to go home?" Bou-san said.

"I'm fine. I thought I could help you with some of the administrative work. I brought stuff with me so I could spend the night just in case." Yasuhara explained.

"We already have no many people in this room." Bou-san grumbled.

"How about the girls switch rooms with the boys." Mai asked.

"Then we will be the cramped ones." Ayako complained.

"Well then I can sleep in the base room." Mai said. "I'll have Sam with me."

"It's quiet alright Mai." Naru said. "We shall be fine."

"You forgot that Naru and Lin don't sleep." Jinx said smiling.

"Right." Mai said smiling gently.

"Yasuhara-san, I appreciate you offering to stay to help us but I don't recommended you spending the night. I'd rather not put you in danger." Naru said.

"Of course, if you think I'll be in your way, it me know. I'll be happy to leave." Yasuhara-san said.

"Well in that case, I can use some help." Naru said. "Please go with Mai to set up the microphones and camera."

55555555555555555

Mai positioned a mic next to the blackboard in the room whilst Yasuhara held the rest and looked confused as Sam sat by his side looking up at the stranger.

"Okay, I think this is ready." Mai said, happy that so far she had seen no ghost, turning to face Yasuhara. "With this equipment we can detect any strange noises."

"Huh, so this is the kind of stuff psychics use now?" Yasuhara asked looking at all the stuff in the bag he was carrying.

"I think we're unique … besides Naru's not really a psychic." Mai said wondering if PK fell into what Yasuhara thought as psychic. "He refers to himself as a 'ghost hunter.'"

"I've heard of that." Yasuhara said.

"Really?"

"Yeah … Sakauchi… the freshman who committed suicide… he said he wanted to be a ghost hunter." Yasuhara explained.

"I wonder what he would have thought with us here." Mai said before freezing and falling to her knees. Sam started to growl and backed towards Mai.

"What's wrong?" Yasuhara asked rushing over to her. A cold feeling rapped around Mai's chest and froze her heart as her eyes fixed on the doorway. Was someone watching them? Yasuhara looked over to door trying to see what held the master and her dog's attention.

"It's nothing…" Mai said.

"So what shall we do next chief." Yasuhara asked lighting the mood.

"Let's see." Mai said checking the list. "The gymnasium where you hear a cat's voice…"

"Then let's get this over with." Yasuhara said and when Mai raised an eyebrow he elaborated. "A school at night is a spooky place and I'm a real chicken when it comes to scary things."

"Well don't worry you have me and Sam to save your ass." Mai teased. "By the way, why are you calling me chief?"

"Because in this situation I feel like your apprentice. Aren't you comfortable with chief? Then how about boss?" Yasuhara asked.

"No that makes me feel like a mafia boss." Mai laughed.

"True but that would make Shibuya-san … the big bad boss." Yasuhara said trying to look serious whilst Mai laughed.

"You know he would probably like that." Mai said.

"Then before our big boss gets mad let's finish up." Yasuhara suggested as they walked down the hall. They finished quickly and soon everyone was dismissed to go to sleep.

"There is no way four of us will fit in here." Masako said covering her face with her mouth as Mai walked in after get changed into her PJs. When Mai, Sam and Yasuhara got back to the base Masako and John had arrived. Mai growled and, after picking up her bedding, turned to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?' Jinx asked.

"I'm sleeping in the base room." Mai explained. "If I have to listen to those tow bitch all night I'll shoot myself." Sam looked at Jinx before running after his master.

"She has a point." Jinx said before getting her bedding and following after her listening to the medium and the priestess yell about who would sleep where. Jinx sighed and walked into base.

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked looking up from making her bed the best she could with Sam sitting on her blanket.

"You now that is I'm not here you will get spirits bugging you all night and you are a lot easier to deal with when you have got some sleep." Jinx said dumping her stuff.

"Why would ghost's bother Mai?" Yasuhara's voice made both girls freeze.

"When did you get here?" Mai asked.

"A few seconds ago. So what did you mean by the spirits would bother Mai."

"Err… they wouldn't I was just messing about." Jinx said trying to back peddle quickly.

"Yes because that so convincing." Mai said and then they descended into an argument.

"As funny as this is, Lin and Naru might be coming back soon." Yasuhara warned them whilst laughing. Both girls stopped and blushed.

"Em… thanks." Jinx said looking at the floor.

"Why are they coming here?" Mai asked.

"I think the question is why are you here?" Naru asked walking into the room. Sam jumped up and rushed over to Naru, messing up Mai's bed as she went.

"Masako and Ayako take up to much room in the room we are meant to be sleeping in." Mai explained and fell back on to her bed, giving up on making it neat.

"And you Jinx-san?" Naru asked his eyes still on Mai.

"Em…" Jinx said trying to think.

"Well as the youngest people working here they thought they would stay with me and make me feel welcome." Yasuhara said smiling.

"Is that so…" Naru said.

"Yes. In fact Mai has agreed to teach me some things about hunting ghost's, isn't that right boss?" Yasuhara said.

"Em… yer." Mai agreed looking at Jinx with a confused look.

"You would be better of with Matsuzaki-san teaching you." Naru said sitting down and looking at the pages of information.

"And why would that be?" Mai snapped and sat up.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naru asked not looking up. Mai growled, stomped over to the desk Naru was sitting at and slammed her hands down.

"Well seeing as I'm so stupid why don't you tell me?" Mai said.

"I'll let you work it out." Naru said. "It will be more benefit to you in the long run." Jinx and Yasuhara came up and held on to Mai to stop her from hitting Naru.

"You asshole…" Mai yelled kicking and struggling to get to her boss. Naru stood up and walked up to Mai ignoring Jinx and Yasuhara's disbelieving looks but Mai was too surprised that he was walking towards her to do anything.

"Go to sleep Mai." He said before walking out of the base. Lin smiled and followed after him and Mai glared half-heartedly at Naru.

"Well that was interesting." Yasuhara said letting go of Mai. "Has it ever occurred to you Mai that he only does that to get a reaction out of you."

"And why on earth would he do that?" Mai said walking over to her bed and flumping down on it as Sam curled into her side.

"Boys pull the pigtails of the girl they like." Yasuhara explained and pushed his glasses up making them flash in the light. Mai stared at him with wide-eyes.

"You are crazy." Mai said before pulling the blanket over herself and Sam.

"Good night." Jinx said shaking her head and got into her own bed. Yasuhara stared at the two of them before leaving.

"Nighty night." He called.

555555555555555555

When Mai opened her eyes she was on the school roof. In front of her stood a boy wearing the same uniform as Yasuhara but with short light brown hair. He was leaning on the rails on the edge of the roof looking at something and giggling manically. Mai walked up next to him and leaned over the rail. Will-o-the-wisps flouted around the school and drifted through the hallways but this didn't worry Mai. Will-o-the-wisps were harmless, however the foxfires that filled the school were extremely dangerous. The boy's laugh grew as Mai looked in horror at the sear number of foxfires around the school.

"Hey… do you know what those things are?" Mai asked realizing t he could see them and was laughing at _them_.

"Of course I do." The boy said before turning to face her and smiling. That's why they're so funny." Mai stared at him as if finally twigged. He was a ghost.

"Sakauchi…" Mai whispered.

55555555555555555

The next day Naru asked Masako to do a sweep of the school and search for spirits but the answer they got was surprising.

"You don't see any spirits here?" Jinx asked shocked and glanced at Mai out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean Masako-Chan?" Bou-san asked.

"Isn't not like I can't feel their presence." Masako defended herself.

"But Masako-Chan is the only one of us with the ability to see spirits right? So that means…" John started.

"We're in trouble…" Bou-san said.

"Hara-san's ability to see spirits may be unreliable but her ability to sense them is not." Naru said defending the medium.

"I know there are many spirits and I know where they are. However I don't know what types of spirits are here, normally I can sense them more clearly." Masako agreed.

"Wait you mean you can't see spirit?" Yasuhara asked and then hid as Masako glared at him.

"Sometimes but not all the time." The medium said covering her face with her mouth. "I've never been good at communicating with spirits that float around. I'm better with spirit that have a strong grudge to specific locations or people."

"Well, since these spirits were summoned by Kokkuri-san, they may not hold a particular grudge. You're letting up down again Masako." Bou-san said.

"Last time was a special case!" Masako shouted. "And in this case it's not like I can't feel them."

"But we still can't depend on you regardless. Right?" Ayako said adding her two cents.

"There is one spirit I can feel very strongly." Masako defended. "The spirit of a boy. He's about the same age as me."

"That means he's about sixteen years old." Bou-san said.

"Yes. I can see his spirit clearly." Masako agreed. "He is trapped here."

"Sakauchi." Mai whispered to herself but Yasuhara heard her.

"What was that boss?" he asked drawing everyone's attention.

"It's Sakauchi." Mai said louder and Sam looked up from his spot on Mai's folded bed. Naru ignored her and handed a picture to Masako.

"Is this the boy you see?" He asked.

"Yes." Masako said before handing it to Mai. "What about you Mai?" Mai took the photo looking surprised.

"I don't sense or see anything." Mai said hoping Masako hadn't jumped to the conclusion that she had.

"In your dream." Masako explained with a sneaky glint in her eyes. "You saw him in your dream correct?"

"Yes." Mai said and looked at the picture, the boy from last night looked back at her. "That's him." Naru frowned but took the picture from Mai.

"I wonder if he really held a grudge against this school?" Naru said. "Lin… have we learned anything from last night."

"Several rooms had unusual temperatures… third grade class 1, second grade class 4 and a language lab room." Lin informed him. "I didn't see anything unusual on the video but there were some noises recorded in the art pre room, the second grade class 4 and the storeroom for the gym."

"I see… the spirits are already showing some reaction on the first day." Naru said then explained for Yasuhara what this meant. "Hara-san please walk around the building and locate the spirits as best you can. Matsuzaki-san, accompany Hara-san and perform exorcisms whenever possible, Mai and Jinx-san will stay at the base so please keep them informed with what's going on."

"Right." Ayako said.

"Monk-san and John-San, please perform exorcisms at the five locations Lin just mentioned. When you're finished that, please go to the places that Hara-san will find." Naru ordered. "Lin and I will continue to investigate the locations that are unusual. Yasuhara-san, would you mind helping us with that?"

"Not at all." Yasuhara said.

"Mai." He said.

"Yes?" Mai asked.

"Don't fall asleep." Naru said. "Jinx-san, make sure she doesn't."

"I will." Jinx smiled as everyone laughed at Mai. 10 minutes later Mai was slumped in her chair as Sam rested his chin on her lap. Jinx was busy talking to the others over the walkie-talkie and Mai could feel herself falling asleep. She shook her head and slapped herself trying to fight of sleep.

"Mai." She looked up at the sound of her name and saw she was no longer in the base. Turning around she saw Naru's look alike.

"Well so much for not falling asleep." Mai said.

"This is a dangerous place, you shouldn't be here." Copycat said smiling at her.

"You say that every time but I never listen." Mai informed him whilst looked around at the hallway filled with spirits. "There are so many spirits."

"I see you are getting better as a medium though you really should tell the others." Copycat scolded her lightly. Looking down at the floor Mai saw Ayako and Masako below her in the looker room. In one of the lockers a foxfire hid but as Ayako started her exorcism it moved, drifting out of the room and into the broadcast studio where another foxfire lay.

"What is going on?" Mai asked.

"Watch." The larger fire rapped itself around the smaller and slowly consumed it before increasing in size. "The spirits consume each other and grow bigger and then… those are too strong for you to handle, you and Jinx should leave."

"And leave the others here, no bloody way." Mai snapped.

"Then I suggest you have someone teach you how to perform a proper exorcism." Copycat smiled.

"Right." Mai agreed. "Why do you look like Naru?"

"That's for you to figure out." He said causing Mai to groan.

"I used to love mysteries but now… I have far to many for my liking." Mai complained to the ceiling.

"Think Mai, you can work it out."

"Do you understand?" at the sound of Yasuhara's voice eye opened her eyes to see him right in front of her.

"Holy shit." Mai yelled and fell of her seat almost on top of Sam.

"I'll have to let Shibuya know if you are going to continue to slack off…" Yasuhara warned.

"Where is Jinx's?" Mai asked.

"Making you coffee and lunch." The aforementioned girl said placing a cup and Yasuhara before sitting down herself. Mai sat back in her chair after apologizing to Sam, who went to sit back on Mai's bedding.

"By the way…" Yasuhara said. "Don't you think that Kokkuri-san at this school is unusual?"

"Orikiri-sama right?" Mai asked rubbing her eyes.

"Right. Apparently there are many rules to it like, you can't use the same paper twice and you have to dispose of it at a shrine." Yasuhara explained. "You also have to chant during the session."

"Chant?" Jinx asked into her cup, then shock her head seeing Mai downing her drink.

"Let's see… I think it goes like 'O-orikitte' or something…" Yasuhara tried to remember.

"Do you know what that means?" Mai asked suddenly interested.

"Not a clue." The boy sighed.

"Why did you think Kokkuri-san has become so popular?" Mai asked, a strange glint in her eyes.

"Like would be a lot less complicated if one were able to understand what makes things popular." Yasuhara said before laughing at the two girls' faces. "Just kidding. Maybe its because its something new and different."

"Yasuhara… your very calm." Jinx said, picking up the cups and going into the kitchen.

"People tell me that I act mature for my age. They call me 'old man'." He explained. "They say it is hard to tell what I'm really think behind my smile."

"That's not always a bad thing." Mai assured him. Yasuhara smiled at her and then looked at the clock.

"It's today isn't it?" he asked. "It's the twelfth day. There's going to be another fire in the locker room."

"It may not happen in the locker room this time…" Mai said staring at the nearly empty cup in front of her and absent-mindedly curling Sam's fur around her fingers.

"Huh?" Yasuhara said.

"I don't really know for sure." Mai laughed nervously. "But I was just wondering if perhaps this time it may happen at another location… like in the studio." Bou-san walked in and smiled seeing Yasuhara talking to Mai.

"Oh… well you two seem to be getting along. It's good to be young." Bou-san sighed with a happy smile.

"We were talking about something serious." Mai tried to explain but gave up when he didn't listen and sighed as John smiled apologetically.

"Oh, stop teasing us, Takigawa." Yasuhara said.

"Yes people stop." Mai groaned.

"Don't be shy, don't be shy." Bou-san said with a smile.

"People be more considerate, we were about to have a good time…" Yasuhara said wiggling his eyebrows, making John smack his head on the wall behind him as Jinx walked in.

"What did I miss?" she asked seeing John on the floor and Bou-san and Yasuhara smiling.

"Okay son… let's have a little talk… I understand how you feel but first you have to think about where you are and what's going on around you…" Bou-san explained as Mai stared in horror as what he was saying sunk in. "you know, this type of thing needs the appropriate mood."

"Oh, I get it. I'll keep that in mind next time." Yasuhara said with a completely serious face.

"…By any chance do you like Mai?" Bou-san asked worrying for the first time that the boy may not be joking.

"Yes I do." The schoolboy answered making everyone stare at him. "But I also like Shibuya-san. He's beautiful… but…" Mai smiled knowing where Yasuhara was going to go with this. "I like you even more." Yasuhara picked up Bou-san hand and caressed his hand. John stared at Jinx as she laughed with Mai.

"Young man…" Bou-san started warily.

"Yes?"

"You're teasing me aren't you…?"

"Of course I am." Yasuhara told him and Bou-san collapsed with relief.

"Don't play with an old man's mind," the monk cried as the two girls continued to roll on the floor with laughter.

"You tried to play with me first." Yasuhara reminded him.

"Nice one Yasu." Mai said pulling herself of the floor.

"Yasu…?" the boy asked.

"Don't worry Mai gives all her friends nicknames." Jinx told him getting of the floor herself.

"So how's the research going?" Yasu asked happy that they thought of him as a friend.

"God don't asked me about that…" Bou-san pleaded hiding his head in his arms.

"It's not going well?" Jinx asked John as he wrote on the board the things they had learnt.

"We've been performing exorcisms based on Hara-san's guidance but it hasn't been very effective." John explained.

"I see…" Jinx said looking worried.

"I wouldn't be worried though Jinx-san we will be safe." John reassured her.

"I'm not scare." Jinx said. Mai walked over to Bou-san, John talking about safety had reminded her of her promise to copycat.

"Hey Bou-san?' she asked. "Do you think I could perform an exorcism?" Mai asked.

"Didn't you scare of that spirit after Naru that one time?" Bou-san asked quietly.

"That was more warding magic." She explained in a hushed voice.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"I just thought I could be of more use, and with Sam here I would like to be able to protect him as incase you haven't noticed Naru seems to be leaving me, Sam and Jinx alone a lot."

"It'll be over for us the day we have to resort to you performing an exorcism." The monk sighed.

"And why do you say that?" Mai growled crossing her arms making Sam walk over to his master, thinking she was mad at him. Mai sighed and stroked his head letting him know she wasn't mad.

"To successfully perform and exorcism takes absolute focus, something that would be near impossible for you to achieve." Bou-san explained then stood up. "Put your figures together like this."

"Like this?" Mai asked trying to copy him.

"Jinx come over here you might as well learn this to." The monk called the older girl over. "This is the symbol of Fudo Myoo. Straighten your back, keep that hand position and say 'nau maku san manda bazara dankan'."

"What?" Jinx asked.

"Nau maku san …" Mai trailed off trying to remember the chant. Bou-san wrote it on a piece of paper and stuck it on the wall.

"If the spirits haven't disappeared after doing this then make this symbol with your figures and shout it." Bou-san told the. Yasu appeared with cups of tea for everyone.

"Here you go." He said handing a cup each to the two girls.

"Thanks." The both said together.

"So anyway if Masako can't help us we're really going to be in trouble." Bou-san sighed. "She insists that even though she can't see them or really sense them she can tell when they are close by, but I wonder if that's really the case?"

"But Naru told us that she's the best psychic medium in Japan." John said.

"I've only read this in a book but… I believe there are two types of psychic mediums. One in a regular psychic medium the other uses ESP." Bou-san said.

"Ah… that's Dr. Davis' thesis right?" John asked.

"According to Dr Davis a psychic medium can be someone who had ESP, telepathy, or possibly a psychometrist."

"Psy… what?" Yasuhara asked.

"Psychometrist. Someone who has phychometry which is the ability to read both the past and the future." Mai explained.

"Dr. Davis is a psychometrist, so that may be why he came up with this theory. But Dr. Oliver Davis is also a scholar of the Society of Psychic Research in Great Britain. He is one of the few people in the world who has psycho kinesis and ESP." Bou-san said with a sparkle in his eye as Mai's eyes narrowed, Society of Psychic Research and Shibuya Psychic Research. SPR. Could it just be a coincidence. No there were not such things. "Eugene Davis is one of his brothers and according to Dr. Davis, Eugene is a perfect psychic medium."

"What does that mean?" Mai asked.

"It means if a spirit was to channel through him he would speak in whatever language the spirit speaks." John explained.

"So, like if it was a germen spirit Eugene would speak German." Yasu asked.

"Exactly." Bou-san said.

"That would explain why on TV they always talk in Japanese." Jinx said.

"Some psychics are better at foretelling and guessing than others. According to Dr. Davis, it's possible that they maybe someone with ESP instead of a psychic medium." John informed them.

"Masako's always been good at foretelling and guessing… so she maybe more of a ESP user then a psychic medium." Bou-san said. "You know what let's leave the thinking to Naru. By the way Mai, Jinx do you feel anything?"

"Why do you suddenly…" Jinx began but was cut off.

"Mai-san, remember what you told me? The next fire may be in the radio studio." Yasu said.

"Is that true?" John, Bou-san and Jinx asked at once.

"Well I had a dream…" Mai said hoping that explained it. "But it was most likely just a dream." Jinx and Bou-san gave her a 'don't-give-me-that' look.

"Okay, Mai! Nap time." Bou-san said pulling a pillow from next to Sam and pushing it to Mai.

"Bou-san?" Mai yelled trying to push it way.

"Your dream must have meant something. Go to sleep! You need to collect more info." Bou-san explained pushing the pillow to her. "You too Jinx, you both of you together will be able to get more useful facts."

"But I'm not tired." Jinx said.

"You had a dream as well didn't you?" John asked her.

"Yes…" Jinx sighed. "But it was just in a room filled with ghost hunting books, it meant nothing."

"You both have had dreams on our other cases which, when you told us about them, gave us valuable information." Bou-san reprimanded her. "You are both more powerful then you give yourselves credit for."

"Well we'll find out one way or another if Mai-san's dream is of any relevance, and if hers is I'm willing to bet Jinx-san's is as well." Yasuhara said. "But if there is a fire in the studio room then I would like to see Mai and Jinx more involved."

"When did you become their manager?" Bou-san asked.

"Since now!"

55555555555555

At 4:26 exactly a fire broke out in the radio studio, as they struggled to but the fire out the camera was melted and covered in foam. Mai stared in shock at the burnt walls in the room. Naru had decided to put the camera in there after Bou-san had informed him of Mai's dream. At first she thought he would just ignore it like when she had said they boy spirit was Sakauchi but with a suspicious smile order Yasu, Jinx and Mai to set up the equipment in the room whilst Lin and Naru watch over Sam.

"This is far worst then you described." Bou-san said taking in the destroyed room.

"Well what did you expect?" Yasu defended himself.

"Where else were the phantom lights?" Naru asked Mai suddenly making her jump.

"Um… in the printer shop… the language lab and the nurse's office. But there were others as well…" Mai said trying to remember.

"It may be worth having Mai do a walk through." Masako suggested as she smiled.

"I'm not counting on Mai." Naru said turning away as Mai glared at him.

"Hey, Naru-Bou. Wouldn't you say this camera's just about had it?" Bou-san asked looking at the sparking device.

"Indeed." Naru agreed. "Don't worry. It was insured." Mai froze and Sam backed away from her sensing her anger.

"Hey Naru…?" Mai asked getting the dark haired boy's attention. "You know that you made me work for you to pay for the camera that broke. Did you say that to get free help from me?"

"You are too smart for your own god." Naru complemented her for the first time but Mai was too livid to notice.

"You rat bastard." She screamed as Bou-san held her back.

"Let just go back to sleep." Jinx said hoping her friend would calm down but the then morning Mai was still angry. She stormed through the halls of the school with Sam by her side trying to calm her self down. Naru had taken advantage of her naivety, just like Matsuyama said. Mai shook her head to get rid of hose thoughts. Matsuyama was not right, Naru was an asshole but he had only cornered Mai even though he knew it was Jinx who had really broken the camera. The only question left was why, why had his chosen Mai. Jinx would have been easier to deal with but maybe he knew wherever Jinx went Mai would follow and he didn't want to drag people into danger, his answer as to why he became a ghost hunter came to mind. 'Someone has to.' Despite his aloof attitude Naru did have the heart to care. Mai sighed and smiling lent against a wall. He really was thee strangest person she had ever met, not that she was complaining. She was slowly coming to terms with the fact that she was falling for Naru, and fast. She had thought that maybe it was copycat, with his sweet smiles and jokey nature, she was falling for but she quickly worked out that it was her annoying, stuck up, handsome boss she was more or less head over heels for which only made it hurt more when he manipulated her because she knew he only could because she let him. Her hand reached for the chain around her neck, on the chain was a small blue crystal heart. It was one of the only pieces of jewelry she had left from her mother, it was bought for her by her mother, Mai's grandmother, and was meant to be out of one of her mothers favorite books, the ice queen, in which a boy was possessed and his heart turned to ice but then melted again by a girl who was his friend.

"Hey! How's your so-called 'exorcism' going?" a very familiar and very annoying voice called out. Mai growled, she had just calmed down and the last thing she needed was Matsuyama's bullshit. Sam's hackles rose as he watched the man making sure he made no move to hurt his master.

"I heard that another fire broke out this morning. So you can't perform that exorcism or whatever, huh? I knew from the start there weren't any ghosts." He shouted. Mai clenched her fists trying not to hit the man.

"It's all been just a big fabrication. You're scamming us for the money aren't you!?" he yelled even louder and Mai had to fight back a snarl.

"Aren't you?" clearly Mai's non-responsive attitude was pissing him off. Mai smiled, well lets see how mad she could make him.

"I'm sorry, I'm working right now. 'Please direct all complaints o management.' Excuse me!" Mai said with a deep bow before turning and walking off with Sam following after her proudly.

"Only people who cling to stupid superstitions believe in ghosts… isn't that right? Answer me!" the teacher yelled, causing Mai to stop. "Like the idiots at my school. The ones who'll cling to the occult to the ends of their miserable lives! Just like Sakauchi-kun, that fool believed in the spirit world too and that's what made him kill himself." Silence filled the hallway for a while as a strange calmness fell over Mai.

"It that's courage to believe in something so much that your willing to die for it. Something only the very best… or the very stupid have." Mai said smiling down at Sam and curling her fingers into his fur. A scream shattered the silence and both master and dog rushed to the source of the sound. As she reached out to open the door the others appeared.

"Mai what happened?" Bou-san asked running up. A cold filling spread through Mai as she touched the door.

"Lets find out." She said before throwing the door open. Students where screaming and pressing themselves against the walls trying to put as much distance between themselves and the spirit. Sam immediately started to growl as Mai covered her mouth trying not to be sick as the feel of the spirits energy hit her. It was the hound again, only this time it was much bigger. Masako gasped and hid behind Naru as Bou-san shielded Ayako and trying to do the same with Jinx but the girl ran to her friend and rapped her arms around Mai trying, but knowing it would work, to protect Mai from her own ability. The dog turned to face them and its eyes fixed on Mai. John moved in front of the two girls as Bou-san pulled them back but the spirit merely growled then vanished.

"It seemed so really." Masako said shaking.

"Sensei. Matsuyama-sensei." Naru said getting the dazed man's attention. "Could you please call an ambulance? Some students have been hurt."

"So…so that was the same dog from before, right?" Bou-san asked watching as Sam pressed himself against his master who was staring straight with a dazed expression.

"I think so but it was much bigger…" Jinx said. "And much stronger." Masako gasped and fell to the floor next to Mai as the world span around her becoming dark and grey. Screams filled her ears as she saw something she would never forget. A young boy struggled to get free from some dark mass that was slowly and painfully consuming him. Terror filled his face as he tried to scratch his way to freedom but after one final scream for help he was gone. Forever.

"Sakauchi…" Mai whispered from next to her.

"Hey are you two okay." Both of them blinked as Bou-san voice broke through the trance they were both in. Mai's eyes found Masako's and she knew that TV medium knew her secret.

"You both suddenly collapsed…" John said from next to Jinx. Masako sobbed and covered her eyes.

"Sakauchi-san… is gone." The medium cried. "The spirits were devouring one another. They… swallowed Sakauchi-san."

5555555555555555555555

Sam makes another appearance and how long can Mai and Jinx keep the others out of the loop about their powers? I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner and I wont be able to update to often (exams start soon **shudder**). But anyway hope you guys like this chapter.


	14. 6: Open Doors

Chapter Fourteen: Open Doors

"So the spirits were expelled not exorcised." Ayako said. "They merely escaped to another place."

"What's the difference between a spirit that devours and one that is devoured?" Jinx asked standing next to Mai. After Masako and Mai had come round they all moved back to the base after the ambulance arrived. During that time neither girl had said anything and Mai had only moved to stroke Sam which was starting to get Jinx worried and if Lin's glances in their direction were any indication, the silent assistance was worried too.

"The spirits that devour grows more powerful." John explained and Mai's eyes widened. If this continued then only one spirit would be left, the strongest one. But what was the point.

"What do we do?" Bou-san asked Naru. The boy said nothing to begin with, his hands clasped in front of his face as he thought.

"We probably should wait a little on the exorcism. What would happen if the spirit were to escape?" he asked himself before there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, may I interrupt?" Yasu said opening the door and walking in. "I've got something you might be interested in…"

"What's that?" Bou-san asked.

"I tried to trace the origin of Orikiri-sama at this school and after discussing it with Mai yesterday I learned it appeared about two semesters ago." Yasu explained. "There are two ways I think it could have gotten here. Either a freshman summoned it, or it was a student in the art club. Also… Sakauchi was a freshman in the art club. Now I'm not suggesting anything I just thought you should know. Anyway this summoned spirit is obviously strange but even with the many means of possession it has at hand, there's no rhyme or reason to its ways. I can't figure out why this place has attracted so many spirits." The schoolboy said feeling bad for not helping more.

"Could it be connected to a burial ground?" Masako asked causing everyone to look at her.

"Well, that would make sense." Bou-san agreed reluctantly.

"Ah! I'm such an idiot." Yasu exclaimed. "I didn't just find on grave. The Ryokuryou ruins were once an entire cemetery!"

"Of course!" Ayako said eyes wide. "The site of an ancient cemetery is bound by kekkai, so spirits are cursed to aimlessly wonder in it."

"What? When did you get a brain?" Bou-san asked then cried out as Ayako used her handbag to hit him over the head.

"A student could, in theory anyway, summon a spirit out. So that's the key to the mystery." John said.

"That makes sense." Naru said. "We didn't know that about this school. Thank you." Mai stared out of the window. They were missing something.

555555555555555555

It had gotten dark very quickly. Naru, Lin, Sam and Mai were sitting in the base waiting for the others to get back from their walk through.

"Mai go get the tape from biology room." Naru ordered not looking up from the screen.

"You could say please." She muttered before grabbing a flashlight, ordering Sam to stay and walking out of the door.

Mai wandered through the halls with just her flashlight to see.

"I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea." Mai said out loud trying to reassure her self with the sound of her own voice. It didn't work. She had done this to show the others she was fine but know she was starting to think all the secrets were not worth it, so far she hadn't seen any spirit but she didn't want to take any risks, as soon as she got back she would tell the others about her ability. She was a fool to think that she could handle this by herself but better to learn late then never. She sped along to the biology room, turned on the lights and quickly entered the room shutting the door behind her.

"Okay lets just get the tape and go." Mai said feeling uneasy all of a sudden. She clinked the button to eject the tape but as she moved to pull it out the lights went out. She moved to turn on the torch but it didn't work.

"What?" she said shaking the torch. "It's broken… what are the chances?" Mai tensed and moved to the door and tried to open the door. It didn't budge. She turned around and used all her strength open it.

"What the hell?" she yelled and yanked at the door as hard as she said. A cold feeling that had become very familiar to her over came her senses. She froze as the sound of laugher filled the room. Turning slowly she prayed to anyone who might be listening that it was not what she thought. There, up against the windows, were the shadows of children. Mai pressed against the wall behind her, spirits. The walls started to shake and jars fell of the shelves before smashing on the floor. A sweet smell filled the air and Mai gasped.

"Chloroform." She whispered and covered her mouth. The children pressed themselves against the window and the room shook harder. A small part of she told her to hold her breath but desperation had set in and she was frantic as her flight or fight instinct kicked in.

"Shit, somebody… help." She screamed banged on the door. The room started to sway and blur but Mai tried to fight it off and kept on trying to open the door.

"Bou-san, John, Lin help." She yelled feeling the darkness getting deeper with each breath she took. In one last desperate attempt to get help she breathed deep as scream as loud as she could before darkness fell over her and she fell to the floor.

"NARU." When she opened her eyes it was dark and spirits where drifting around her before a dark entity devoured a spirit that got to close.

"Like Sakauchi." Mai whispered watching it happen. The darkness shifted and she was in a room. The room was plain but for shelves of books all about ghost hunting.

"It feel like its been abandoned." Mai whispered walking over to the desk. "This train pass has expired." Then she saw the name on the pass. It was Sakauchi's.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"Mai!" the room grew lighter and lighter before Mai's eyes flickered open and she saw Naru leaning over her.

"You're finally coming to?" he said and Mai sat up quickly before getting head rush and falling down again.

"I fiiwl howwible." She groaned and buried her face in to the pillow as Naru sighed and sat on the bed next to her.

"The others will be back soon, they are making sure the place is secure." He assured her.

"I'm sowwy. " She yawned and stretched. Naru sighed and brushed the hair from out of her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." The door opened and Bou-san, Jinx, John and Ayako walked in. The priestess tripped over Sam as he rushed in and jumped onto the bed before Jinx order him off so he lay underneath the bed.

"Hey guys." Mai said trying to sit up.

"Ow no you don't you need to stay down." Ayako said and dumped a wet flannel on to her forehead. "Why the hell were you wondering around the halls at night."

"The …tape." Mai grumbled and buried her head into Naru's coat.

"Naru you ass. You said yourself we shouldn't walk around alone." Ayako hissed. Naru stood up and patted Mai's head as the girl groaned before walked over to the door and opened it.

"I made a mistake." He said before walking out. Everyone started at the door in shock.

"Well that was… interesting." Bou-san said.

"Tell us what happened." Ayako ordered softly as Jinx hugged Mai to her keeping Mai upright as Mai retold what happened leaving nothing out.

"You can see spirits?" Ayako shrieked.

"Christ woman stop trying to burst my ear drums." Bou-san complained.

"How can you be so calm about this?" the priestess yelled and then glared at him. "You know… didn't you?" Bou-san tensed and quickly changed the subject.

"Why didn't you use the counter spell you made me teach you?" He said sighing.

"I forgot." Mai admitted and lay back down.

"Well not to be a kill joy but I think we should get to work before Shibuya gets mad." John suggested and held out a hand to Jinx who blush and grabbed it allowing the priest to pull her up. Mai raised and eyebrow at Jinx who mentally told her to shut up. Bou-san, John and Jinx walked out but not before saying they would come back a soon as they could.

"Are you still woozy?" Ayako asked as smiled down at her. "You should get some more rest." Ayako stood up and moved to leave and let Mai sleep in peace but something stopped her. Mai was holding on to her sleeve, blushing and biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" the priestess asked seeing Mai's embarrassed look.

"Could you … stay?" Mai asked. As Ayako looked down on the girl she was reminded of just how young Mai was, it surprised her that despite all the heartbreak and pain the girl had suffered she was still willing to trust people not to betray or leave her. Maybe Mai was just as naïve as everyone else her age.

"I'll be right here. Now, good night." Ayako said and ruffled Mai's hair. As she walked away Mai patted the bed next to her and Sam jumped up and curled into his masters side. Mai closed her eyes and drifted off. She frowned feeling weight on her feet and opened her eyes. She was outside. There were trees surrounding her and on one side there was a shrine guarded by two stone foxes.

"What does a shrine have to do with all this?" Mai asked out loud. Turning round Mai was breath taken. Naru was standing in front of her looking as handsome and serious as ever, she almost blushed but then she remembered this was a dream and the boy in front of her was not really Naru.

"It's dangerous." Copycat said his ever-present smile missing. "It's extremely dangerous here wake up and get out." Mai frowned.

"Wake up?" she asked. "You mean get out of the nurse's office?" he nodded and looked over to the school. Mai watched him before looking her self. There, curled up like some grotesque slug, was a massive spirit.

"That's…" Mai breathed.

"It's still sleeping… but…" copycat explained. "It must have devoured enough human souls to grow so … so it will hatch… and when it does no one will be able to stop it."

"There are four." Mai said glancing over the school.

"There is one in the nurses office. It would be smart to get out while we still can." The boy said.

"We?" Mai asked. "You can leave whenever. Can't you?" the boy smiled at her and Mai suddenly put two and two together. Mai started to talk but was cut off when a movement caught her eye. It was Jinx and John.

"Let's check this room." Jinx said, she looked better then she did when Mai had woken up but Mai guessed that was because she was worried. But what caught Mai's attention was the room Jinx had suggested they check.

"No don't." she yelled. "One of those things is in there." But they didn't hear. Growling Mai turned back to copycat.

"This conversation is not over." She said.

"Watch yourself." He warned. Mai's eyes snapped open and she sat up causing Sam to jump of the bed and Ayako to jump.

"Mai?" she asked and caught her when Mai fell trying to stand up. "What is wrong?"

"Ayako the first floor. It's in the print shop." Mai gasped.

"Huh?" Ayako questioned.

"John and Jinx are in danger you have to warn him." Mai ordered.

"But I can't leave you alone."

"I'm okay monk-san taught me the counter spell its called Acala something." Ayako frowned at her words then sighed.

"I see. Well then remember these nine words too." Ayako said and held up two figures, which were pressed together and moved them in horizontal and vertical lines as she spoke. "'Rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu zai zen.' Got it?"

"Do I have to wave my hand as well?" Mai asked.

"Yes." Ayako stood up and rushed to the door. "Chant them after the Acala I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sam, go find Jinx." Mai ordered and Sam ran out the open door and Ayako followed. Mai sighed and slumped into the bed. It was far more comfortable then what she had been sleeping on before but she couldn't relax. Sitting up slowly Mai pulled about the curtain surrounding her bed and looked over to the second bed on the end. There was some kind of body. She pulled the over off of her and the spirit did the same. Mai frowned; it was time to test the counter spell. Moving her hands onto the position Bou-san had shown her she took a breath.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan. Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan." She yelled focusing her will. "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha…." Before she could finish the floor shook, the bed broke and Mai fell to the floor. The temperature in the room dropped and when Mai looked up the spirit was gone. Mai slid her back along the wall to were the door was but as she tried to open the door. The room shook again and Mai fell forwards.

"Fuck." Mai hissed as she landed hard on her shoulder. "Why does this always happen to me." She reach up and tried to open the door gave, then shot up when she couldn't find the handle.

"Where the hell did the door go?" She yelled and then looked up. "The floor gave way" above her were the broken edge of the floor and the door. A scratching noise drew her attention away form finding a way up to the door. The rubble in front of her hid everything from view. The noise got louder and closer and Mai thought back to how she got here in the first place. Those children. Mai shut her eyes and yelled.

"Stay away."

"Mai?" a familiar voice called out. It was Naru.

"The floor…" he said looked almost worried. "What happed?" Naru crouched down and grabbing on to Mai's hand ready to pull her out.

"I have no idea, there was a loud noise and the next thing I know …" Mai started to explain but a creaking noise cut her off. She tensed and looked up. Then the ceiling fell.

"Naru run!" she yelled before letting go of his hand and bracing herself for one hell of a painful death before the world went blank.

5555555555555555555

Jinx blushed as she walked next to John. They had been sent of to do a walk through and Bou-san had paired them together with a sly smile.

"Don't worry about Mai, she will be fine." John said cutting through her thoughts.

"Huh? I'm not worried about her." Jinx said.

"Yes you are, that what you are like." John said with a smile.

"She's a bit of a lose cannon." Jinx explained.

"But you don't mind." Jinx looked up at John in shock, who smiled and continued. "You wouldn't work for SPR if you didn't enjoy the excitement and mystery. You're the kind of person who enjoys helping people and you get to in this job. Why else would you agree to work here other then the pay?" John smiled again looking ever bit like the angels in his religion.

"You're here." Jinx said. Both of them stop completely and Jinx's eyes widened realizing what she just said.

"I-I … Mmmm." Jinx stuttered trying to back track. "Lets check this room." And then moved to open the closed door trying to stop the blush that covered her face.

"Same…" John's voice made her stop and slowly turn to face him. "Your part of the reason I agreed to work for SPR is you." The priest face was covering in a deep blush. Jinx considered blushing and being embarrassed but decided to take a leaf out of Mai's book so to speak and see this thought to the end. That is until Sam came rushing up to them barking.

"Something must have happened to Mai." Jinx said looking scared.

"Jinx, John" Ayako's voice called out and the red haired came running round the corner.

"Ayako what's wrong?" Jinx asked rushing up to her.

"Mai sent you see said your were in danger." Ayako said causing Jinx to frown.

"We're fine nothings happened." Jinx explained before the entire school shock.

"What was that?"

5555555555555555

Mai drifted in and out of the waking world trying to piece together what happened.

'The ceiling fell on me.' She thought. 'Yet I'm still alive.' She tried to move about but something was crushing her in place, a warm something.

"Mai say something! Are you okay?" a voice asked urgently in her ear. "Mai."

"I'm fine." She groaned out and opened her eyes and saw Naru above her, his face showing the strain of the rubble on his back.

"We really need to stop getting into these messes." Mai said trying to breath with Naru's chest crushing her own. Naru chuckled and Mai tried to calm her racing heart well aware Naru would be able to tell.

"You mean you need to stop getting us into these messes." Naru said if he had noticed her heart rate increase he said nothing. Mai glared at him in the half-light before changing the subject.

"Say Naru…" Mai enquired. "Can spirits change who they look?"

"No. Why the sudden interest?" Naru asked clearly knowing more then he let on and Mai remembered her promise to herself.

"I'm a medium." She breathed and Naru groaned and the rubble pressed down on them coursing Naru and Mai's heads to get even closer so much so that Naru had to bury his head into her neck to make them more comfortable. Mai tensed feeling Naru's breath over her bare neck.

"That would make sense." He said and Mai shuddered unable to stop herself. She felt Naru smirk and frowned.

"How?" she asked.

"You've been acting strange since you went missing for the hospital Jinx-san's mother was at." He explained.

"I guess." Mai agreed, embarrassed Naru had noticed she was out of it. "You know it's funny how Shibuya Psychic Research and the Society of Psychic Research are both SPR." Getting back to a subject that she felt more comfortable with.

"Mmmm that is a strange coincidence."

"There's not such thing a coincidence, you told me that Naru."

"You really are to smart for your own good." Naru said and moved his head so he could look at her.

"The what does that make you?" Mai asked mesmerized by him.

"You doing it again." Naru muttered to himself but because of how close they were she heard.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Trying to work me out."

"So I'm not aloud to work out a mystery?"

"Can I just stay a mystery?" Mai stared at Naru and shook her head gently.

"Every action, everything we wear and everything we say tells something about us. It all depends on weather or not the people around are perceptive enough to make the correct deduction." Mai explained and seeing Naru's quizzical look elaborated. "I read a lot of Sherlock Holmes as a child."

"So can you?" Naru asked.

"Can I what?" Mai frowned not following.

"Make deductions?"

"I've never tried?"

"Then try." Naru ordered. Mai took a deep breath and really looked at her boss.

"You're always in smart expensive looking cloths and carry that black book with you. That and how you are always so serious and hardly sleep on cases shows you're a workaholic; this alienates you from your peers but that fact that you are wearing black is not down to that. Black is the colour people wear when they are mourning the death of someone close to them. So you lost someone close t you recently and maybe that is why you refuse to open up to anyone." Mai said before shrugging. "That's all I have got." But before she could asks if she was right, about the lose of some one she already knew he was a workaholic, someone yelled out Mai's name.

"We're under here." Mai yelled and getting muffled cry.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" it took the others about 20 minutes to dig both of them out. Mai was blushing when the rubble was cleared away and everyone saw the position Mai and Naru were in, though thankfully Ayako smacked Bou-san before he could say anything.

"Say anything monk and I swear I will kill you." She growled. Naru sat up and brushed the dirt from of his back and looked down at Mai, seeming to not notice that he was now straddling her waist, before pushing himself up, taking off his jacket and dropping it into Mai's lap then tried to walk off but was stopped by Ayako who checked him over.

"Why did he do that?" Jinx asked and Mai blushed a brighter red and pulled the jacket on which fell to just above her knees as she stood up. Sam came rushing up and weaved his way between her legs giving her the doggie equivalent of a hug.

"Jinx you know how you said I could have my trousers if I was good?" Mai asked grabbing everyone's attention. "Can I have them now?" Yasu started laughing and clapped Mai on the back as the girl blushed and wondered if she would have a brain hemorrhage with the amount of blushing she was doing.

"You've ripped your skirt haven't you?" Yasu asked thought the glint in his eye said he didn't need an answer.

"How did you know?" Bou-san asked with a weird look on his face.

"I only guessed through Naru's actions." Yasu explained. "The really question is how did Naru know?" John blushed realizing what Yasu was hinting at whilst Naru simply didn't react. Lin sighed and shook his head realizing no one was doing anything about the cut on Mai's face so he walked over and tilled her head so he could see the cut better. Naru's eyes narrowed.

"Its just a shallow cut you'll be fine." He said despite the fact that Mai didn't even seem to realize she had been cut.

"You two are bloody lucky." Ayako snapped finally deeming Naru to be okay. "How the hell did the ceiling fall down anyway?" Mai glance at Naru though her fringe praying he wouldn't tell Ayako it was a spirit after her because she was a medium. If she knew she would try to stop Mai from working at SPR. Mai knew it put her in danger but SPR was the only family she had and she would die before she lost them.

"The building's ceiling boards were weak." Naru lied smoothly. "It's no big deal."

"This is no joke! A spirit would have to have the strength of an army to make a whole ceiling cave in." Bou-san said.

"So you're saying that entity has gotten even stronger?" Ayako asked and Yasu turned away looking worried. "Stronger and more brutal."

"-It… … hatched." Mai whispered remembering what copycat had said as she patted Sam as he pressed herself against Mai's legs. "It's been sleeping until now, it built up enough strength and now … no one can stop it."

5555555555555555

Jinx and Mai stared in shock as the guys started to break down base.

"What? We're giving up?" Mai asked. She was back in trousers again that's to Jinx and had never been happier for long cloths.

"In the middle of our investigation?" Jinx joined in.

"Yeah, we decided in a meeting." Bou-san explained.

"Even as bad as everything has gotten we can't give up." Mai yelled and watched as Naru leaned against windowsill and read.

"We told our client we are giving up." Bou-san said sounding miffed.

"That's impossible." Mai snapped and turned to her boss. "Naru! You're okay with this?" Naru slammed the book shut and Mai narrowed her eyes. Everyone tensed and looked at each other in agreement. It was time to leave.

"What ever happened to 'I'm good at what I do' what happened to you never having a case you couldn't solve. Huh?" Mai growled as Yasu, John, Ayako, and Jinx dragged Masako and Lin out of the room. Sam took one look at his enraged master and hid under the desk whimpering. Naru looked away from her and out of the window.

"So your not gonna to even look at me now?" She asked and got no answer. After a minute of silent she had had enough.

"We need to pack up." Naru said and moved to walk out but was stopped when Mai grabbed the collar of his shirt in her hand and twisted his body so she could see his face.

"You never gave up before why know?" Mai hissed glaring at her boss.

"That was before." Naru said, his face blank but Mai could hear the anger in his voice.

"Before what?"

"Before you." Silence filled the base as Mai registered what he had said.

"I refuse to give up Naru, not now." She explained.

"I refuse to let my pride get you killed." Naru countered his anger beginning to show.

"Why?" Mai asked their face's almost as close as when they were under the rubble. "I'm just a street orphan with nothing to lose so why do you insist on saving me?"

"Why do you insist we stay?" Naru asked moving closer to her and Mai loosened her grip on his shirt.

"If we leave now that … thing will keep devouring the remaining spirits." Mai said. Their foreheads were touching now.

"Go on." Naru urged looking captivated. Their lips almost brushing.

"And … it will get even stronger until there is only the most … powerful spirit left." Mai finish her eyes flickering shut.

"That it." Naru said his eyes wider open and he to the door calling the others in. Mai stared at him in shock. One minute they were fighting and then Naru had almost kissed her. Almost kissed her but something she had said had snapped him back into jackass mode.

"I really do need to learn to shut up." Mai groaned as everyone scuttled back in.

"What was that?" Masako asked her sleeve covering her mouth looking strangely worried.

"Nothing." Mai said quickly and sat up.

"It's a spirit kodoku," Naru said. "It's a type of curse."

"How does it work?" Yasu asked not really wanting to know. Mai walked over to the desk that had Sam under and sat stroking his fur to calm him.

"A curse usually employs an instrument – most of the time it's an object, like a figurine or a charm but some curses employ a living creature. That kind of curse is called a Kodoku." Naru explained completely seriously and Mai blushed remembering how close they were. "A common instrument for a kodoku is an insect – for example, the insect that's known as kinsan. However, it can use other creatures as well. Snakes, centipedes and so on. The conjurer of the curse would fill a jar with the insects and bury it in the ground. After some months, he would dig up the jar, and nearly all of the insects would have devoured one another. But always there was one remaining. That last surviving insect is the one they would use in the curse. The insect would bring great prosperity to the conjuror's house."

"But at a price right?" Yasu asked.

"Yes. Every so often the conjurer would have to bring it a human sacrifice or else be devoured by the cursed insect." Naru continued.

"That's horrible." Jinx said rapped her arms around herself. Mai started to move over to her friend but stopped when John placed a hand on her shoulder. Jinx looked up before blushing and Mai could see a faint pick flush on the priests face.

"If the master couldn't take care of the insect any more … he would cast out into the street all of the riches it had brought to his house." Mai's head snapped away from the cute couple moment when she heard this.

"B-but … if all of those riches were just laying around in the street, couldn't just anyone take them?" Mai said.

"Anyone who tried wouldn't know about the curse." Ayako thought out loud.

"And would himself be devoured." Bou-san added.

"That is how this curse is used to kill their enemies." Their boss agreed. "They would send a cursed insect, along with silver and gold to the person they despised and the clueless recipient wouldn't know how to care for the insect and the insect would devour him."

"That's what is happening here." Bou-san exclaimed. "The spirits will keep devouring one another until the most powerful remains."

"But what will happen then?" John asked, his hand still on Jinx's shoulder.

"I don't know, but I think if it was indeed done on purpose… then the last living insect could be used as a weapon." Naru explained. "But if it was an accident … if it's just a coincidence that this school happens to be 'sealed off,' spiritually speaking, from the rest of the world I can't say what will happen."

"Mmmm…" Bou-san thought "if the most powerful spirit survives won't it still need to devour something, even when trapped in the school?"

"Every so often, it has to feed on a human." Ayako said.

"Then that's our immediate problem, if its hunger can't be satisfied, it will turn on its master. But who…" Bou-san trailed off thinking.

"It must be all the students who invoked the spirits." Naru informed them.

"Now we really shouldn't leave." Mai yelled. "The students are not even aware that it exists, right? It will devour them all. Including Yasu." The schoolboy looked at her in shock, he hadn't realized this would mean his life was in danger until now.

"There is nothing we can do." Naru told her sounding angry at his helplessness.

"Wait…" a familiar but mostly unheard voice, said. It was Lin.

"Lin?" Mai asked hopefully, praying he knew of someway to save her friend.

"It's true that a kodoku is a pretty obscure curse. Even _we _haven't encountered one before." Lin explained. It was clear by we he meant him and Naru. Sam whimpered and pressed himself closer to Mai's leg as the atmosphere grew in intensity.

"But if this is a kodoku, it would be no different than a regular curse. Defeating it will be easy, though not without unintended side effects." The man continued, pulling the headphones that were covering his ears down. "We have two options for releasing the kodoku. Transferring it to someone or agreeing to care for it."

"Right." Bou-san unwillingly agreed.

"We don't even know for sure that it is a kodoku." Ayako said not liking either of their options.

"If this is a curse, Lin will deal with it. We've barely started to examine it." Naru said before walking out saying he would talk to the principle. Everyone stood in silence looking at the door their boss had just walked out off.

"I hope he can convince the principal." Jinx said leaning against John.

"Don't worry." Bou-san said scratching the back of his head. " Naru-Bou will handle it. So what do you think we should look into first?"

"Try using your brain." Ayako sneered.

"Says you who doesn't even have one." Bou-san glared back not in the mood to tease the priestess but this didn't stop Ayako from pummeling him.

"Why don't we review what we already know?" Yasu asked Mai seeing the oddly blank look on her face.

"Okay." Mai said absentmindedly as her thoughts moved at a thousand miles an hour, never staying on anything to long.

"You know the drawing used in the Kokkuri was a little odd." Bou-san said.

"I know what you mean." Yasu agreed. "It has the usually characters, the numbers and the 'yes' and 'no' but instead of the shrine gate it has some kind of figure and the words demon scrawled over it."

"A demon?" Lin asked standing up.

"Lin what…" Jinx began but was interrupted.

"What kind of figure was it?" Naru's true assistant asked.

"I did it too, but only one." Yasu explained as he tried to remember what was on the paper.

"When you invoked Orikiri-sama, did the incantation have a chant writing on it?" Lin asked and continued when the boy nodded. "And was the paper buried somewhere after it was used?"

"That's right." Yasu exclaimed. "You can only use it ones. Afterwards it must be buried at a shrine."

"The shire with the foxes gate." Mai said remembering her dream before the ceiling feel down.

"How do you know about that?" Yasu enquired looking perplexed but was quickly distracted by Lin.

"Can we retrieve this paper?"

"Probably. Please wait a moment. I'll ask some students." Yasu said before running out of the room only to return a few moments later with the paper.

"Here it is." Yasu handed over the paper looking proud. Lin studied it for a moment before sighing.

"Of course."

"What is it?" Mai demanded, her heart racing.

"'For dementia, the cross-roads. For murder under the shrine.' This is a cursed charm." Lin said sounding even more serious then before.

"Murder under a shrine." Jinx repeated and looked at Mai, who stared back. They really were in trouble.

555555555555555555

"So it is a curse." Naru stated after coming back from the principal. He had been successful in telling the man they would be staying.

"Yes. If you bury it at a cross-roads, you can drive someone mad." Lin explained. "But if you bury it under a shrine, you ca kill someone."

"So this Kokkuri-san was being used as a tool to spread the curse with the unsuspecting students carrying it out." Naru muttered sounding almost impressed.

"They did everything from making the charm to actually performing the curse. With just this single sheet, you could kill anyone." Lin added.

"So all this time the students have been performing a death curse." Bou-san said. he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Who is the person who will die?"

"Hideharu Matsuyama-shi." Lin translated and then the door opened.

"Aren't you ready to leave yet?" Matsuyama sneered. Masako, who had been very quiet all this time, almost pitied the man when she heard he would die but then he opened his mouth as she caught the way Mai glared at him.

"There's nothing left for you to do. Do me a favor and pack your things and go." The man snapped.

"I'm terribly sorry," Naru said sounding anything but sorry. "But there is something else we need to talk about."

"What's left to discuss?" Matsuyama asked annoyed.

"Sensei, I think that you should hear this." Naru insisted.

"Is this about your fees?" the teacher snapped and took a step forwards but stopped when Sam started to growl at him. His eyes drifted from the mutt to his master and decided to stay where he was. Jinx sneaked over to Mai as Lin began to explain what was happened by getting Bou-san and Naru to translate things on the paper..

"Okay what's wrong?' she asked and Mai knew better then to lie.

"Lin said the only way to get rid of this type of curse is to agree to look after the thing or reverse it on the owners."

"Yer so?" the elder asked not seeing her friends point.

"That means we can either let Matsuyama get killed or…" Mai trailed of but Jinx caught on.

"Or reverse it and let the students die." Jinx finished looking horrified.

"It was Sakauchi!" the teacher screamed making both girls jump and pay attention again. Mai curled her fingers through Sam's fur to comfort the dog, who wasn't copping well with all the anger in the room.

"Don't you realize why you were chosen?" Yasu said, only through his voice could they hear the rage. "'I'm not a dog.' That's all his suicide note said. We all feel like this school treats use like dogs and if you asked any student they would say it was because of you."

"it won't make a difference if we root our the perpetrators now. Once they've invoked the curse, it can't be stopped." Naru said.

"What is going to happen?" Matsuyama said looking crazed and scared.

"Is it possible to reverse the curse?" Naru asked Lin and Jinx clutched Mai's arm out of comfort and out of the hope that Mai wouldn't hit Naru.

"We could." Lin said and surprised both girls when he looked at them. "But should we?" Naru didn't seem to notice the diversion of his assistance attention.

"We don't have a choice." Naru sighed. "Reverse the curse." Jinx and Mai looked at him in shock. How could he condemn the students and let this wicked man get of scot-free.

"Once the last spirit has devoured everything time will run out and the kodoku will be complete. If that happens, death awaits Matsuyama." Naru continued.

"You're… going to help me?" Matsuyama giggled nervously. "I won't die after all."

"This is all your fault. Please keep that in mind." Naru reminded him but the teacher no longer cared.

"So you're just going to let the students die huh?" Mai growled and gave a dark chuckle when Bou-san, John, Ayako, Yasu and Masako looked at her his shock. "Looks like they haven't worked it out yet, shall I tell them Naru? Shall I tell them what reversing the curse will do?" Bou-san shivered seeing the menacing look on Mai's face. It was almost the same look from when jinx screamed at Mai in the hospital, one his wished to never see on Mai's face again. The only person who wasn't surprised by the sudden coldness in Mai's personality was Jinx, who looked harder then usual too.

"Reversing the curse means turning it back on to the people who invoked it, the student." Jinx said trying to glare and not cry at the same time. "This is wrong."

"Would you rather see Matsuyama die?" Naru said glaring back at the girl who dare say he was wrong. "You're the one who is wrong. Those clueless students invoked the curse. If they are not punished then by law we will be accomplices in murder."

"I can live with that." Mai said meeting Naru's gaze with a cool indifference, as if she hadn't just said she would let someone die. For the first time Naru realized just how little they knew about these two girls they worked with almost everyday, Mai may say he was the mystery but the true is she was too and possible a more dangerous one.

"We'll be reversing the curse upon the students." Naru said making sure there was no room for augments.

"Shibuya-san…" Yasu said trying to cope with the sudden heap of information. "What will happen to us?"

"A lot of people invoked the curse, so many that I think the power of the curse reversal will be split and the effect on each person will be limited. Lets pray that's true." Naru explained and Jinx had to bit her lip so as not to scream at him.

'Lets pray… a fuck load of good that will do." She thought and accidentally sent it to Mai.

"Don't worry hime, I'll think of something.' Mai sent back. Jinx didn't shuddered and the silky smooth deadly tone to Mai's voice, she had been through enough to have developed her own darker side, one she was never really sure existed until now. Although Jinx had said nothing she would be more then willing to let Matsuyama die to save the students. That thought in its self was more the enough to scare her and question who she really was but she also knew now was not the time. Now was the time to act.

"In that case I agree." Yasu said bowing.

"What about him?" Mai said not even willing to say Matsuyama's name. "Why save him at the expense of everyone else?"

"No matter how despicable someone maybe, that's not a good enough reason to kill him." Naru said still surprised the girl who made it her personal mission to annoy him could have this darker side hidden away.

"None of them knew the consequence." Jinx snapped shocking everyone at the dangerous tone to her voice.

"Ignorance is no excuse." Sam growled at Naru's words. He may have been unable to understand what they were saying but the reaction from his master and her friend was enough to clue him in to the fact that this boy clothed in black was pushing it.

"I hate you." Mai said and for the first time in a long time meant it.

"It is an honor to be despised by fools." Naru said walking passed her followed by Masako. "Lin, begin the preparations." And Jinx knew at that point Mai was gone and standing in her place was the shadow from her past, their past. When Naru was gone Bou-san sighed, glad that the show down between Mai and Naru, and Jinx to some extent, was over.

"Mai, you see…" he began but was stopped when Mai spoke.

"I don't have to see anything Takigawa-san." The girl said. Bou-san sighed again and walked away. Ayako looked between the door Bou-san had just walked out of and the two girls who stood side by side looking ready to take on the world. She had always guessed there would be some consequence to the two of them having to grow up alone with only the streets as their parents and she was heartbroken to see the normally bright a cheerful pair acting more and more like Naru. Making a quick decision she engulfed the two of them in a hug.

"I'll talk to the ass and see what I can do." Ayako assured them before dragging Yasu and John away. Before John left he smiled at Jinx reassuring her he was there. Then it was just them and Lin. the man looked between the two of them happy Ayako's hug and dragged them part of the way out of the pit their had fallen into.

"This is the only way." Lin said making Jinx jump and Mai glared weakly at him.

"How can it be? Naru doesn't know everything." Mai said. "I don't care if he calls me a fool. I won't say said yes to everything he says."

"I don't expect you too." Lin said with a half smile on his face. Jinx stared in amazement at the interaction between Mai and Lin. Clearly something had happened that everyone had missed, as Lin was more talkative and open then he was with the others.

"I have to get to work." He said to them but as he got to the door Mai ordered Sam to go with him. When Lin looked confused and Mai smiled.

"Look after him for me." She asked and he could tell by the look in their eyes they were up to something.

"Be careful what you try to do. Some doors once open can not be closed but I'm here to help if something does happen." He warned before leaving knowing there was nothing he could say to change their mind. Looking down at the black fur ball trotting next to him he sighed.

"They will be fine." He said not knowing weather he was trying to comfort the dog or himself.

555555555555555555

"So what is the plan?" Jinx yelled running after Mai thought the halls.

"Plan?" Mai asked looking around.

"What are we going to do?" Jinx asked. "Can't you do some witch stuff or what ever?"

"No." Mai said, breathing heavily. She stopped running and looked at the panting friend.

"What?" Jinx said looking shocked. "What about all the stuff you and Ayami did?"

"That was potions which is more like borrowing the magic from the ingredients you use and before you ask exorcism involves using your will power." Mai explained. Jinx frowned.

"Then why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?" Mai asked.

"Witch craft." Jinx said with a grin.

"You have to actually have some magical abilities to pull of spells." Mai informed her.

"Look, we have very few choices as it is so if you have a better plan let hear it." Jinx said.

"I don't have any spell books." Mai smiled with a shrug.

"Lin does." Jinx smiled back. Causing Mai to sigh.

"I really am a bad influence." Mai muttered as they rushed back into the base room and raided Naru and Lin's book collections.

"Ah… here what we need." Mai said showing Jinx a book.

"Shielding magic?" Jinx asked.

"It's the only plan we have." Mai teased. Jinx only shock her head as she followed Mai into a near by room. It wouldn't be good to have the others walk in. Mai placed the book down on to a desk and flicked to random pages until she found what she though was the appropriate spell.

"What do we need?" Jinx asked.

"Chalk and 5 candles." Mai read out of the book before helping Jinx rummage around to find the stuff.

"Has it occurred to you that if Lin and Naru now about this stuff and are not doing it then it will not work?" Jinx asked pulling open a cupboard. Mai looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"We have to try right?" Mai said hoping she sounded confident. Jinx nodded and pulled open another cupboard.

"Well what do you know?" Jinx laughed pulling out candles. "What school has candles in the classroom?"

"What schoolgirls attempt to do magic?" Mai countered swiping the chalk from the black board. "Jinx if this does work…"

"We would have proven Naru wrong."

"No… if the spell works and we create a shield, which is highly unlikely, everything will change." Mai explained. "Magic is not something you can ignore if you have it… are we really ready for that?"

"Were we ever ready for anything the world threw at us?" Jinx asked smiling sadly.

"Then lets do this." Mai said. Then a chill ran down her spin. The room grew colder and colder and the lights went out. Mai looking over to Jinx.

"Spirits." The elder whispered before she was slammed into a wall. Jinx let out a scream as her shoulder slammed into the wall followed by her head before she slid to the floor stunned.

"Jinx." Mai yelled watching as her friend was tossed like a rage doll. Mai swallowed as the thing turned to face her. Her feet seemed to sink into the floor and a coppery smell filled the air as the spirit moved towards her. Mai screamed out as something hit her right arm forcing it back and she span to the floor landing with a wet thud. Sharp pain throbbed onto in her arm and something that could only be blood trickled down her arm. She pushed herself up and looked over to Jinx. Her friend was struggling to get away fro the creature that where creeping towards her. Mai growled and pushed herself up and ran at the spirit in front of her barreling into it and knocking it aside. Mai cringed as her upper arm throbbed as she forced her way thought the line of spirits to Jinx.

"Jinx, Jinx waking up." Mai yelled as the other girl slumped against her. The growling noise caught her attention. Mai cursed realizing she had lost the chalk before grabbing her wound hard covering her hand in blood. As the spirits came closer Mai drew a crude and quick pentagram on the floor and dragged Jinx into the middle of the star.

"Goddess, bless and cleanse this space." Mai said drawing a circle connecting the 5 points of the star all the time pray this worked or they would die here. "So that I may be protected from harm and surrounded by your love and light. As I will it, so mote it be." Mai blinked feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"Mai I feel faint." Jinx moaned leaning against Mai. A spirit reacted to grab them and Mai pulled Jinx close to her chest and closed her eyes … and opened them when it screamed and pulled away. The door slammed open and Bou-san rushed in yelling his chant. The spirits let out and ear piercing scream and vanished. The lights flickered on and Bou-san ran over to the girls and hugged them.

"Lets get out of here." He muttered and picked up Jinx and helped support Mai and led them out of the room to the others. Ayako grabbed Mai from Bou-san and sat her down inspecting her cut in her arm and John took hold of Jinx and hugged her.

"That's one deep cut." Yasu said cringing as Ayako cut away the sleeve of Mai's top with the scissors from the medical kit before cleaning and binding her arm.

"It's a shame…" Masako said. "That was a nice top." But she got no response.

"Just what were you trying to do in there?" Bou-san asked. "You two are no match for these spirits you could have got yourselves killed." Jinx looked at his as Ayako check her over.

"We're sorry." She whispered clinging on to John.

"Sorry?" Bou-san said in disbelief. "You think sorry covers this."

"No, sorry doesn't cover this." Mai said standing up show the tears streaming down her face. "But do you really think I would just stand by and wait as see what would happen? Wait and see if Yasu dies or not. No. I've lost to many people I care about to just stand still and let it happen."

"Think about for their point of view." John asked.

"He's our friend." Jinx said tear falling down her face. "And I know I would risk anything to protect the people close to me." John pulled her closer. Bou-san sighed looked between the crying Jinx and Mai. Ayako glared at Bou-san before hugging Mai and Masako joined in much to Mai's surprise.

"You don't have to go through thing along anymore." Masako explained. "I'll even help you with your medium powers."

"Thanks." Mai said leaning against the medium.

"You just have to trust us we'll protect you now." Bou-san said. "Naru wants to protect you more then anything Mai even if it means you hating him."

"Naru will have found some way to make sure the students are safe." John said hug Jinx tightly. "Yasu will be fine."

"Yer Jou-chans you have us." Bou-san said. "I will always look out for you two." He ruffled their hair in turn.

"Well there goes the whole magic plan thing." Jinx said.

"That's what you two where trying to do? Magic?" Ayako asked.

"Yer but it didn't work." Jinx assured her.

"I'm not so sure." Mai said frowning.

"Why do you say that?" Jinx asked.

"Well when I was drawing the magic circle remembers we both got really dizzy and weak." Mai reminded her.

"Could have been blood lose." Ayako suggested.

"No there was a barrier of some kind protecting them when I got into the room." Bou-san said.

"So their like witches?" Masako asked.

"No." Mai said shaking her head. "But something did happen."

"Will talk to Lin after this is over." Bou-san said. "No more secrets then."

"Ow wait I can read minds." Jinx said realizing no one but Mai and Bou-san knew. Everyone started at her, most looked a little worried.

"Well only if I really, really try and I've never tried with anyone but Mai before so you have nothing to worry about." Jinx reassured them.

"You two are quiet the little power mixture." Bou-san teased. They all walked together through the school just talking and mucking around trying not to think about what was about to happen until Masako stopped.

"I can't sense any other living things around." She said. "We must be the only one here."

"That's odd, shouldn't classes be starting soon?" Mai asked looking around.

"Close your eyes." Masako order suddenly and Mai did as she said. "Try to feel the energy around you." Mai tried to do as she said but could only vague sense the others around her. She growled in annoyance.

"Don't worry it takes a lot of practice." Masako explained.

"Hey look everyone is in the hall." Bou-san yelled to them pointing to the window where they could see feet.

"But you said…" Mai trailed off as Masako and Mai looked in the window.

"Lets head back to the base." Jinx suggested no wanting to be near here when the curse was reversed. However it was no better in the base. Naru, Sam and Lin were in there with everything set up.

"You're still going to reverse it." Jinx muttered.

"You're not still going on about that are you?" Naru sighed sounding annoying.

"Naru top tip if you don't want your ass handed to you on a sliver plat I wouldn't have a go a hime." Mai warned him. "We'll be going now so we don't disturbed your alone time but just remember if anything happens to Yasu its all on your head." as they all left Mai called out for Sam.

"Thank you for looking out for him Lin." Mai said causing Naru to raise an eyebrow.

"I seem to be missing a book." Lin said still focusing on the task at hand. "Looks like us three need to have a talk." Mai looked and Jinx who was looking just as nervous as her.

"We should be going." Mai said and all but ran out of the room.

"It really didn't that him long to figure it out." Ayako said. They all sat on the stairs as they waited for Naru to emerge from the base room. Masako taught Mai some of the basics of being a medium and Jinx grilled the others for more information on how to be an exorcist. After a few minutes they heard the door to the base open and Mai was up and running followed closely by Sam.

"Mai wait up." Bou-san yelled and chased after her. He caught up just as she opened the door and froze.

"What's wrong?" he asked then froze as well seeing the carnage in front of him. Wood was scattered everywhere. Mai jump as Naru entered her sight and watched as he picked up a piece of wood.

"Please go through the Hitogatas and gather the undamaged ones. We need to make sure they are okay." Naru order once everyone had caught up. Mai stood up and turned to face Naru. He watched as she opened her mouth trying to find something to say but in the end settled for something else. She punched him. Naru's body twisted round as Mai swore. She had used her injured arm and had caused it to bleed again.

"so we have a job to do." She said started going through the Hitogatas ignoring everyone's shocked expression.

555555555555555555

As it turned out very few Hitogatas where undamaged and the one that weren't we for people who had never invoked the curse. Mai put the phone down after confirming the last one was okay and turned to the others.

"Their all fine." Mai said. "I guess I need to find Naru and tell him."

"Try not to hit him." Jinx called after her and Mai raised her middle figure at her whilst grinning. It didn't take her long to find him but when she did she was at a lost for words.

"How did it go?" he asked making Mai jump, she was sure he didn't know she was there.

"Everyone's fine well everyone who didn't invoke the curse." She told him which left them in awkward silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked looking way from him.

"It's hard to transfer curses onto Hitogatas. As much as he wanted to Lin couldn't save everyone." Naru explained. "I'm sorry for what I said to you it just you giving up on people so easily is annoying." Mai stared at him not sure if this was real or just copycat screwing with her mind.

"I've never had anyone to rely on before. I'm not use to putting my trust in people." Mai said.

"Even so, what I said was wrong. I apologize." He said before waking off.

"Unbelievable!" Mai snapped causing Naru to stop. "I can here to apologize to you but you just had to go first you selfish git." Mai walked up to him and traced the out line of the bruise forming there.

"You can hit pretty hard." He complemented her but Mai was remembering the last time they where this close.

"Before we worked out this was a curse, before when we were alone in the base room…" Mai started but trailed off.

"Go on." Naru urged her.

"Were you going to kiss me?" Mai asked. A small part of Mai was screaming at her in embarrassment but the rest was captivated by the man in front of her.

"That answer depends on whether or not you're going to hit me again." Naru said smiling slightly at her.

"I promise not to." Naru hand tilted Mai's face up and there was nothing Mai could do to stop herself getting caught up in his gaze.

"I'm not a great person to get attached to Mai." He said and walked way. Mai watched as he walked away from her and tried to stop the pain in her chest. He was always so far way even when he was right in front of her. No mater what she did he would never be hers. Before she knew what she was doing Mai grabbed Naru's coat and span him round to face her.

"To late." Mai said. Then kissed him.

555555555555555

Well this chapter took forever to write. I hope it was worth the wait for you guys and Naru and Mai's relationship (or what ever you would call it) is finally taking form. I will try to update soon but am making no promised


	15. 7: Picture Perfect, It's Never Real

Shattered Paradise

Chapter One: Picture Perfect, It's Never Real

It had been a rather uneventful week on the client front but there was no lack of action from the workers at SPR. For the first week since the case at Yasu's high school Naru seemed to make it his mission to avoid everyone as much as possible, even Mai. However Jinx didn't have much time to contemplate what this meant between training with Lin, in which Mai swore he was trying to kill them, and trying to work out what was going on between her and John, if anything was happening. The two of them spent most of their time in training with Lin or one of the others and although they had been making steady progress with Lin, Mai was still no closer to controlling her medium powers or even using them to their full extent. Jinx sighed as she entered the quiet office of SPR. Naru and Lin where both in their respective offices, not that they would be much company anyway. She sighed again as she sat at her desk, remembering why the office was quiet and why she was alone. Mai was away. Her friend always did like to do crazy things and apparently she had decided she wanted to go back to Okinawa, where she grew up, which Jinx was all for as it would keep her trouble prone friend busy and not blowing stuff up. However Mai has failed to tell her until two days before she went, which left Jinx alone with the two most anti-social men in the history of the world. Of course when Naru found out Mai would be gone for four, possibly five, days he had stopped ignoring everyone and had thrown the closes thing to a hissy fit Jinx has ever see a grown man do. After days of arguing and Mai saying she would go with or without his permission Naru finally realised this was out of his hands, which meant he was now in a really, really bad mood. Gathering her courage she knocked on his door.

"Naru would you like some tea?" she asked knowing how much time he spent drinking Mai's tea.

"No." he hadn't opened the door and Jinx was thankful. In that one word she could hear just how pissed off he was and decided it would be safer to leave him be. 'Some one please come in' she begged at the door. Knocking on Lin's she asked him the same question and received the same answer only this time it was less like the person was trying to kill her with their words. Her phone went off. Its cheer ringing seemed out of place in the dark office. She opened up her phone and read whom the text was from. It was Kenko.

Sighing she closed her phone. Both of the office doors opened and their inhabitancies walked out. Jinx looked confused until Naru spoke.

"Who was the message from?" he asked sitting down on the sofa.

"Kenko." Jinx said and hid a smile as Naru looked disappointed.

"Has Mai messaged you?"

"No."

"She said she would." Naru muttered frowning.

"Maybe there is no signal, or she could be dead." Jinx said and laughed when both men looked at her worried, "I'm joking, don't worry, Mai's tough, she'll be fine." Naru stood up and walked into his office. He paused, debating whether or not to say what was on his mind, and then he slammed the door shut. Jinx sighed.

"He's worried about her." Jinx looked at Lin in shock, he had said something.

"He has no need to be, he knows she'll be fine."

"He does illogical thing when Mai is involved." Lin explained, "any way I think it would be a great help in easing his mind if you told him when Mai messages you."

"Okay, i will." Jinx said smiling, "are you sure you don't want any tea?"

"I'm fine." Lin reassured her before walking back into his office. Looking at the clock Jinx resisted the urge to scream. It was only 1:30.

555

"Please Shibuya-san you must help me, I'm sure my husband is possessed." The woman begged in tears.

"Your husband is cheating on you, I suggest you leave him, Jinx-san will show you to the door." Naru said leaving to his office. The woman burst into fresh tears and Jinx moved towards her.

"It's not true my husband loves me, I know he does." She begged Jinx.

"I'm sure he does." Jinx reassured her winching as the lie left a bitter taste in her mouth, "Talk to you husband and I'm sure things will be fine." After guiding the woman out the door she entered the kitchen and made herself a cup off tea. The door burst open again but this time Ayako, John, Masako, and Bou-san walked in.

"Knock, knock anyone home?" Bou-san called out.

"Would you guys like tea?" Jinx's asked popping her head out of the kitchen. There was a collective mummer of sures and Jinx knocked on Naru's door.

"Boss would you like some tea?" she asked and jumped as the door opened. Naru walked out and sat down.

"Ma… Jinx-san tea." He said remembering Mai was gone.

"Lin-san would you like some?" she asked at his office door. She heard a muffled yes and entered the kitchen.

"It's that Mai's normal job?" Ayako said confused as to why Naru changed his order from Mai to Jinx.

"Talking about Mai where is she? Have you two argued again?" Bou-san began to tease Naru then stopped when the atmosphere thickened. Jinx groaned and re-entered the room and handed out the cups to everyone. Lin emerged and sat with everyone as Jinx explained where Mai was.

"Mai has gone back to where she grew up so she will be gone for a few days." She said wary of the dark aura Naru seemed to be giving off. "She had promise to text me when she can and I will update you all on what she's been getting up to."

"Where is she going?" John asked smiling at Jinx.

"I'm not allowed to say." Jinx said blushing. Mai had asked Jinx not to tell and she could understand why. Mai was always going to be a secretive person about her life before SPR and even Jinx didn't know much about that life, not that Mai knew much about her life before they met, but she had a feeling this trip had something to do with the younger girls parents.

"Why not?" Ayako asked looking miffed.

"Because Naru will go get her if he knows where she is." Lin explained making everyone stare at him.

"And why would he do that?" Masako asked looking at Naru as he tried to read.

"Because…" Ayako began but stopped when Naru shut his book and stood up.

"This office is not a café." He said before entering his lair. They all stared after him.

"I was only going to say so she doesn't skip work." Ayako grumbled.

"Lin, make sure you look after my precious little girl for me would you?" Bou-san asked hugging Jinx, "I would hate to see what would happen if she was left all alone for such a long time." Lin nodded before putting his cup into the sink and re-entering his office.

"Well we better get going." John said pulling everyone out the door, Jinx was sad to see them go but knew it was safer for everyone if they didn't annoy Naru which Bou-san, Ayako and Masako had a habit of doing. Checking her phone, she saw she still didn't have a message from Mai.

"Where are you Mai?" Jinx signed slouching on her chair. The past few mouths had been very tough on her friend, what with Masako dragging Naru out for dates at any chance and Mai's growing love for the dark, mysterious teen meant and with Naru ignoring everyone Mai was pushed to her limits, and that not even with her training on top. She knew this break was just the thing to help Mai sort out what was happening and hope she was strong enough to support her when Mai finally faces her feelings. The door to the office opened and John came in.

"Sorry I left my coat." He explained with a embarrass smile. Jinx blushed, Mai wasn't the only one how needed to admit her feelings.

"No it's okay there's really not much happening." Jinx replied trying to reassure the priest.

"Do you want me to keep you company?" John asked causing Jinx to blush even harder. She mentally scolded herself for her weakness.

"No, no I'm fine." She insisted but John sat down anyway.

"So what exactly is it that Mai is doing?" he asked starting up a conversation.

"I'm not sure." Jinx informed him.

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"Mai needs some alone time and I suppose it better then having a grumpy Naru ad Mai." Jinx laughed and John joined in. it looked like today wouldn't be so bad.

555

Mai sighed; pulled out the key she had kept from her childhood and opened the door to her old abandoned house. Sam trotted through the door and started sniffing around but Mai was reluctant to walk in to the house. Taking one step forwards she walk over the threshold.

"Well I'm home."

555

Jinx groaned as she entered the office, it was only the second day and she already really felt like jumping out the window and making a break for it.

"Hello Jinx." Lin said coming out of his office to greeting the girl.

"Hey Lin…" Jinx started but was interrupted by the cheery bleep of her phone, checking it she saw the message was from Mai.

"Naru, Mai has texted me." She shouted and not a minute late Naru exited his lair. He sat down on the sofa and looked at her expectantly. He looked up at her expectantly.

"Um… right." Jinx said before reading the message. "Hey Jinx. Sam and me arrived late last night; we are both fine just a bit worn out. Tell the others I miss them and will be back soon" Naru glared at her.

"It's nice to know she doing okay." Lin said with a soft smile looking at Naru.

"It doesn't sound like that." Naru said looking suspiciously like he was pouting.

"Cheer up Naru, I'll make you a cup of tea." She offered.

"No, I'm fine." Naru said walking back to his office, he stopped at his door, "do me a favour and if Hara-san arrives please tell her I'm not in." then he entered his office.

"What was that about?" Jinx asked shocked.

"I believe Mai being away is doing him some good." Lin explained.

"How? He's been even more grouchy and moody since she told us she would be gone." Jinx said frowning; Lin just smiled and walked in to his office. Jinx sat down and sighed. Mai and Naru really were too stubborn for their own good. Inside his office Naru let a small smile appear on his face, he had read the bit Jinx left out as he had walked past her. 'Especially Naru.' The door opened and a haggled looking man with greying hair walked in.

"Hello… um is… this Shibuya Psychic Research?" he asked looking nervous.

"Yes it is." Jinx said with a bright smiling missing Mai's snappy comment about the sign on the door.

"I have… a problem, may I speak with your boss?" he asked.

"Yes, please have a seat and I will get him." Jinx said before knocking on Naru's door.

"Come in Jinx-san." He commanded. Jinx opened the door.

"We have a client." She explained.

"Okay, please inform Lin." Naru said before walking out. Jinx drifted over to Lin's door in shock, Naru said please twice in one day. After informing Lin she made tea for their client and delivered it to him, she sat next to Lin.

"Please begin." Naru said and sat back ignoring the empty space next to him.

"My name is Dikuru Tasumas, my family runs a hotel but recently strange things have been happening."

"Strange things?" Naru questioned.

"Things moving by themselves, nothing that had me too worried but…" Dikuru began.

"What has changed?" Naru demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"People have started to disappear, we've had the police in and they can't seem to fine anything." The man explained looking worried.

"Its there any connection between the people who have disappeared?"

"Its always the men."

555

Jinx gasped as she stepped out of Bou-san's car. The house they had been called to was beautiful. Ivey snaked its way up the walls making the building look older then it really was. Ayako and Bou-san stumbled out after her arguing as John sighed, giving up on breaking up the fight stood by Jinx.

"How have you been?" he asked with a faint blush and Jinx remembered their last conversation.

"I'm fine." Jinx said. "Its just weird being on a case without Mai."

"I think it's a good thing." John said causing Jinx to look at him weirdly. "She trusts you and us enough to be safe with out her there."

"You two stop flirting and help us set up base." Bou-san yelled struggling to hold a box. Jinx fought down a blush and rushed to help as Naru went to talk to the client.

"Dikuru-san." He greeted.

"Thank you so much for coming Shibuya-san." Dikuru said. He opened his mouth to continue but and teenage girl about Jinx and Masako's age came flouncing down the font steps.

"Daddy who are these people?" she said sneering at each of them, until she saw Naru.

"They are here to work out what is going on." The man said nervously as if he was scared of displeasing her.

"Um hello there." The girl said twirling her hair around her finger. "My names Tasumas Misaki."

"Shibuya Kazuya." Naru said uninterested. "Tasumas-san if you could show my team the way to the base." Dikuru looked around to see Bou-san, Jinx and John struggling with boxes.

"Ow yes this way." He said leading them to a big room of the first floor. His daughter followed them in and flirted, or tried to flirt, with Naru who ignored her and instead helped Lin set up the monitors. After realizing he was not paying attention she sat on the desk next to him and chatted with him to get him to respond instead she got Masako.

"We are trying to do work here and you're getting in the way." The medium said covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"You don't seem to be doing much." Misaki smiled innocently at her and Ayako laughed. Jinx sighed seeing that a catfight was not far off and stepped in.

"Look Misaki-san, you could please leave the base until we have set it up for your own safely." Jinx asked. 'So Masako doesn't kill you.' The girl looked at the short hair girl before sticking her tongue out at the medium and skipped out waving at Naru. When she had left Masako rounded on Jinx.

"Why did you not do something?" She snapped drawing everyone's attention, but Naru and Lin.

"Why would I?" Jinx asked confused.

"She was flirting with Naru" Masako said.

"And how does that effect me?"

"Mai." The one name was enough to finally catch Naru's attention. Jinx stared at Masako before sighing. She understood where she was coming from. With Mai not here Masako was not going to make a move on Naru, but that meant no other girl could either. At this point Jinx was sure Masako and Mai's rivalry was more of the two girls to tease each other then anything else, which was why Masako was stepping back. The Masako for the very first case would of used anything to her advantage.

"If you think a girl like that could attract Naru then you're having a laugh." Jinx explained.

"If you two are quiet done with discussing my romantic interests I believe we have a job to do." Naru in formed them with one eyebrow raised. Jinx smiled and Masako before getting back to work.

"Hey Naru shouldn't you be asking for tea by now?" Jinx asked before running from the room to the van for more equipment.

"Hara-san, do a walk through. Matsuzaki go with her." Naru snapped, his bad mood back in full force.

55555

Mai's eyes flickered open and she was greeted with the sight of Sam curled up and barking in his sleep. Yawning she got of the bed slowly, so as to not disturb her dog, and walked into the kitchen. She quickly texted Jinx then sat down. The house around her seemed different but she had guessed it would do with her fuzzy memory. She jumped when she heard something move and relaxed seeing Sam pad into the room. She slumped into her chair and hugged her knees trying to stop the tears that were swelling up, for a moment a small part of her had hoped it was her mother but then reality crashed in. This was why she didn't want to come back. Wiping her eyes she stood up, the sooner she met with the salesman and visited her parents grave the sooner she could get back to her home and see Jinx, John, Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, Lin and Naru. Mai's eyes snapped open. Someone was moving around the house and this time it wasn't Sam. She moved over to the door and hid waiting until the person entered the room before slamming her fist into the back of their head. The person swore and turned around reviling his face and Mai stopped her attack.

"Matt?"

55555

Jinx sat on the chair bored out off her mind and pretending to read the book Lin had giving to her. At first she really had tried to read it but soon the long complicated sentences began to give her a headache so she settled for flicking through the pages and glancing at her two quiet companions out of the corner of her eye. The door opened at the other four walked in much to her relief.

"There is a spirit here." Masako spoke before Naru could ask. "A young female. She's angry, very angry though I can't tell at what."

"I think it's safe to assume it is something to do with men." Ayako said. "Seeing as the targets are all men."

"Bou-san, John, start doing exorcism in rooms 121, 103, 211 and 314. They are the rooms, which the men have disappeared from. Matsuzaki, Hara-san, Jinx-san talk to the families of the missing find out if they saw anything that could help." Naru ordered.

"What will you and Lin do?" Bou-san asked crossing his arms.

"We will research who the deceased female maybe." Naru explained before both of the silent men left. Jinx groaned and threw the book onto the desk.

"Why is it so boring." She yelled and John laughed.

"Well we should all get to work." He said smiling and walked to the door followed by a grumbling Bou-san. Ever since the case at the school John had been not exactly avoiding Jinx just very polite and withdrawn. So much so that the others had began to notice something was up, which was highlighted when Ayako immediately began to question her after the men had left.

"What is up between you and John-kun?" She asked a teasing smile on her face. Masako looked over her sleeve at them, the only indication that she was also curious.

"I'm not sure." Jinx replied honestly. The two females looked at her with worried looks as she sighed and stared at the floor. "I think he likes me, I just don't know."

"What do you mean you think?" The priestess said looking confused.

"Well he kind of hinted I was a reason as to why he helps out with the cases at SPR." Jinx explained hoping the elder woman could help her out; Mai had tried but was of very little help having no experience in this situation.

"That's a good sign." Ayako assured her. "Men like John are shy when it comes to females and are unlikely to make the first move. Good on you girl."

"He didn't 'make the first move' though." Jinx admitted blushing.

"That doesn't matter. He responded so he must feel something for you." Ayako insisted. Jinx blushed seeing Masako nodding in agreement with the priestess, which in its self was a miracle, and tried to change the subject.

"We have work to do." Jinx announced and walked over to the door then remembered Naru had order them to stay together. Ayako and Masako smiled at one other before following the girl and asking more questions.

"Do you want to date him?" Masako asked when she had caught up to Jinx.

"His a priest."

"That doesn't answer Masako question." Ayako said with a teasing smile on her face.

"Look," Jinx said stopping and facing them. "I know you two are trying to help but I need to sort this out myself, I don't try to help Ayako with Bou-san." The priestess blushed and began to scream something about hating the long hair rock freak.

"The lady doth protest too much." Jinx said and Masako nodded in agreement.

"How did this get turned onto me, we were teasing Jinx." Ayako complained.

"Not much fun when you're on the receiving end huh?" Jinx asked.

"You manipulative child."

"I learnt from the best." Jinx smiled thinking about Mai and hoping she was doing okay.

55555

Mai studied the boy in front of her as she handed over an ice pack. His brown hair was longer then before and his face had grown shaper losing its baby fat, as was expected when someone grew up, but his green eyes held the same mischievous look. Matt had grown so much from the five-year-old boy she had remembered him as.

"I didn't expect you to still be here." Mai explained when he winched as the bump she had caused throbbed. Matt's family were from England and had emigrated when his father was offered a promotion in Japan and as Mai was the only child about that could speak English they became friends.

"Were else would I be? Someone needed to watch this place till you and your mum came back." Matt asked, his deep voice remaining her how much time had past. Sam trotted over to Mai's side as she leaned on the kitchen counter.

"What's that dog doing here?" matt asked frowning when Mai curled her fingers through Sam's fur, a comfort habit she couldn't and didn't want to break.

"He's mine." Matt frowned at her response.

"You don't like dogs." He reminded her.

"Since when?"

"Since always, you couldn't walk near the poodle that old man up the road used to have." Mai glanced down at Sam and her loyal companion stared back.

"People change." Mai said remembering the event that caused a chain reaction of misfortune in her life. A soft voice filling with pain saying just four words. "_Daddy's not coming home."_ Matt shook his head confused as to way Mai was so quiet and so mature, it wasn't like her at all.

"I guess you were four at the time." He said brushing of the feeling that the girl, no young woman in front of him was a complete stranger. "So what's new with you? Other than the dog and the sentimentally crap." Mai looked at his and easily caught the sarcasm in his voice. She had never realised how far way she was from her peers, how little she could relate to them, how little she was like them until recently. She had been trying harder and harder to be like she was when she was younger carefree, companionate and trusting but the more she tried the more it seemed like she was losing a part of her.

"Um I got a job." She said snapping out of her thoughts.

"What do you do?"

"I hunt ghost." Mai said with a smile, her first real one since she had come here. "SPR, the company I work for, were doing a case at my school and me and Jinx sort of messed things up and injured Lin and so Naru made us help him, well really he made me but Jinx tagged along, and then the principle called in some others, Bou-san, Ayako, John and Masako. We made friends and after the case Naru offered Jinx and I a job and the others come to cases to help out." Matt stayed quiet admiring the soft smile that covered the girl's face. Her blue eyes held a fondness and hidden pain he wasn't too happy with, her once long hair was cut in short layers with the longest parts reaching her chin and was more of a red brown then it was before and although she was different, as you would expect after 12 years apart, he couldn't deny she was still the girl he knew from his childhood, bruised and battered, scared and changed but still Mai.

"Is your mum okay with this job?" Matt asked sceptical about the whole ghost thing. Mai's mother used to look after Matt when his father was away and became close friends with his mother. Mai's mother, Sakura, was born and raised in Japan but her family were originally from England and was taught how to speak English and Japanese at the same time and she in turn taught Mai. With communication being a problem for Matt's mother she stayed close to Sakura and Matt began to see her as an aunt. This just made it all the harder for Mai to tell him.

"Where is she anyway and how did you convince her to let you get a dog?" Matt asked.

"She didn't let me get Sam."

"Then how…" Matt started but Mai interrupted him.

"I found his mother on the streets looking for food. She was a mess, very underweight but she made it. Few months later she had puppies, five of them." Mai said remembering Kiseki, Sam's mother.

"What happened to the others?"

"A dog shelter homed them but I couldn't let go of Sam, he was the only one who refused to leave me."

"When was this?" Matt asked knowing it couldn't have been recently as the dog in front of him was clearly not a puppy.

"6 years." Mai said a Sam wagged his tail some how knowing they were talking about him.

"What happened to his mother?"

"She died, run over by a car when the puppies were about to go to the shelter." Mai still remembered the day, how heart broken she was, even after promising herself she would never cry again she spent most of that sobbing and holding the puppies who had no idea that they were suddenly alone in the world.

"What was she doing wondering about?" Matt asked not seeing the pain that he was uncovering. Mai blinked and fury over came her.

"Well I didn't have any place to stay at that point and I couldn't keep her tide up some where now could I." Mai snapped. Matt's eyes widened as he realised how Mai had taken what he had said but before he opened his mouth to correct her what she had said sunk in.

"What do you mean you had nowhere to stay?" Matt asked and realise how through out this Mai hadn't said anything about her mother. The little girl he remembered would have been glued to her side but Mai had been avoiding the subject of her mum completely.

"What is going on? Where is Sakura?" Matt demanded tired of being left out of the loop. Mai was hiding something and he was going to find out what even if he had to make her.

"Dead." Mai said.

"What?"

"I said she is dead. Happy now?" Mai growled and Sam bristled next to her.

"When?" The boy asked glaring at the girl in front of him, Mai never would have gotten mad at him before, she never would have looked so menacing either.

"9 years ago."

"Who's been looking after you?" Matt snapped.

"I have." Mai snapped getting angrier.

"That changes now." Matt stated and Mai almost lost it.

"What?" She hissed.

"I'm not going to let you live here by yourself." Matt explained, sounding so sure of himself and his decision.

"I can look after myself thank you very much and who said I was coming back to live here?" Mai yelled.

"Why else would you be here?"

"To sale this bloody place so I don't have to come back ever again."

555555555

Bou-san groaned as he entered the base and John sat down heavily on a chair looking very tired. Jinx looked up from the book she was trying to read again and still having little success. The day had not gone very well. Masako had been unable to get an exact location to the spirit and Bou-san and John had not been successful in exorcising it either. Worst then that they had to put up with the people staying in the hotel, some who didn't believe in 'superstitious crap', as one person said, and others how seemed overly keen on the idea of spirits and wouldn't leave them alone.

"I'm telling you it felt like I was just saying words and having no effect." Bou-san complained. Ayako sighed and smacked him.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked covering his head.

"I'm bored." The priestess explained.

"That means she wants you to pay attention to her." Jinx translated to the amusement of Bou-san and the horror of Ayako.

"You could have asked." Bou-san teased. The priestess turned bright red from anger and embarrassment.

"As we have nothing else to do and it is late I'm going to bed." Ayako hissed and walked to the door.

"Is that meant to be a subtle hit?" Bou-san asked and then ducked as Ayako through her shoe at him.

"You come anywhere near me and I will kill you." She shrieked and stomped off as best she could with only one shoe on.

"What am I suppose to do with this." Bou-san said branding her shoe. Masako shrugged and followed after the elder woman.

"I don't know but I wouldn't go near her for a while." Jinx warned. Bou-san sighed again.

"Well she had a point, there is nothing else we can do until Lin and Naru get back so I'm calling it a night." Bou-san said running a hand through his long hair. "Night kiddos. Don't fool around." Jinx and John blushed as he walked out of the base.

"I wish that shoe had hit him." Jinx grumbled and John smiled sheepishly before waling to the door. Jinx stood up and moved to the door heading off to bed as well. She was surprised to see that John had got up too but guessed he was going to follow after the monk.

"Well night." She said aware of the awkwardness that hung in the air so think it was almost tangible. John nodded seeming at war with himself. Jinx turned right, heading towards the girls' room, and John moved left in the direction of the guys' room but she only made it a few steps when John's voice called out to her.

"Maybe I should walk you to your room." He said. "After all the spirit will be more dangerous now she knows we are trying to make her leave."

"Um… sure." Jinx said blushing. The walk to the door was filled with a heavy silence that Jinx didn't know how to break whilst John seemed deep with in his thoughts. All in all Jinx never thought she could be so happy to see a slab of wood in her life. They both stood awkwardly in front of it for a while until Jinx spoke.

"Good night." She said trying to relax. John looked up at her and seemed to come to a decision.

"Good night." He responded and kissed her on the cheek. Jinx froze to the spot unable to move as he hurried back along the hallway. Her hand drifted up to her cheek as she tried to come to terms with what had just happened. He had kissed her. Sure it wasn't a kiss on the lips filled with passion and love but that didn't matter to Jinx, the boy she was in love with had just given her a sign that he cared about her in the same way. Moving in a daze she opened the door and got ready for bed. Masako and Ayako were already asleep or almost asleep and Jinx was thankful. Getting into bed she closed her eyes and tried not to laugh or slip into 'fan girl mode', as Mai dubbed it. John had kissed her cheek. A massive smile covered her face until she remembers something. John was a priest. Priests are not aloud to be in relationships. The smile fell of her face and she felt her heart break. She couldn't make him choose between his desire to help people and his feelings for her and even if he did quit being a priest who was to say that they would stay together forever. If John let the church for her Jinx would never be able to forgive herself. Jinx cleared her head trying to get into the same state she did when she read Mai's Mai or tried to do one of Lin's ridicule hard spells. A tear rolled down her face and was blown across her face by the wind. Wind. She was inside so how could there be wind. Opening her eyes she looked around. She was at the side of a country road by a huge lake. It was dark and peaceful the sort of place someone would come to, to relax and get away from life for a while. She smiled and wiped the tear from her face. A shadow moved and Jinx's eyes moved to its location. It was other person. Due to the shadows of the trees she was unable to see them very well but some how she new it was a male. Some one else had come to share her heaven.

"Hello." Jinx yelled out, aware this was a dream but still Mai, and her had conversed in dreams before so why could she talk to someone else. The person didn't respond they just looked left and right before stepping onto the road and letting the moonlight illuminate their face. It was Naru. Jinx stared in shock trying to work out why be would be here. For a brief second she though it could have been Copycat, the boy how looked like Naru, but then she had never seen much of him and he only really talked to Mai so why would he be here. Then again the same could be said of Naru. Jinx made up her mind to called out again, so she could work out who he was, when the unexpected happened. When Naru, or who ever he was, was halfway across the road a car appeared out of nowhere. Jinx closed only what in horror as the events played out in front of her eyes. Naru turned, saw the car and his eyes opened widen in shock and terror. The screeching of the breaks filled the air but by the time the car stopped it was too late. Naru had been thrown over the top of her car and had come crashing back down onto the floor. The door opened and someone rushed over to him but he wasn't moving. Tears steamed down Jinx's face as she watched the person dump Naru in the boot of the car and rush back to the wheel of the car. The scene changed and she saw the same car parked by the side of the road. They were closer to the lake them before and Jinx soon realized why when the person, a woman, opened the boot and threw Naru into the lake. The woman panted trying to catch her breath as she eyes scanned the area around her. When her eyes got to Jinx the girl covered her mouth trying to smother her sobs even though she was out in the open but the woman's eyes rolled past her before she got back into the car and drove off. Jinx fell to the follow and cried freely terrified of what she had just see and unable to think straight.

"Wake up Jinx." She muttered to herself. "It's just a dream. Wake up it's not really." But no matter what she said she couldn't deny how vivid it was ad how real this all felt. The gravel of the road digging into her bare legs, the wind cutting through her, the sickening crunch sound Naru's body had made as the car slammed into it.

"Wake up." She screamed grabbing the sides of her head but she knew this was real. He was really dead.

"Oo god Mai." Jinx gasped. Her best friend would be heart broken, no worst she would be broken. Jinx could see her now in her minds eye tears streaming down her pale black face and Jinx would try to comfort her.

"No…" Jinx muttered over and over again. Naru couldn't be dead. Her boss, her friend could have been killed. As she rocked backwards and forwards with world around her faded and a dull knock sound could be heard getting louder and louder.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." A voice growled. Ayako. Jinx's eyes snapped open and she tried to brush the tears away with her cover before sitting up. Someone was slamming on the door, but what ever it was Jinx was sure it couldn't be as bad as what she had just seen. Ayako opened the door and a frantic Bou-san came into view.

"What?" The priestess snapped angry at being woken up. Bou-san looked at the three sets of eyes that stared at him before saying three words that proved Jinx wrong.

"John is missing."

55555555

I'm evil but I really don't care. Hope you guys liked this chapter and hope it has explained some stuff about Mai but don't worry there will be more on Mai's past in the next one. Not much MaixNaru stuff but that too will change so don't worry.


	16. 7: Fighting The Past

_Flash backs/memories will be written like this_. I did try to think of a way of showing Mai's past with out the use of flash backs but decided they would have a greater effect.

Chapter Two: Fighting The Past

The atmosphere in the base room was tense. Ayako, Bou-san and Masako were all sitting in their sleep wear having had neither the time nor the inclination to get dressed as they all made their way in the base and heard what Bou-san had to say. John had never made it to his room. After dropping Jinx off at her room he had disappeared. They were on their own too. Naru and Lin had not reappeared, if Naru was in fact okay Jinx thought remembering her dream but with John missing they couldn't just sit around and wait for orders.

"Okay lets go through what we know about this spirit." Bou-san suggested.

"There is a female ghost in this house that kidnaps men and it has John." Jinx said trying hard not to cry. "So in summary we know fuck all."

"The police haven't been able to find the men." Masako said and winched when Jinx gave a half chocked sob. "That means they are hidden in a place only the spirit knows about."

"You're really not helping." Ayako snapped.

"I think she is trying to say, if Masako channels the spirit we maybe able to find out where John is." Bou-san said and the doll like girl nodded.

"Mediums can do that?" Jinx asked.

"Yes but it takes practice, I've been trying to teach Mai but nothing I say seems to be going in." Masako said with a sigh. Jinx felt her sadness deepen at the mention of her friend. If Mai was here she would be comforting her and cursing Naru to hell and back for walking off and leaving them alone with no way of contraction him or Lin, if he did get back.

"So what do we have to do?" Ayako asked.

"A spirit barrier needs to be set up so when I call the ghost she can't leave." Masako explained.

"Then we better get to work." Bou-san said. "Ayako, Jinx and I will set up the barrier, Masako you go prepare." They all nodded and silently prayed this would work.

5555555

Mai groaned and turned over on her bed. After their yelling match Matt had stormed off and Mai was more that happy to see the back of him. She could see his point though, no matter how much it pissed her off, the old Mai wouldn't have been able to look after herself, wouldn't have been able to keep strong for so long and face the world alone but that was the old Mai. Maybe that little girl was still around buried deep inside her subconscious. She had tried to find her, be her again but if this trip proved anything to herself it was that she couldn't, no, didn't want to be that weak girl again rolling over again she closed her eyes trying to sleep but the memories of the past wouldn't let her rest.

55555555

_A seven-year-old girl sat by the edge of the hospital bed watch with silent tears as the figure on it struggled to breathe. The girl's eyes took in the pale face and dull limp hair off her mother as her naïve, childish brain tried to work out what was happening. Two days earlier her mother had collapsed. The girl had tried to wake her up but it was only until the neighbor came round to see what was wrong did she have the sense to call the ambulance. Maybe if she had called them sooner her mother would be up and about, not sick in a hospital bed. The doctors and the woman from child services, who was looking after her, as she had no other relatives, kept giving her looks filled with pity. She had never understood why people hated pity until now. They were all keeping something from her, even her mother, and she strained her mind trying to work out what it was. She had heard whispered words everyone had tried to keep from her 'cancer… no chance … poor child … no family' and the girl started to hate herself as well. Did everyone really think she was so weak that she couldn't cope with the truth. The worst part was Mai had to agree with them. Even now she was trying to convince herself nothing was wrong that her mother would wake up and they would go home and dad would be there. She didn't want t know the truth. The woman's eyes flicker open and a weak smile covered her face._

"_Hey baby." She breathed and Mai shot over to the bed and hugged her gently._

"_Mummy what is going on?" she asked in English not wanting the cold woman behind her to listen in._

"_Don't worry everything will be fine." She whispered back and Mai wished she could believe her but it hurt that her mother wouldn't share this with her. _

"_Why are you lying to me?" Mai asked as tears ran down her face. Her mother's eyes filled with tears and she tried to open her mouth to respond but found she couldn't breath._

"_Mum?" Mai asked her eyes filled with fear as her mother eyes fluttered shut. _

"_Everythin-g will-l b-e okay." Her mother whispered. Doctors rushed in and pushed her out of the way but Mai kept fighting to get back to her mother's side all the time screaming for her._

"_Get her out of her." Someone order and Mai felt hands grasp her. She screamed and fought against them kicking, scratching, anything to get away from them. A loud constant beep noise filled the air and someone swore. Then she was dragged out into the corridor. She had given up fighting at this point. When the doctor emerged with a grim face she knew what it meant, she didn't even listen as he spoke to the woman next to her; she just stared into space as the reality sunk in. She was alone._

55555

Jinx stuck the last of the wards on the wall and mental cheered. For a moment she though she saw the beautiful curled writing glow but when she blinked it was back to normal, so she past it off as her over strained mind playing tricks on her. As time went on Jinx was fining herself more and more emotional fragile and she hated it. She found herself thinking about what she said last night and wondering, could she really let him go. Then again she already knew the answer to that question. Trying not to think anymore, knowing she would cry, she turning to the others.

"Are we ready?" Bou-san asked and they nodded.

"Jinx could you get the light?" Masako asked moving into the center of the room and lighting a candle so they would have some light. The girl nodding and flicked the lights off. Light flickered across the room from the candle and Jinx moved closer to Bou-san and Ayako feeling suddenly very exposed way from them. Masako's doll like face was calm and relaxed as she attempted to communicate with the spirit that was hiding in this house. The room temperature dropped. Jinx gasped as reach for Mai, then remembered she wasn't there. The candle flickered as a smile crossed Masako's lips.

"Hello." Bou-san asked but Masako ignored him and started to hum.

"Who are you?" he tried again but the doll like girl raised a fingerer to her lips and shushed him before continuing her haunting tune.

"Where is John?" the sudden silence that filled the room shocked Jinx almost as much as her own voice asking the question. Bou-san and Ayako gave her a look, they had all agreed the adults would ask the questions but Jinx was sick of just sitting in the corner and doing as she was told. The man she loved was missing and she was going to find him. Looking back to Masako her resolve wavered seeing the girl's blank eyes staring back at her.

"Where is he?" she asked again.

"Shhhh." Masako said. "You'll wake the baby." Jinx clenched her fist.

"What have you done with the men you took? Where are they?" Jinx was surprised at how calm she sounded even though her heart was trying to burst out of her rib cage. An evil smiling covered the girl's face that didn't belong on Masako's face. Jinx felt a small part of her scream to run away but it was quickly stomped out, remembering John's life was on the line.

"Catch me if you can." The spirit whispered then Masako slumped and fell to the floor only to be caught by Bou-san before she hit it.

"What's going on?" Ayako asked. "The spirit wasn't meant to be able to escape."

"She hasn't." Bou-san said holding onto the unconscious medium. A scream filled the room and everyone covered their ears as the walls and windows shook. Jinx fell into the fetal position and prayed that the stabbing pain in her head would go away. Then all the wards on the wall shredded, the windows shattered and the noise stopped. Ayako yelled as the glass cut the arms she used to cover her face causing Bou-san to curse.

"Jinx look after Masako." He said and rushed over to the priestess. Jinx nodded, pulled the medium of the floor and threw the girl's arm over her shoulder so she could carry her out of the room.

"Ayako are you okay?" Bou-san asked helping her out and following Jinx into the base room.

"The cuts aren't deep I'll be fine." The woman assured him shaking slightly.

"Still let me take a look." He insisted.

"I'm fine, my full-time job is a doctor, so I think I can tell if I'm okay or not." She snapped.

"I'm just worried about you."

"Well you shouldn't be you stupid monk."

"Okay shut up." Jinx yelled stopping the adults from fighting. "Masako is unconscious, John has been kidnapped and Naru and Lin are god knows where. I am terrified and don't know what to do but I do know fighting isn't going to solve anything." By the end of her speech she was shaking and fighting back tears. Ayako pulled Jinx into a hug and jump when Bou-san joined in rapping his arms around them both. For a moment they just stood there cherishing this small comfort till Bou-san spoke again.

"Okay this is what we are going to do, Ayako you check over Masako whilst I go search the house for any place John could be hidden and Jinx you sleep and try and get information." The two females looked at Bou-san in shock seeing a hold new serious side to him.

"One small problem." Jinx said feeling embarrassed. "I'm not sure I can with out Mai."

"Why do you say that?" Ayako asked looking surprised.

"Mai's the one with the ability to see into the past I think I just happen to catch a ride so to speak."

"You can try though." A small voice said from the couch and everyone turned to see Masako was awake. "Just try Jinx, what will you lose?"

5555555555

Mai woke suddenly as the bus stopped and she almost slammed her head on the seat in front. Sam yelped and slid of the chair before shaking himself off and looking up at her.

"Come on, this is our stop." Mai said to her loyal companion and walked of the bus, with Sam at her heels, and out of the city center. As they walked people gave then a strange look but Mai guessed it had more to do with the fact that Sam wasn't on a lead then her rugged appearance. Normally she would have Sam on a lead if she was in a crowded area, even though the dog hated them, but it always made her feel happier having Sam trotting by her side by chose and not because she is keeping him there. Her attempts to sell the house had failed miserable. The man refused to talk to her without a parent or career present even after she had explained that there was not one. She groaned as her muscles protested as she walked. After she had finally got the man to believe she was by her self and the house was legally hers so she could sell it, he had gone to call social services and Mai had to leg it, snatching Sam back from the woman the man had insisted he stay with. Ducking behind a car as policemen walked by she scolded herself for being so paranoid, but she knew it was better to be safe then sorry. The last few streets to her house went by without any trouble.

"Home sweet home." She whispered sarcastically before opening the door. Then they grabbed her.

5555555555555555

Rolling over on the bed again Jinx had to top herself from crying or screaming, she wasn't sure which one.

"Go to sleep Jinx, go to sleep." She whispered again and again. A laugh brought her out of her thoughts. Opening her eyes she saw Naru smiling.

"Hey copycat." She said feeling a wave of relief.

"God not you as well." The boy groaned hearing the nickname Mai had given him.

"It's true though." Jinx teased then felt embarrassed. Mai was the one who had the most contact with this boy, she hardly knew him and yet she was acting so familiar with him.

"Don't shut down on me Jinx." He said, "you know more about me then you think."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked but he didn't answer, just smiled.

"We have more important things to discuses."

"John…" Jinx whispered and felt guilty that she had forgotten. Copycat nodded and then the scene around them changed. It showed one of the hallways of the house they where in, not much had changed, but Jinx guessed this was back from when it was fairly new as the paint was not as faded.

"Why…" Jinx began but the boy next to her shook his head and pointed to the end of the hall. What she saw almost made Jinx sick. A young girl was fighting against a man as he violated her in the worst possible way. The girl's lip was spilt and there where massive angry busies littering her face and hands. A sign that she had fought as hard as she could to get way before but now she was silently crying, her eyes dead and face blank. She was broken. Jinx turned away glade she could not hear anything that was going on, trying hard no to vomit or rush to help the girl. This was the past. Nothing Jinx could do would save this girl and she couldn't help but hate herself for being so useless and weak.

"It's time to wake up." Copycat whispered resting a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiling at her softly. Jinx shot up in bed and just made it to the bathroom before she threw up. Ayako was up in an instant, pulling her hair out of the way and whispering calmly to her as Jinx sobbed.

"You had a dream." Ayako stated hugging the younger girl close to her as Masako and Bou-san watched feeling out of place.

"It was so horrible." Jinx mumbled still crying but no longer having anything left to throw up. Though steams of tears and sharp intakes of breathe Jinx explained to them what she had seen.

"That would explain the hatred towards men." Bou-san said unsure of what he was meant to do.

"Would you like us to call Mai?" Ayako asked.

"NO!" everyone started at Jinx in shock.

"Why not?" Bou-san asked.

"Mai is going though enough right now." Jinx said struggling not to snap at them.

"I'm sure she would like to know though." Bou-san insisted.

"Jinx, Mai can look after you better…" Ayako stated but was cut of by an angry Jinx.

"Shut up." She yelled and stood up. "Yes John has been taken, yes I'm terrified out of my mind and yes I want my friend to be here because I know Mai would know what to do but I also know Mai must be going through hell right now."

"How so?" Masako asked.

"Because the place she's gone to is the place she used to live with her mum and dad." Jinx yelled and the room went silent. They all looked at her in shock.

"Surely you have all noticed how strange she has been acting since we had that fall out." She asked. "Going from kind and caring to well the Mai I met as a kid. She doesn't know who she is anymore."

"She told you all this." Ayako said looking ashamed of herself.

"Don't be stupid, it's Mai. She would never tell anyone what she was feeling, I've just known her long enough and can read her mind." Jinx explained calming down.

"That's cheating." Bou-san said and clipped her over the back of her head. Jinx smiled at him and realized that she wasn't crying. Looks like she was getting stronger.

"We have a ghost to hunt. Mai needs to faces her past alone, this is her fight."

5555555555555555

Mai glared at the man in front of her. He was tall with graying dark brown hair and right now was making no effort to hide his disapproving look. Mai got the strange feeling he somehow thought this was all her fault.

"You're in my house." Mai said, her voice flat.

"This is not your house it's your parents." The man said and movement behind her caught her eye. His two colleagues stood behind her, to close in her option, making sure she didn't try to make a run for it again. Mai smirked seeing the bruised nose and bleed lip adorning one of the men's face. The other was holding a snarling Sam by his collar and trying not to get bitten.

"My parents are dead."

"Then it's the governments house."

"Still don't give you the right to jump me." Mai snapped knowing she was in a very sticky possession. Obviously these men were from social services but how did they fine her. For the last 7 years she had been looking after herself and no one, not even the school, had been any the wiser.

"We were warned you would reacted badly to our presence."

"How was I meant to react?" Sam's growling grew louder.

"Are you going to cooperate" the man in charge snapped.

"Why should i?" Mai asked smiling up at him knowing how pissed he was getting. The man holding Sam swore and shook him violently to get him to shut up.

"Leave him alone." Mai cried seeing the man raising his hand, scared that he would hit him, and then realize they had just worked out her weak link. The man crouched down in front of her and sighed.

"Listen to me Mai-san why don't we started again. My name is Nochiku Ichigo and I want to help you." Nochiku said and ran a hand through his short graying hair. He nodded to the man holding Sam, indicating to let him go, despite the man's reluctances his did as he was told. Sam rushed to Mai's side and she slumped to the floor clinging to him.

"What if I don't want your help?" She asked looking up and Nochiku feeling like a five-year-old who was trying to rebel.

"You do." she closed her eyes and shook her head.

_Mai looked around the room filled with bunks and eyes starting back at her. Her hand clenched around the handle to her suitcase that held everything she had left in this world. A hand pushed her forward towards one of the bunks at the back of the room. She was so far away from where her mother and her used to live but they hadn't even let her say goodbye to her friend Ayumi._

"_Don't worry Mai-Chan you'll fit in just fine." The overly smiley young woman said as she picked up the little girl's suitcase and put it on to the bed. "We are your new family." And then she was gone, leaving Mai alone in a room with dark eyes staring at her._

"_Hi." She whispered hugging herself tightly and trying not to cry. If this was her family then why did she get the feeling she was not wanted her. Five girls got off their beds and walked towards her._

"_What did they tell you little sister?" One of them asked emphasizing 'little sister'. They crowed around her and Mai felt like a cornered animal._

"_They said they would help me." Mai mumbled, praying for this to end for them to leave her alone._

"_They lied."_

"I don't want your help." Mai said looking up at Nochiku.

"Just come with us to the office and we'll talk it out. Okay?" He asked but Mai knew she had no choice.

555555555555

_Mai sat crying huddled under her blanket. All the other girls were asleep and Mai found herself wishing they would never wake up. For the first few days after she arrived her stuff would sometimes go missing. At she thought the girls were just joking about but it rapidly got worst and worst until she was lucky to walk away with a few bruises and all the time a little voice in her head would tell her why they were doing this to her, because she was pathetic, weak, useless. Every day she tried to fight back get stronger but she always failed, to the point where now she would stay awake at night relishing the abuse free hours but at the same time to afraid to shut her eyes incase the girls did something to her. The people at the orphaned either didn't care or hadn't noticed anything was wrong, then again why would they waste their time on her, the voice in her head would say. Pulling the cover down she glanced around to make sure the girls were really asleep before rushing to the bathroom and locking the door. Inside this sanctuary were no one could get her she cried, morning the lost of her mother._

"_Please…" she hiccupped. "Please come back… come get me mummy." Something caught her eye, something in the corner. Looking over she saw the tear streaked face and broken eyes of a little girl. It was her. She stared in morbid fascination at her own reflection in the mirror taking in the circles under her eyes from lake of sleep and the wild look in her eye of a cornered wild animal. Was this really what she had become, this hollow shell of a person. No emotions escaped the blank face she was quickly growing to hate. _

"_Your mother would be ashamed." The voice was back and Mai let its words wash over her knowing now what it said was true._

"_You can make it stop." It whispered. "Make it all end… the pain will just fade away." She would like that. A place where there was no pain, where her mother and father where there and this voice was offering it all to her. She just had to do as it said. Standing up she walking over to the cabinet and found a pair of scissors in the medical bag. Looking at the sharp blades she could fell the fear building inside of her._

"_Go on you can do it." The voice encouraged her, soothing her fears away reminding her of what had driven her to this point. She took a deep breath and raised the scissors._

"_Go on." It whispered. "Go on, go on." So close just a few more centimeters and she would be free. She stopped. The blades where millimeters from her wrist when she once again caught herself in the mirror. This time, however, the girl eyes were less red and the tears had begun to dry. When had she stopped crying? She couldn't remember. Was this really the only way out?_

"_Yes." The voice whispered, sounding so very much like her mothers voice, dulling her senses._

"_NO." the second voice was so loud and sudden that she dropped the scissors in fright. "Giving up is not freedom." Staring at herself she saw the same scared little girl as before, but now a path had opened up a way to change, to evolve and survive._

"_You are stronger then you think you are." The second voice was harsher then the first one but also sounded younger. "Give up or fight, the choice is yours." Leaning down she picked up the scissors again as once side told her it was okay to give in and the other merely offered her a choice. Give up or fight. Staring into the mirror she made her decision. Lifted the scissors and cut. In the morning the women would wake up and fine the bunk and the end of the room empty and the bathroom door locked. When they smashed through the door all they would find was long clumps of brown hair that had been cut at haphazardly and the window wide open. Mai Taniyama was gone. Glancing up and the open window she had climbed down from she smiled and readjusted the strap of her bag which held some cloths, the photo album of her family, her teddy bear and some money she had stole of the girls, who had made her life hell for the last few months. Would anyone miss her? She doubted it. Would they come looking for her? Most likely but they would never find her. She would harden her heart learn how to be strong. She had made up her mind. Fight._

5555555555

Hello I'm back. I'm soooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to up date and I will admit I will not be updating again soon but the wait will not be as long as this time I swear. On the 21st of June I finish all of my exams and as I will hopefully be going of to uni this year I will have nothing better to do then to write. Once again please forgive the atrociously long wait.


End file.
